Day to Day
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love. A story about truly finding yourself and living your life for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter One – Edward

'A Day in the Life of Me'

I always wake at six a.m. My alarm is set for six thirty but I always wake before it. Probably because I'm so used to my schedule now of days my body can anticipate when I plan to wake. Sure I'm not exactly running on an appropriate sleep schedule, hardly getting my eight hours but I'm past caring about what's recommended for me.

I prefer to follow my on schedule.

That way I can be in charge of my own life and when I'm in charge and in control of my own life I feel the safest.

God that makes me sound like some brooding dominator doesn't it? Thank God I never wish to write a biography

_Edward Cullen: A Submissive Dominant_

The idea of me being anyway dominant is a laugh if I'm being truly honest. I don't have one dominating bone in my body. I can't even control my cat, Lincoln. I don't know why I named him that; my sister thinks it suits him though because his black hair gathers at his chin making it look like he had a beard. I don't pretend to understand my sister sometimes.

From day one I made it very clear that I would like Lincoln to sleep on the nice bed I bought him. It's elevated in a tower with levels so the central pole keep the structure up is a scratching post. He likes to piss on it and every day I find his asleep on my bed. Removing cat hairs from my sheets, not your typical twenty five year old males problem, now is it.

At six thirty I am awake and able to hit the shut off button on my alarm without fear of falling back asleep. I get up and put on my running clothes before leaving. I had my rain coat, a t-shirt and shorts on along with my running shoes.

I like running and living in Seattle makes it pretty impossible to go running without being caught up in the rain eventually. Sometimes running in the rain is soothing though.

I run for exactly an hour from 07:00 to 08:00, I then go home and shower and get dressed. I picked out my outfits for the week every Sunday so I can just simply get dressed everyday without worrying.

Today is brown corduroy pants and a blue shirt with a brown tie. I cleaned the frames of my glasses and feed my cat before leaving for work at 08:30. I arrive at the office my 08:59 and sit down at my desk getting everything ready for today.

My job can be seen as boring but I like it. Being an accountant is supposed to make you a boring person. I figure I've always been a pretty boring person; my job doesn't necessarily need to have me jumping off bridges and scaling buildings all day. I must be the only male who never wanted to be a superhero when he grew up. I always found Clarke Kent more interesting than Superman if we're being honest.

When I sit down at my desk I take the opportunity to take out my calculators. I have three. One to calculate tax, one for simple addition of bigger number, I sometimes do this mentally but this is people's money I have to be precise, and a spare in case one of them fails.

I turn on my computer and pull out the folder for the company whose account I'm working on. While I know people have a right to do what they want with their own money some people are just idiots. Seriously I'm twenty four and I've never needed to spend over a million dollars on something as frivolous as shoes. But once again it is my job to organise the numbers, not comment on them.

I bury myself in my work and I feel good. Again people often find my line of work tedious but I love it. Every number has a place and when you find that place it all should work out at the end. As a child I loved jigsaw puzzles so I say it comes from that.

I'm focused on my work until 10:04 when I go to the bathroom. I choose 10:04 because by then there's generally no one in the bathroom. I take an anti-bacterial wipe with me to open the bathroom and stall door before going in to do my business. I know you're wondering why I don't just use a urinal but I can hardly talk to people how am I supposed to pee in front of them? Once I'm done I use another anti-bacterial wipe to flush the toilet and open the stall door. I use the wipe the taps. Much to my chagrin the company had yet to install automatic taps and hand dryers. It's disgusting. I go back to my desk and start back at work.

At 11:05 my phone rings. I know for a fact it is my mother. She knows my routine well and knows not to deviate me from my schedule.

"Edward Cullen" I answer, just in case there's a slight chance its one of my bosses.

"Edward, its Mom." She said and I smiled.

"Hello Mom, how are things?" I asked her.

"Things are good, normal life for us here. Your father says hello." She says.

"Tell him I say hi back, is he working today?" I asked. Just one reason I couldn't be a doctor. The switching of schedules and unpredictability of it all. It makes me shudder just thinking about it.

"He is he has two surgeries today."

My father's work was high in demand as one of the most influential doctors in cardio surgery in Northern America so there's rarely a day he's not in surgery.

"That's nice." I said.

"I know you're busy at work but I just wanted to give you a heads up about dinner on Sunday, Emmett is bringing his new girlfriend."

"Rosalie right?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered "I've talked to her over the phone before, she seems lovely." Mom said.

"That's nice." I said.

"Okay I'll let you get back to work, see you Sunday Sweetheart."

"See you then Mom." I said before hanging up I was about to get back to work when my phone rang. I picked up the receiver "Edward Cullen here."

"Edward, its Emmett. I knew I would catch you now, did you just finish with Mom?"

"Yeah" I said to my brother "I hear you're bringing your girlfriend Sunday, it must be getting serious."

"Uh huh, I think she might be the one Bro. Wait to you see her, a total ten." He said and I decided to not even bother asking what that meant. Normally when I did this Emmett got quickly frustrated with me.

"That's nice." I said looking at my watch, this was longer than I normally allotted for personal phone calls, especially at work.

"Okay back to why I called."

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Well I was talking to Rosalie last night and she's stressed. She owns an auto repair shop but her accountants after closing down and doing a runner with one of his other client's money. She quickly got all her account information back but she needs a new account. I was wondering are you able to take on another client or know someone else who would be able to?" he asked.

"Um..." I said pulling at my schedule. I'd rather squeeze in her accounts than have to talk to a co-worker. Talking to co-workers was on my no-no list. Because it always ends in mind numbing chit and disgustingly predictable small talk. I looked down and saw I had an opening next week were I could begin a new account "I have an opening, I could take her on." I said.

"Oh thank you Man, listen I'll call her. Will give her your number?" he asked.

"No just tell her to drop off this month's dockets and I'll just start from there."

"Okay, when do you want them dropped off?" he asked.

"Anytime before Tuesday would be fine." I told him.

"Thank you so much Bro. I'll see you on Sunday k?"

"Yeah" I said before we hung up. I always felt better after talking to my brother.

My parents and sister always treated me like a glass statue and I hated it. Emmet had always treated me like he treated anybody. Sometimes it annoyed me when he tried to push me out of my comfort zones but other than that I preferred Emmett's approached to 'handling me'.

I took my normal coffee break at 11:24, I did this to ensure I got the fresh coffee and not something that's been sitting around for awhile plus the break room was generally empty before the eleven thirty rush.

I didn't lift my head up from my work after it. I took my regular lunch and then stayed working again until 17:01.

I've always been an endorphins junkie, which is why every evening at work I find myself at the gym. While the pool fights all my basic principles about germs and such I make sure I go just after the pool has been cleaned, getting my fifty lengths in before the germs multiplied in the pool. I then headed upstairs did the rest of my workout. Of course this began with me meticulously wiping down all the equipment. One day I'm just going to go and splurge, and have all this equipment in my apartment.

Even as I lifted the weights I was worried about the germs on the bench beneath me. I decided to list out the multiples of eight to keep me from thinking about the amount of people who must have sweated on this bench, and how its absorbed in the fabric and... let's just say by the time I was done lifting weights I was up to 1272.

I like running on the treadmill, it's the activity with the least amount of contact involved. Finishing up in the gym I headed home. I shower twice, once at the gym and once at home to make sure all the germs from the gym are off of me. I then will cleanout my shower basin and wet room. Once the bathroom is completely sparkling I move to the living room and vacuum all of the hairs Lincoln has decided he doesn't need and polish the coffee table.

The kitchen still clean from after breakfast this morning gets a quick wiping of the counters and I mop the floors before heating up one of my pre cooked meals. I was a fan of making casseroles and lasagnes during the weekend and just heating them up during the working week. It meant less cleaning up.

While I wait for my dinner to heat up I feed Lincoln, wait for him to finish, clean his bowl and put it away before setting the table for one. Just before the oven timer goes off I turn on my IPod and put it on the 'dinner' play list. I have a playlist for every activity in the day so I know what's coming and am never distracted by a song that comes on.

After dinner I managed to catch Lincoln and brush all his excess hair off. Not that it will do much good, he'll have shed all over the couch by the time I get home from work tomorrow but it keeps the shedding to a minimal. I then take the vacuum out and get all the hairs that have come off him before emptying the dust collector in the vacuum.

This brings me to 20:30 having finished my book the night before and my new ones not in from Amazon yet I decide to watch television. I go with 'Scrubs' a classic oldie. Zac Braff was a comical genius. I refused to acknowledge the later series of 'Scrubs' the one where they were in Med School. It was a train wreck and unfortunately the original one got dragged with it.

I could enjoy sitcoms because of their predictability. Believe me I've tried to watch other programmes like 'Grey's Anatomy' or 'The Mentalist' but you could never predict what those characters were going to do. At least with sitcoms I knew all their problems could be solved within half an hour, an hour at most.

However, I'm not limited to sitcoms. I could handle dramas and more serious programmes if I didn't have to wait for the next week's episode. My problem is I become too invested in characters and have to know what happens to them. So I generally won't watch a drama until I can buy the box set. Because of this I can tell you I am the proud owner of the entire series box sets of 'The West Wing', 'The Sopranos' and for some weird reason 'The Gilmore Girls'. I think the last one has more to do with when my sister used to come over a lot. Although if I'm bored I'll watch them.

The programme ends and I power up my laptop. I enjoy browsing online.

I check my email. If I was to buy everything my email account suggested I did I would own a shit tonne of Viagra was all I'm saying. I browsed some of the forums I had an account with. '' was a favourite of mine. Tonight they were discussing Racism and Ignorance. There was some valid arguments but as per usual there was some idiot with some ignorant opinion. I saw no one had responded to the idiot.

They were obviously wrong, why should an entire religion be pigeon holed because a seldom group decides on one set of morals? It was the same for all religions and examples could be found in all. The media criminalised people of other world religions and now the ignorant people refuse to let go of their 'informed' opinions.

I really hoped someone would log on and explain this to another person, because this is ridiculous if they think an idiotic statement like theirs is justified.

I say you're wondering why I don't just do it myself but I can't. Don't would mean having to socialise with people and people bug me. Plus the fear that my opinions would be challenged and talked down was terrifying.

Getting fed up with the ignorance on display tonight I decide to look for some humour. I head to sites such as 'dearblankpleaseblank' and 'grouchy rabbit'. I happen to appreciate a bit of dark humour so these websites were right up my alley. After picking up new observations of the world around me I see it is in fact 23:23 and it's time to power down my laptop.

I like to have my lights out by midnight which means having the laptop shut down by 23:30. I shut down at 23:23 just in case there's some updates that need to be installed in my computer. Once the screen goes blank I shut down the lid on my laptop and go to change for bed and brush my teeth. I am ready for bed by 23:55 so I set my alarm; remove my glasses from my face and just as the clock hits midnight I switch of my life.

My existence is somewhat monotonous to most people but the routine and consistency is comforting to me. I wouldn't like to be without it.

I sleep soundly for six hours before waking up at 06:00 the next day and starting it all over again.

**Review Please**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Two – Bella

Mr. Right not Mr. Sure He'll Do

I've had the strangest suspicion for the past while that my mother dislikes me. I know everybody says that but I mean it. I thought I was just being paranoid but if tonight is anything to go by well then... she must absolutely despise me.

"So then Laurent, he's my old pen pal from France, took Dad's boat down the lake but we could get the butler to open the beer for us so we just busted open the bottle..." the man sitting across from me said. I refused to acknowledge this as a date.

"Fascinating James." I said hoping my sarcasm wasn't too easy to detect.

James Hunter was the son of my mother's old college roommate. I've never met Mrs. Hunter but she must have married some pompous ass after attending Berkley where my mother assured me she was rather cool, that or she had a lobotomy because James pompous-ness is definitely a learnt trade.

"So what about you Isabella? Mother tells me you're an elementary teacher?"

I was shocked; this was the first time within an hour and a half he asked about me. He was rather self-centred. Although I doubt I was paying attention to things he had been asking me, after the third time he 'accidentally' dropped his fork and looked under the table for it my suspicions were affirmed.

"Yes..." I began when Pompous, my new nickname for this douche butted in. I knew it was too good to be true.

"I remember elementary school; if my teachers had been as hot as you I would have learnt my ABC's much quicker." He said and I think I threw up in my mouth a little. "If you would excuse me for a minute nature's calling."

"Oh make sure to thoroughly answer her." I muttered as he walked away. I pulled out my phone and dialled my life line.

"You are not calling me already." My best friend Rosalie answered.

"Oh believe me I've wanted to call you since he gave me the awkward hand shake, cheek kiss thing."

"That bad?" she asked.

"I'm just about to sign a deal with the devil to repeat high school just get out of here." I told her, when I noticed James coming back. "Oh God he's coming back from the bathroom, what's the bet he didn't wash his hands?"

"Ew nasty." She said.

He sat down at the table and starred at me bizarrely for being on the phone. I admit it was rude but I needed to get out and fast.

"Oh my God Rose, how late are you?"

"No way, you're not using me as a scapegoat." Rosalie said.

"And you think it might be his?" I asked saying it loudly making sure to give my James my best 'I'm so sorry look'

"No Bella's it's yours."

"Well at least if you are, we know whose it is." I said and she laughed, I myself was finding it hard to stop myself from laughing. "When did this happen?"

"You don't remember our night together?" she asked.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm on a date... I wish I could be there for you."

"Isabella" James said interrupting me. "Go be there for your friend."

"Thank you" I mouthed "Rose I'm on my way over." I told her.

"Bye Bells." She said still laughing before hanging up.

"I'm so sorry about this James." I said standing up "It was... nice meeting you." I added trying to contain my excitement about leaving this horrible date and going home to put on my fuzzy slippers and watch some 'America's Next Top Model' reruns while eating some Ben and Jerry's.

"Maybe we could do this again."

"Maybe"

"I'll drive you?" he asked.

"She lives in the completely opposite direction." I quickly lied and he nodded.

"I'll call you?" he asked.

"Sure" I said "Look I gotta go." and with that I left before he realised I had not given him my number. I quickly hailed a cab and jumped in just as he came out of the restaurant obviously realising my trick. "Drive, drive." I yelled at the cabby ducking my head so James wouldn't notice what cab I was in.

"Bad date?" the cabby asked.

"The worst." I said. I gave him address before pulling out my cell phone again. I didn't wait for my mother to greet me. I just choose to dive right in "You made me put on the good underwear for that guy?" I asked.

"That's what you get for not coming home for Christmas." Mom answered.

"You knew he was that bad and you didn't warn me?" I asked her.

"Nah I like messing with you."

"Well I hope you know because of your jokes Rosalie and I had to fabricate a pregnancy scare and apparently the baby could be mine." I stated seriously and the cabby chuckled.

"Oh that would be a gorgeous child." Mom said sounding distracted.

"Are you not giving me your full attention? Mom I'm your only child, if you don't pay attention to me what kind of purpose will your life have?" I asked exasperated.

"Well you're stepfather just came in modelling his new shirt and I have to wonder if he's colour blind." She said.

"Fine" I sighed "Just promise me if James' mother calls tell her I moved to the Yukon or something." I told her.

"Okey dokes. But doesn't he know where you live?"

"No, I arranged to meet him at a Starbucks three blocks from my apartment. You can't let a blind date see where you live; you might come out of your door one day to find a boiled bunny or something." I told her.

"True, well give my love to Rose and if that baby is yours Bella I want you to man up and take responsibility."

"Shot gun lesbian wedding... not something you hear about every day. Love you Mom."

"Love you too Sweetie." She said before we hung up. The cabbie gave me strange looks but I was used to it. I wasn't what most people would call normal if you catch my drift.

I marched to the beat of my own drum.

Well okay I had the balance of a new born deer so marching was out of the question.

My rhythm was also lacking.

And I didn't own a drum.

But it's easy to see where I'm coming from.

The cabbie pulled up outside my apartment building and I handed him the money before getting out. The torrential rain pour had started while I was in the car but seeing as I was a native to Washington State I knew how to deal with this sort of weather.

I quickly punched in the key to let myself in before running up the stairs to my apartment. When I got there I threw my coat up on the rack on the back of the door and kicked off my shoes.

"Bella?" Rose called.

"No it's Kate Middleton." I called.

"How's Willie?"

"Good, Granny says hello." I said walking into my room to find her in the closet. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something wear."

"Rose your own closet is bigger than this apartment." I told her.

"And still I have nothing to wear." She said. "So are you planning to make an honest woman out of me?"

"Nah, I figured we could just tell Emmett it was his. Seems like a more biologically possible explanation." I told her picking up my clothes off the floor. "You know just because you've decided you're not going to steal something doesn't mean I don't want it." I added hanging back up my blouse.

"Sorry I'm just nervous." She said holding up my black skirt and green blouse against her and looking in the mirror before sighing and throwing it over her head.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm meeting Emmett's parents." She said biting her lip.

"What?" I asked. "Is it that serious?" I asked "You've only been dating what... wow you've been dating six months."

"Seven if you count from the first time we went out." She said running her hands through her hair "So I need to look like... I don't know. Someone who's good enough for him." She added with a sigh.

"Rose you are good enough for him." I told her "You are beautiful, you're intelligent, you don't depend on anybody."

"But that's the thing I don't want to come off looking too hard." She stated sounding exasperated. "Emmett is so family-orientated. His mother calls each of her kids every day, he'll talk to his father and sister once a day as well. I don't know much about his brother but I know Emmett thinks the world of him. My family isn't like that. We're not huggers and we only call each other once a year. What if they take one look at me and think I'm a blonde bitch who will never be a good wife for their son and a good mother to their grandkids? All my clothes are too revealing or my stuff for work. So that's why I'm here in your closet. You teach kids, you have this warm inviting personality. Maybe if I dress like this..." she began before trailing off. "I sound like an idiot don't I?"

"No" I told her shaking my head. "You obviously love him."

"I think I do." She sighed wistfully.

"Rose you're always so secure in yourself. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Bella last time I was this close to love it back fired worse than your old truck. I'm just scared." She admitted.

"Well as you said he's one of the good guys." I told her. "But Rose dressing like an elementary school teacher isn't going to let them see you. You've gotta show them the reasons Emmett cares about you. What makes him look at you with those sickening puppy dog eyes or why on earth he actually he drove out to Forks to get you from your parents at two in the morning when you had that fight." I said "Just be you. There gonna love you."

"I hope so." She said.

"He's not Royce." I told her.

"I know." She said and a smile came across her face. "You know one day you're going to be a great Mom to a teenager right?" she asked.

"God no. I'm told mothers of teenagers understand why some animals eat their young. I think I'm okay with never understanding that." I told her with a laugh.

"So tonight, not the unveiling of your knight in shining armour?" she asked.

"No, it didn't even unveil the guy dressed in foil." I told her. "Maybe I'm too picking" I shrugged.

"Have you ever even felt like 'maybe he could be the one'?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I want a Mr. Right not a Mr. Sure He'll Do." I explained "And if I can't find that I'll just get some cats. It'll be fun; cats are great fun, especially when you give them some string." I added

"Don't stop looking Bella." She said and I nodded.

"It's hard not to become jaded." I explained.

"Look at me Bella my romantic past hasn't been stellar so maybe I'm finally getting it right. You'll get it right soon too." She said wrapping her arms around me. We hugged tightly and right there and then I knew I would always be best friends with Rose. Who else would I ever have these conversations with? Plus we knew too much about each other to ever stop being friends. I knew all her terrible secrets and she knew about my Justin Timberlake phase.

After Rose left I fell asleep on top of the clothes pile. Not exactly the best way to sleep but my sweater was just a very comfy pillow.

The next morning I overslept because I threw the alarm clock against the wall. I know it was its job to wake me up but I felt like the thing was going for employee of the month.

Thanks to Rose all my clothes were on the floor so I pulled on the first thing I could find. Jeans and a green top paired with boots. Usually I dressed up more for work but I would just tell everybody I was doing art today.

Grabbing coffee and banana I ran to my car and began driving to work. I pulled up at the school just before the bell rang and I headed straight to my class room to turn on the lights before the kids came in from morning recess.

I teach first graders, a job I love but can be challenging at time. The kids in my class were a rambunctious lot if I'm being honest but they were good kids.

The bell rang and the children came running into the classroom. They hung up their coats and put their bags under the desks like they were supposed to.

"Good morning Children." I said as I stood by the door.

"Good morning Ms. Swan." They called back and I smiled. I know it was my job to teach and improve these children's education but I also aimed to have them with basic manners by the end of the year.

"Okay everybody if you all sit down we can go through our news." I told them.

I loved teaching at the younger end of the school. They still looked at me as a God. I felt sorry for the sixth grade teacher; those kids were getting too big for their boots. Middle school would set them straight.

They all sat down and we went through different kids' weekends. I know some people think elementary school teachers pry a lot with these activities but it's to develop conversational skills, and learning to listen to others.

I have to say after my date last night and my talk with Rose I was feeling pretty down but these kids picked me right back up. Their innocence made smile and their excitement at doing simple things like playing catch with their Dad's or having a tea party with their big sisters was more than enough to make me think this world wasn't so crap-tastic after all.

I never knew why I always got down on myself when it came to my life. I was healthy. I had a good apartment, a car and I could pay my rent from having this great job.

Maybe my whole life didn't have to be about finding Mr. Right.

And how bad would it be to get a cat?

**So we've met Bella. What are your thoughts on her?**

**And how do you think she's going to affect our Edward?**

**Let me know.**

**Review Please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Three – Edward

My Family

At the weekends I tended to go at a different pace then I did during the week. I slept in until ten and then went on a two hour run. I knew people wouldn't find this to be a shocking change but when you're someone like me this is a pretty big change.

When I get home I shower. Because it's the weekend and I have more time I cut my toe nails and trim the hairs in my nostrils. I then find myself pulling at my hair.

Deciding it's too long I get out the hair clippers and get to work. I've been cutting my own hair for years now. Preferring to keep it tight, instead of it growing wildly out of control. I went to a salon once and the man cutting my hair kept it way to long and puffed up at the front. Ever since then I do my own hair. That way it's the way I like it.

Once my hair is cut and I've assured myself I've collected every single hair from my bathroom floor, I grab my car keys and begin my drive to my parents' house.

It was practically law that my siblings and I turn up at our parents' house on a Sunday. None of us minded though. Well I know I especially didn't mind.

Our family was originally from Chicago but when I told my parents that I had gotten a job in Seattle, they knew straight away I would need them. Being the hermit type that I am, where I like to be alone, my family always strive to make sure I communicate with them at least once a day. I'm not the kind of person who has friends so it's easy for me to get lonely. But because of my fear of rejection I'd never do anything about it, so my parents or my siblings would step in, invite me to eat dinner with them, spend time with me and suchlike. I know I sound like a small child who needs watching but I didn't care. I know what my needs are and so do my family.

They are all extremely accommodating for me and I will forever love them all for that.

My parents live just over an hour away from Seattle, in the middle of a forest. There house is a dream house for me. Out in the middle of nowhere, no one to bother you or interrupt you. I knew I could never move out to a place like theirs though. Because if I did I'd never come back.

As I pulled into the drive I saw my siblings' cars parked outside the front of the house. My brother Emmett's car was to the left. Alice, my older sister, parked her car to the right of Emmett's, leaving enough room for mine at the end.

I smiled at that, they both knew how I liked order. So parking in a way so that we could be in order of how we were born was something them didn't have to do but they did it for me, to make me happy. It's how they showed they cared for me and I would never forget that about them.

Once I was parked I walked up the steps to the house and reached into my pocket for a hanky so I could open the door. Just as I was about to the door opened itself revealing my mother behind it.

"There's my Baby Boy." She said and I smile, even at the age of twenty five my mother still found it her job to baby me. "How are you Darling?" she asked as I stepping into the house, wiping my feet four times. Two sweeps for each foot. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. I don't care how old I was, a hug from your mother would always be a comforting thing.

"I'm good Mom, how are you?" I asked her.

"Great. You cut your hair." She said looking up at it, this would be where most mothers would try and fix their sons hair but my mother knew better. "Well everyone's here, Jasper and Alice are in the living room. I'll be in the kitchen." She explained and I nodded

I took a deep breath, I know the people in the living room were mainly my family but I did have to meet a new person today. I was never very good at that.

"Edward!" My sister, very heavily pregnant older sister, Alice squealed when she saw me. She was sitting on the couch beside her husband Jasper. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

There were two years between Alice and I but she was so small growing up everyone always confused us for twins. The hugs from my mother and Alice would probably be the only physical contact I have with anyone, during the week.

"How are you Ali? And my little nephew? He's getting big." I said. Alice had found out a couple of weeks ago she was having a boy. This was her second baby, her first being Landon. They had left their first baby to be a surprise on the day but after having to get rid of a year's worth of pink dresses Jasper and Alice decided that they would learn the genders of their following babies.

"I know right. I keep thinking he can't get much bigger." She said "And then he does."

"Hey Jasper." I said.

"How are you Edward? Things at work good?" he asked.

"Same old, same old." I said non commitedly. It wasn't that I didn't like Jasper. He was a classic Southern Gentleman, who never once treated my sister bad, so how could I dislike him? But Jasper has always been awkward around me. He and Alice had met in college in California while I had gone to Yale and then Yale School of Management of Business, so I only saw Alice at holidays. By the time I met Jasper, he and Emmett had met a couple of times and so he expected me to be the same.

Once he realised I was a bit different he hadn't had a lot of time for me if we're being honest. Again I didn't dislike him; we just weren't the best of friends. I didn't like how he acted like he was walking on egg shells around me. I wasn't mentally unstable but that's what you get for being different. People never knew how to act around you. I've never talked to Alice about it; I wouldn't want to cause any trouble in her marriage.

"Where's Landon?" I asked looking around for my nephew.

"He went with Emmett and Rosalie. He's giving her the tour." Alice explained. I must have grimaced when she said that because she gave me a sympathetic look. "She's really nice Edward."

"I'll be fine." I told her. Jasper seemed to be looking everywhere but at me not wanting to get involved in this conversation it seemed.

Alice kept up the conversation mostly after that until Dad entered the room. His nose was buried in a medical journal.

"Hello Dad."

"Edward? Your mother didn't tell me you were here." He said taking his glasses off him face. He only needed them for reading. "When did you get here son?"

"About fifteen minutes ago" I explained.

"Lovely." He said "I actually have a photograph of you upstairs, your mother and I found it the other day."

"Oh Baby pictures!" Alice said "Please Daddy?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. "What Edward?"

"How do you still get away with the whole 'Daddy' thing?" I asked her.

"Because she's my little Fairy Princess" He said kissing her forehead, Alice looked like she was resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at me. "I'll bring them down after dinner."

"Carlisle can you come in here please? I need you to get something off the top shelf." Mom called.

"Duty calls." Dad said before handing me his medical journal. He knew if he just dropped it on the table before he left the room I would want to straighten it but I didn't like being too obvious about these things so he handed it to me straight off.

"And that basically concludes the tour of this place." I heard Emmett said his voice approaching the living room. As it did I blur of curly blonde hair ran into the room.

"Uncle Edward, guess what?" he asked jumping up beside me on the chair.

"You've been spending way too much time with your mother?" I asked him and he shook his head. "You've decided to cut off all your hair and join the circus?" I asked and he shook his head again "Oh I know... is it that someone five next week?"

"Yep!" He said jumping up and down.

"Careful" Jasper warned and he settled a bit.

"Are you coming to my birthday party? We're gonna have a cake and..." He began speaking a hundred words a second.

"Calm down." I said and he nodded. "Now I'm working while your party is on but how about I come over afterwards and give you your present?" I asked.

"Mommy can Uncle Edward come over after the party?" Landon asked and Alice nodded. "Whoo!"

"What's all the commotion Little Man?" Emmett asked walking into the room along with a beautiful blonde woman who I assumed was Rosalie.

"Uncle Edward's gonna come to my house on my birthday." He explained. Even at the young age he was at Landon already knew I didn't visit often. I made an effort to go to Alice's for his birthday thought. Landon was my first nephew and while Emmett was his Godfather I still felt very close to him.

"What am I chopped liver? I said I was coming too." Emmett said picking Landon up and holding him up by his feet.

"I swear he does these things to mess with me." Alice muttered. "Emmett put my baby down and maybe you could introduce poor Rosalie here to Edward." She said.

"Mommy I'm not a baby." Landon stated puffing out his chest.

"You're my baby." She said making him sit up beside her. She was a great Mom. I stood up and walked towards Emmett.

"Oh yeah. Rosalie this is my little brother Edward. Edward this is Rosalie Hale, my girlfriend." He said indicating to the blonde. She stuck her hand out for me to shake and I hesitantly shook it. I didn't want to seem rude.

"It's nice to meet you Edward, Emmett's spoken a lot about you." She said with a soft smile.

"You too Rosalie." I said as we all sat down.

"I was telling Rose about you are going to do her books." Emmett said and I nodded.

"Thank you so much Edward. Normally I would have someone but my old accountant shut down rather abruptly." She said.

"It's no problem." I said keeping my answers short but polite. I knew for Emmett to be bringing a girl home he had to think she's important. I wasn't going to have another strained relationship with an in-law. It was just going to take some time that was all.

I just didn't like changed.

"So when do you want the dockets?" Rosalie asked.

"Anytime before Tuesday" I explained.

"Great, I'll have my friend Bella drop them over. She does work in the shop from time to time for me." Rosalie explained and I nodded.

After that there was a pause. I could feel my hands begin to shake a bit; this was the part I truly hated. When I felt like people began to know I was different.

"If you'll excuse me." I said standing up quickly and walking out of the room not looking at anybody as I did.

Mom was getting plates down from the cabinet when I walked in. I reached over her and took them down with a lot more ease.

"Thank you Sweetheart. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Can I hang out in here?" I asked her. I didn't need to give her an explanation.

"Of course. You can start making the salad for me Sweetie." She said and I nodded picking up a couple of tomatoes. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and washed them before getting a nice and beginning to cut them. "So how is everything at work dear?" she asked.

"Same old, same old Mom. I've been keeping busy and I think the company is happy with my progress." I told her.

"You know the other day at my book club we were talking about accountants." She said.

"Sounds like a riveting book club." I murmured and she mock scowled at me.

"Well you know my friend Carmen? She said her daughter is an accountant."

Oh no.

I knew where this was going.

As much as my mother understood me in some way, as in that I like to make sure my towel hang straight on the rack and that I vacuum my cat once a week, she's never really understood how I wasn't interested in being more social.

"Mom" I sighed.

"And I said that was a coincidence because my son was one too and she told me how her daughter Tanya is newly single."

About once a month my mother got it into her head to set me up with the daughter of one of her friends through various clubs and organisations she belonged to. This also meant once a month I fought with my mother over the whole thing.

"I've told you before I'm not..." I began when Mom cut me off.

"And Carmen showed me a lovely picture of her. She's very pretty and if she's an accountant she has to be smart right? Brains and looks? What a combo." Mom stated.

"Are you trying to get me to date her or sell her to me within a limited time frame while stocks last?" I asked her.

"So you'll meet her?" Mom asked.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Edward please, hear me out. You're not getting any younger, your father and I won't be around forever, your younger sister is having her second baby and your brother is bringing home the girl who he assures me he's going to marry within the next three years." She said but I shook my head.

"Mom I don't want to talk about it." I told her looking down at the bowl.

"Edward..." She began when I snapped I threw the knife I was using down.

"I said no." I hissed at her before quickly leaving the room and running up to one of the guest rooms. Because my parents had only bought this house recently we didn't have rooms here but this guest room was sort of mine because it had its own bathroom and I hated sharing bathrooms.

I walked in and threw myself down on one of the beds.

What was everybody's obsessions with love?

I didn't get love. It was this foreign concept to me. Sure I had seen love. My parents were ridiculously in love and so was my sister and her husband. Plus I could see my brother was falling in love with Rosalie. But I could never imagine feeling that myself.

People annoy me if I'm being truly honest. I can never stand just one person for too long. How could one emotion make you feel like you want to be with one person forever? It's not that I felt like humans should have many partners, I just wondered why people needed partners at all. It didn't make sense to me.

Other people seem to like it though. And sometimes it looks like fun. Like when you find yourself in New York around Christmas and you see couples ice skating at Rockefeller making goo-goo eyes at each other that looks like fun, but I don't know... I just I could never imagine myself being the one making goo-goo eyes at some girl.

Maybe this was just another thing wrong with me.

The fact that I couldn't comprehend love.

Everyone else seemed to be able to understand it and I couldn't.

So maybe it was just one of my things like the fact that I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and check did I wipe that spill mark off the counter top or that if I come to a stair case with just thirteen steps I have to jump the last one because I have a strong dislike for uneven numbers.

I was lost in my thoughts on love that I didn't hear the door open.

"Your mother says dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes." Dad said and I sat up.

"Yeah okay." I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"What happened son?" Dad asked coming and sitting on the bed beside me.

"I just... every time she talks about dating and women and the fact that Alice and Emmett have these great lives and are so content because they have the likes of Jasper and Rosalie which automatically means that I'm not content because I don't have someone in mine." I said. "Did that even make any sense?" I asked him.

"Sorta." He said and I sighed.

"I know she's worried one day I'll be lonely but Dad... I just don't want it."

"You don't want what son?"

"Well it's not that I don't 'want' it. I just don't think I will ever have it so I've convinced myself I don't want it." I said still confused my own words.

"I'm sorry I'm not following Edward."

"Dad I don't think I'll ever give you and Mom grandkids. I would never be a good father or a good husband. I don't want to spend my entire life waiting for something that will never happen. I'm too different from everybody else and not in that I feel like I'm better than them, because I would love to be able to leave my apartment every morning without ensuring three times the cap was on the toothpaste or going a week without having to pick my clothes out in advance. But that's who I am and no one's ever going to want to be with someone like me." I told him. "So instead of pining for it I just tell myself I don't want it." I explained.

"Edward that's not true. I know there's a woman out there for you somewhere who will make all those thoughts seem silly someday." Dad said but I shook my head. "I mean it son."

"We should get to dinner." I said and he sighed before standing up.

"Don't give up on having a life Son. Otherwise one day you're going to wake up seventy years of age with a list of things you should have done but never got to do." He said before heading down the stairs ahead of me.

I composed myself and followed him down to the dining room where everybody was sitting down. I sat in between Landon and Dad. Mom was across from me and Emmett was across from Landon with Rosalie beside him. Alice sat across from Rose and Jasper sat at the other end of the table facing my Dad. I didn't meet my Mom's eye for the meal and spent most of the time listening to Landon prattle on about some new truck he had gotten while the other talked to Rosalie.

It wasn't until my name was mentioned that I realised I was in the grownup conversation.

"So Edward accountant office do you work for?" Rosalie asked and I looked up shocked that she was interested. Usually people had written me off by now.

"Um, Volterra Charter Accountants." I said.

"And you've been there a few years right?"

"Four." I said.

"That's nice. I'm pretty crummy at math. I spent most of my time in auto shop class at school. The day I learnt I was enrolled in an English class was a bit of a shock for me." She said and I actually found myself chuckling much to what looked like the surprise of my sister. It felt a bit weird everybody focusing on what I was about to say.

Usually I stayed quiet only talking to Landon during these meals so it was a new experience for all of us.

"Edward was the same with his Gym class in school." Emmett teased and I nodded.

"So Rose you own your own auto shop?" Mom asked and once again the balance was restored and thankfully everybody wasn't waiting on me to add to the conversation. Jasper was adding a comment with something when I felt someone looking at me. I looked up and saw Rosalie. She smiled encouragingly at me and I nodded.

I was strange. I felt much closer to her than I ever had Jasper and I only knew her two hours. Something was different about Rosalie. She knew how to talk to people like me. Maybe because she was a mechanic and she had to deal with all walks of life but this was deeper.

I didn't mind though. She was the first person outside of this family who didn't treat me like fragile China.

I would definitely be telling Emmett that I approved.

**Review Please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Four-Bella

Just another Maniac Monday

I hated Mondays.

I know many others had said it before me.

But I truly did hate Mondays.

Not so much that the Boomtown Rats write a song about me, but just enough that I had this flawed theory of staying up late on a Sunday trying to make my weekend last as long I could before Monday was upon me again.

Of course this always made me tired on a Monday morning.

I did say it was a flawed theory.

My disdain for the first working day is because its craziness.

The kids in my class all came bounding in hyper from their weekends, just bursting to tell me all about their weekends and while that was could be fun they had been out of their patterns on sitting down quietly and taking turns for two days and while they were smart kids it took awhile for that to sink back in again.

Plus mid-Monday morning is when my class if schedule to do some Gym exercise and guess who forgot to bring their sneakers? So after doing star jumps in my three inch heels and getting started on new topics this week in class I was pretty much exhausted. By the time I got to Rose's auto shop I was beat.

I walked past the guys who worked on the cars Jake and Sam; they were used to me coming in and out all the time by now and headed straight to Rosalie's office.

"Remind me why I thought it would be fun to teach seven year olds?" I asked Rose as I sat down across from her kicking my shoes off. She was doing some paperwork so she distracted.

"Something to do with it being a vocation. I stopped paying attention after that." She shrugged.

"Nice to know I have someone listening to me at all times."

"Well God is watching." She murmured she was still looking at the paper work.

"So he saw when you and Tyler Crowley had sex in that tree outside Jessica Stanley's house at that party Junior Year?" I asked and she looked up.

"Oh yeah God's a perv." She said before leaning back in her chair. "Rough day?"

"Just another maniac Monday." I sang lightly and she nodded.

"I hear ya; it seems like everybody hit potholes over the weekend I've had twenty phone calls today asking about tyres it is ridiculous." She said.

"More of the pretty money for you though." I told her.

"Speaking of the pretty money, you can still run these boxes over to Emmett's brother right?" she asked. She had asked me last week to sort through some business dockets for her to get them ready for a new accountant. Her old accountant had skipped out on her a couple of weeks ago luckily choosing to take from a much larger client than Rose, luckily Emmett's brother agreed to take her on.

"Sure I'll bring it over today." I told her.

"Thanks." She said "So how was your weekend?" she asked.

"The normal. I drove to Forks, made enough dinners to feed Dad and his friends for a week. Surfed the internet while Dad watched the game." I shrugged.

"Father-daughter bonding is a beautiful thing." Rose sarcastically stated and I shrugged.

"It works for me and Charlie. When I was a teenager it was reading a book while he watched t.v, it's just nice to be in the same room. You know us Swan's, while sober we're not people of many words." I told her and she nodded in agreement. "But enough about me, what about you? How did it go with Emmett's parents? Are they like pod people? Or were they nice? You never know what to really expect in these situations." I said.

"They were really nice. His Mom, Esme, a classic home maker, the house is immaculate and she actually uses her ice tea spoons." Rosalie added.

"People actually use those? I have a set at home. But they're in a different drawer so I always forget to use them and just use a normal spoon instead." I said.

"Me too, but she's so nice. And his Dad? Seriously if I was a couple of years older..." She trailed off.

"Really? You don't usually go for older guys." I said.

"Just saying if things don't work out with Emmett I would have no problem finding comfort in Dr. Cullen's arms." She said and I laughed.

"What about his brother and sister? You were more nervous about that weren't you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Alice his younger sister is great. She's about seven months pregnant with her second baby but has promised me that once she popped out this one we're going out drinking. I told her I'm bringing you with us; she just wants friends who she doesn't know from her son's playgroup."

"And she our age?" I asked.

"A little bit older but close enough, which is why she's ready to strangle all the play group Mommies." Rosalie explained and I nodded.

"So then the sister was good, what about the brother?" I asked.

"He's friendly. I don't know Emmett never mentioned it before but Edward...he reminds me of Riley."

"Edward is the brother?" I asked and she nodded. "How does he remind you of Riley?" I asked.

Riley was Rosalie older brother. He was diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome when he was eight and because of it he still has to live with their parents. I've met Riley a couple of times. When he's having a good day you can hardly notice his tendencies but when he's having an off day there's no talking to him. He get violent, or threaten to hurt himself. Sometimes he was just really quiet. People used to think he was just very shy.

"I don't he just... he seems different. He was very shy and didn't offer a lot to conversation. I'd bet he's been like this his whole life because none of his family seemed too shocked by his quiet nature. Plus I think he had a bit of an episode with their mother." She said.

"Episode?"

"When we were younger if I pushed Riley too hard he'd lash out. We could all hear Edward telling Esme to stop something and then a crash as if he thrown something and then he ran upstairs." She explained "But once he came back down nobody said anything and it was like it had never happened. Plus while it was going on Alice and Emmett tried to keep everybody talking and changing the subject."

"Has he ever been diagnosed?" I asked curiously.

"No." She said

"Do you think they're in denial about it?" I asked her.

"Alice and his parents know there is something. Emmett is very much in denial about it. He just calls Edward a bit of a geek and keeps saying he'll grow out of his awkward phase." She shrugged.

"Wow. Sort of heavy for the first visit." I stated.

"It wasn't all bad. Edward isn't probably as severe as Riley though. I managed to get him to talk at the table once. He looked pretty shocked. He must usually be ignored." She explained.

"Poor guy." I said.

"So when you drop the dockets over could you do me a favour?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't act like you know." She said and I nodded.

"I'd never treat anybody differently because of it. So do you think Emmett's parents liked you?" I asked her.

"It's hard to say. They are so welcoming you'd never know if they genuinely liked you or if they were just being polite. I would like to think they liked me. I'm really falling for Emmett so I don't know what I would do if his family hated me." She sighed.

"Well as long as you made a good impression and didn't tell them about your sorority days you should be fine." I told her and she mock glared at me.

"It was one time and she was a very masculine looking woman." She stated.

"So when you were humping in closet, didn't the boobs throw you off?" I asked.

"I was really drunk that night Bella." She stated and I laughed. "Plus Leah was a good kisser."

"I better get going before you decide to check if you still have those lesbian tendencies." I murmured standing up.

"Sorry Babes, you're not my type." She said and I laughed. I picked up the two boxes of dockets to bring over to Emmett's brother.

"See you later." I called as I walked out to my car. I quickly typed in the name of the accounting firm in my GPS and headed over there.

Volterra Charter Accountants had a very fancy looking office. Their reception area reminded me of the reception area in 'The Devil Wears Prada'. I had to hone in my need to look for the 'clackers'. This is why I work in public education. There was none of this falseness in education. If there was a crack in the wall we put up an inspirational poster over it until we had time to spackle. We didn't tear the place down. This firm had only reopened after it was shut for four weeks because the owners decided that they didn't like the door hinges, so they completely gutted the first floor.

Some people had more money than sense in my opinion.

I approached the front desk and a woman sat there with one of those Bluetooth things in her ear.

"Excuse me?" I asked and she held a finger up to show she was on the phone. I waited for a moment place the boxes I was carrying on the floor beside me while I did.

"Sorry about that Miss." She said talking to me now.

"Hi, I'm supposed to drop these boxes off to Edward Cullen." I said hoping to God I had the right name.

"Mr. Cullen's office is on the third floor. When you step out of the elevator go to the left and it's the third door on the right." She said and I nodded before getting in the elevator.

When I stepped out of the elevator on the third floor I was shocked to hear how quiet it was. Wasn't this an office where more than one person worked? Jeesh you could hear a pin drop in here.

I followed the receptionist's directions and came to the third door on the right. I looked to see if there was any way of knowing this was the right office.

I found it when I saw a little plac saying E. Cullen to the side of the door. I knocked but go no response.

I knocked a little bit louder. I could hear movement inside the office but still got no answer. How rude was that?

I knocked one more time before opening the door.

A man, who I would describe as a bit older than me was sitting behind the desk. He was focusing on his work, thick black frames on his face. He didn't look up even when I opened the door.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Is this Mr. Cullen's office?" I asked.

His head shot up and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I didn't mean to startle you." I said remembering what Rosalie had said earlier. "I did knock." I added.

"Of course." He said. "My apologises Miss..." He began "Wait who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale's friend. She told you I would bring over her dockets for her accounts?" I said although it came out like a question. "You are Edward Cullen right?" I asked.

"Yes again my apologises Miss Swan, I'm not used to people... stopping by." He said.

"That's okay. Where do you want these boxes?" I asked.

"I'll take them from you." He said standing up and walking towards me.

He was quite a tall man. He was dressed very smartly. Black dress pants and a green and white striped shirt. His shoes even matched his belt.

I put the boxes in his hand and it was then I noticed how beautiful his eyes were, wide bright green eyes. They reminded me of back home in Forks, everything is green back home.

Realising I was about to cross over into staring I moved my gaze away from his face.

"So that's everything for this month and last month. Along with the old records from her old accountants. I didn't know what way you filed things but it pretty much put together. Um if you have any problems with it, I left a contact sheet inside with mine and Rose's number on it." I told him.

"Okay, thank you Miss Swan." He said.

"You're welcome." I said "And again if you find something's missing or I've left something out call me. I work as an elementary school teacher so I'm finished at three every day." I explained.

"Okay."

"Nice meeting you." I said.

"You too."

I then left. I called the elevator and stepped inside. Running my hands through my hair I took a deep breath. I felt confused. What had just happened here?

That man in there, he's not what I thought he would be. I don't know why but when Rosalie told me about Edward I just imagined Emmett with Riley's physical build.

What I didn't understand though why was I so shocked? It's not like I had known about him for a long time or that we spoke before now.

This was completely irrational.

I shook my head to clear it of these crazy thoughts and headed home.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Walking into my apartment I sighed. How bad was my love life that I obsessing over a guy I met very briefly and had spoken very little with. I needed to get laid or something. Although if Edward was as unattainable as Rose had made him out to be I think I was done with sex. How could a man that attractive be so... different? Didn't good looks come from confidence?

Gah if the only men that were out there were the likes of James, where the word slimeball was etched into his forehead of Edward, who barely said anything when I met him well I should just get a cat shouldn't I?

Ugh! I hate being single.

**I know what you're all thinking, where the hell did I go?**

**I've been literally chained to my desk working away right now and everytime I turned on the computer I had a big screen saver telling me to basically ignore everything else but what I was working.**

**I hope you're all still with me after this beak, especially with such a new story!**

**I hope you can forgive me for being gone so long.**

**Love The Irish Cullen. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

**Excuses/Apologises at the bottom!**

Chapter Five – Edward

Altered

I watched in confusion as Bella Swan left my office. What a beautiful woman she was.

Not too tall and not too short.

Her eyes an unusually expressive brown that made me curious about her while a long curtain of brown hair framed her face.

She was exquisite.

I'm surprised I was able to talk in front of her at all.

Dazed I went back to my desk and sat down. I still had one of Rosalie's boxes in my hand. Trying to snap myself out of it I opened up the box to see what exactly I was dealing with. When I opened it a green piece of paper fell out of the box.

I picked it up and saw it was the contact sheet Miss Swan had told me about. I managed to half listen while staring at her shamelessly.

Thankfully I had managed to pull myself out of it when she looked up. That would have been embarrassing. Knowing that I had to get back to work I quickly pushed thoughts of Bella Swan out of my mind by telling myself there was no way in hell she would ever go for a guy like me.

I finished my work at my normal time and went about my usual evening routine. My focus was not on my tasks though and I found myself running a little slower than usual when I was on the treadmill in the gym.

When I got home I carried out my routine still but found myself becoming frustrated.

Who the hell was this woman? Distracting me like this?

I didn't like this, I didn't like it one bit.

Because I wasn't keeping to schedule my brain was running on over time trying to keep up with everything going on around me.

Lincoln began meowing in my apartment somewhere and I couldn't find him so I was getting frustrated.

"Lincoln?" I called "Come here boy" I added making the pwhiss, pwhiss sound he seemed to respond to. I opened up every door in the apartment before find him.

In my closet with a strong smell of cat shit

"No" I said picking him up, I began looking for the smell before hearing something squelch. "Fuck." I stated. I put Lincoln out in the kitchen and then ran into the bathroom and began scrubbing my foot. It took forty five minutes of scrubbing before I convinced myself the germs were off my foot. Unfortunately I had taken at least two layers of skin off my foot. "Lincoln, I swear to God." I said realising he had pooped in the kitchen just as I finished cleaning my closet.

It was then I noticed him laying flat down on the floor. He was making a weird groaning noise.

I grabbed my landline phone and dialled the number for the animal hospital.

After confirming that Lincoln should be seen I picked him up and carried him to where I kept the cat carrier. I put some newspaper in underneath him before carrying the carrier out of my apartment and down to my car. As I drove he meowed and groaned inside his carrier. I ignored the pain in my foot as I pressed on the pedals in my car.

"Almost there Buddy." I told him. As I drove my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Edward, its Emmett. I just arrived at your place and you're not here but you're usually home by now. Do I have your scheduled messed up? And why is there cat shit everywhere?" he asked.

"Lincoln is sick I'm bringing him to the animal hospital." I told him.

"Do you want me to come down there?" he asked.

"It's fine..." I began when he cut me off.

"I'll meet you there." He said before hanging off. I managed to get parking fairly easy and brought Lincoln inside.

The vet took him into the room while a nurse took the carrier from me saying she'd had someone clean it out for me. While I was waiting for the vet to come back out I was panicked.

I know it sounds stupid but I didn't have friends and I spent a lot of time by myself. Lincoln was sometimes the only thing keeping me sane sometimes. Why am I getting so upset about this cat? God. I pushed the tears threatening to break back into me.

"Hey" Emmett's voice said before sitting down beside me. "How is he?" he asked.

"He's in with the vet." I said trying to keeping my voice from breaking.

"If it makes you feel better I picked up the cat shit. I know you'll probably clean six times before you'll be okay but at least it's not sitting there?" he shrugged and I nodded.

"Thanks for coming Em." I said.

"I know we don't hang out a lot but I know when you need me lil bro." He said playfully punching me in the arm. "He'll be alright Ed. Honest Abe's got some kick in him." He stated.

"I hope so." I said. "So what were you coming over for?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You usually don't come over on a Monday evening. Something up?" I asked him.

"No." He said.

"Emmett is everything all right?"

"Yeah" He stated "I just... Mom told me what you two were fighting about yesterday." He said and I sighed.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a fight." I told him.

"She just worries about you Ed." He said. "And you have to admit you are a bit of a loner."

"Do ever think I might be happy with that?" I asked him.

"You're hardly happy Edward." Emmett said and I shrugged.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Because I see how happy you get every time Landon reaches up to you or how wistful you get when you see a happy couple. You may have tricked your brain into thinking you never want to get married and have kids but your heart is saying something else man." He said and I shook my head.

"Not Emmett" I told him.

"I mean it Edward, one day you're going to meet a girl and she's going to make you so frustrated because she's going to mess up your whole day cause all you're thinking about is her." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's what it was like with me and Rose." He said. "I couldn't stop thinking about her. Do you want to know the first thing I notice about Rose so you know when this has happened to you?" he asked me.

"I've already told you Emmett. It's not going to happen." I said although I was really curious. My thoughts of the beautiful Bella from earlier were floating through my head.

"Her eyes" He said ignoring me.

I snapped my head up. Bella's bright brown eyes shot into my mind. They were wide and innocent as hell. Brown eyes were normally so dull but this was a rich chocolate colour. It made me think of swimming in a vat of chocolate.

"Lincoln?" a man in scrubs said and I was pulled away from thinking of those lovely brown eyes and back to thinking about the familiar yellow/green ones that looked up at me expectantly for food every morning.

"I'm Edward" I said walking towards him "This is my brother Emmett." I said realising Emmett had followed me.

"I'm Seth Clearwater." He said shaking my hand.

"What's wrong with Lincoln?" Emmett asked.

"He's got a real bad case of diarrhoea which has made him dehydrated." Seth explained "We have him on a drip for now, we're gonna want to keep him over night make sure his stomach calms down. He's pretty weak, and once he's done here he'll be sleeping a lot. Plus he might have a few more accidents. A lot of his vitamins will have been flushed. So you'll have to give him vitamins twice a day for about two weeks, we'll give you the prescription before you leave."

"That's all fine." I said.

"So he'll be fine?" Emmett asked.

"With the right rest and the right vitamins he'll be back sleeping in your clothes hamper in no time." Seth said and I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Can he see him?" Emmett asked and Seth nodded.

"He's in the room there." Seth said and Emmett pushed me towards the door I walked in and he followed me. I saw Lincoln hooked to a drip and lying on a big cushion.

"There you are you little shit." Emmett said and I laughed.

"Hey Bud." I said kneeling down and rubbing him. "I'll be back tomorrow." I told him scratching behind his ears. "Ready?" I asked Emmett who nodded.

As we walked out the door the pain in my foot became pretty unbearable.

"Why are you limping?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not." I told him.

"Edward I looking right at you I can see you're limping." He said.

"I'm going home."

"Fine I'll meet you there. Have you even eaten yet?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"I'm getting Chinese. Go on and scrub the floor twenty times." He said and I made a show of putting all the weight on my peeled raw foot so he wouldn't think I was limping. I got in my car and pulled away before crying out with the pain. "Fuck" I hissed as I drove home. I got upstairs and kneeled down with the floor cleaner and scrubbed the kitchen floor until it was glistening. I then got in the shower. I was just finished when Emmett yelled that he was here.

I put socks on to cover my foot and slowly walked out to the kitchen. We sat at the table and ate the food. Emmett knew not to push me to talk too much or I would end shutting him out more. Once dinner was done I went to stand up but couldn't. I put my sore foot first and ended up falling over.

"What is wrong with your foot?" he asked me help me sit up on the chair.

"Nothing it's just asleep." I said and he rolled his eyes. He reached for my sock and pulled it off despite my protests.

"Edward?" Emmett asked inspecting my foot. It was red raw and because the skin was too weak it was about to bleed. "Did you do this to yourself?" he asked.

"I couldn't get it clean." I murmured ashamed.

"Why? Edward... I'm bringing you to the emergency room." He said and I shook my head. "Edward it's going to get infected." He said.

"It will be fine." I told him when he pulled out his phone. He began talking before I could stop him. "Hey Dad, Edward is after hurting his foot and is refusing to go to the hospital will you come over and check it out." He said and I scowled at him. "Okay yeah, we're at his place."

"Why did you do that?" I asked him as he cleared up the food.

"Because Edward it's going to get infected." He said. It's not often that Emmett got serious but when he did I knew to shut up and listen to him to save us from fighting.

I watched as he cleared things up. He then handed me the surface cleaner, knowing I would end up doing again if he tried. Once that was done I limped into the living room, Emmett put on some basketball game and I pretended to watch when there was a knock on my door.

"That's Dad." Emmett said standing up. He went to the door and Dad came in holding a medical bag.

He was in complete doctor mode as he came over and pulled my foot towards him.

"Edward, there's at least two layers of skin pulled off here." Dad said inspecting it "How did you manage that?" he asked.

"He stepped in some of Lincoln's shit." Emmett said and I looked anywhere but my Dad not wanting to see the expression of pity he was going to have for me "And the scoured his foot."

"Where's Lincoln?" Dad asked taking the conversation from me as he opened his bag.

"The vet, he had a bag reaction to something. I probably gave him too much food or he got into the neighbours garbage when I let him out." I shrugged as Dad put some antiseptic on my foot. It stung like hell. He then wrapped it up for me.

"You need to change that ever second day and it might start bleeding. If that happens call me. Take some ibuprofen for the pain." He said and I nodded.

"Okay." I said the whole time Dad was talking to me Emmett was watching me. "What Emmett?"

"You're twenty five why are you still doing this stuff Edward?" he asked.

"I don't know." I told him.

"Well from now I'm coming over once I finish up in work. Go to the gym like you normally do but I'll be here when you get home. I'll pick up Lincoln tomorrow." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Mom and Dad might baby you but I'm not going to let you hurt yourself anymore." He yelled. "Edward you mightened think this is serious but how many other injuries have you got like this because you've not felt clean?" he asked.

"I don't have any other." I told him.

"So you're saying that if Dad and I forced you to take your pants and shirt off right now you wouldn't have any more of those injuries?" he asked. Dad looked shocked as he stood beside Emmett but he didn't say anything.

"No" I lied.

"Where is it?" Emmett asked.

"On my shoulder a bird pooped on me while I was walking into the building the other day." I told them.

"Shirt off Edward" Dad said and I sighed. I pulled it over my head and showed them my shoulder. It was still healing "Your brother's right." He said.

I didn't say much for the rest of the time they were there and went to bed straight after they left. As I went to bed that night I made up a new schedule in my head.

With my foot like this I wouldn't be able to go to the gym for about two weeks looks like both Lincoln and I were on the mend for the next two weeks.

I was going to kill that cat when I got my hands on him. I swear to God.

And as crazy as the day had been what with Lincoln being sick and Emmett and Dad finding out about my habit, I managed to fall asleep straight away.

And all night I dreamed of those brown eyes.

**I am pathetic. I truly am these chapters have been ready and simple carelessness lead to them not being updated. It's ridiculous. Can I say I hate studying? I feel like I'm drowning in a pile of notes.**

**So I know it's no excuse but I really do try and write when I can.**

**Can I just say thank you to Geddy, she really kicked me in the ass threatening to fly over here and lock me in my room to get me to update. It's out of fear of her that you're getting this chapter.**

**Hope you are all still with me.**

**Review Please! I would love to know if you're still with me!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Six – Bella  
>Favours<span>

I hate standing in line.

It's not that I feel like I'm better than everybody else and that I shouldn't have to stand in line, it's just I am a very impatient person plus an only child so I'm used to get thing that I wanted when I wanted without having to wait for it.

So the fact that three people ahead of me someone got to have their coffee at that exact moment while I didn't really peeved me off.

But I digress.

As I was standing in the line for Starbucks my phone began ringing in my bag.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, its Emmett Cullen." He said.

"Hey Emmett what's up?" I asked.

"Um I need to ask you a favour."

"Sure" I said thankful that the line was moving on.

"I'm taking my brother away for the weekend. Last minute sort of thing and we need someone to watch his cat. Honestly I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't majorly stuck but he doesn't really want to go and is using the cat as an excuse so if I can get him taken care of he's got no argument." Emmett explained.

"That sounds fine Emmett; this is Edward we're talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll text you his address and stuff. We'll be back on Monday morning." Emmett explained.

"Again sounds fine. Emmett I have to go I'm at the top of the line for Starbucks, but just text me where Edward lives and what to feed the cat and I'll do it."

"Great thanks again Bella." He said before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I ordered my coffee and waited for my name to be called. As I did I got a text from my Mom asking could she come out and visit next weekend.

I called her back and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Since when do you ask can you visit or not?" I asked her curious.

"I always announce my arrival." Mom said sounding offended.

"Mom one time you walked in on me waxing." I told her.

"Oh yeah" She said before laughing. "Did that skin grow back alright?" she then enquired.

"Yes it did. No thanks to you." I told her.

"So I'll see you next weekend?" she asked.

"Yeah that sounds great." I told her. "Is Phil going to come with you?" I asked her.

"No he's got a game, hence why I'm coming to see you."

"Oh I'm the backup plan?"

"So what big party plans do you have this weekend?" She asked me avoiding my question.

"I'm cat sitting." I told her.

"Wow scale it back a notch Hon. You and your wild ways." She teased.

I rolled my eyes at this my mother was a bit of a wild 'thang' in her youth. She never let having a baby a sixteen take away from her youth and she enjoyed it. The very reason she and my Dad split if we're being honest here.

Charlie was very much a serious guy and believed that he should take care of Renee and me because he got her pregnant. You know the noble thing to do in that situation. He married my Mom and went to school at night so he could graduate early and got a job in the police force.

My Mom on the other hand, well she saw being married and having a baby as her being an adult and she could do whatever she wanted. She barely graduated high school but somehow miraculously got into Art College. She then met her college friends and went partying the whole time. Sometimes she brought me. Apparently I was a hoot at parties at the age of one.

As you can imagine these conflicting parenting view caused a wedge between my parents and by the time I was three Mom and I were living in Arizona and Dad was living in Forks, Washington.

"Not all of us can lead the party, party life style." I told her.

"Yeah but you're twenty five, you should be out enjoying your life. Meet new people, having sex with random guys."

"Mom!" I said embarrassed as my coffee order was called.

"Or girls whatever you're into." She said and I resisted the urge to smack my own forehead.

"Mom I will never talk to you about that sort of thing. Ever so don't try it ever again." I told her.

"Fine. Party-pooper. You know most people would be happy with a mother like me. Accepting their youth and not pressuring them for grandchildren." She explained.

"Mom the day you start pressuring me for grandchildren I'm having my tubes tides." I said taking my coffee from the barista who was obviously listening to my conversation because they were cracking up laughing.

"Now that you say it though a couple of grandkids sound nice." Mom began saying when I cut her off.

"So I was thinking about going to a kegger?" I suggested and she laughed.

"So what are you up to today?" she asked. "Wait shouldn't you be teaching small children how to read?"

"I have a day off for some reason."

"Planning day?" she asked.

"That wouldn't be a day off really." I explained.

"Suppose not. Why the day off?"

"Something to do with us having some affiliation with religion and it being a holy day. I don't pay that much attention all I know is I got a long weekend." I explained.

"Sounds like fun." She said.

"Right well I better go. I'm going to get my hair cut while I have some time off. I'll talk to you next week?" I asked.

"Definitely" She said before we hung up. I walked towards my favourite hair salon, coffee in hand. When I walked in I was greeted by the heat of the place. A place with a tonne of hair dryers and hair straightners going tends to heat up pretty quickly. I don't know how the stylists handle it all day long.

"Welcome to Whitlock's Hair Design, what can I help you with?" a woman not much younger than I asked at the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Peter. If you could just tell him..." I began when I heard a booming voice behind me.

"Isabella Swan as I live and breathe." Peter said as he walked towards me. I had met Peter in college during my frumpy stage. We started off in the same course until he dropped out and went to beauty school. He was the one who thought me not to be afraid of the curling iron.

"Hello Peter, do you think you can squeeze me in?" I asked.

"Sure." He said "I've got a free slot now. So come on." He said leading me over to his chair and sitting me down. "Look at all this hair." He said scooping it all up. "What am I doing with it?" he asked.

"Could you just fix it? It's driving me crazy." I explained.

"Do you want me to colour it?" he asked.

"Maybe lighten it up a bit? It gets so dark and depressing during the winter so I want to lighten it up for summer." I explained and he nodded.

"Okay and maybe take the heaviness out, but keep the length?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect" I said before he got to work with it.

"So how are things?" he asked as he draped the cover over me so not to ruin my clothes.

"Things are... well they're pretty boring right about now. You?" I asked.

"Can't complain you know, business is good. Charlotte finally agreed to the divorce terms so I'm pretty happy about that."

Peter had married Charlotte after receiving a lot of pressure from his parents. They had been acquaintances before that and had never really hit it off before. Both of them knew the marriage wasn't working though and Peter's been trying to convince her for years to get a divorce but she wouldn't let go because her parents were proud of the marriage. She was pretty much convinced that her and Peter could work on the marriage and maybe one day they'd love each other.

It wasn't until she walked in on Peter drilling his friend Mike ass that she realised why it was never going to work with Peter. Poor girl. Her gay-dar was obviously defective.

"That's good, so any special guy in your life right now?" I asked him.

"Not really. I've been out a couple of time with different guys and I'm pretty happy doing it like that. I don't want to get back into another relationship straight away you know?" he asked as he put the colour in my hair.

"I know exactly what you mean. When I break up with a guy I don't want to have a new one two weeks later. Gotta let yourself become a little independent again."

"Exactly. So what about you Bella? Any special guy at the moment?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I wish." I told him. "I haven't had any relationship in two years and I miss it."

"So no one has caught your eye?" he asked.

"No" I said but even to me it sounded like I was lying.

"Liar, tell me." He stated and because half my head was covered in hair colour I knew I couldn't just get up and leave to avoid answering.

"Well yeah my eye has been caught, but the guy is completely unattainable."

"Oh my God. Please tell me you don't have a lady boner for one of the Dad's at school." Peter stated shocked sitting up and stopping what he was doing.

"God no. I would never do that." I told him.

"He's married?" he asked.

"No."

"He's got Aids?"

"Nope."

"Plays for the other team?"

"No" I said exasperated.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Peter said his eyebrows jerked.

"I hit on you once. I was drunk. You weren't even out yet." I told him.

"You hit on me and forced your tongue into my mouth Bella. After I had tinted your eyelashes before going out that night. What part of that was screaming 'straight' to you?" he asked.

"The guy isn't gay Peter." I told him.

"I'm not seeing the problem."

"He's just I don't know... different?"

"Different?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, he's got... you know Emmett who Rose is dating? His brother." I explained.

"Really?" Peter asked. "So what's wrong with him?"

"Apparently his got all these crazy social problems. Sure when I met him he was a little quiet but I didn't see anything too bad. It ridiculous I know..." I sighed.

"No I totally get you're saying. You know Jazz?"

"Your brother?" I asked him.

"Yeah him. He met his wife in college and he met the older brother Matt or something at Christmas break but the other one was a bit out there and really absorbed in his studies so Jazz didn't meet him until after he had actually proposed to his wife. And you know Matt was a pretty normal guy so Jazz didn't see why anything should be different with the other brother, God what was his name... something old timey... oh yeah I think it was Antony or Thomas or something. Nobody in the family ever mentioned it to Jazz but then on the day he met this brother, he was having like a fit because he had to talk to people."

"Wow and his wife never told him?" I asked.

"You didn't hear it from me but his wife is a bit of a kook, completely hyper active and has this obsession with controlling everybody. Thankfully she's stationary at the moment being the size of a whale. She's not fat but really pregnant." He explained and I nodded.

It's one thing you either loved or hated about Peter. His straight talking. He could be pretty blunt the majority of the time and he had no qualms in telling you how he felt. He once said his straight talking was the only 'straight' thing about him so he was going to make it shine.

"Oh okay. What happened with him and the brother though?"

"Apparently he hates Jasper. Never talks to him or anything."

"Wow. You serious?"

"Completely crazy I know and then Jazz's wife is all like you need to bond with... yeah I'm pretty sure his name is Thomas... and you have to call him Thomas. Not Tom or Tommy, really weird but yeah, she's all like 'you've gotta bond with him' and Jazz does try the whole time but gets nowhere. Apparently if they didn't have little Lanny, Thomas wouldn't come within two feet of the place he hates Jazz so much."

"Wow that is messed up." I told him.

"So you're probably better off not getting mixed up with that guy you were talking about if he's anything like Jazz's brother in law. Guy is a complete freak. Last week I had herself in to get her usual pixie crop, I think it looks ridiculous on her but I get paid to keep her happy so I do just that. But she was telling me that the older brother Matt? He had to stage a complete intervention with this other brother Thomas because apparently he's got OCD and its completely out of whack."

"What do you mean? I asked.

"He like tried to cut off almost all of his skin or something." Peter explained.

"That's disgusting." I told him.

"Yeah so if your guy is anything like that they yeah, run the other fucking way. What is with you and the freak? Don't women have like a built in radar or something?" He ranted and I sighed.

Maybe I was the one with the defective radar...

With my hair looking fabulous, if I do say so myself I left the salon and walked back to my apartment. As I walked in I took off my coat and hit play on the machine.

"_Hey it's Bella. Speak at the stereotypical sonar effect."_ My voice quipped from the speaker.

_Beep_

"_Hey Bells, it Dad. Just wanted to tell you that the fishing went well today. I'm back in one piece. Let me know if your coming down tomorrow."_ Short sweet and to the point. Charlie in a nut shell.

The machine beeped again as I hit the switch on my coffee maker.

_Beep_

"_Hey Bella, it Ang and its just after ten o'clock. You're probably at work or something but I wanted to make plans for this week. I'm in town with Ben so I though the three of us could hang out."_ Oh goody. Don't get me wrong I loved Angela but ever since she got married I have found her unbearable to be around. It was always 'Ben and I did this...' and 'Oh how great it is to know I have this great guy in my life...' and all that other stuff that made you want to gag.

_Beep_

When did I get so popular?

"_Hey bitch" _Obviously Rose _"So I heard you got landed with the cat sitting. Sorry but I'm getting ready for Mom and Riley to come up. I say we go and get drunk tonight though. Lord knows I can only face my mother while mildly intoxicated. Love ya."_

Hmmm getting shit faced sounded like a lot of fun plus my hair was already done.

_Beep_

Okay was I dying or something, I never had this much phone messages.

"_Hello? Isabella? This is Edward Cullen. Emmett's brother. Um... Emmett said he called you about taking care of my cat. I wanted to say... thanks. I... really... appreciate it. I've left the instructions for his feeding... on the counter in my kitchen and your name with... my door man so you can get into the building. Emmett said he would text you the other details. Thanks again... for this. Any problems... and just call Emmett."_

_Beep_

"_You have listened to all your messages."_

Fuck. Edward Cullen called me. Granted it was about his cat. But still he actually acknowledged my existence. That's a step up from the nothing more than what was basic human manners conversation I had had with him in his office.

God. What was I doing? This guy would never be interesting in me. Fucking hell, pull yourself together Swan.

Shrugging it off I decided to call Rose.

Time to get drunk.

"You look hot." Rose told me when I sat down beside her at her table in a bar.

"I'm here two minutes and you're hitting on me?" I asked.

"You like it like that?" she asked stroking my arm.

"Get off."

"I can't Emmett flew to Vegas for the weekend."

I rolled my eyes at her before taking off my coat and hanging it on the back of the chair.

"So Vegas? What the sudden trip?"

"Edward admitted to Emmett he had never been to a strip club, or gone drinking or gambling, or done anything mildly fun so Emmett decided to go to Vegas and initiate him in some stuff." She shrugged.

"I see. So how are the preparation for your impending visitors?" I asked.

"Can I come live with you? Pretty please. I'll make my bed every morning and I'll tell you, you look sexy in the morning to make you feel good about yourself." She whined.

"It can't be that bad." I said.

"You wanna bet? She sent me a list."

"Riley's schedule?"

"No. I don't mind that. She sent me a list for her. How she expects everything. Where she would like to go while she's here. How much time I'll be spending babysitting Riley while she whores herself out around her or something I stopped caring after I saw she wanted the room at a certain temperature." Rosalie explained.

"It'll be okay Rose." I told her.

"Says you, your mother comes over and you order take out and eat it in your sweats. My mother expects me to cook a roast so naturally I had to learn how to turn on my oven today." She said.

"How did that go?"

"Horrifying and I never want to do it again." She explained.

"Come on Rosie, let's go get madly drunk."

"What's the point? I always get horny when I'm drunk and Emmett's in Vegas."

"I'll let you palm my boobs." I told her. I know it sounded cheap but she was in a really dark place right now and it was my job as the best friend to help cheer her up.

"Oh Bella, you're the best friend a girl could have." She said jumping up and hugging me. As she did I felt her grab my ass.

"You're going to get way too much enjoyment out of this." I said grabbing my coat as we headed off to go dancing.

"Hell to the yeah." She cheered.

Something tells me Rose started drinking before I got there... oh well. Best hope she doesn't try and get me to sleep with her again. Lord knows she cries when your reject her, even after you remind her she isn't in fact a lesbian.

The things I do for that girl.

**Review Please?  
>Love The Irish Cullen<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Seven – Edward  
>Harsh Realities<span>

As I stood in the middle of the casino I could feel my head pounding. There was too much of... well everything.

Too many people

Too many lights

Too much noise

My head was swimming and all I wanted to do was run back up to our suite and hide until this ridiculous trip was over.

I was completely out of my comfort zone here and Emmett knew it.

Heck this was what he was hoping for when he dragged me out here.

"Come on Edward live a little."

If I wasn't nursing a serious migraine right now I would've rolled my eyes at him. But right now I could feel the vibrations in my eyes from blinking never mind extra rotation of my eyes.

"I think I'm going to go to bed" I told him. Today had been eventful enough. Starting with him barging into my apartment, destroying my closet... oh my closet... it was a wreck and he wouldn't let me fold thing before we left. I think there were even socks on the floor. Was it hot in here or was it me? Oh God I have the urge to scratch again. But yeah destroying my apartment as he haphazardly 'packed' for me, I use the term packed lightly.

One extra shirt and another pair of boxers was not good enough packing for a weekend away. It was impractical. But I digress.

Once we got on the plan the panic of how messy my apartment was plus the fact I hadn't eaten anything mixed in with my fear of flying and that I was going to be a day behind in work now because of this, I begin scratching and pulling at my skin.

Emmett quickly caught this and decided to best way to solve that was to get me drunk.

And because of this I say this was the only way he managed to get me to that awful place we had spent our afternoon.

I could honestly say that before today strip clubs had never piqued my curiosity. And after today once again I can honestly say that my curiosity will never be piqued over strip clubs. The women... I shuddered just thinking about how their silicone enhanced (or de-enhanced whichever side you came down on the argument on, I bet you can guess which way I did) jiggled in front of your face, bursting out of their barely their underwear it was ridiculous.

I promptly stud up and left the place, Emmett following me asking if I was crazy some of those were the best strippers in Las Vegas. I didn't care I wanted nothing to do with this.

"Suit yourself Baby Bro." Emmett said sitting down at table where they were playing twenty one.

I quickly ran to the elevator and hit the number for our floor.

Once safely ensconced in our suite I headed to my separate bedroom and laid down on the bed.

The room itself was utterly ostentatious. Something Emmett assured me was Vegas in itself. I can't say I was a big fan of it all. The sheets felt all wrong and the mattress too lumpy and like my thoughts from when I was working out at the gym I kept thinking of all the people who had slept in this bed. All the dead skin cells, all the people who had sweated in it... and oh God... even had sex in it. I immediately felt my stomach lurch. I made a quick dash to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit.

Once I was done with another splendid activity of Emmett's day of complete and utter horrors, I found myself staring at myself in the mirror.

My hair was growing long again. I had planned to cut it when I got home from work. I was very pale looking probably from getting sick and my eyes were very wide. I just wanted to go home.

Nothing was right and nothing was clean.

Deciding that I wasn't going to be able to sleep I called the airline and booked two tickets home tonight. Emmett could come if he wanted.

Unfortunately there was no flight until the morning but I was going straight to the airport. At least it would be pretty deserted there and I could fall asleep in a plastic chair that I could wipe down with an anti bacterial wipe.

Emmett arrived back up to the room at two a.m

"We're leaving." I told him as I handed him his bag

"What?" he asked.

"I can't sleep here." I told him. "I'll pay for the room but I am going home. You can stay if you want but I'm not."

"You... you're un-freaking- believable."

"What?" I asked.

"Edward we're in Vegas. And all you want to do is go home? What is so special about home? Is there someone you're dying to see? Do you need to go home because there's somewhere you have to be?" he asked.

"I can't stay here." I told him slower.

"What is your problem?"

"What is your problem?" I asked him.

"My problem? I'm trying to make sure my brother doesn't end up dying alone with nobody but his cat to find him!" Emmett yelled and I took a step back.

I shook my head and picked up my bag.

"Charge the room to my fucking card and then stay the fuck away from me." I told him before walking out of the room and slamming the door.

I walked out of the hotel and hailed a cab. My phone rang and I knew it was Emmett so I turned it off. I got to the airport in no time and began my eight hour wait for my flight. I didn't care I wasn't going back there to put up with Emmett. I took out my MP3 player and settled in for a nap waiting for my gate to be announced.

I woke up about five hours later and found my gate number had been assigned. I walked down to it and waited to board the air craft. I looked around and saw that thankfully this would be a pretty quiet flight. Not too many babies or kids on it. Thank God. I was so tired and still feeling a little sick. As soon as we took off I was going for a nap.

My flight was called and I was thankful to be seated in an empty row except for me. No awkward chit- chat for me, thank God. I hardly listened to the flight attendant telling me what to do in case of emergency. In case of emergency I knew to stick my head between my legs and kiss my ass goodbye.

Okay I knew it was a bit more technical than that but seriously? I had had a crappy night's sleep and at least five more hours until I was back in bed plus I was nursing a pretty bad hangover/migraine. I was allowed be a little crabby I think.

I managed to fall fast asleep again. It was great.

It wasn't until I heard someone clear their throat that I realised we were landing. I sat up straight and put on my seatbelt. Once the plane touched down I was out of the aircraft quickly. Because my bag had been so small I refused to pay to book it in so I just walked out of the airport, thankfully not having to go to baggage claim that thing thanks forever.

Emmett had driven my car to the airport and I was glad I remembered to grab my keys. Once I sat into my driver's seat I felt somewhat normal again. Although a shower and sleeping for the rest of the weekend would be on the cards for me, maybe some work from home seeing as Emmett had forced me to take the day off from work, it felt good to be home. Back to the old reliable.

Listen to me you think I had been gone for months not twenty hours.

I don't care though. I still found it traumatic.

I parked in my designated spot at my building and briefly acknowledged the door man as I walked over to the elevator and hit the button for my apartment. I let out a sigh as I got out of the elevator at my door and headed inside. I just remembered the mess Emmett had made in there and how it was going to take me hours to clean this up.

It was then I heard.

"I got a pocketful, a pocketful of sunshine. Take me away. To a secret place. Na-na Na-ah." A voice sang and I snapped straight.

What the hell?

I reached into the closet by the front door and grabbed a large umbrella. I know what you're thinking, a singing predator? Hardly. A guy couldn't be too careful though.

I carefully approached the kitchen. When I did I saw her.

In all honesty she looked like shit her hair scraped up into a ponytail, huge bags under her eyes and wearing a baggy hoodie and sweat pants.

But somehow she made it work and I found my mouth going dry just like it had last time.

"Gah!" She screamed when she turned and saw me.

"Sorry... Bella" I said somewhat nervously.

Okay I was trying not to shake but give me some credit. She was having what looked like an off day and still looked like an angel. It was obvious she was a higher being anybody I had ever interacted it.

"No, no it's your home. I just didn't expect you to be home today." She explained.

"I... wanted... I wanted to ... get back." I told her and she nodded.

"Again your apartment. But right now I'm wishing I had some warning because I look like shit." She explained and I found myself giggling.

"I'm... I... I'm not much better." I told her tripping over my words.

"I'm sorry what runway did you come off of?" she asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just yanking you're chain. Yeah you look like shit. Bet you guys had fun in Vegas." She said.

"No... Not... really my cu... Cup of ...t...tea." I managed to get out and she nodded. Why couldn't I talk to this woman? This was insane.

"Wouldn't be mine either. So I'm just going to let you get settled back in. Lincoln is all fed and he used his litter tray so I emptied it into the garbage shoot down the hall. Cause I didn't want it stinking the place if you weren't getting back until Monday." She explained and all I could do is nod. "Okay, bye." She said before heading towards the door.

"Bella?" I asked and she turned around.

"Yeah Edward?" she asked.

"T-thanks for w-watching him." I said as Lincoln came walking over and brushed against my legs.

"No problem Edward. See you around." She said before leaving.

Once she was gone I looked around the apartment and sighed.

Why did I always make an idiot out of myself when it came to this woman? I leaned down and rubbed Lincoln for a bit before walking into my bedroom and beginning work on my closet. God did Emmett pull everything apart in here? This was ridiculous.

As I made my way through the never ending mess I found myself getting more annoyed with my brother.

Who the hell did he think he was?

Telling me I was going to die alone with my cat. Yeah right.

There was no way Lincoln could out live me.

Plus what does it matter that I've decided on a life of solitude. It's easier this way. You get used to living on your own pretty quickly. Every time you reach into the fridge the milk is in the exact same place that you left it and no one messes up your toothpaste.

I was perfectly content in living by myself.

There was nothing wrong with me and Emmett was just going to have to realise that he was wrong about me.

Oh who am I kidding?

I'm going to die alone and when my landlord finally decides to check out the funky smell they're going to find me in a pile of cat shit.

Even the thoughts of it made my skin crawl.

I finished my closet and jumped in the shower and scrubbed away all the nasty feelings. My skin rubbed red raw but I didn't care. If I was going to die alone anyway why not do it now? Get it over and done with

As I was finished with the shower I got out and looked in the mirror.

Seeing my scrubbed red raw skin and sunken in eyes I knew there and then.

I hated myself.

**I suck! I know I suck I just I'm really busy lately and I'm trying to keep on top of things, but Ms. Drama has once again reared her ugly head and gah! Again no excuse but still I am trying! Really sorry about this guys!**

**Review if you're still with me.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Eight – Bella  
>Let Me Help You<span>

"So he walked in on you in your hangover state?" Mom asked as she moved around my tiny kitchen.

"And this is why you'll never have grandchildren. Because I meet a guy who doesn't look like he should be living under a bridge in a fairytale and he catches me looking like shit and singing Natasha Beddingfield." I explained lying back on my couch.

"Well dear I'll just give up crocheting those baby blankets now then." She stated and I chuckled.

"Mom?" I asked sitting up.

"Yes Darling?" she asked.

"Is Love really all it's cracked up to be?" I asked her.

"Oh come on Bella." She sighed "You've felt it before."

"No I haven't Mom. I've felt motherly love and all the nourishing stuff growing up but that starry eyed, can't eat, can't sleep, stomach does flip flops the entire time thing..."

"Are you talking about being in love or going on a rollercoaster?" she asked me and I threw a pillow at her.

"Come on tell me, am I better off giving up on the whole institution and buying a cat?" I asked her.

"Well I think it is worth it." Mom said. "But not everybody gets to be as lucky as I am with Phil. But that doesn't mean you should go and look for some cats Sweetie it means you search harder." She said and I sighed.

"I suppose." I sighed. "It's just since Jake I haven't so much as thought about another guy and now this Edward guy who I can't seem but act like an idiot in front of is in my thoughts all the time plus he's completely unattainable." I explained.

"I know Sweetie, but these things have a way of working themselves out." She said with a smile. "Hey do you have ice cream for after dinner?" she asked.

"I'll run and get some. Give you a chance to call take out because you obviously have no idea what you're doing over there." I told her.

"Is it so wrong for a mother to want to cook for her child?" she called.

"When you've put people in the hospital before with your cooking then yes. Order Chinese, numbers on the fridge." I told her as I pulled on my coat.

"Get chocolate!" She called as I walked out of the door and shut it behind me. It was a cold, wet in Seattle, what else was new? But I wasn't going to drive. The store was only five minutes away on foot. I pulled up my hood and began walking. Once I was there I was greeted by the weird supermarket smell all store seem to have and immediately went looking for the ice cream.

I pulled my hood down as I reached into the freezer. As I did my hand collided with another.

"Go ahead" I said when I looked up and saw Edward. I blinked and stepped back.

"No... You... never mind..." He said turning away.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him causing him to face back to me.

It was then I saw he really wasn't okay. It had been a week since I saw him but he looked thinner and his face was gaunt, plus his eyes were really sunken in.

"I'm...I'm...fine." He said running his hand through his hair. It was then I saw the open scratches on his hand.

"Oh my God, what happened to your hand?" I asked him.

"N-n-nothing" He said but if teaching had thought me anything it was to know when people were lying to me. You'd be surprised how many 'the dog ate my homework's you get in first grade.

"Show me" I said reaching for his hand and was shocked when he didn't pull back. Taking his hand in mine I examined his hand. "These look too big to just be a view playful swipes from Lincoln, Edward." I told him.

"It's... its fine." He stuttered but I shook my head.

"I live a couple of blocks away. Come on." I told him. I picked up my ice cream along with some bandages and anti-septic wipe.

"Bella yo...you... don't..."

"Just stop" I interrupted him. "I'm going to clean up your hand." I told him "And if you think I'm being pushy and over bearing then fine, once I'm done you never have to talk to me but if you got gangrene or something from your hand getting infected when I could have help you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself so shut the hell up."

Once I had paid for everything I led him in the direction of my apartment.

"Why... why...?" he asked and I knew what he was asking.

"Why am I doing this? When I hardly know you?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Well because I think that sometimes people are sometimes afraid to ask for help but just because their afraid it doesn't mean that they shouldn't get it." I told him as we reached my apartment block.

I lead him up the stairs and to my apartment door.

"Mom I'm back." I called as I opened the door and pushed Edward in.

"Food is on the way." She called "Plus I cleaned your kitchen." She added walking out to my hallway. "Oh hi." She said to Edward.

"Mom this is Edward. Edward this is my Mom Renee. I ran into Edward on my way to the store." I explained. "You" I said pointing to him "My room is down there. Take this" I said taking the ice cream out of the bag and handing him the bag "And go wait there." I told him. Thankfully he did what he was told and walked towards to my room. Once he was in my room my Mom gave me a pointed look. "Something's wrong." I told her.

"Is he hurt or something?" she asked.

"I don't know; he's not very talkative." I explained handing her the ice cream. "I'll be out in a little while." I added taking my coat and putting it in the front closet. I took a deep breath and walked towards my room.

Once I was there I turned the light on and shut the door behind me.

"You can take of your coat, so you don't get a cold." I told him and he nodded unzipping his jacket. He then laid it across his lap. "I'll hang it up on the door." I explained and he nodded again handing it to me.

Once I was done with that I sat down on the bed and patted the space beside me. He took the cue and sat down beside me. I picked up the anti-septic wiped and then reached over him to my bed side locker to grab a cotton wipe.

"You don't have to tell me what happened you know." I told him and he hung his head. "But if you want to talk about it then feel free." I added as I opened up the anti-septic wipe.

"I... I... did..." He said but then stopped unable to get it out. I poured some of the anti-septic onto the cotton pad.

"You did it yourself?" I asked him and he nodded. "This is gonna sting" I told him. When I placed the cotton pad on his skin over the scratches he winced and his. "Sorry" I added. "Can I ask why you did it?" I asked him.

"I..." He began before stopping "I don't... know." He said and I nodded.

"Okay." I said as I continued wiping his wounds. "Does this happen often?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Are there other injuries?" I asked him.

"Yes" He whispered.

"Where?" I asked.

He looked up at me for the first time since I had started this and I saw how broken this man truly was.

"Edward, where are they?" I asked. He shook his head. "Lift up your shirt."

"No" He said shaking his head.

"Edward!" I said "Show me."

"No." He said his lips forming a line.

"I'll just do it myself." I told him and he looked at me in shock.

He then used his free hand open his shirt and showed me his red raw skin underneath.

"Oh my God." I said in shock. "Edward" I said with tears in my eyes. This poor man. "Why...?" I asked unsure what else to say.

"Because... I... I... never feel... c-clean." He said and I gasped.

He looked like he had been smacked raw but it was more aggressive in some places the tender skin had cracked and he was bleeding.

"You... y-you... c-can't... t-tell..." He whispered.

Who the hell would believe me?

"I won't" I whispered taking hold of his hand again and taking a bandage and wrapping it around his hand so that it was secured tightly.

I then tended to the open wounds on his chest and began to clean them up. I managed to wrap them up as well. All the while trying to keep my hands from shaking.

When I was done I did something he never expected. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. He then fell apart and began sobbing against.

"It's okay" I whispered and even though this man was practically a stranger I had never felt so close to someone in my life. "It's going to be okay Edward." I told him. "I'm going to help you."

He was shaking in my arms as I held him.

When he finally stopped I knew he had fallen asleep. I managed to get him to lie down on the bed and I crept out of the room. I found my Mom sitting on my couch eating kung-pow-chicken and watching 'America's Next Top Model'

"Hey" She said when she saw me. "Is he alright?"

"No" I told her. "Could you keep an eye on him? I'm going to get him some clothes."

"He's staying here tonight?" she asked.

"Mom I'm really worried about him. Plus I have to feed his cat." I explained.

"Where's he now?" she asked.

"Asleep. If he wakes up tell him I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"If he does I'm going to make him eat something. That boy looks way too thin."

"Thanks Mom." I said kissing the top of her head and walking out my door. I walked out to my car and began the drive over to Edward's place. Once there I remembered I had no key. "Fuck."

I walked into the building and say hi to the doorman who I had met last week and asked him where the Land Lord's office was. I knocked on the door and a rather large fat man opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Fascinating." He said.

"I need a key to Edward Cullen's apartment."

"Yeah right" He said shaking his head.

"You see I'm his..." I quickly ran through what the list of what was going to get me the key "I'm his girlfriend" I lied "And Edward's just be told he needs to stay out for work tonight and he asked me to run up and take care of some stuff upstairs."

"Didn't know Edward had a girlfriend." The Land Lord said.

"It's new" I shrugged.

"Okay." He said handing me the key. That was too easy I didn't easy have to squeeze my cleavage. I must be in an upscale building.

I got in the elevator and went up to Edward's floor I let myself in. I got to work feeding Lincoln and then headed into the bedroom that I assumed was Edward's.

It was scarcely decorated but nice. Freakishly tidy.

I managed to find an overnight bag in a closet and then began looking in drawers.

It's good that I morally have no qualms about going through people's drawers or this might have been a crap plan. I grabbed him some underwear and socks along with a fresh pair of jeans and t-shirt. I then went into his bathroom and grabbed his tooth brush, his razor (although I was going to be watching him with that one), and then his shower stuff. Once all that was packed I also grabbed his glasses case. He was wearing his contacts right now and his eyes were probably going to be killing his after sleeping in them.

Once I had all the packing I locked the apartment and headed downstairs. I gave the key back to the Land Lord and got back into my car.

As I pulled out of my parking space I heard my phone ring.

"Bella here." I answered.

"Hey Pretty."

"I can't go out tonight Rose." I told her.

"Why not?"

"My mother is staying over." I reminded her. I wasn't going to tell her about Edward. He had asked me not to and I was never going to be able to help him if he didn't trust me.

"Bring Renee with you. She's good for some shots."

"No thanks Rose. Just go out with Emmett." I told her.

"Can't he's being all Emo all over his brother. They're still in that stupid fight."

"What are they fighting over?" I asked her.

"You know the way Edward came back from Vegas early?" she asked. She knew I knew this because I didn't have to mind Lincoln all weekend.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked her.

"Apparently he and Emmett had this massive fight before Edward left and now they're not talking at all."

"What did Emmett say to Edward?" I asked.

"How do you know Edward didn't say something to Emmett?" Rose asked and I felt the urge to roll my eyes.

"Because I know these things." I told her.

"He told him he was going to die alone and then they'd find his body in a load of cat shit."

"What?" I asked shocked that Emmett would say that to his own brother.

"He was really drunk and Edward was driving him crazy ranting about not being able to sleep in a bed where a million other people had slept in or something."

"I can hardly do that and I don't have OCD. Jeesh Rose what Emmett said was really out of order." I told her.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"I... never mind. Listen I got to go." I said pulling up outside my apartment. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." I told her before hanging up without saying goodbye.

When I got up to my apartment I found my Mom sitting beside a very drained looking Edward.

"I'm back." I called and Edward looked up. "I fed your cat. Here's some clean clothes. You're staying here tonight." I told him and he nodded. "Now I'm starved." I said.

"It's in the microwave Sweetheart." Mom said and I nodded. Once my food was heated up I joined my Mom and Edward in the living room.

"I brought your glasses if you want them Edward. Your eyes look really red." I told him and he nodded getting up and reaching for his bag. He then headed back to my room to deal with it. "Bathroom is on the right." I called.

"He seems..." Mom began and I shot her a look. "Okay I won't say anything." She said.

"He's just... He's after having a pretty nasty fight with his brother and I say that caused him to stop functioning properly."

"And what you're magically going to fix him?" she asked me.

"No Mom. I'm going to try and help him. He doesn't have friends. And from what I can tell he's too embarrassed to tell his family." I explained.

"Bella you obviously have feelings for this guy." She said.

"So what if I do Mom?" I asked her. "That's not what I'm focusing on right now."

"Fine. But I don't want you falling for a guy who might never be able to return the same feelings." She said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Seriously Mom. I have an idea what I'm doing." I told her.

"Okay then." She said "So where are we all sleeping tonight?" she asked me.

"Well you in my bed and then Edward on the fold out couch in the office slash spare room and me on the couch." I told her.

"Fair enough." She said waggling her eyebrows and then giggling. I threw my chop stick at her before picking up her fork and continue to eat my food.

Edward came back out of my room a couple of minutes later and Mom 'oh so suttely' yawned and went to bed leaving Edward and me in the living room together. Once she was gone he seemed to settle a bit. He really wasn't good with strangers.

"You okay?" I asked him and he nodded. Once I was done with my food I went to the kitchen and got the chocolate ice cream out of the freezer. I grabbed two spoons and handed Edward one before opening the lid.

I then turned on my d.v.d player and turned on the film Toy Story 3. It was light and fluffy enough so not to cause much to talk about. Every other film I had would lead to some awkward explanation of some description.

"I... I love... this movie." He said when he saw the opening credits.

"Well if you didn't I'd have to ask you to leave." I told him with a serious laugh. "When I saw the first one of these films I still had some of my Barbies and stuff in my room so I set up a video camera in my room in hopes of catching them like Andy did because I was convinced it was a documentary."

"How old... old where... you?" he asked.

"Ten I think." I said and he smirked.

After that it was quiet both of us just sitting back and watching the film. I noticed he shuffled closer to me at one stage and I was happy that he felt comfortable enough to do that. Once the film was over he yawned.

"Come on. I'll get your bed ready." I told him.

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked.

"Out here." I told him "Don't worry the couch is really comfy. I often opted to sleep out here instead of my own room." I explained and he nodded. I walked him into the office pulled the couch cushion off the sofa bed.

"I can get... get that." He said nervously pulling the handle out and I thanked him.

"I'll just get you some blankets." I told him.

He nodded and opened his bag up to get his tooth brush. I went to my sheet cupboard and grabbed my spare duvets and some pillows. I threw one of the duvets onto the couch and two of the pillows before bringing the rest of the stuff into the study. I didn't think to knock and walked on him lifting his shirt over his head.

"Sorry I forgot to knock." I said my blush rushing to my cheek.

"It's... okay." He said and I nodded and placing the duvet and pillows on the mattress. I quickly left and let a sigh. He had amazing back muscles. And I don't know why but I was a sucker for back muscles. It was sorta ridiculous.

I went into my bedroom and somehow managed to get changed in my dark closet and not wake up my Mom before heading into the bathroom. I was in the middle of brushing my hair back when Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Just a sec." I told him, snapping my bobbin off my fingers and around my ponytail. "All yours." I told him and he nodded.

I then went to get myself a glass a water to have beside me in bed when I heard him behind me.

"G-g-good-n-night Bella." He said and I smiled. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around him. Now that he was standing I realised how much taller he was than me. I was a serious midget. His own arms slowly encircled me and he rested his head on my shoulder. "Thank you" He whispered and I nodded.

"Goodnight Edward." I said and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." I told him before walking over to the couch. He walked to his room a bit slowly and in a bit of a daze causing me to smile. There was a kind hearted man underneath all this mess and I was going to pull it out of him.

Especially if it meant I got to see those back muscles again.

**I love the support that this story gets. I hope you're all still with me and enjoying this ride as much as I am.**

**Read and Review!**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Nine – Edward  
>The Arms of an Angel<span>

I woke up feeling like I had a good sleep. This was the first time this had happened in a couple of weeks so I was pretty happy about that.

It was then I was struck by something.

These weren't my sheets, or my pillow. They were much softer than mine and smell of lavender and something else... strawberries? Whatever it was very comforting.

I sat up, and winced at the pain as I did. My cuts were just along the areas, which moved with this action. I rubbed my eyes and realised my hand had a bandage on it. I reached for my glasses and all the memories from last night came flooding back.

"Oh my God" I whined realising I was in Bella's apartment.

She had found me last night, she had taken care of me, she had... she was amazing. She made me feel safe and cared for.

She was like a healing angel last night, all business with a tone of understanding as she swept in and aided my needs. Never once listening to my pleas of no, just preserving and not taking no, for an answer.

She was just as beautiful as an angel; I still couldn't speak in front of her properly. How I wanted to be able to speak to her? To be good enough for her? How I had fantasised about her since she left my apartment.

If I was normal I could have her.

But I wasn't I was broken.

So broken.

She shouldn't want anything to do with me.

But angels don't turn people away.

She told me she thinks that just because someone is afraid to ask for help doesn't mean they shouldn't get it.

She's beautiful inside and out.

Too beautiful for me.

I was pulled out of my musings when there was a knock on my door.

"You awake?" she called.

"Yes" I answered.

The door opened and I saw she was still wearing her pyjama pants and a hoodie with the words 'Forks Spartans' written across the front of it.

"Morning" She said walking in. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes" I said looking down "Thank you." I added.

"You've already said that enough." She said sitting down on the bed beside me. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"You free today?" she asked.

I looked up at her confused.

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

"Are you free today? I have an idea." She said.

"Sure" I said cautiously. Even though it was Sunday I had no desire to go to my parents' house and have to deal with Emmett today.

"Cool. Get dressed. We're going out to breakfast." She said.

"S-shhh-shouldn't y-you be s-spending time with your mother?" I asked her.

"Oh she left this morning early flight back home."

"Oh" I said.

"So come on get dressed. I already went and checked on Lincoln. He set for the day."

"How...?" I began when I stopped myself, it was rude to ask.

"What?" she asked.

"How... did... you get into... my... my apartment?" I asked trying to force myself to say more than one word at a time.

"I faked being your girlfriend; your land lord let me. I was shocked that's all it took." She said jumping up off the couch bed. "I'm going to take a shower, do you want one?" she asked.

I looked up after her.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Do you want a shower after me? I need to know so I can leave you some water." She said with a smile.

"Yes" I answered.

"Cool, we're going out for breakfast but if you want anything help yourself." She said before walking out of the room and pulling her sweater over her head. As she did it pulled her tank top up her back and I saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her back was turned away from me so I couldn't see if it had pulled up the front of the tank top but still the idea that it had, caused me to fall off the bed. She came rushing back in; her top only bunched at the ends much to my dismay. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"F-fine" I told her.

"Okey dokes. Maybe you should eat an apple or something before we go if you're feeling dizzy or something." She said gently rubbing my arm for a second before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Once she was gone I dropped my head in between my legs.

She was going to be the death of me.

I managed to stand up eventually and decided to take her advice about that apple. Maybe I was feeling dizzy.

Once I had eaten my apple I headed back to the room I had slept in last night. I wanted to tidy it, not wanting her to have to do it herself.

As I walked down the hall I heard the bathroom door open.

I knew it was Bella's apartment and all but I didn't think she would...

How did she make a cotton towel look so good?

Her hair tied and put to the top of her head, as water droplets streamed down her neck, she was a vision wrapped in a white cotton towel. I felt as if I needed to bat my hand to stop me from touching her. Luckily I wasn't that much of a social moron.

"You okay?" she asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes" I said quickly not wanting her to think I had been staring, even though that's exactly what I had been doing.

"Good, now I brought most of the toiletries that were in your bathroom and I've put fresh towels in there." She said pointing to the bathroom. Still in the towel I might add. She had to realise I was gawping at her right. Either that or she's oblivious to her appeal.

"Thank you." I stated quickly again wanting to get away from the vision in front of me so I could stop staring.

"Stop saying 'thank you' this is what friends do for each other." She called over her shoulder as she walked down to her bedroom.

Friends?

I never had a friend before. Well okay when I was six I used to play with this boy called Garret. He was in my class at school but when school turned into a popularity contest and I was a hazard to the polls Garret quickly separated himself from me. In highschool I had a sorta friend, Ben. We had gone to elementary school together and our moms knew each other, but I think we both stuck together because we were both nerds.

So yeah I never really had a friend before. Prior to our falling out I would have considered Emmett my best friend but it's obvious he sees me as a massive burden who he feels the need to take care of.

I thought over this as I locked the bathroom door and got into the shower. Her water pressure was terrible, put I suppose not all buildings could have power showers. I managed to wash myself quickly and got out to wrap the towel around my waist. I reached into my toiletry bag and pulled out the hairbrush. Generally my hair was a mess but I liked to say I had at least attempted it every morning. As I stood in the mirror I rubbed my chin. I was getting a bit scruffy. I searched the bag and saw there was no razor in it. I shrugged, Bella had grabbed everything equivalent to what a girl would want in their toiletries maybe she didn't think of a razor.

I pulled my clothes on, I would never be able to brave walking across her hall in a towel like she had, and the embarrassment of her seeing my body again, sent shudders through me. I can't belief I had let her see these marks last night. If it had been anybody else I never would have showed them but she was so stubborn to get everything out of me and for once I didn't want to walk away from the help. I felt like I could trust her help and that it wasn't for her own personal benefit. How could her helping me benefit her? She had nothing to gain from this.

Once I was dressed I walked out to the hallway just as Bella came out of her bedroom.

"Everything okay?" she asked and again my throat clamped shut.

I merely nodded. It was then I remembered the wet towel in my hands "W-where-...?" I began but she just smiled.

"I'll take it." She said taking the towel out of my hands. I followed after her and watched as she threw the towel into her hamper so care free. "You ready to go?"

I simply nodded and she went to grab her coat before stopping and looking at me. Her gaze was focused on my face and I was beginning to feel very self conscious.

"Um..." I began when a look of realisation spread across her face.

"Shaving" She said before dropping her coat on the floor and walking out of her living room. She returned to minutes later holding a razor blade and what looked like my shaving foam. "So I have a confession to make." She said and I quirked my eyebrow at her. "I'm not going to say I hid them but in lieu of last night I..." She began before stopping.

It was then I realised what was going on.

"Oh" was all I was able to say.

"Are you mad?" she asked and I shook my head. "I was trying to help I promise." She explained and I nodded. "You promise you're not mad?"

"Pr-promise." I told her

"Do you want to do it now?" she asked. And I nodded again. I held out my hand for the razor and the foam and then walked to the bathroom. I heard her walking behind me and she even followed me into the bathroom.

"Y-you... don't" I began.

"Don't think of it as 'supervising' think of it as a weird bonding experience." She shrugged.

"Okay" I said as I began my shaving ritual.

"So do you want to talk about what happened with you and Emmett?" she asked as I put the foam on my face.

"No." I answered knowing that I simply couldn't shake my head now I'd end up sending blood everywhere.

"Rosalie told me what happened." She said. "What Emmett said was way out of line Edward."

I froze in my movements.

"It's the truth." I whispered.

"No, no its not." She said shaking her head.

"How...?" I began but I shook my head I needed to find my voice "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because Edward I believe that underneath this exterior there's a man under there who wants to come out. I think he's a great man. And I think should the world be denied seeing this man do all the great things he should do their going to miss out on a lot. Emmett shouldn't have said what he said Edward and that's that. Plus his approach to 'fixing' you?" she said placing air quotes around 'fixing' "Dropping you into the centre of Las Vegas? I'd even find that overwhelming. You're brother is an idiot."

"What do you get out of this?" I asked my voice only a semi-tone higher than a whisper.

"A shiny halo, a friend? From the looks of it you could use one too." She said smiling up at me.

I don't what exactly happened that day that opened my eyes, but it was definitely to do with her. I knew exactly what my father meant when he said I would find someone someday. I understood every sappy poem and trashy rom-com. I could comprehend why my sister stayed with her husband even though he had a habit of clipping his toe nails in bed.

For the first time I understood love.

And I liked how it felt.

Looking at Bella's smile I could feel this warmth spread over me, but not in an embarrassing way. I could feel how she cared about me. And it wasn't out of obligation; it was something she wanted to do.

And it was then I decided I would get better.

Because I liked understanding this.

And I never wanted to be confused about it again.

**That Ladies is what we call a 'aha' moment. If this was a cartoon a light bulb would be pinging over his head.**

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Ten – Bella  
>Getting to Know You<br>

Edward and I walked towards one of the cafes I frequented during the weekend for our breakfast. He seemed to be a bit more at rest since our discussion in the bathroom but with Edward there was a fifty/fifty chance you'd get it right.

I decided to leave him in his thoughts until we were actually seated.

He must be feeling overwhelmed about everything so I wasn't about to push him. As we were walking my cell phone, rang. I glanced down and saw it was Rosalie. I sighed and pressed reject just as we reached the door of the cafe.

"You, you could've... I mean... if you wanted to..." Edward began gesturing to my phone.

"It's fine. I think it's rude when people take phone calls while they're hanging out with someone else. I'd only answer it if something was going on." I explained and he nodded. I pushed open the cafe door and walked inside the cafe. I chose to sit in a booth over by the window. I had a thing for people watching. Strange I know but the creative side of me had this knack for making up little stories for everybody I see. I'm always curious to know have I ever gotten close to the real thing or have I judged someone completely wrong. I pulled off my jacket as Edward sat down in the opposite side of the booth.

"Do...d-do you..." He began before getting flustered with himself and covering his face with his hands. I reached forward and pulled his hand away.

"Just breathe." I told him. "We're in no rush. You take your time and figure out what you want to say. I don't mind." I told him and he nodded. He was silent for a second before he seemed to put the sentence together.

"Do... you come here often?" he asked in a soft voice. I was fascinated with how he continued to progress with me. His trust in me was astounding and flattering at the same time and I was really happy about that if I was being honest.

"I kind of rotate places, you know so I don't get sick of eating at the same place. It's so easy to fall into a slump." I explained as a waitress came over and placed two menus on the table. They were laminated menus and I could see Edward's hands reach for his pocket almost instinctively. I knew what he wanted to do. But he looked almost embarrassed about it. "Go ahead." I told him trying to add an encouraging smile.

He sighed as he pulled a packet of antiseptic wipes out of his coat pocket and pulled one out and wiped the menu.

"Sorry" He said looking ashamed and I shook my head.

"Why do you apologise for that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." He said as if it was a required answer.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. I was trying to be supportive but this was extremely frustrating right now.

He looked startled at the tone of my voice and it was turn to be apologetic.

"Stop apologising Edward. Everybody has little things that make up who they are. This is one of your things." I told him and he nodded.

"Thank you." He said quietly as the waitress came back.

"What can I get you two?" she asked.

Edward gestured to me and I smiled at him.

"I'll have some French toast and bacon, with orange juice and a coffee please." I said and the waitress nodded as she took it down.

"And for you Sir?" she asked Edward.

"Um... can I get pancakes and bacon with toast on the side, with some orange juice?" He said and she nodded.

"I'll have that out right away." She said dropping the receipt on the table.

He let out a sigh once she was gone.

"Hungry?" I asked him.

"I haven't..." he began before stopping himself.

"Go on." I told him.

"I haven't been eating much this past week." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh" I said scratching the back of my head for a second. "Can I ask what happened with you after the fight with Emmett?" I asked knowing he was going to have to tell me about it eventually.

"I, was faced with... some, harsh? Harsh realities" He said. "And I didn't... I didn't want to face them." He explained and I nodded.

"Were you intentionally trying to hurt yourself?" I asked him, I needed to know. If he had I was going to need to rally more troops then just me.

"No" He said shaking his head. "It just... it ended up that way." He said and I nodded.

"Okay." I said. "I know I seem ridiculously over bearing Edward and I know none of this is any of my business but thank you for telling me." I told him.

"Thank you for wanting to know." He whispered and I nodded. I reached forward and squeezed his good hand before pulling back as our food arrived out.

I decided to switch to a lighter subject.

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked him and he snorted. "Something funny?" I asked him.

"I don't... do fun." He explained and I arched an eyebrow. "Never made time for it." He said rather rushed.

"Talk about falling into a slump." I muttered "Okay another, favourite movie?" I asked.

"Shawshank R-redemption." He said stuttering over it a bit but that was only natural, try say 'Shawshank Redemption' ten times really fast.

"Nice. What about T.V?"

"Um... favourite?" he asked and I nodded. "The West Wing. My sister bought me the box-set a view year ago." He said and I smiled at how freely he answered that question.

"I may just have to steal that some time." I told him as we ate our food. "You're so lucky having sibling growing up. Your sister's name is Alice right? Rose told me she's pregnant."

"Yeah her s-second. She's having... having a boy." He said and I noticed he was uncomfortable again. He mustn't like talking about his family.

"That's nice. She's already got a boy though right?" I asked.

"Landon, g-good kid. I'm... not the... the cool uncle though."

"I don't know Emmett seems more like a playmate than a cousin." I shrugged and he actually chuckled. "When did you last see Alice and Landon?" I asked him and he shrugged. "Do you miss them?" I asked and he nodded. "Why don't you call her?" I asked.

"J-jasper... her h-husband? He doesn't... like me very much. Thinks I'm... strange." He muttered before taking a large bite of food.

"Does Alice know?" I asked him and he nodded, his mouth too full to answer verbally. "Oh, don't get me wrong Edward but your siblings seem a little self centred." I said and he nodded.

"I'm used to it." He said and I sighed.

"You shouldn't have to be." I told him when my phone rang again. I looked down and saw it Rose again and I had two messages from her aswell. "Shut up." I said hanging it up and shoving it in my jeans pocket.

"What... what about you?" he asked and I looked up.

"What about me?" I asked him.

"You... don't talk about yourself a lot." He said and I shrugged.

"Simple enough life, small town girl. Lived with my Mom in Arizona sometimes but mostly with my Dad in Forks, it's about two hours from here. Only child." I explained.

"Can... can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Does your... do you not have... what I mean is...?"

"Edward?" I asked.

"Does your boyfriend mind that I stayed at your place last night?" he asked shyly.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I explained.

"Y-you don't?" he asked looking shocked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Oh." He said.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him curious.

"I just thought that... you know." He said.

"No, I don't." I said giggling at his nervousness.

"You're beautiful." He said before blushing scarlet. I could feel my expression soften completely.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. Once we were done our breakfast we paid and headed to the park. "So come on tell me something nobody knows." I urged him as we walked, our footsteps falling in time with each other.

"Like what?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh come on I don't mean your bank details just a secret. Come on its fun." I told him.

"I don't do fun" I heard him murmur under his breath and I sighed.

"You know I'm going out of my way to appeal to your needs Edward. The least you could do is throw me a line out here." I said losing my patience. He looked up shocked at me, but it had to be said.

"I'm sorry."

"I know but come on, tell me something."

He was hesitant. As if he was unsure what to say or how to phrase what he said. It was adorable to watch. I know what you're thinking, how can I still be attracted to this guy? He's obviously too messed up to evening consider a relationship, but maybe I was that messed up too. Maybe we could fix each other?

"I once ate a whole jar of marshmallow fluff." He said rather fast before turning red. I giggled at this, yep it was definitely settled. He was adorable. "In one sitting"

"Wait you can buy marshmallow fluff?"

"Yep" He said nodding.

"What does it taste like?"

"Eating sugary clouds. I needed a sugar boost while studying for finals in college and I thought marshmallows are just pure sugar, and I couldn't find any at the store I went to, so I found an old fashioned candy store and bought a lot of junk food."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, but if you look at my work from that day you can see the hand writing is terrible cause I was so shaky from all the sugar." He explained and I laughed. "Your turn" He said and I nodded. I was just amazed over the fact that he was losing his stutter the longer he talked, as if he was getting more and more comfortable.

"When I was in college I streaked across campus on a dare." I told him and his jaw dropped. "What?"

"Completely... n-naked?" he asked in shock. Uh-oh the stutter was back.

"Yeah. Mind you I was severely drunk." I told him and he nodded. I thought I heard him murmur 'lucky campus' but I shrugged it off.

We sat down on a bench and just talked after that. The stutter was eventually lost, which made me really happy. He was an interesting person to talk to, so intelligent and insightful about things. He made you think about stuff you know?

I don't know how long we sat on that bench talking but before I knew it the heavens opened up over us. We hightailed it back to my apartment, barely making it inside the building before the wind and rain soaked us completely.

"You think it's going to be a sunny day..." I began shaking my head as I pulled off my coat. I turned around to look at Edward who seemed to be staring at me. The rain had managed to get in under my coat and my shirt was clingy to me, he was the exact same with drops of water coming down his face.

My eyes zeroed in on his and I couldn't look away. I was physically unable to look away. I took a tentative step towards him and took his hand in mine. It was like a magnetic force pulling me towards him. I couldn't have stopped it, even if I had wanted to.

What shocked me more than anything was him. He was the one who wrapped his arm and around my waist and pulled me towards him. He was the one who cradled my face in his hands, searching my eyes as if wondering if this was the right thing to do.

I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, angling his head towards mine before attaching my lips to his. I felt him gasp against me, before he lifted me up off my feet as if trying to get closer to me.

My two arms wrapped around his neck I continued kissing him and oh God, it was amazing. He was such a good kisser. In my wildest dreams I never could have imagined this being so good.

His lips were so soft, warm and inviting. His arms felt strong around me, making me feel safe. He opened our mouths in unison and I felt his warm, minty breathe of my tongue. Pushing forward my tongue began to move before his mouth before he surprised me, his tongue reaching my mouth a whole lot quicker.

It was my turn to gasp into the kiss as he held me closer to him.

God I didn't want this to end.

I was beginning to feel a bit breathless but I didn't want to stop, so I didn't.

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

Edward began to pull away but I stopped him.

"No, no let the machine get it." I told him pulling his lips back to mine. The person calling didn't leave a message, however they did call back.

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

"Oh for the love of..." I said pulling away much to my chagrin.

Edward said nothing as I moved away from him arms and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bitch, why do you sound like you just got pulled away from sex?" Rosalie's voice asked coming through the phone. "Are you finally getting laid?"

"Shut the hell up." I told her. "Why are you calling?"

"Really feeling the love here."

"You greeted me by saying 'hey bitch' let's not talk about being overly affectionate." I told her.

"Fair enough, so who's the lucky guy?"

"Rose!" I warned.

"Fine I'll let you get back to it. But I want the deets tomorrow."

"I have work tomorrow Rose."

"Boo you whore." She said quoting 'Mean Girls'

"Hang out with Emmett."

"He's all Emo at the moment."

"Well then be a big girl and go to work. Gotta go." I said before I hung up. Once I did I turned around to see Edward sitting on the couch. "Sorry about that, Rosalie has issues with boundaries. She's not quite sure what they are." I shrugged sitting down on the couch beside him.

It was then I noticed he was wringing his hands.

I put my hands over his and he stopped.

"Edward" I whispered "its okay."

"No its not." He said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm not good enough for you." He whispered. "You deserve much more than I am."

"Hey!" I said loudly. "I'll decide what I want and what I don't." I told him. "Edward look at me." I said but he didn't "LOOK AT ME!" I yelled and slowly he turned to me. "I care about you, a lot more than I should for someone I have just met. But I can't escape that."

"I care about you too."

"Then we'll make this work." I told him taking hold of his hands again. "You'll see Edward, we'll make this work."

"And what if we don't?"

"I don't want to even think about that." I told him leaning up and kissing his cheek.

He turned his face towards mine and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I'm scared."

"We'll figure it out." I told him before kissing him again.

"I need to get going." He whispered "I have work in the morning." He said and I sighed.

"Okay, you have my number right?" I asked him and he nodded. "Call me tomorrow? I get off work at three." I told him.

"Okay" He said nodding before standing up. He paused as he did "So...?"

"Yes?" I asked in return.

"Are... are you my...? What I... mean to say... is... oh my God!" He said putting his hands over his face and groaning.

"Deep breaths." I told him and he nodded.

"Are you my g-girlfriend?" he asked quietly.

"Is this your way of asking me?" I asked him teasingly.

"Bella" He sighed.

"Yes" I told him before standing up and kissing him. "Now go home and get changed out of those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia." I told him and he nodded.

"Night" He whispered leaning down and kissing me again. He seemed to feel comfortable enough to do that and I for one wasn't going to complain about it.

"Night" I said and watched as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the door.

Once he was gone I sat down on my couch and sighed.

Today had turned out a lot differently to how I pictured it. Never in my wildest thoughts would I have thought that I would be Edward Cullen's girlfriend when this weekend was over.

It was weird how life turned out sometimes wasn't it.

You never knew what you were getting.

Thinking about how cut off Edward could become in an instant I realised something.

I was in way of my head.

And what was worse was...

I actually liked it.

I touched my lips from where he had kissed me and sighed.

Yep way in over my head.

**Review Please?  
>Love The Irish Cullen<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Eleven – Edward.  
>In a Kissy-Kissy Kinda Way<br>

When I woke up on Monday morning I felt different. I rolled over in my bed and found that I had had a good night's sleep.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I went and did my normal morning ritual of peeing and showering before I found myself looking in the mirror.

I almost jumped when I saw my reflection.

Who the hell was that?

The man in front of me was very different to one who had been there just a couple of days before. He was brighter, looked less tired, smilier.

I shook my head at my reflection and walked into my room where I heard my phone chirp. Confused at who would be texting me this hour of the morning I grabbed my phone and looked down at it.

_Not to be presumptuous but am I seeing you after work? - Bella._

I smiled down at the text and thought of how considerate she was when suddenly...

HOLYSHIT!

My phone dropped on the ground effectively smashing the screen but I wouldn't notice that for a couple of minutes.

I actually asked Bella to be my girlfriend last night?

I actually had the balls to kiss Bella last night?

I was actually in a relationship with Bella after last night?

I walked over to my window and opened it, desperate for some air. When that didn't work I tried putting my head in between my legs. This also didn't work because Lincoln decided to jump up on my back causing me to jump.

My heart was beating rapidly; oh shit was I having a heart attack? Holy shit.

I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and tried to calm myself down.

I thought over the events of the weekend.

Started out pretty dismal

The progressed to downright embarrassing

Then moved on to the not so bad faze

But how the hell did I get to the 'dating the most beautiful woman on the planet' faze?

Maybe I should draw a flow chart. It might help me wrap my head around this if I see it laid out in front of me.

So I did just that. I wrote everything out that could possibly result in me dating Bella, but it still didn't work out.

It was then I remember the kissing.

Oh God the kissing.

How the hell did she get her lips so soft?

And the way she looked when we came in from the rain... what the hell am I a teenage boy?

Yeah this isn't making any sense.

I looked and my watch and sighed.

God damnit I was late. What was it about this woman that put me off schedule?

I ran into my room and got dressed, only to remember I had smashed the screen of my phone.

Deciding I would need to replace it I sent a quick email to HR at work telling them I was sick and would be off for the rest of the day. I seemed to have thrown my entire routine out the window so I might aswell be thorough about it.

What the hell was I doing? I couldn't be in a relationship.

It wasn't fair to her at all.

I should end it.

But I really don't want to end it.

Why do I feel like this?

I sighed and walked out of my apartment, locking it after me. I headed to the closest Apple shop and purchased a phone. Thankfully I was able to recover all the details I had saved on the phone.

Left with nothing to do for the rest of the day I decided to go for a run, to clear my head for a bit. By the time I returned I was still confused as ever.

As I walked out of the elevator outside my apartment I saw Bella standing there. She was wearing dark jeans and a zipped up brown leather coat.

"You left your glasses at my place. I was going to drop them at your office but they said you had a day off?" she asked.

"Oh thanks." I said as she handed me the glasses "Yeah I had a bit of a headache this morning. So I took the day off." I lied. I didn't want to tell her I had been freaking out over us all morning. No doubt that would scare her off before I had the chance to.

"Okay, you feeling better?" she asked and I nodded. "Good, I better get back to work. I literally ducked out during lunch. I'll talk to you later?"

"Definitely." I said "Oh I got a new phone. I dropped my other one." I quickly said and she smiled at me.

I let her program my new number into the phone before I said anything.

"So you have to get going?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately, kids gotta learn so I gotta teach." She shrugged.

"Sounds like a reasonable logic." I told her.

"Okay. See you later." She said before leaning up and pressing her lips to mine. Out of some dormant instinct I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me her own hands resting on my forearms. I used my free hand to cup her face to keep her close to me. Her lips were so soft against mine. How the hell did she get her lips so soft? I was swimming in a sea of Bella, unable to come out of it right now, not that I necessarily wanted to.

Eventually though she pulled back with a sigh.

"I really have to go." She said apologetically.

"No its fine." I told her, embarrassed over how intense I had been in that kiss.

"Do you want to come over later?" she asked. "I was thinking of making pot roast or something." She added with a shrug.

"That sounds great." I told her, feeling bold I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, Bye." She said before walking over to the elevator. I waited until she was safely inside and the door shut before collapsing against the door.

"Oh holy hell." I said shaking my head as I unlocked the door to my apartment.

I had no idea what had just happened.

Who the hell was the guy who had just kissed Bella?

Seriously that wasn't me.

I was awkward and unsure of myself.

That guy knew how to make a girl swoon. I quickly took of my jogging clothes and stepped into the shower. As I washed I tried to figure out the events that just took place.

Okay so she brought over my glasses, thank God the contacts were killing me. That meant she was thinking about me and cared about me.

Also she wanted to see me, she could have waited until later but she didn't. That thought alone made my heart beat a bit faster.

Okay so I knew what it was like to have someone care about me. My mother strived to make us all feel cherished growing up and the little things my father does to help out with my quirks only further proved the idea that they cared about me.

But this whole thing of someone outside of my family caring about me? Completely foreign to me.

I don't have any friends.

Okay I have one but he was a friend in high school who I sometimes exchange emails with depending on when the mood strikes me.

He's married to a pastor's daughter I think.

I'm getting side tracked now.

Just as I was about to analyse over that kiss, oh man I was blushing just thinking about it my land line rang.

I went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward?" I heard Jasper's voice call out.

"Yeah this is me."

"Hey it's Jasper." He said sounding slightly panicked.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. Jasper was never one to call just for a chat.

"Well Alice has gone into labour." He said.

"Oh wow, really? What hospital are you going to?"

I know not you're most eloquent reply but I've just been told my sister's going to push a human out of her vagina I was hardly going to start singing or asking for the gory details.

"We're just heading to your Dad's work now." He said and I nodded. "Edward don't think us jerks for asking but could you pick Landon up from school? Emmett is away for work and my brother is being an ass about it." Jasper explained.

I could hear Alice doing the 'hee hee hoo' breathing in the background.

"Yeah that's fine. I can bring him back here." I said.

"Thank you so much. He gets off at two."

"Okay, what's the name of his school?" I asked. I was not in organisation mode.

Jasper prattled off the details of Landon's school before reminding me of the child's peanut allergies before I heard Alice scream out from a contraction.

"He'll be fine." I told Jasper.

"Thanks again Edward." Jasper said before clicking off the phone while my sister ranted about him getting his penis cut off while they were at the hospital.

Once off the phone I immediately started getting ready for my nephew to stay the night.

I went into the guest room and began putting fresh sheets on the bed, not that he minded but I sure as hell did. Looking at my watch I decided to finish getting dressed before heading over to Alice's to pick up Landon's 'go' bag. She had packed him one to give whoever was going to watch him while she gave birth. Both our parents would be there and Jasper's parents still lived down south so it was going to fall on either Emmett, Jasper's brother Peter, or me.

Taking the spare key I had for Alice's out of my pocket I opened the house up and turned off the alarm. I reached for his bag when I saw a notice of it.

_Be sure to grab Mr. Snuggles._

Okay what the hell is a Mr. Snuggles?

I left the bag by the door shutting it behind me and ran up to Landon's room. I looked around and saw a worn teddy bear sitting on top of his pillow. I grabbed both thinking this was my best bet before heading down stairs. As I walked by the kitchen I realised that was where Alice's water broke.

Unable to leave it like that, knowing it would be a couple of days before one of them would see it, I decided to grab a mop and clean her floor for her. I also tidied around a bit knowing it would be one less thing she'd have to worry about.

Alice wasn't as controlling as I was but she did like to have certain things perfect and the bringing home of her baby would probably be one of those things.

Realising it was almost time to get Landon I put everything in my car and headed over to the school. A lot of cars were outside and I could see people standing by the gate. I got up out of the car. I made sure that Landon's booster was in place, he still needed one cause of the high restrictions, before walking over.

"Is this were the kindergartners come out?" I asked one of the parents and they nodded at me. I relaxed knowing I was in the right place.

One of the teachers opened the side door and a flurry of small kids ran out of the school. According to Jasper it was just the kindergartners who got out at this time but there were kids as old as eight leaving.

I noticed Landon looking a bit lost as he looked around for his parents. I saw other parents walking into the yard so I decided to follow them in. Landon's face lit up when he saw me.

"Uncle Edward." He yelled before running towards me.

"Landon Whitlock!" I heard a woman yell and he stopped. He looked back at her and sighed. She was tall and blonde, oh and dressed completely inappropriately to be teaching children.

"Ms. Stanley, this is my Uncle Edward." He explained and the teacher walked towards me.

"Jessica Stanley" She said extending her hand.

"Edward Cullen." I said taking it briefly.

"Oh you're Alice's brother?" she asked and I nodded. "Well we need a permission slip for you to leave with a child Mr. Cullen."

"But I'm his Uncle." I explained.

"Yes but we can't just let you walk off with a child." She said before batting her eyelids at me.

Was she trying to flirt with me?

What was going on lately?

Must be this new deodorant.

"Well... w-well..." I began but couldn't get the words out. Landon looked up at me worried.

I was about to start panicking when I heard my name being called.

"Edward?"

I turned around and saw Bella walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's picking me up Ms. Swan." Landon explained.

"So this is the Uncle Edward I've heard so much about?" she asked and he nodded. "Edward where's Alice?"

"Giving birth." I murmured and Bella nodded.

"Would you give us a second please?" Bella asked before turning away and grabbing Jessica's arm to pull her with her.

"I was just telling him he can't take the child without a permission slip unless he's on the list." Jessica said defensively.

"And did you let him try and explain himself; he's got a perfectly valid reason." Bella argued back quietly in a voice that I'm sure was to make sure Landon didn't notice they were fighting.

"I did but he stood there babbling. Wait how do you know him?"

"Is that any of your business?" Bella asked back.

"Well yes because I need to know why you trust him so much to think he can head off with that kid." Jessica stated and Bella sighed.

"He's my boyfriend okay. We've only been going out for a little while. I didn't realise he was Landon's Uncle because of the name thing, which is why I was so surprised to see him here today." Bella explained.

"Well we can't just bend the rules because you're screwing the guy." Jessica muttered and I paled, much like Bella did.

"Jessica I never said that, now I trust him and he is Alice's brother. And if you bothered to check you're students folder there's a note in for Landon for this month stating that at any time he could be picked up by his Uncles because his mother might go into labour!" Bella stated.

"Oh"

"So yeah don't even think you can be sly with me because I could have you pulled up on your outfit." Bella said and Jessica sighed before they both turned around smiles on their faces.

"Everything looks in order Mr. Cullen sorry for the inconvenience." Jessica said and I nodded.

"No problem, I get you have to keep the kids safe." I said and Bella smiled at me.

"Uncle Edward am I staying at your house?"

"Yeah" I told him. I looked at Bella who now looked a little dejected. "I'm really sorry, Alice went into labour and Jasper called about an hour after you left. I was going to call you later on. I didn't think you got off until three." I told her.

"Normally I don't but their shutting off the power in my end of the school earlier this evening because they need to fix some wiring. A bunch of it is screwed up we discovered this morning so now I'm off for the rest of the week cause it's too dangerous to have the kids there. We're sending the kids home in sets today so the younger ones didn't get upset, the 'seniors' will be out in a few minutes." She explained and I nodded.

She then leaned down next to Landon

"So you've got an exciting week ahead? You all excited to spend time with your Uncle?"

"Sure am Ms. Swan. Plus I'm getting my baby brother today."

"Oh wow, you'll have to tell me all about it when we get back to school." She explained.

"Again I'm really sorry." I told as we walked over to my car. Landon jumped in the back.

"It's fine really." She said "Family first."

"You could come over to mine if want." I said not sure what to do in these sort of situations.

"It might be a bit inappropriate." She said towards nodding towards Landon.

"He's going to see you and me together eventually." I said and she looked up at me.

"Really?" she asked with a smile and I nodded.

I really did want to be with her; it was scary how much I wanted it.

"Okay then. I'll cook in your place then. I already have the stuff at my place." She explained.

"See you around five thirty? So we're not eating too late?"

"Okay." She said "Don't you have to bring him to the hospital?" she asked.

"No, Alice told me the earliest I could bring him was tomorrow. It would be too scary to see her like that in her opinion." I explained.

"Okay then I'll see you two later." She said before I got into the car.

I reversed out of my space after making sure Landon was all buckled in.

"Uncle Edward?" he asked from the back seat.

"Yeah kiddo?" I asked.

"Where do babies come from?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't have any babies." I told him and he nodded find it a sufficient answer.

"Uncle Edward?" he asked a couple of seconds later.

"Uh huh" I answered.

"How come you don't do the shaky talking with Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"The what talking?" I asked.

"The shaky talking that you do with everybody who isn't in the family." He said.

"Oh" I said realising he was referring to my stutter. "Well because I like Ms. Swan."

"In a kissy-kissy kinda way?" he asked.

"You are full of questions today." I told him. I glanced back in my mirror and saw he was waiting for an answer. "Yes in the kissy-kissy kinda way." I told him.

"You two gonna get married?" he asked.

"That's a long way off yet Kiddo, we only started seeing each other." I told him.

"So what in two weeks you'll know?" he asked.

"Takes a bit longer than that." I told him, although really I had no idea how long these things take. But you can't exactly explain you're previous issues with women have left you a bit clueless over the situation you currently find yourself in... To the five year old.

"So four weeks?" he asked.

"Longer than that."

"Oh" He said looking confused.

"She's going to come over and eat dinner with us tonight though." I told him and he smiled.

"I like Ms. Swan she gives out the best stickers."

"I didn't realise she was your teacher." I told him. "Is it not Ms. Stanley?"

"Ms. Stanley is my class room teacher but I go to Ms. Swan after school every day for a little while."

"For what?" I asked him.

"I dunno." He shrugged. I decided to leave him at that, he looked tired after having been in school.

Once we got up to my apartment I set him into the guest room to get changed out of his uniform. I put it in my washing machine meaning it was one less thing for Alice to have to worry about. I had a feeling I would be keeping the young Whitlock for the rest of the week seeing as he didn't have school. I wouldn't want Alice to have deal with both him and the new baby constantly in the first week while she was trying to catch her bearing.

"Uncle Edward can I watch t.v?" he asked and I nodded turning it on for him. I then texted Jasper saying I had Landon home from school in one piece.

_Thanks again Edward. Things are slow here, you're next nephew mightn't show for a couple of hours yet. – Jasper_

I shook my head, poor Alice she was so tiny labour could not be easy on that little body.

"Looks like you're brother got his timing from your father." I explained "And your mother's stubbornness." I added as I sat down beside Landon on the couch.

"Huh?"

"It's going to be awhile before he's born."

"You think he'd be bored in there, he's been in there long enough." Landon said sounding somewhat frustrated at the idea of having to wait longer.

"You excited?" I asked him.

"About being a big brother?" he asked and I nodded. "Uncle Emmett says it's a really hard job. What do you think?"

"I don't know Bud, I'm the youngest. But from what I've seen you'll be okay." I told him ruffling his hair. "All a big brother has to do is make sure that no one messes with their little brother or sister. Look out for them and help in things that sometimes Mommy and Daddy might not get. I'm sure your new little brother is going to love you so much Landon." I added telling him what I would want from my older brother.

"Uncle Emmett's you're big brother isn't he?" he asked.

"Yes" I said, not really wanting to talk about Emmett in all honesty, I was still upset about the whole Las Vegas thing. I know I should get over but it was hard you know, he said some really hurtful things.

"Hmmm, did he do all that for you?" Landon asked.

"Yep." I said nodding, because he had when we were kids.

"Who's your best friend Uncle Edward?"

"Why?" I asked curious to what was going on in his little head.

"Cause I want to be my brother's best friend and I was just wunderin if Uncle Emmett is yours?" he asked. I love that he still had trouble saying some words like 'wondering' and I say Alice did too.

"Sometimes" I shrugged.

"And the other times?" he asked.

"You are very nosy." I told him tickling him.

"Stop." He squealed.

"Keep going?" I asked him pretending I couldn't hear him properly.

"No. Stop."

"No to stopping. Okay." I said standing up and picking up by his ankle with one hand and tickling him with the other. I think my sister would have a fit if she saw what I was doing but this was guy time.

He was laughing so hard at this stage I started laughing with him.

I finally stopped tickling and playfully dropped him on the couch.

"That was fun" He said smiling and I laughed at his wild hair. Normally it was just this disorganised mass of blonde curls but now all the curls stuck out in opposite directions looking like I had let him stick his fingers in a socket.

"Come on let's go see can we fix your hair." I told him leading him into my bathroom where I had a brush. I knew my sister brushed his hair when she could and would kill me if I sent him home with a head full of knots.

While I was struggling to tame his hair I heard a knock at my door.

"Come on Kiddo." I said lifting him up off the counter.

"Who's here?" he asked.

"Probably Bella." I told him.

"Who?"

"Ms. Swan." I told him and he nodded.

I opened the door to find Emmett standing on the other side.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I got a text from Jasper, said you had Landon. I can take him if you want..."

"What cause I'm not capable? Because I'm a social retard who will die alone with his cat and couldn't possibly take care of a little boy?" I asked as the elevator opened.

"Come on Edward I didn't mean that... I just thought you'd want your own routine like you normally do..." Emmett began when Bella stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh it's a party." She said.

"Bella?" Emmett asked turning around to face her.

"Hi Emmett." She said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her and I don't know what came over me in that split but I knew I had to show Emmett just how wrong he was about me.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked her and she smiled.

"No I'm just going to get set up." She said and I reached out towards her placing a kiss on her lips. Emmett stood with his mouth open.

"Landon's inside." I explained and she nodded.

"Nice seeing you Emmett." She added before walking in.

"You know it's rude to stare." I told him and he blinked. "If you'll excuse me." I told him before shutting the door.

I walked into the kitchen to find Bella helping Landon wash his hands.

"He's going to help me." Bella explained and I nodded. "Everything okay?"

"Later" I told her nodding towards Landon. She nodded and smiled.

"Dude if your hair was any longer I would have to make you tie it back like a girl." She said making him giggle. It was strange how she slotted in so effortlessly.

I really hoped it stayed that way.

**So what are we thinking here? Let me know. I want to hear it. The good the bad the ugly. Let me have it.**

**Also I'm looking for a banner for this story. Anyone interested in making one? Let me know if you are.**

**Read and Review.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Twelve- Bella  
>I'm the Judge at this County Fair, and I will decide what is Normal and what isn't.<br>

I sat down in the living room while Edward put Landon to bed. Dinner had been tidied up already and the little guy was pooped from a hectic day so it didn't take long for Edward to remerge in the living room.

"Is he asleep?" I asked and Edward nodded sitting down beside me.

"Good day at work?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Well besides from the lovely Jessica who you've met."

"Ah. I see." He said nodding "How come I didn't know you were my nephew's teacher?" he asked me.

"Technically I'm not. But Alice was... wow conflict of interest." I murmured.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm the one to be telling you this. I mean Alice came to me as a professional I'm sure she would tell you if she wanted you to know." I said.

At the end of last year during walk around for the incoming kindergartners one of mother's requested to see me. She had heard about my separate degree in child therapy and was looking for a professional's opinion about her son.

The woman's name was Alice Whitlock and she was worried about her son Landon. Alice was worried that Landon had some form of autism of OCD and wondered if I would work with him once or twice a week because she felt he wasn't progressing fast enough.

And here I was no facing that little boy's Uncle who thought the world of him and would hate to hear that maybe Landon was like him. No doubt at all Edward would take the blame for it all even if it had nothing to do with genetics. It was just his nature.

What made matters worse was that Alice only recognised Landon's behaviours as different because she had grown with a brother who she was sure was autistic.

I found it fascinating how different aspects of my life had revolved around Edward's existence even before I had met him. It was baffling but at the same time completely obvious how they had never met before.

"That's understandable." He said nodding. He looked down at his hands and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Just Landon, he picks up on everything." He said with a smile "He actually asked me why I don't do the 'shaky' talking with you." He added and I must have looked confused because he went on to further explain "He was talking about my stutter." He explained.

"I think it's a comfort thing for you, knowing that I don't mind if you have to stop and think out what you're trying to say." I told him and he nodded.

"It's still a little strange to me."

"Yeah?"

"I woke up this morning thinking yesterday was all just a dream." He said.

"Relieved?" I teased.

"Depressed." He answered "And then I got you're text. I broke my phone dropping it in shock." He explained and I laughed.

"Well in some ways I'm glad you'd be sad if last night hadn't happened." I told him gently touching his hand. "I know I would have been."

He sighed and looked at our hands before quietly murmuring something.

"What?" I asked him.

"Would have been an excellent dream" He said and I laughed. His phone chimed and he pulled it out of his pocket. He looked down at the screen and smiled.

When he really smiled it was a beautiful sight to behold.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm an uncle again." He murmured. He turned his phone around to show a picture of a tiny baby with a tuft of jet black hair.

"Aw too cute."

"Blake Whitlock" He stated.

"Landon and Blake that's nice." I said and he nodded.

"It's nice to see her happy." He said.

"Speaking of siblings..." I stated and he sighed, in a sad way this time.

"Do we have to...? Do we have to talk about...? What I mean is..."

"Not if you don't want to but I do think it is something we should talk about. It's obvious what Emmett says effects you. You wouldn't have those marks on your arm if it didn't." He pulled his arm away from me and held it closer to him as if trying to cover it. "Edward..."

He didn't say anything after that.

He just looked down at his arm.

I don't know how long we sat there but it felt like an age.

"I suppose I should go then." I said standing up.

He grabbed my arm.

"Don't... don't go." He said.

"Then talk to me Edward." I said "I know this is new and you think I'm about to run away screaming but I'm your person Edward. You can tell me anything, I'm not going to run. Unless you tell me you like to eat babies then we have a problem." I told him and he nodded.

"He... he makes me feel so... so..." He began as I sat back down beside him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Small." Edward whispered and I nodded. I reached up and pushed the hair out of his face.

"Why was he here?"

"Landon." Edward said.

It hadn't escaped me that the moment Edward was in an uncomfortable situation that he couldn't handle he reverted back to the short sentences and the stutter returned. It was sad to see because the man who pulled me in for a stellar kiss just yesterday disappeared behind this weak scared man. It scared me to see how easily he crumbled under these pressures. He really didn't have the tools to deal with these kinds of situations.

"It will be alright." I told him leaning up on my knees and wrapping my arms around him. I placed a kiss on his temple and he relaxed a bit against me. He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me in place. "Everything's gonna be okay." I whispered and he crumbled. He began shaking and I heard his sobs.

I soothingly rubbed his back as he cried against me.

My heart broke into a million pieces because of this man.

How had nobody seen how much he suffered before me?

"Shhh, shhh oh you poor Baby." I said hugging him tighter kissing the top of his head.

His sobs eventually stopped.

"What if...? What if... I can't do this?"

"This?" I asked him.

"What if I can't be normal Bella?" He whispered.

"Too over rated in my opinion." I told him as he pulled back from me.

"You don't mean that." He said.

Short snappy sentences, he was getting annoyed now. I could see it unfold in front of me. Despair and Anger. He was so lost.

"I do." I told him. He rolled his eyes. "You don't know what I think."

"Probably something along the lines of 'what a freak' right?"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Well then you're a freak too." He said.

"The freaky couple, it can be our bit." I shrugged.

"You must be a glutton for punishment." He said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Because you're willing to put yourself through all this for me, and too be honest I'm not that great a prize."

"Wow more than eight words." I teased "And maybe I am. And I get to decide if you're a prize or not, I'm the judge at this county fair."

"Yep you're crazy."

"And you just might win a blue ribbon just yet." I told him leaning in and kissing him.

"Bella" He said pulling away.

"Yes?" I asked thinking he was going to say something really snarky and I think I was out of come backs for now.

"I don't want to screw this up." He said gesturing between us.

"Positive idea." I told him.

"I am serious."

"So am I." I told him.

"You're already too important to me."

"Good." I said.

"I thought short sentences were my thing." He murmured as I curled my finger under his chin.

"I'm just showing you how annoying it is." I told him before kissing him again. My hands knotted behind his neck while his rested on my hips. I smiled against his lips when I realised I had essentially gotten him to see my side.

He was too good at kissing, certainly for someone who claimed to never done this before. Suddenly I wanted to feel him on top of me. I began turn myself and I pulled us down so I was laying with my back on the couch, him hovering over me.

I broke the kiss needing to breath and he rested his forehead against mine.

He stared into my eyes and I back into his.

They were the most amazing shade of green I had ever seen. I traced the outline of his face and he closed his eyes, a content smile on his face.

He was truly beautiful; when my breathing had evened out I pressed my lips against his again. His mouth opened against mine and I loved the feeling of his warm breath on top of mine.

We pulled away after sometime and I smiled up at him.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" I asked him.

"Positive" He said reaching forward and kissing me.

"Because you're really good at it." I told him.

"I'll put it on my resume. Good kisser."

"You can put me as a reference and all." I stated and he laughed. "You're beautiful when you laugh."

"Men are handsome not beautiful." He explained.

"Well I think you're beautiful." I told him.

"You bring it out in me." He said.

"Maybe" I said.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"Who can really tell the truth about these things?"

"True."

We were quiet after that but it was nice He moved to sit up and while I didn't want him to I got that if we wanted this to work we would have to go slowly.

I smiled as he pulled me up beside him. I looked at my watch and saw it was late.

"I better get going." I told him.

He glanced at his own watch and his eyes widened.

"Past your bedtime?" I teased and he chuckled.

"I like having some structure." He told me.

"Oh you can give up on that with me. I'm late for almost everything and I'm pretty sure I don't own a pair of matching socks." I told him.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He laughed as I stood up. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" I said picking up my handbag.

"Thanks for coming over." He said getting my coat out of coat closet.

"It was fun. Landon is a great kid." I said and he nodded.

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him "You are too tall."

"You're just short." He said.

"Either could be true but I would like to put the blame on you."

"Fair enough." He said with a smile. "Sweet dreams."

"I would say something about bed bugs but I have a feeling if I did you would stay awake all night looking for them." I teased and he laughed. He leaned down to kiss me when I heard my cell phone ringing. "What the hell?"

I looked down and saw it was a number not in my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Isabella Swan?" a man's voice asked over the phone.

"This is she." I answered.

"Are you Charlie Swan's daughter?" the man asked.

"Yes I am. Is something wrong?"

"This Dr. Cullen at Seattle Memorial Hospital, you're father was transferred here after being shot in the leg."

"Oh my God. Is he okay? Wait of course not he's been shot. Is he dead?"

"No. Ms. Swan he's not dead."

"Oh thank God." I said. Edward looked at me with a concerned expression. "I'll be there right away. Thank you for calling." I said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?"

"My Dad's been shot." I said. "I have to go; he's going to need me to fill out form and stuff he sucks at remembering his details. I'll call you tomorrow. I might see you at the hospital when you bring Landon by." I said.

"Okay" He said "If you need anything call me."

"Will do." I said before waving and leaving.

I ran down to my car and got in before driving to the hospital. I managed to find parking and ran into the reception of the hospital.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"How may I help you?" a woman in pink scrubs asked.

"I got a phone call from Dr..." Brain fart. "Sorry I can't remember but my father was transferred here from Forks... and the doctor said he had been shot."

"Okay dear, what's your father's name?" she asked me.

"Charles Swan. He's cop." I said.

"He's on the third floor, the elevator is over there. Someone should be able to point you in the right direction at the nurses' station up there." She explained.

"Thank you." I said before getting in the elevator.

Once on the third floor I went to the nurses' station to find it empty. I must have been looking very lost because a tall blonde man came over to me.

"Excuse me are you okay?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not looking for my father." I said "Dr... God why can't I remember this name, Dr. X called me and said my Dad got shot and the brought him here." I said. "And after that I know nothing."

"Isabella?" he asked.

"Yeah I know that one."

"You're Charlie's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. X I generally go as Dr. Cullen though." He said.

"Oh sorry, head scrambled and jeesh you think I'd remember Cullen, that's my boyfriend's surname." I said shaking my head. "Sorry I'm rambling. How is my Dad?" I asked.

"You're fine it can be quite stressful hearing these things." Dr. Cullen explained "You're father was shot in the leg and the bullet nicked a very big artery."

"But you said he's not dead." I said "I remember that much of the conversation." I said.

"He's not dead. He lost a lot of blood but the amount they gave him in Forks sustained him until he got here and we could give him more. Plus we've operated to fix the artery. You look awful pale." He said.

"I'm not very good with blood." I said feeling a bit dizzy.

"Is there anybody else we can call to be here with you? Your mother?"

"She and my Dad aren't together." I explained.

"You mentioned a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No, he's babysitting his nephew; his sister just had a baby. I'm fine." I explained taking a deep breath. "Can I see my Dad?"

"He's in recovery now but once he's in his own room you can see him."

"He'll be able to walk again right?" I asked.

"Not as good as he did before." Dr. Cullen explained. "And he's going to have to retire or just do desk work."

"Oh God" I said covering my eyes "Dibs on not telling him." I said.

"Proud?" he asked.

"Ridiculously, won't accept he can't work." I told him. "Too stubborn." I explained.

"I'll advise him."

"What about aftercare?" I asked. "I have a job do I need to book time off?" I asked him.

"Is there anyone in Forks?"

"His best friend is in a wheel chair." I said shaking my head.

"We'll get you some numbers for home care."

"Thank you." I said when the elevator doors opened and an orderly pushed out a bed.

"Here's the man of the hour." Dr. Cullen said standing up. I stood up to and saw my dad lying on the bed.

"Bella?" My Dad called.

"I'm here." I said walking towards the bed.

"We'll just get you set up in the room Charlie and then you and Isabella can talk." Dr. Cullen said and I nodded. They brought him into the room and set him all up. Then Dr. Cullen asked him a few questions. "All seems good. I'll come back up later on to check on you Charlie. I'm off to meet my new grandson." He said.

"Is this your first?" I asked him.

"No, second." He said taking out his phone "Little Blake." He said showing me and my eyes practically bugged out of my head.

"That's lovely." I said before walking in and sitting down in the chair beside my Dad.

"You look like you just saw Grandma Swan." He said.

"I'm dating that man's son." I explained.

"Since when?" Dad asked.

"Okay surgeons have just cut into your leg and you want to talk about is my love life?" I asked him. He sighed and looked down at his leg. "You scared me Chief." I whispered.

"Sorry Bells." He said.

"S'okay, I forgive you." I told him.

"Now come on tell me all about this new beau, I'll have to get out my 'what are your intentions cards'.

I rolled my eyes and launched into the story, today had been a hectic day.

It seemed my days were often hectic nowadays.

**A couple of shout outs here today**

**Can I just say thank you to everybody over on the Geekward Facebook group? You ladies are great. I thought our boy was more OCD-ward but I've been assured he is an Edward of many forms and Geekward is one of them. And who am I to deny the experts.**

**Also thank you to everybody who reviewed. Edward wanted me to say thank you for everybody who cheered him on in the last chapter. It was really great to see you all behind him. He also enjoyed seeing Emmett's face before he slammed the door on it.**

**Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Thirteen – Edward  
>Not so Suttle Reactions and Facebook Etiquette<span>

"Blake?" Landon asked as I tied his shoe laces.

"Yep" I answered and he looked confused. "What's up Kiddo?"

"I told Mommy I wanted to name him Megatron."

"Maybe she's saving that for the middle name." I shrugged. I helped him put on his jacket and we walked down to my car. "Are you excited to meet your little brother?" I asked him.

"Yep" He said excitedly.

"Now Mommy is probably going to be really sleepy and you can't make too much noise in case the baby is sleeping." I told him.

"Okay" He said looking out the window. He was quiet after that. Once we got to the hospital I got directions to the maternity ward and we located Alice's room. I had gotten flower that morning for Alice and a little teddy bear for my new nephew. Landon had made a giant card for his baby brother. We got to the room to find Jasper looking dead on his feet.

"Daddy" Landon said pulling on Jasper's pant leg; he hadn't heard us come in.

"Hey Buddy." Jasper said picking him up. Alice was fast asleep on the bed. "Hey Edward I'll wake up Ali." He said.

"Just let her sleep."

"Nah she'll want to see Landon." He said. He walked over to the bed and rubbed Alice's shoulder. "Darlin wake up" He said and her eyes flickered open.

"Mommy?" Landon asked as Alice slowly set up.

"Hey Baby." She said. She looked over to me and smiled "Hey Bro."

"Where's Blake?" Landon asked.

"He's in the nursery. Daddy why don't you go and get Blake so he can meet his big brother." Alice said.

"Sure thing Darlin" He said kissing her forehead. Jasper ducked out of the room while Landon sat up with his Mommy.

"So were you good for Uncle Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yep and Ms. Swan." Landon said and I blanched.

"You don't go to Ms. Swan on Tuesdays Baby." She said.

"Yeah I know but she was over in Uncle Edward's." He said and Alice turned to me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he and Ms. Swan like making kissy-kissy face at each other."

"What?" Alice screeched looking at me.

I had to fight myself from glaring at the five year old.

"Since when?" Alice asked me.

"The other day." I muttered putting the flowers beside her bed and placing the teddy on the end table.

"No way."

"I saw them kissy-kissy and all. They thought I was sleepin' but I saws them on the couch kissy-kissy." Landon said and Alice turned back to me a shit eating smile on her face.

"That's the last I ever give you the last marshmallow." I told him.

"Bella Swan?"

"Yes."

"You're dating Bella Swan?" she asked.

"Who's dating Bella Swan?" Jasper asked wheeling the cot into the room.

"Edward."

"Fuck off." He said and I rolled my eyes. "What? It's not something you hear every day."

"You just gave birth and you want to talk about my love life?" I asked. "Why don't we pay attention to Blake, you know something that is all our business?"

"So where did you meet her?" Alice asked. Landon jumped off the bed and was looking in at his little brother, Jasper holding him. I sighed and walked over to my sister.

"Through Rosalie and Emmett." I said "She's Rosalie's friend. We'd met a couple of times and we spent all the weekend together and I don't know... I feel ... comfortable with her. Like I can tell her anything."

"Do Mom and Dad know?" she asked and I shook my head. "What about Emmett?"

"He found out yesterday when he came over to try and get Landon." I said.

"Fucker." She muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I told Emmett that you were watching him and to leave him with you, because Landon's missed you in the past couple of weeks. I get that Emmett hurt you but the five year old doesn't and he needs time with his Uncle Edward." She sighed.

"Emmett's gonna do what Emmett's gonna do."

"His hearts in the right place." She shrugged. "So...?"

"What?" I asked her.

"Are you and Bella exclusive?"

"Yes." I told her.

"Eeep!" She squealed and Blake yelped "Oops."

"S'okay little brother, you'll get used to Mommy." Landon said and Jasper and I chuckled.

"Wise words." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe it." She said and I sighed. "You know what I mean." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah I do." I told her. It was then my phone chimed. I looked down and saw I had a text message.

_Dad's still in the hospital, hopped up on pain meds and a bit loopy but good. How's the baby? – B_

"Do you mind if I head out for a half an hour. I'll come back for Landon then?" I asked and Alice nodded.

"That's fine. What's going on? Was that Bella? Stepping out for a bit of kissy-kissy?" she asked.

"Her father got shot." I told Alice who paled.

"I shouldn't be allowed talk to people." She said and I nodded.

"I'll be back in a little while." I told her. I waved to Landon and nodded at Jasper before dialling Bella's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me." I said. "I'm at the hospital now, I left Landon with Alice and Jasper, let them have some family bonding time."

"Okay" She said sounding upset.

"What floor are you on?" I asked her.

"The third one." She said.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes." I told her before shutting down the phone. I got in the elevator.

I stepped in and hit three. I was on the sixth floor so I had a bit to go. It stopped on the fourth floor and my father stepped in his nose buried on a chart.

"Dad?"

"Oh Edward! You scared me there son. What are you doing here? Alice is upstairs." He said as the elevator opened up on the third floor.

"Visiting." I told him. I stepped out of the elevator and the minute I did. I saw Bella. She looked up and saw me and I could see she had been crying. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her.

She clutched onto me and cried.

"Edward?" I heard my Dad's voice ask and I turned around. He looked confused and shocked as we watched me holding on to Bella. "How do know Isabella here?"

"I'm her... her..." I sighed unable to get the words out. They were still so new to me. I took a deep breath and put the words together in my heads like Bella showed me how. "I'm her boyfriend." I told him and Bella squeezed me a bit tighter.

Dad looked like someone just asked him to amputate his own foot, bewildered, confused and freaked out all at the same time.

"Wh-... what?" Dad asked looking at me.

"Dad!" I said and he managed to recover.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Processing Son. Does your mother know?" he asked.

"No."

"Who does?" he asked.

"You, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Landon." I said.

"Oh and Rosalie and my Dad." Bella chimed in.

"Oh no, she's last to know?" Dad asked.

"Rosalie found out through Emmett who came over yesterday when Bella arrived. Landon saw us together and ratted me out to Jasper and Alice."

"My Dad wanted to know why I was a bit weirded out yesterday. Like of all the doctors in Seattle he ends up in the care of my boyfriend's father. What are the chances?" Bella asked. It was then we all heard some groaning from the room behind us. "Dad?" Bella called.

"He's due his next round of pain medication." Dad said not able to say anything else about me just yet. Once he went into the room I turned Bella around to face me.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"How are you? Everybody finding out?" she asked.

"Bella you're father just got shot. I think we should be more worried about you right now. And I was hardly going to keep you a secret now was I?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Just... I need another hug." She said and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Anything... anything you want me to do?" I asked her.

"Just this." She said hugging me tightly.

"Okay." I said holding her close to me. We stood in the hallway for awhile until Dad came back out.

"How is he?" Bella asked my Dad who blinked widely seeing Bella in my arms.

"Good. He seems a lot more awake so that's always a good sign and he only required three quarters of the dosage he had yesterday." Dad explained. "Edward can I speak to you for a minute?" he asked. "It'll only take a second." He added.

I looked at Bella who nodded.

I quickly kissed the top of her head and followed my father down the hallway. Once out of Bella's sight my Dad pushed me into an empty room.

"Jeesh, what is wrong with you?" I asked him fixed my jacket that he mushed up pushing me.

And then he was hugging me.

"Dad?" I asked. "Is... is everything... alr... alright?" I asked unsure at what was going on. Plus Bella was the only one who hugged me.

"I am so happy for you!" He said. "She is one pretty girl Edward."

"I am aware."

"No I mean it, plus she's very friendly. And a teacher, so she's good with children." He said nudging me and winking.

"DAD!" I exclaimed when I caught his drift.

"What Edward?"

"We've been dating three days." I told him.

"You're coming to that age Edward, where you can't afford to mess around."

"I'm twenty five, but I'm glad you think I'm still of marrying age." I spat getting annoyed.

"You know what I mean Edward." He said and I sighed.

"I find that hard to believe." I told him. "Can I go now?"

"Yes you can. Tell her I said 'hi'" He said with a smile.

"Stop smiling like that." I told him walking out of the room but he didn't. I walked back to where I left Bella. She was in the room with her father so I waited outside for her. She eventually came back out and sat down beside me.

"You didn't have to wait." She said.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay before I went back to get Landon. Are you staying here all night?" I said brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I'll probably head home and sleep for a little while once Dad goes to sleep." She shrugged.

"Well if you want to talk or anything, don't hesitate to call me." I told her.

"What if you're asleep?" she asked.

"I'll wake up."

"Shouldn't you be in work?"

"I'm working from home for the week because I have Landon until Alice brings the baby home." I explained and she nodded.

"Okay." She said.

I leaned down and kissed her and I swear I heard clapping.

"Remind me to kill my father, would you?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Will do Baby." She said kissing me again.

I noticed the endearment slipping out and strangely enough I liked it. I wasn't going to stop it. She's called me other things before like 'Honey' and 'Sweetie' but Bella was the kind of person that called everybody stuff like that.

So it was a step for her to come out with 'Baby' that was definitely reserved for couples.

Wow couples.

Don't over think it. She's going to see you're over thinking something and become self conscious.

Say something.

"I'll talk to you later." I said kissing her again before standing up.

"Bye." She said waving as I walked back to the elevator. I went back upstairs and collected Landon before heading to the store to get some ice cream for the little man.

"So what did you think of your brother?" I asked him.

"He's tiny."

"He will grow you know." I told him as I lifted him up so he could see what ice cream was in the counter.

"Good cause I wanna play football with him." Landon said "How long before I can do that?"

"I'd give it a year or two." I told him just imagining how right now Blake was about the size of a football.

"Oh man, that's going to take forever." He sighed reaching for a tub of rocky road ice cream.

"He's too small right now for that." I told him.

"Fine, but he better hurry up and start growing." Landon said.

"I'll be sure he is aware that you want him to grow." I told him.

"So is Ms. Swan coming over to make kissy-kissy face with you again?" he asked as we walked up to the cash register.

"Not tonight. Thanks for tattling on me though." I told him and he giggled.

"Was it a secret?" he asked.

"Well no. But you know your Mommy, you give her a start and she'll run a marathon." I said handing over the money for the ice cream.

Landon nodded; although I had a feeling he had no idea what I was talking about.

Once we had paid I lifted him up onto my hip because we had to get to my car in the lashings of rain.

I ran over to my car and put him in the back seat before jumping into the front myself. I put my phone in the holder and saw I had twenty miss calls from my mother. My phone must have turned itself on silent.

I called her back and waited for her to pick up.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR HOURS?" My mother exclaimed when she picked up the phone.

I looked back at Landon and decided to take the phone of speaker.

"Hello Mom." I said bringing the phone up to my ear. "Is everything okay? I must have turned my phone on silent by accident."

"That's okay Darling. Just calling to check up on things."

"Uh huh." I said as the rain battered against the car. No way was I going attempt to drive and talk on the phone at the same time in this.

"So do have any _news_ for me?" she asked and I knew what she was up to.

"Not at all mother." I told her lying.

"Nothing _exciting_?" she asked.

"Nothing's coming to mind." I told her lying again.

"EDWARD ANTONY MASEN CULLEN!" She screeched this time.

"Yes mother?" I asked.

"You're father told me you have a girlfriend is this true?" she asked.

"Yes." I told her and then I had to pull the phone away from my ear for risk of hurting it. "Calm down."

"My Baby boy is finally a man!"

"Oh for the love of..." I began when she cut me off.

"What's her name?"

"Mom I have Landon in the car right now can I call you back later on?" I asked her, wanting to get home before this rain got worse.

"Okay, call me the minute you get home."

"Okay Mom." I said turning on the ignition "Bye." I said before hanging up.

"Was that Grandma?" he asked.

"Yep, in all her kookiness." I said before driving home. I managed to get Landon up to my apartment very quickly. I decided to run him a bath and order pizza for dinner. Starting the bath and keeping it nice and hot I put in the boat Alice had packed in the bag for him.

Once I had the bath ran and had called the pizza place I decided I better call my mother back.

"Hello?"

"Mom" I said and she started gushing.

"What's her name? How old? Where is she from? Is she pretty? I bet she's pretty. Blonde or brunette? Probably brunette."

"Mom" I repeated stopping her as Landon ran past me and into the bath. For a boy he didn't mind actually getting in the bath. "Calm down."

"Come all tell me all the details. Oh how did you meet? Where did you meet? How's the sex?"

I think I just threw up a little bit.

"Mo... mom that's... ju... just... NO!" I said.

"Okay, okay tell me though what her name is?"

"Isabella Swan" I told her.

"That's a beautiful name." Mom said. "What does she look like?"

"Petite but not as small as Alice. Brown eyes. Brunette."

"Beautiful?" she asked.

"Very" I said quietly.

She was quiet after that.

"Mom?" I asked silence was never good with my mother.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Stop picturing Grandkids." I told her and she sighed.

"A little brunette with your eyes, what a knockout of a child." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You just got a new grandbaby no need to create fictitious ones in your head." I told her.

"Fine, fine but Edward you are getting to that age..." She began.

Was I thirty and they forgot to tell me jeesh this people were baby mad.

"I have to go; I have Landon in the bath." I told her.

We said our goodbyes and I went into bathroom to shampoo Landon's hair to find he had already done it.

I helped him rinse before giving a cloth and telling his to remember to wipe all his private areas. The doorbell rang and I opened it to find the pizza already here. God that was quick.

I paid the guy and grabbed the food.

"Landon are you done?" I called.

"Almost" He yelled back and I laughed as I cut up the pizza for him so it was cool for him. I fed Lincoln and he hungrily ate before jumping up on his tower causing me to roll my eyes.

"Sure you behave when I have company, but it'll be your piss post once he's gone." I said to the cat rubbing him before going and taking Landon out of the bath much to his protest.

He quickly got dressed though when he realised there was pizza to be eaten aswell as ice cream. The day had really flown in and I felt like I had gotten nothing done at all but hey I'd rather watch Landon then be stuck in my normal boring routine.

Once we had eaten and he watched a bit of t.v. he went fast asleep.

I carried him into my guest room and laid him down on the bed. I watched as he snuggled down in the bed, while still asleep and held onto his bear.

I pushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed.

What was happening to me?

Hadn't I sworn I didn't want any of this? That marriage and babies were not at all on my to-do list. But here I was, with a girlfriend, who was insanely beautiful staring at my nephew and hoping that I could have a kid like him one day.

From the first day I had met Bella she had messed up my day, my plans and essentially my life.

And I didn't want her to stop messing it up. I wanted her doing what she doing.

Because scarily enough I was beginning to like myself again.

Snapping out of my haze I went and got my laptop out for a little while. I might aswell, it'll be interesting.

I clicked onto certain things but was growing bored. I decided to check my pathetic facebook page.

I clicked it open and saw I had two friend requests.

_Rosalie Hale_

_Bella Swan_

I quickly clicked yes on both of them smiling. I clicked onto Bella's page and saw her profile picture was her and her mother sitting on a railing at a beach. There was a banner of pictures of top of the page and before I could stop myself I was looking through them.

She was beautiful; I came across a picture of her going to some event. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress and my eyes practically bugged out of the sockets.

It hugged her in all the right places and showed of some cleavage that because I've only seen her wearing her everyday clothes or work class I hadn't seen.

Her hair was down and set off the red silk of the dress.

I clicked down on the comments and saw I wasn't the only one who recognised how beautiful she looked in the picture.

_Angela Weber-Cheney: Look at you. Pretty :)_

_Jessica Stanley: Love that dress Bella_

_Mike Newton: Looking hot Bella_

I gritted my teeth at that comment. This picture was taken sometime last year according to the date but still she was my girlfriend. I clicked back onto my own wall and decided to tidied up my page a little bit when I saw in dark font.

_Relationship Status_

I hovered the mouse over it.

Did it come across eager? Doing something like that?

But I wanted to do it so that had to count for something right?

I clicked down the list and saw the option was _In Relationship_

I clicked on it and then it popped up.

You could tag who you were in a relationship in it.

"Hmmm" I said out loud scratching the back of my head.

I decided to bite the bullet and just typed in her facebook name and her picture popped up. I clicked on it and then went and clicked '_Save changes'_

Once I was done I felt a bit sick.

What if she didn't want me to do that...? Oh freaking hell.

I decided to open up another video to take my mind off what I had just done. I was clicking through different things when the number one appeared beside my name in the tab name.

I clicked on the notification and let out a sigh of relief.

_Bella Swan has accepted your relationship request._

And then when I clicked on her page there was my picture under the heading

_In a relationship with_

That felt strangely good.

**Isn't he so cute? His innocence is so adorable.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please review.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Fourteen – Bella  
>Long, Long Day.<span>

I was drained as I got home from the hospital, it was just after nine when I did so it wasn't too late but I was still drained. I made myself something to eat and sat down to watch t.v. As I was sitting there I got bored and took out my laptop for something to do.

I logged onto facebook to see was anybody online when I saw I had a couple of notifications.

_Edward Cullen had accepted your friend request._

I smiled at that. I had been looking Rosalie's page one day and Emmett added me. Then I got suspicious and saw that Edward did indeed have a facebook page. He wasn't a very active user from what I could tell. His picture was gorgeous though.

I still couldn't believe I was with this guy.

His profile picture was him leaning over a piano playing. He's not looking at the camera but you can tell he's pretty content like that.

I didn't know he played.

Oh I was going to make him play for me now that I know.

It was then I looked at my notifications and realised I had more.

_Relationship request from Edward Cullen_

I smiled at this. I bet he was agonising over this right now. Love it.

I clicked on it and clicked accept and on my home page it came up

_Bella Swan is in a Relationship with Edward Cullen _

I posted a status up for my relatives who would want to know about Charlie.

_Bella Swan – Hey everybody, scary couple of hours. My Dad was shot in the leg while on duty. Everything okay, he's in Seattle Memorial and doing well. The doctor hopes to have him out of there by the end of the week._

I looked it over before clicking post. By the time I did I saw there was a comment on another post of mine.

I read it and saw it was my friend Angela.

I clicked on the notification and Angel was commenting on my relationship.

_Angela Weber-Cheney: ?_

I quickly typed a response

_Bella Swan: How am I supposed to respond to that?_

It didn't take long for her to reply.

_Angela Weber – Cheney: How come I haven't heard about this new guy?_

_Bella Swan: It's new_

_Angela Weber – Cheney: Ben recognises the name, is Edward from Chicago?_

_Bella Swan: Yeah_

I wondered where Angela was doing this. She was one of my oldest friends. We had met as kids, she had moved to New York when she got married to Ben. He was a lawyer in the city. I was God mother to their Little Girl Abbey who was a cutie pie.

_Angela Weber- Cheney: You won't believe this, Ben thinks this is an Edward he used to be friendly with in high school. How cool would that be?_

I laughed at the connection.

_Bella Swan: Pretty cool. How's my God daughter? I demand pictures._

Within minutes I had an email from Angela with about twenty pictures of Abbey. Angela had her when we were twenty. Freaked Ben out a bit but he loved her to bits. There was a cute picture of him tossing her up in the air.

I printed one out of photo paper and put it in small frame. I hated that I was so far away from Abbey but I visited her every year for her birthday and Angela flew out with her to here for Christmas sometimes. Especially when they had to see Angela's parents

I realised I had another notification on my relationship status.

_Renee Dwyer: :) I'm so happy about this. Sweet man_

I rolled my eyes when I saw she had liked it and all.

While this had been going on, one of my Dad's cousins had commented on my status and I was telling her about Dad some more when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Isabella, this is Sue Clearwater. Harry's wife from the Reservation"

Harry had been a friend of my Dad's who had a heart attack awhile back and died. His wife Sue was a lovely woman.

"Hello Sue, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. I was just calling about your father. Leah just saw on your facebook he had been shot."

"Oh, yes. He was on duty and got shot in the leg. He had to have surgery to get an artery fixed and he won't be allowed out of the station much anymore but after that he should be alright." I explained.

"Oh thank Heavens he's okay." She said. "Is he allowed have visitors?"

"Yes, he'd love to have people up to visit him, but he's in Seattle Memorial so if it's too far don't worry."

"Nonsense, I'm up visiting Seth tomorrow so I'll stop by and see him." She said.

"Okay well I might see you there tomorrow." I told her and then hung up. That was a bizarre conversation.

I hadn't realise my father was so close to Mrs. Clearwater.

Once I put my phone on the table, I looked back at my computer. I decided to do a bit snooping on my new boyfriend. You can tell a lot about a person from what they say about themselves online.

_Age: 25 –_ Okay so he was two years older than me. I knew that.

_Birthday: 19__th__ of July –_ That's a date to remember

_Hobbies: Running, playing music _– I hate running, but the music thing would be interesting.

_Interested in: Women _– Good because I was one of them

_Relationship Status: In a Relationship with Bella Swan – _he's open about our relationship. That was good. I had been worried he would freak out with everybody finding out the way they did but he shocked me with his honesty. He wanted people to know which is good, especially for someone who was normally very private.

_Religious Beliefs: Atheist_- interesting. I was similar. I just didn't necessarily believe in anything. I felt I was more agnostic than atheist though.

Hmmm nothing too shocking there, everything you expect it to be. I then got really nosy and went towards his pictures. He only had his profile picture as his own, but Alice, Emmett and Esme Cullen, who I assumed was his mother had him tagged in all sorts of things.

I laughed at the one of Alice and Edward sitting on Emmett, Esme had written under it

_Something never change around here_

And then the following picture was practically identical with the three of them when they were younger. Alice looked about five and Edward about three. Emmett looked annoyed in both of them.

I laughed at that.

Wow he was a cute kid.

Edward, not Emmett

Okay Emmett was somewhat cute, but Edward more so. His crazy hair seemed to be a lifelong trait and his green eyes were so wide in happiness.

I kept clicking when I came across something jaw dropping.

Emmett and Edward must have been running a marathon or something because the two brothers had their arms around each other in the picture but I really wasn't looking at Emmett.

Edward was wearing a tight jogging top and shorts.

And very sweaty

I could see every line of him.

Um I needed a napkin.

How had I not noticed how hot this guy was?

Okay I had in some ways.

But I mean this was the first time I had really thought about him in a sexual sort of way. Oh God I was freaking blushing. I had thought of some things when we had been kissing but that's normal. I mean outside of that, like how his hands would feel on me and wondering how big he actually was in that area.

I knew he was a virgin but he was new to the kissing thing and he was very good at that.

Oh imagine if he was a natural lover.

I could feel myself grow warm thinking about it.

I wasn't a virgin. I had given it to my last boyfriend, Jacob. Something I was truly annoyed at myself over. I shut the laptop down and got ready for bed. I lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling I was exhausted but awake at the same time.

Lovely

I glanced at my phone and saw I had a text message.

I opened it up.

_You're probably too tired to talk but just wanted to say goodnight xx – Edward._

My heart was beating a little faster at that and I sighed.

This man was going to make me fall for him and I don't think I was going to stop him.

I texted him back

_You're right, Exhausted. You're sweet though. Want to meet up for breakfast tomorrow? – Bella_

I laid back and shut my eyes until my phone chimed.

_Yeah sure, you wanna say nine? Where? – Edward._

_The place from the other day?- Bella._

_Sure – Edward_

_Good night Edward xxx – Bella_

_Good night Bella xxx – Edward_

Yep I was going to end up falling for this guy.

When I woke up the next morning I was feeling a bit better. I made myself some coffee and then got in the shower. Once I washed and dressed I dried my hair and put on some light make up. It was extremely cool out for late October so I grabbed a scarf. I can't believe it would be Halloween next week. Thank God school would be back for the Halloween Party. It was my favourite time of the year watching all the kids come in dressed at little witches and wizards. Too cute

I grabbed my boots and put them on before walking towards the cafe. When I got there I saw Edward was already there reading the paper.

"Hey"

"Good morning." He said.

I leaned in and kissed him.

"I thought you had Landon?" I asked him sitting down opposite him as he folded the paper down.

"Jasper picked him up and took him for breakfast. They don't want him thinking that he's been forgotten with the new baby and everything. Jasper's bringing home tonight so that he can be settled for when Alice bring the baby home tomorrow." Edward explained.

"Gonna miss your little roommate?" I asked and he nodded.

"He's a great kid." He said as I picked up a menu and looked for something I wanted. I decided on French toast and bacon before putting my menu down. Edward was wiping down the menu so I chose to just check my phone instead of watching him do it. I knew it made him really uncomfortable that he had to do it in the first place. Never mind people watching him do it.

"Did you two have a good night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he's easy to have around." He said when the waitress arrived over. We both placed our orders and she took the menus with her. "What about you?"

"I spent the night facebook stalking you actually." I said honestly and he blushed. "Have to know what I'm getting into." I teased leaning in and kissing him again.

"I'm shocked my mother hasn't added you yet." He said and I laughed.

"I don't mind." I told him.

"I never really use it, but I got an email saying I had requests." He shrugged.

"Ah I see. Nothing about marking your territory or anything?" I asked.

"That too." He said and I chuckled.

"No problem with that on this end. Hey just a question do you know Ben Cheney?"

"I did, in highschool. I haven't heard from him in years. I was invited to his wedding but Emmett got sick and I didn't want to go by myself. Why?"

"I was the maid of honour at that wedding!" I said "Angela was the Rose of my childhood. I'm their little girl's Godmother."

"They have a kid?"

"You've never met Abbey?" I asked. "The cutest little thing. Big blue eyes and thick black hair. And the biggest pair of glasses they could find that would sit on her face." I said taking out my phone and showing him.

"Small world." He said taking the phone out of my hand and looking at the picture. "She's very like Ben."

"Angel swears that the only thing she got from her was the bad eye sight." I laughed as our drinks arrived.

"So if you're the Godmother who's the Godfather?" he asked "Ben's brother?" he asked.

"No" I said shaking my head. "Um at the time Angela and I were very close. I was actually moving out to New York to be closer to her so naturally Ben got close to my boyfriend at the time. So my ex is Abbey's Godfather." I explained and Edward froze for a minute.

"Oh" He said. "When do you to break up?" he asked.

"Just over a year ago." I said.

"Right and how long were you two together?" he asked.

"Four years." I said.

"Oh." He said

God, I did not want to have this conversation. Might aswell get it over with now.

"Jacob and I had been friends since we were kids. It was that relationship you do because you sorta owe it to yourself to try. Our Dads are best friends so we were pushed together for everything and then one day we just said 'why not?'"

"Sounds positively romantic." Edward said and I continued.

"And you know it started off great but Jacob was this small town guy. He grew up on this tiny Indian Reservation and had no desire to move away from it. Didn't want to try anything. Essentially he planned to have me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen by the age of twenty two." I explained. "So when Angela got pregnant he started pressuring me. I was only twenty, I wanted to finish college and get a job. Marriage and babies? Well they just weren't where I was at. I wanted to have more of a life before I started that you know?" I asked and he nodded.

"So what happened?"

"I told him I didn't want the same things he did. So then he moved up to the city for a little while to try and get a feel for it. He had no interest. Didn't accept my career or what I wanted to do with my life. So he went home and we took a little break. Then his Mom died and we got back together for awhile, but I then I came home to get my job and when I went back to the Rez's I found out I wasn't the only one comforting him." I explained.

"He was cheating on you?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Had been for over a year." I said. "But was weird was I hadn't wanted to be in that relationship for over a year at that stage and had checked out of it emotionally so he could've just broke up with me and I would've been fine with that. It was just the lie. Like we had been friends for years and then he did that."

"What's his name?"

"Jacob Black" I said and Edward nodded. "Why?"

"When I got the banner saying 'World's Biggest Idiot' I wanted it to say the right name." He explained and I laughed. Our food arrived at that time so we sat and ate quietly. Me feeling better that he knew now and that whole awkward conversation was behind us.

Once we finished we got up and paid.

"So what are doing for the rest of the day?" I asked him.

"I should get some work done." He said and I pouted "What?"

"I'm off all week, just thought it might be fun to hang out."

"Do you not have to visit your Dad?"

"Not today." I told him.

"Why not?"

"Some of my Dad's friends are coming up to visit him and that means Jacob will be bringing his Dad Billy up. And I always ended up almost arrested when I'm near him."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because he says something stupid and I end up trying to punch him." I said.

"Feisty." Edward teased and I laughed "Well I can play hooky this week if you want." He said.

"Good." I said leaning up and kissing him. The thoughts I had had last night came flying into my head as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me hard. The street was fairly quiet so I didn't mind this at all. "Come on" I said pulling back.

"Where we going?"

"Lazy day" I told him "Did you drive?" I asked him.

"No walked."

"Good" I told him as we walked towards my apartment. We walked up stairs and I unlocked my apartment and I groaned.

"She fucking lives!"

Kill me now.

**Review Please?  
>Love The Irish Cullen<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Fifteen – Edward  
>Casual Dress Codes<span>

Bella and I walked into her apartment. Breakfast had been eventful.

I can't believe how much of an idiot her ex-boyfriend had been.

How could anyone cheat on Bella?

Besides from being sweet and caring she was gorgeous.

If I ever saw that guy I'd give him a piece of my mind.

As Bella walked in I heard her groan before seeing Rosalie sitting down at Bella's counter.

"She fucking lives!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Bella turned around to me.

"Maybe she didn't see us." She whispered.

"Isabella Swan!"

"Damn" Bella said turning around. "Rose!"

"Cut the crap" Rosalie said and Bella nodded.

"Did I get the wrong impression of you two?" I asked Bella.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I thought you and Rose were friends." I said.

"We are Cullen. I fucking love this bitch." Rose said.

"I'm confused." I told Bella who nodded.

"Most of us are." Bella said. "What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Checking you were alive. Why the hell did I have to find out off facebook that Charlie had been shot? And seriously where were you last week? My Mom and Riley stayed the full week. I almost hung myself in the bathroom to get away from her." Rose exclaimed and Bella nodded. "And let's not forget about him." She said pointing at me.

"What...?"

"Go sit down Babe." Bella said and I nodded.

"I had to find out through Emmett! I should have been the one to tell Emmett that you're screwing his brother." Rose said.

"Okay do I have the word SLUT stamped across my forehead or something?" Bella asked me. "I haven't slept with him."

"Oh can you not..." Rose trailed off before pointing upwards towards me and I realised what she meant.

"Oh my God Rose you did not just do that!" Bella said.

"It's a valid question." Rosalie said.

"I... I d... don't..."

"Shhh" Rose said holding her palm up to me and I sat shocked. "I have to get to work but the four of us are going out this Friday."

"Eh no" Bella said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't agree with how Emmett treated Edward when they went to Vegas and I don't think Edward liked it much either." Bella said.

"What is the point in two best friends dating brothers if we can't double date?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry did we just transport back to the fifties? Where did I meet Edward a sock hop?" Bella asked.

"Fine just ruin my life Bella" Rose said sounding upset.

"What do you want me to wave a 'fix everything' wand and the two of them be back to normal? Rose they have issues because Emmett was an ass."

"He was being honest." Rosalie said and Bella glared at her friend.

"What? Rose you can't agree with what Emmett said and think it's okay to talk to someone like that? That was productive, it was cruel." Bella said.

"Edward hardly makes it easy."

"Rose he has OCD. He likes having a schedule, we all have our quirks."

"Not that extreme."

I just sat there listening to them talk like I wasn't here but can I say I was really happy to have someone fight my corner for me. No way would I have been able to get my point across like Bella was.

"Rosalie I thought you of all people would get this, you grew up with Riley. Why can't you show Emmett that by ignoring how Edward feels it makes things way worse? And that it makes things way worse?" Bella asked.

"Bella my brother is autistic. Edward is just weird."

I froze at that. I stopped looking at them and turned around on the couch now. My hands began to shake and I couldn't stop it.

"Get the fuck out." I heard Bella say.

"What?"

"No, you can be the biggest bitch to me Rose. I don't care I can take it. Look at him." Bella said. "How dare you do this? I didn't tell you I was with Edward myself because I was a bit busy with helping him through the mess your fucking boyfriend started and oh what else, oh yeah my Dad got fucking shot so I'm sorry I haven't been at your beck and call Rosalie but that does not give you the right to come in here and insult him."Bella said and then I heard stomping out of the apartment and the door slamming. "Edward?"

I ignored her and tried to get my hand to stop shaking. It wouldn't stop.

"It won't stop." I whispered.

"What won't stop Baby?" she asked kneeling in front of me. "Oh" She said taking my hands into hers. "She's wrong you know." Bella said.

I shook my head.

"She is so wrong." Bella said "Believe me Baby, she had no idea what she's talking about."

"I am just fucking weird Bella."

"No you're not. You're my unique, amazing guy. The man who takes his nephew all week if he has to even if it completely messes his schedule. The man who completely put aside his own thing to hold me when I needed him. That's what I want. A kind man who understands what I need. I don't care about all those other things." She said looking straight at me "Do you hear me?"

I nodded.

"Good" She said. I looked down at her and her eyes were wide I could see tears in them. I reached forward and pulled her towards me. I kissed her hard, harder than ever before. Usually she started these kinds of things but I wanted this so bad. I lifted her up so she was straddling my hips and continued kissing her. Her hands went into my hair and mine were on her hips holding her in place.

She broke away to breathe but I needed more of her. My lips moved down her neck and she angled her head as if to give me better access. I kissed all along her next before sucking on her neck. She let out a small moan and it spurred me on further.

I couldn't get enough. I tried to control myself but it wasn't working. I was completely consumed by her.

She brought my lips back up to meet hers again and this time her hands were on my chest. Before either of us knew what happened she had open my shirt and it was on the floor. I pushed hers up her body and it joined mine on the floor. I moved us so that we were lying down on the couch. Well she was; I was hovering over her kissing her with as much passion that I could muster. Our tongues weaving together my hands running all over the newly exposed skin.

"You're so beautiful" I murmured.

Her skin was a creamy colour, and she was wearing a blue bra.

Blue was my new favourite colour.

"You're beautiful." She told me and kissed me again. I loved the feeling of her lips against mine. It was crazy how safe I felt like this. Like I knew somebody cared about me so much. It was exhilarating. "Please" She panted.

"What?" I asked her.

"Touch me" She whispered before reattaching our lips together. I tried to hide the tremor in my hands as they reached up towards her covered breasts. They fit in my hands perfectly. It was completely foreign to me the idea that the weight in my hand was the weight of a woman's breast and that it was a beautiful woman panting under me begging for more.

My erection must have been painfully obvious to Bella by now but she didn't seem to mind. I continued to kiss her and touch her when the phone rang. I stopped and she groan.

"No..." She began when I cut her off.

"What if it's about your Dad?" I asked her and she sighed and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh hi Mom." She said. I sat up and reached for my shirt to back. I slipped it on over my arms. "Hold on Mom." She said covering the end of her phone. "What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I... I thought... um..." I began.

"Off" She said before returning to her mother. "Yep, yeah Dad's good. Yeah it was scary." She said as I shrugged my shirt off. "Mom cut the crap." She said. "Yes we're dating." She added "Don't say I told you so Mom, it's unflattering." She added.

"Huh?" I asked her. She held up her finger to indicate she'd tell me in a minute.

"Yes he is here right now." Bella said before more talking "Why does everybody assume I'm a slut?" she asked and I smirked looking at her. She looked down at her chest and blushed. "We were actually just watching a nice wholesome movie, with singing birds." She said and I laughed. She mocked glared at me. "Well it's your fault I suck at lying Mom; you should have taught me better." She said and I could hear her mother laughing at the other end. "Listen I better get going. Love you. Bye."

"That sounded interesting." I said and she threw a pillow at me. "Any reason why I'm not allowed wear a shirt?"

"New dress code, you're to be topless when here."

"Can I say the same for you?" I asked.

"I don't wear a bra every day."

"I am fine with that." I told her and she giggled.

She climbed onto my lap.

"I like it when you're like that." She said.

"We've established you like me shirtless."

"Not what I meant but that too. I mean when you're playful and cheeky. It's extremely attractive." She said.

"It's because I'm comfortable with you. I can be myself with you." I told her.

"Good, because that's the guy I like."

"Okay but while we're being honest, the girl I like is the one who looks like shit but is still beautiful while dancing around my kitchen singing 'Pocketful of Sunshine' off key." I told her and she gasped and pushed me.

"I can't believe you remember that."

"Of course I do." I told her and she blushed.

"I was so embarrassed."

"I thought it was cute." I said kissing her again.

"Only you would." She said trying to climb off my lap.

"What are doing?"

"I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." She said.

"Uncomfortable? Holding my topless girl in a position that is very easy for me to just do this" I said pressing my lips against hers "I'm supposed to be uncomfortable?" I asked her.

"Well when you put it like that." She said leaning up and kissing me.

"Can I just say blue is my new favourite colour?" I teased and she blushed.

"Be happy I could've worn my usual boring bra."

"Don't think I would've minded. I've not had a lot of contact with these things; a purely boring bra could be riveting to me." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"You are a dork." She said kissing me and I laughed.

"Bella?"

"Yes Babe?"

"Thanks for sticking up for me earlier." I told her.

"Well she was wrong and I wanted her to know." Bella said. "And when I get my hands on your brother I'm going to wring his neck. No one gets to say those things about you." She added.

"You don't think I'm going to die in a puddle of cat piss?"

"Not if I've got anything to say about it." She said standing up. "You want something to drink?" she asked walking toward the kitchen.

I shook my head and watched as she reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

I don't know what was happening to me but I was feeling all warm and mushy inside. She smiled over at me and I internally gasped.

I was falling for her.

And you know what was the only thing that could come out of my mouth as I realised this?

"Just so you know; I don't have erectile dysfunction." I said.

"I know" She said winking and I let out a deep breath.

Oh yeah I was in big trouble here.

**I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long and the previous chapter was pretty short.**

**Like Bella would be silly enough to let her ex keep a key to her apartment.**

**Thank you all for your reviews. It's been great writing this story so far.**

**Keep up the reviews! I love hearing from you all and what you think of the chapters!**

**Plus shout out to all the Facebook Ladies you make this story fun to write.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Sixteen – Bella  
>Sleepover at Edward's<span>

"Ms. Swan look I'm the Hulk." One of the second graders told me as they walked into school the day before Halloween.

"Great costume Brady" I said and ushered him in the door.

This school had a great tradition of just having a massive Halloween Party the day before Halloween. I was beginning to feel like I was never at work though. They told us we're still getting next week off as well and I'm looking at them like 'when am I supposed to get my syllabus covered' but I get paid for it and it means I can get my Christmas shopping done. Someone higher up than me must have had a vacation booked or something.

I was wearing a witch's hat. I was on gate duty making sure all the older kids who were getting dropped off actually came in the gate and didn't just run. You'd think you wouldn't have a problem with six graders but God know if they can get away with it they'll try.

I saw Landon running towards the school, his Dad running after him with his bag.

"Ms. Swan look" He said showing off his costume. He was wearing a superman costume.

"I didn't know Superman came to this school." I said shocked. He held up finger gesturing to me that he had a secret. I kneeled down.

"It's me Landon, don't tell anyone or my cover will be broke." He said and I nodded before ushering him the gate. I took his bag off his Dad.

"I'll get it to him."

"So you're Bella." He said.

"Jasper right?" I asked and he nodded. "How's the new Baby?"

"Great but tiring. I heard about your Dad from Alice, scary."

"He's fine now. He's home and all his friends are catering to his every need. He's like the King." I told him.

"That's good." He said "Hey listen I don't know if Edward told you but Alice and I are having a Halloween Party."

"With a new Baby?" I asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa Cullen are dying for a night with the lil ones." Jasper explained "And it's tradition. Edward doesn't usually come but if you thought it'd be something you want to do, more the merrier. It's costume; don't think of turning up without one. Alice will make you one."

"Sounds fun, I'll talk to him later about it." The bell rang and I waved to Jasper as I got all the older ones in the gate. I handed Landon's bag pack to Jessica before going to my own classroom.

We played games all morning before heading into the gym where the PTA had set up a party. I was talking to Jessica about art supplies when the principal of our school came over. Mike Newton, how he got the job I'll never fucking now.

"Ladies"

"Mr. Newton" I said, we butted head quite often. Generally over me wanting to do thing and us not having the funding for it. Plus he was a slimy fucker, and if you weren't interested in screwing him he wasn't interested in working with you.

"We need to discuss some of the things in your budget Ms. Stanley. Ms. Swan if you don't mind supervising while we discuss do you."

"As long as you can assure me you won't be fucking in that office then sure, but otherwise I'll need to let it sleep to some of the lovely PTA members here. That would look lovely wouldn't it?"

I don't mind Jessica sleeping with Mike all she wanted but at the school while the children here wasn't appropriate at all. Plus this was my work place and I didn't want to have to worry about which surfaces I was touching.

"Then we'll just discuss those matters later." Mike said and Jessica glared at me. He then stomped off to go talk to the janitor.

"Bella!" Jessica exclaimed.

"What Jess? It's disgusting doing it at school." I told her.

"You're just jealous."

"Hardly." I said. She had met Edward.

"Just because you're bumbling idiot can't fuck you right, you don't need to take it out on everybody else." She said before stomping off.

The third grade teacher, Eric came over to me looking confused.

"Let me guess you finally broke it to her, her new boobs don't match." He said.

"No, she thinks I'm jealous of Mike."

"Oh yeah you could cut that sexual tension with a knife." He said and I nodded.

"I'd prefer to cut him with a knife. How's Lauren?"

"Like I fucking know." He said.

"You broke up with Lauren?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I got Tony so it's all good."

Tony was his six year old. He was in my class this year. Nice kid.

"That's good, what happened?"

"Well I caught her fucking Mike." He said.

"No! That's it I'm never touching a surface in this school. Like seriously is his dick golden or something?" I asked.

"Rather small actually from what I saw." Eric said picking up a candy bar and eating it.

"Some things in the world make no sense." I said and he nodded.

"What about you? How's the love life? You're dating Whitlock's Uncle aren't you?" he asked.

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked him.

"This school is like a small village and we've got nothing better to be doing." He shrugged "So is it true?"

"Yes" I said. "Hey Eric you ever think your gay?" I asked him.

"No why?"

"The conversations you and I have remind me of the ones I have with my hair dresser." I explained and he nodded.

"I get that a lot more than the average man." He said and I nodded. "Any plans for next week?"

"Christmas shopping"

"You should write books about your fascinating life." He said.

"When else am I supposed to get it done? My next opportunity is Black Friday, I like keeping my own hair." I told him when one of the other teachers motioned that it was time to announce best costume. "Gotta go, my moment on stage has arrived."

"Break a leg." He told as I walked over to the janitor and got the microphone.

I went up and announced who had won best costume in each grade. And then we got Mike to get in a picture with all the kids. It was really cute.

Once the kids were gone home I took my hat off and went into my classroom. I fought the urge to rearrange the furniture again. I pulled down all the decorations. I then got all of the exercise books and started writing out different activities in them. It's nice to get them started. I put everything else in bags knowing I would have to do them over the break.

I loaded up my car and drove home. I managed to get everything up to my apartment before shutting the door behind me. I looked at my watch it was just coming up to five. I decided to get in the shower. Having been in a warm cramped hallway all day I was in the need of a shower.

I wait for the shower to get warm and then I washed myself before getting out and drying my hair.

Just as I finished drying my hair I heard a knock on the door.

"Just a second." I called.

"It's me, I brought food." I heard Edward's voice call. I shrugged and opened the door in my towel.

"Hello" I said opening the door.

"As much as this is a pretty sight please tell me you don't answer the door like that to everybody?" he asked as we walked in and I laughed.

"Nope only handsome men who come bearing food." I told him and he smiled. "I'm going to get dressed; I'll back in a minute." I said before walking into my room. I pulled on some shorts and a tank top before heading back out to my tiny kitchen.

"How was work?" he asked opening the pizza box.

"Fun. Landon was Superman, it was adorable. He came up to me and was all like 'Ms. Swan it's me Landon, but don't tell anyone' so cute." I told him and he laughed.

"That's Alice all over." He explained and I nodded.

"Speaking of which, Jasper asked did we want to go to their Halloween Party this year." I said as I took a bite of pizza.

"Hey I didn't get a kiss." Edward said.

I swallowed my food as he leaned in.

"Don't change the subject." I told him putting my finger over his lips, he made a bit of a face. "You don't want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know" He shrugged. "I normally don't go to these things because its tonnes of people I don't know and I have nobody to hang out with." He explained.

"Well I won't know anybody either and I sorta like you, so I'll hang with you."

"Sorta?"

"Yeah it's not like I hang on to every Kleenex you use in hopes of cloning you but still like you." I explained and he nodded.

"A normal amount." He said.

"Exactly." I told him.

"So you want to go?"

"First time out as couple to this sort of thing." I said and he nodded.

"Do we have to dress up?"

"Mandatory. Any ideas?"

"Nope" He said.

"Hmmm..." I said. "Oh... no... Wait we could... nope." I said shaking my head. None of them would be within Edward's comfort zone.

"What about Gladiators?" he asked.

"YES!" I said leaning up and kissing him and then running back into my room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed so we can go try and rent a costume." I told him.

It took hours to find a decent costume, we left it pretty late to get costumes but in the end I was pretty happy with it.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Edward said as he walked me up to my apartment.

"To be quite honest Babe you had no chance of not going since Jasper told me this morning."

"What if I had said no?" he asked.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "I would've done this" I said kissing him.

"Okay..." he began when I cut him off.

"And this" I added kissing his just under his chin "And a couple of these" I said kissing along his neck.

"Quite convincing" He said and I nodded.

"Are you coming in?" I asked him.

"I should probably head home I'm pretty tired." He said and I nodded.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Unless you want me to..."

"If you're tired go home and sleep." I told him. "Just sad I didn't get my make out time."

"Me too" He said leaning in to kiss me. Pulling away neither of us wanted to say goodnight first I could tell.

"You could sleep here" I suggested.

"Ah... are you... really? I mean..." He said a bit flustered.

"You've done it before." I reminded him.

"It was a bit different then." He said and I nodded.

"Not really just instead of the guest room it would be my room." I explained. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh I want to" He said. "Just don't have clothes for tomorrow." He explained.

"Afraid to do the walk of shame Cullen?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Something like that."

"Okay then." I said.

"You should stay at my place then" He said.

"Huh?"

"We can drop your costume off, grab you some stuff for tomorrow and then we can still spend the night together." He said.

"You are the smart one." I said leaning up and kissing him.

"I try" He said as I unlocked my apartment. I walked in and hung the costume up in the hallway closet before walking into my bedroom. I looked for my overnight bag but I couldn't find it.

I looked up and saw it was on the high shelf and sighed. I jumped up to try and reached and fell on my ass. How? I don't even. I've given up trying to figure out how things happen to me.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"Uh huh" I called pulling myself.

"What are you doing?" he asked coming into my room.

"I fell trying to get my bag." I told him and he chuckled reaching over my head and simply pulling it off my shelf. I stared at him in disbelief. "So that's what it's like to be tall" I pouted and he laughed at me.

"I like that you're short. Means I get to do this" He said picking me and kissing me. I yelped as he did but giggled once I realised what he was doing.

"Wow I really need to dust up here." I said looking at the shelves while he held me up. That is disgusting.

"Come on before the cat shits everywhere I have to spend the whole night cleaning it." He said and I nodded grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing my pyjamas, fresh underwear and toiletries. Once I was ready Edward grabbed my bag from my hand and carried it for me.

I was excited to spend the night with him in his own environment. We had spent a lot time at my place but not a lot at his.

Once there I sat in his kitchen while he put my bag in his room. Lincoln jumped up onto my lap and began purring as he sat on my lap.

He was such a fluffy cat; you couldn't help but rub him.

"You are going to be covered in cat hair." Edward said seeing me with the cat in my lap and I shrugged.

"What made you want to get a cat?" I asked him.

"I wanted a pet because however secluded I was I did get lonely you know? And I was going to get a puppy but when I walked into the pound they were just bringing this guy to the room where they..." He trailed off and I gasped.

"The long nap room?" I asked him and he nodded making me clutch the cat to me.

"And he jumped out of the handler's arms and right into mine and wouldn't let go so I took him."

"That's nice." I said rubbing the cat.

"You thinking about getting one?" he asked.

"I was but it was either a cat or a boyfriend. I can't hold up two commitments like that. You understand though if I change my mind though right?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked. "I have chicken, lasagne or stew."

"Where do you get the time to do this sort of thing?" I asked him.

"Light sleeper" He shrugged.

"Stew" I told him.

"Cool" He said putting a bowl in the microwave. I smiled as I watched him move around his own kitchen. He had become a lot more sure of himself since we had been dating but sometimes you could notice his tendencies. But here you could see how confident he was moving around. This was his place and he owned it in every sense of the word. He turned around to find me watching him and he blushed. "Something wrong?"

"Just admiring the view." I told him standing up and putting Lincoln down on the floor. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands on my hips.

"Any good?" he asked I could get the sense of nerves from his voice but I thought it was cute.

"Yep" I said pulling his lips down to mine. I felt his strong arms pick me up; I was a couple of inches shorter than him so it strained his neck if he didn't pull me up to his height. I had no problem with this at all.

He placed me on the counter and I felt his hands under my shirt.

I really loved that he felt comfortable enough to do that. He opened the buttons and pushed it off my shoulders while I my hands tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. I ran my hands up his strong arms while he turned his lips onto my neck. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped as he palmed my bra covered breast while sucking on my neck.

I pulled his face back to mine wanting his lips on mine again. The microwave beeped but that didn't stop him. He merely pressed the button to open the door before bringing his lips back to mine. He lifted me up off the counter again but I hooked my legs around his waist.

He pulled back and it was my turn to taste more of him. As I did he threw his head back and I wished I had a camera because he was gorgeous.

"Bella" He moaned and it added to my craze.

I pulled back and he rested his forehead against mine.

"You're amazing." He said and I laughed.

"You're not too bad yourself." I said. I could feel his erection through his jeans against my thigh.

Wow that was huge.

Me thinks I'll have lots of fun with that.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"Just how I want more with you." I told him honestly.

He physically gulped and I laughed.

"It doesn't have to be straight away." I told him placing a gentle kiss against his chest and he shivered "But I do want it to happen." I told him.

"So... s-so... d-do... I mean..." He said and I kissed him again and he stopped. "Me too"

"Good" I said. "There are other things we could be doing until then though" I whispered in his ear.

"L-like w-what?" he asked.

"I could take care of this for you." I said placing my hand over his jean clad erection. He gasped as I did before pulling my lips to his.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He gasped as I continued rubbing my hands over him.

"Quite the opposite Baby." I said.

"Ugh" was all that came out of his mouth next and I loved that I was causing him to make these sounds. "Bella?"

"Uh huh?"

"C-can... I mean d-do you..."

I stopped what I was doing to let him gather his thoughts.

"Do you want to go into my room?" he asked.

I nodded and he smiled at me before walking us into his bedroom. He lay me down on his bed; I pulled him down on top of him kissing him hungrily.

My hands toyed with top of his jeans before popping the button open; he hands however were on my back, inching closer to the clasp of my bra. I couldn't help but giggle when his shaking hands prevented him for opening my bra.

"I can't concentrate when you're laughing." He told me, which caused me to giggle more. I guided his hands up my back and helped him unclasped it before pulling it off my arms and throwing it on the floor.

"Better?" I asked him at he nodded his eyes glued to me breasts. I pulled his lips to mine placing our bare chests against one another. I moaned at the contact, while he grabbed my ass pulling me closer to him.

His hands snaked up my body towards my breasts and I could feel hesitation so I rectified the situation by putting his hand there myself.

"So soft" He murmured against my lips. His other hand went up to my breast aswell and he started kneading them in his hands.

I threw my head back.

"Edward" I gasped out I pleasure, his lips attaching to my neck.

I thought back to my pondering on what kind of lover Edward would be and it was obvious he was a natural lover; he did what felt right in the moment. I loved it.

We were in our little bubble that we couldn't hear anything around us at all.

Well until it was literally on top of us.

"Edward? Where are you?" I could hear a woman's voice call and he pulled away from me, eyes wide.

"Just a sec Mom" He said and I gasped.

This could only happen to me.

**God they can't catch a break can they...**

**Can I just say wow? You people amaze me! All the feedback I get for this story astounds me. Every review, every comment, every facebook thread (I'm looking at you Caruso) :) just gives me a warm feeling inside. I'm glad you all like the story and that so many of you feel so passionate about these two. I know I'm rambling but I wanted everyone to know I really appreciate it!**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Seventeen – Edward  
>Not the Only Freak<span>

I looked down at Bella, hoping my expression was conveying some sort of apology.

My first truly sexual experience and it was interrupted by my mother.

I thought I lost the risk of this happening by being twenty five and living away from home?

I kissed Bella one more time before standing up.

"My shirt is on the kitchen floor" Bella whispered and my eyes widened.

"Shit" I said.

"Everything okay in there Sweetheart?" My Mom called.

"Yeah just give m..." I began but stopped myself "Yeah just give us a minute." I called back handed Bella her bra.

"If you think I'm meeting your mother in my bra..." She began when I pointed to her bag on the dresser. "Sexy and Smart." She said kissing me again before pulling her bra and fiddling with it at the back. I took note of that; I wanted to be able to take it off next time.

I was having a hard time believing that had actually happened just now. She pulled her shirt over her head.

"Us?" I could hear my mother murmured before gasping "You take your time Honey." She called and I blushed as Bella giggled pulling another shirt out of her bag and pulling it over my head as I buttoned up my shirt, making sure they were correct.

She pulled her hair back with a tie while I opened the door.

"Mom?" I called as Bella grasped my hand in hers. I walked out to the Living room to find my mother sitting on the couch "What are you doing here?" I asked in a way that wasn't rude but inquiring.

"Oh I haven't seen you in awhile so I thought I would visit, I would have called first but you're usually home this time of night so I thought I'd catch you." She said standing up "But enough of that, this must the lovely Isabella I've heard all about." My mother and Bella being the person stepped forward to my mother.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" She said.

"Nonsense Isabella, please call me Esme." My Mom said pulling Bella down to sit down on the couch beside her.

"Then please its Bella."

"So you're Landon's SNT right?" Mom asked and I looked at Bella. "He absolutely raves about you all the time. All I hear about is Ms. Swan." Mom said and Bella nodded meekly.

"Can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" I asked Bella who nodded. "I just need to talk to Bella about..."

"The food, yep I'll show you what you're putting in." Bella said and we nodded at each other. My mother seemed to find this acceptable enough and smiled as Bella and I walked into the kitchen, there was door connecting my living room and kitchen so I'd be able to talk to her there.

Once there I looked at her.

"SNT?" I asked her and she sighed "Special Needs Teacher?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah" She said running her hands through her hair.

"It's not..." I began and she shook her head.

"He doesn't have OCD, he actually loves mess and noise and chaos."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"He has learning difficulties. Alice thought it was autism because he coming on slower than other kids his age. The tests I've done with him show he has dyslexia but he's fine Edward." She said "Okay he'll need extra help with some things and okay he probably won't write the next American novel but thousands of kids are diagnosed as dyslexic every year, and they get on fine." She said. I sighed in relief.

"So this..." I said "It's not hereditary?" I asked.

"It is, Landon doesn't have it but yeah you can pass OCD on to kids." Bella said.

"What?" I asked in shock. "I could... you mean..." I said unable to breathe.

"Yeah you could, if you want to have children Edward. There is a chance they will have OCD but I don't think that's something you need to dwell on." She said and I stared at her "What?" she asked.

"How can you say that? Bella the life I have? Why would you consider that something alright to inflict on a child?" I asked her.

"Because you'd be aware that you suffered from OCD and you'd be able to get help for your child when they started displaying the signs." Bella stated matter of factly. "Stop worrying about everything. Unless the world blows up in and you pressed the button there's nothing that you could do that we won't be able to fix or get help for." She said gently touching my face. "So relax. We'll talk later okay?" she asked and I nodded. She kissed me gently before walking out to the living room to talk to my mother.

I just stared after her in shock.

How the hell did she do that?

Completely calm me down.

Especially about something as serious as that?

Oh my God, did she say 'we'?

Must refuse the urge to throw up when your new girlfriend, who you're pretty sure you're in love with, suggests that the idea of having your kids in the future doesn't make her, well gag.

I am getting way ahead of myself.

I quickly got a drink of water and gulped it back.

I took a deep breath trying to push a panic attack before walking back into the living room. I heard my mother say something to Bella who nodded.

"You'll be good for him" Mom said.

"I'll try and be." Bella said when I made myself known to both of them. My mother sat up straighter as I sat in my arm chair beside the couch.

"So do you two have any plans for Halloween?" Mom asked.

"We're going to Alice's Halloween Party." Bella said and my Mom looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked her.

"A party?" she asked me.

"Bella wanted to go." I said smiling at my girlfriend she smirked back at me.

"Well I'll be damned." Mom said.

We stayed talking for awhile after that and finally my Mom gave up pumping Bella for information and went home. Not before giving me a hug and whispering that she approved in my ear. I rolled my eyes at that but it was nice that my Mom seemed to like Bella. I wouldn't have to keep my family and relationship separate.

Actually I'm sure I wouldn't be allowed keep them separate.

Bella began yawning so we decided on some sandwiches for something eat, giving up on eating the stew before getting ready for bed.

She brushed through her hair and brushed her teeth before walking into my room.

"What side of the bed do you sleep on?" she called. I was still in the bathroom. I think we were going to have to accept I would always take longer to get ready then her.

"The right" I called back. She appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

"We might have a problem." She said.

"I'm not giving up my side of the bed." I told her. "I finally have that mattress the way I want it. It took me months." I explained.

"How I ever told you how attractive you are?" she asked fluttering her eyes lashes.

"Yes. And you're not getting my side of the bed." I told her.

"Please" She said wrapping her arms around my waist

"No"

"I'll sleep without a shirt on" She suggested.

"Yeah on the left." I told her.

We finally got into bed. I sat down on the right and she pouted at me.

"I thought you were sleeping topless." I teased her and she got a wicked look in her eyes. "What... what are...?" I asked as she straddled my lap in the bed.

"Please Baby" She purred seductively in my ear.

"B-Bella" I gasped

"Yeah?" She asked kissing me.

"I'm... s-sleep-sleeping on the right." I told her.

"Fine" She sighed trying to get up.

"Don't get grumpy that you didn't get your own way" I told her kissing her.

"Night Baby." She said kissing me.

"Goodnight" I said back kissing her again before she crawled off of me and lying down beside me. As we laid there the conversations from earlier came flooding back to my brain. "Bella?" I whispered.

"Unless you're giving the right side of the bed I suggest you shut up and let me sleep." She said.

"What do you mean earlier by 'we'll fix it'?" I asked her and she looked up at me her eyes half closed.

"You woke me up for that? Babe you're cute and all but no." She said shaking her head.

"I need to know." I told her.

"Fine, I'm pregnant. I've been following you for six months and collecting your sperm cells from your showers in the gym and at home. I was planning on telling you but I thought I'd just surprise you with a baby." She said staring me straight in the eye.

"What?" I asked and then I felt a pillow being hit off my stomach.

"You're lucky I've seen you topless." She said before laying back down and fixing her pillow.

"So you're not..."

"That's not even possible."

"How would I know?"

"Is this your way of telling me you jack off in public showers a lot and there would be a substantial amount to collect?" she asked.

"Bella" I said and she sighed.

"I don't know what's going to happen Edward. I really don't but I'm twenty three and I know some people still see this as the fun age and all but I have my education completed, I have a great job and finally my car doesn't make that weird noise when I turn it on. The next step in the grand plan is to find someone who I want to spend a lot of time with. And I know this is early days but come on you and I both know this is not a normal kind of relationship, now I'm not saying we should get married tomorrow but..."

I silenced her by placing my lips against hers.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Reassuring me that I'm not a freak and you think the same way I do." I told her and she smiled.

"Happy to do so."

"So you don't have the amount of kids you want and their names picked out?" I asked.

"Oh no those I've had picked out since I was five, the father was just the sketchy detail." She said and I leaned in and kissed her.

Her hands curled into my hair and held me in place for a couple of minutes, not that I was complaining in the slightest.

"So are you done being you're freaky self or do you have another spiel of worries that don't really apply right now to throw at me?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Not right now." I told her.

"I don't mind answering you're queries but just so you know my office hours on days off and the weekends? Ten to about one in the morning. Any later than that and it's your head on a platter Baby," She said and I nodded.

"I'll make a note." I told her.

"Now go asleep, we got a party tomorrow." She said before laying down again, but this time she snuggled up against me, her arm slung across my chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her closer to me; maybe I had a few more worries on my plate about tomorrow. But I'd let her sleep for now.

**The response to this story continues to blow me away!**

**I love each and every one of you.**

**In Ireland we just say 'Nollaig Shona duit' loosely means Merry Christmas to you. Hope you all have a lovely day and your Christmas is everything you want it to be.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Eighteen – Bella  
>Halloween Clichés <span>

I stood outside Edward's place in my costume waiting. I knocked on the door twice but got no response; the doorman had recognised me and let me in so I hadn't had to ring up.

I sighed and zipped up my coat further.

I had found a major flaw with Halloween.

Women were generally more revealing outfits, it's the end of October... does anyone else see a problem with this?

Obviously invented by a guy who likes to snuggle

I decided to knock on the door again, but no response so I took my cell phone out of my sandal; I hate bringing handbags to parties, and dialled his number.

I could hear it ringing inside but no rushing to answer it. Just as it was about to ring out I heard the sound of him running in the apartment trying to reach the phone.

"Hello" He answered.

"Were you in the shower?" I asked him.

"Yes and how did you know that?" he asked.

"I'm outside your apartment" I explained.

I then heard the door unlock and him open the door.

"Oh you are." He said pulling the door back before we both hung up the phone. He was standing there looking like he walked out of a porno.

How did he make cotton look so good?

He was holding the towel up at his hip.

Hmm only that thin lair separating me and something I really wanted right about now.

"Did we not say nine?" he asked.

"I thought we said eight." I said as he let me.

"I was convinced I said nine"

"Yeah but I said eight." I told him

"My mistake." He said leaning in and quick kiss. "Give me ten minutes."

"Eh?" I asked, or stated... I wasn't very sure. "Please tell me that wimpy kiss isn't all I get." I told him.

"Wimpy?" he asked.

"Yeah, put that kiss in the middle of playground and the kiss we had last night would beat it up and ask for its lunch money." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

He gestured to himself in the towel.

"Well I liked the costume we picked out yesterday but this look is hot too Babes." I told him.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said.

"I want my proper kiss."

"Something for you to look forward too." He called as he walked into his room.

"Fine but you could at least let me see your ass under that towel." I told him.

"At least buy me dinner first." He called back.

"Hey I bought pizza the other night." I stated and I could hear him chuckling. I sat down on his couch and fixed the skirt of my outfit, I had gotten some weird looks over this but it was Halloween, some people needed to learn to let loose.

Edward emerged a couple of minutes later looking like sex on a stick in his gladiator outfit.

"You want something to drink before we go?" he asked.

"No" I said standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck. I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. He smiled against my lips before opening his and pulling my tongue into his mouth. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Now that's not a wimpy kiss." I told him and he chuckled. "Hey do you want to come back to mine tonight?" I asked.

"Okay" He said kissing me again.

"Do you have a bag ready?" I asked him.

"Just give five minutes."" He said and I nodded. Lincoln jumped up beside me on the couch and I petted him while I waited. He began purring loudly making me chuckle.

"You're just a big fur ball aren't you?" I asked scratching behind his ears.

"Oh no he's also the Piss Master." Edward said and I giggled standing up "Did you drive here?" he asked.

"No I walked."

"In that outfit?" he asked.

I looked down at my attire, sure the skirt was short but I was wearing a jacket.

"Yup" I said nodding my head.

"As much as I like you're legs I don't know if I like you showing your legs off to everybody else." He said and I shrugged. "Especially the perverts on the street." He added.

"A little possessive Baby?" I asked as we walked out of the apartment.

"How would I know? Being with you is a voyage of discovery." He said and I chuckled.

"That was incredibly corny, you should write Hallmark cards." I told him calling the elevator. We walked hand in hand to his car before driving in what I presumed was the direction of Alice's house.

"So have you talked to Rose?" Edward asked as we drove.

"No" I said shaking my head. He sighed and looked sad at that "What?" I asked.

"I don't like that you're fighting with your friend because of me." He said.

"Well I don't agree at all with what Rosalie said and I'm not going to listen to it. I won't hear of it Edward, you're a great guy and I hate that your shyness is blocking people from seeing it. It will be fine." I said gently rubbing the back of his neck reassuringly. "Rosalie and I have had bigger blow outs that this before. She'll come back with her tail between her legs eventually." I explained and Edward just nodded.

We spoke about some other things here and there. It was nice. Nothing was off limits with us and I loved that, it made me feel like he was really trying to make this relationship work. I was still shocked at how interesting he was, but as he had explained before when you don't talk to a lot of people you tend to read a lot more, so he was well read and versed in a lot of areas. It made for really interesting conversation.

After twenty minutes of driving we pulled up outside a huge house.

"Your sister lives here?" I asked him and he nodded. There were at least fifty cars outside and I saw Edward pale. "Hey, look at me." I said turning his face towards mine. "We are going to go in, hang out for an hour or two and then go back to my and eat a tonne of junk food. This is to show your sister that you are trying to make a better relationship with her and Jasper for Landon and Blake's sake." I told him and he nodded.

"Okay." He said before getting out of the car. I went to open the door on my side but he was around the car and opening it for me before I could. I took his hand out of mine and we walked up the drive. The door was unlocked and I could hear the loud music inside. I squeezed Edward's hand before walking in. Someone was taking coats at the door, fancy, and directing people were to go. We walked into a massive living room where there was definitely over a hundred people dancing and talking.

I glanced at Edward, maybe this was a mistake he looked about ready to throw up. But what he did next surprised me.

He took in a deep breath and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Come on, we'll try and find Alice." I shouted over the music and he nodded. We walked around the edge of the dance floor and found Alice standing by the fire place.

"Holy shit" She exclaimed when she saw me tugging Edward behind me. She ran towards me and crushed me in a hug. "I fucking love you Bella Swan."

"Does your husband know about these tendencies of yours?" I asked as I hugged her.

"How did you get him here?" she whispered.

"I asked him."

"No way." She said before turning to Edward "I'm so happy you're here." She said hugging him. He hugged her back and I stood back and tried to figure out how the hell my 6ft 2 Greek God came from the same parents as the 5ft 4 Pixie. Genetics were a fickle thing.

Fickle and weird.

"I love the costume." She said and I smiled showing it off. It was then I saw she was dressed as Tinkerbell.

"Please tell me I can get a picture of Jasper in tights." I stated and she laughed.

"I wish he never does couples costumes with me." She said "No he's around here somewhere; he and Landon were fighting over who got to be Superman so they both got the same costume. I got plenty of pictures of Daddy and Lanny going trick or treating."

"Aw too cute. The kids are so cute this time of year." I said and she nodded.

"Makes you think about having your own." Alice said and Edward looked at her in wide eyes.

"Let the 'This is my Girlfriend' stop sounding fifty shades of weird before that happens." He told her and she sighed.

"I'll never be an aunt!" She exclaimed.

"Get Emmett to do it." He said.

"What with that Harpy?"

"You don't like Rosalie?" I asked her.

"No, she has been so snobby in the past couple of weeks. I have no idea what happened."

"I know right, we used to be so close and now she's so bitchy and cut off." I said and Alice nodded "They here?" I asked here.

"I invited them, weeks ago but you never know with Emmett." She said and I nodded. It was then Jasper walked over.

"Hello Darling, who are your... holy shit!" Jasper said when he saw it was Edward and I. "You do realise there's a party right?" Jasper asked Edward who chuckled. Jasper turned to me with wide eyes "We bow down to the master" He said doing the half bow.

"How many drinks have you had, my owe so cheery husband?" Alice asked and Jasper blinked.

"This many" he said holding up his three middle fingers on his right hand.

"Two more and you're done, we have to get the kids from my parents in the morning." She said and he nodded wrapping his arms around her waist. "I better go make rounds. Bella there are some people here you know, I went to school with some people who work in the school." Alice explained and I nodded.

"Sure, we'll keep ourselves entertained don't worry." I told her and she nodded.

"Bye guys." She said pulling Jasper behind her.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asked me and I nodded. We walked towards the kitchen to find who exactly Alice knew from the school.

I stopped short causing Edward to bump into my back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm going to need you to make out with me." I told him.

"When?" he asked.

"Right now." I said.

"Not that I'm complaining but why?" he asked.

"Because that is my rather icky boss over there who when he's drunk get's really handsy, at last year's Christmas party he grabbed on my ass and has been trying to get me to sleep with him since I got the job, despite the fact he's 'dating' one of the other teachers." I explained and Edward nodded. He leaned in and kissed me and I smiled against his lips. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed us up against the wall. I curled my fingers into his hair as our tongues met in my mouth.

I managed to stay out of an Edward induced fog to make sure Mike and the others could see this before completely getting into it. I moaned quietly against his mouth as one of his hands went to my ass to support me, before squeezing it.

That was new and I loved it.

We were border lining what was acceptable in public and what wasn't so he pulled back and I smiled.

"I take it back, that kiss would be the one to beat up the one from earlier." I told him and he smirked.

"I may just have to agree with you."

"Bella, stop being a slut and get over here." I heard Eric call. Edward looked over with quirked eyebrows.

"Just shut up, just because you're gay." I called back gesturing for Edward to put me down. I took Edward's hand and led him over to my co-workers. Eric was dressed as police man standing as far away from Mike that he could get. "What's up bitches?" I asked.

"Mike and Jessica came dressed as porn stars." Eric explained. I looked over at Mike who winked at me.

I think I'm going to be sick.

"Oh Babe, this is Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton from work. Guys this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." I explained and the guys shook hands while Jessica stared in shock.

Sure Jessica had met Edward before but his ordinary clothes did nothing to show off his sexy muscles his gladiator costume on the other hand... I bet Jessica was regretting calling him a bumbling idiot now.

"So you're the one who's captured our little Bella's heart?" Eric asked. "We wish you luck." He said but Edward didn't laugh just gave him a weak smile.

"Bella Swan? Do my eyes deceive me?"

"Peter?" I asked turning around to see my hair dresser standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"This is my brother's house." He said "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wait this is your brother's house?" I asked him.

"Yeah Jasper." He said.

My eyes widened and my conversation with Peter the day I got my hair done came flooding back to me.

If Jasper was Peter's brother than that made Alice Peter's sister in law which made Edward...

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" I lied "Just a bit warm, will you come outside with me?" I asked. I waved at Peter and the people from work before dragging them outside.

"Hey aren't friends supposed to be nice to each other, because all you and your friends seem to do is insult each other." Edward said when we got outside. I didn't respond and he seemed to notice. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I just... a couple of weeks ago... actually it was the day Emmett asked me to watch Lincoln while you guys went to Vegas, well I was getting my hair done by Peter and he was telling all about his brother and how..."

"And how what?"

"I can't believe you're Thomas." I said shaking my head.

"Thomas?" he asked.

"Edward Jasper thinks you hate him." I said.

"What's this have to do with Thomas?" he asked.

"Peter sucks at names and he thought your name was Thomas." I said shaking my head. "Wow"

"What?" he asked.

"How were you so in tune with my life before I even met you?" I asked. "I'm your nephew's teacher, I'm friends with your brother's girlfriend, and my hair stylist is your brother in laws brother. Seriously, everyday it seems like someone else is connecting more dots together bringing me to you." I said rubbing my head. He took my hands into his and pulled me towards him.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"No, it's just really freaky." I said with a sigh.

"Or meant to be." He said.

Cue my insides turning to mush.

"So Jasper thinks I hate him?" he asked.

"According to his brother yeah." I said and he sighed slumping against Alice's decking. "You can fix this."

"How?" he asked rubbing his face.

"By just talking to him."

"Oh yeah cause I'm so eloquent." He said and I shrugged.

"You are when you want to be."

"When I'm with you." He countered.

"Well then I'll be there when you talk to him." I told him.

"I'll do it sometime this week." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah probably best not to when he's a bit tipsy." I teased leaning in and kissing him.

"Hey, Edward!" I heard Alice call as Edward pulled away. We both looked back and saw Alice with a camera.

"Alice! Some warning would be nice." I called while Edward blushed realising what she had done.

"Ah what's a party without some embarrassing pictures of your little brother making out with his girlfriend?" She called.

"Come here, I want a picture with you." I called pulling my camera out of the belt of my outfit. What can I say? I'm crafty. She came out towards us I snapped a picture of the two of us.

"You two are missing the party, come on." Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.

"Your sister is kidnapping me!" I yelled and Edward chuckled following after us. "I am not dancing Alice."

"And here I thought you would be the fun one in this relationship." She said causing Edward to mock glare at her. "Whatcha gonna do about it Eddie?" she asked.

"Run" He said to her and took off, him running after her. Once he caught her he threw her over his shoulder. I picked up my camera and got a picture of this knowing someone had to. "What did you call me?"

"Edward!" She giggled before he turned her upside down and back around again setting her back on her feet "You haven't done that since I was seventeen!" She said hitting his arm.

"Like I could forget Number one in ways to annoy Alice." He told her. It was nice to see him so relaxed with his sister. I knew he wanted to have this kind of relationship with Emmett but it was hard.

"Okay kids. Break it up." I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You two are so cute." Alice suddenly exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

The ramblings of a drunken Tinkerbell.

A flash went off again and I blinked.

"Why so camera happy?" I asked her and she giggled.

"I think we better find Jasper, she's wasted." Edward said I nodded.

"Like he's much better." I laughed "I love being sober at these kinds of things."

"I guess" He shrugged. Looking around I saw it was starting to get a little sloppy. "That's unsanitary." He sighed looking over to where someone had barfed on the rug.

"Come on" I said pulling him out of Alice's living room.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my place."

"You sure you want to leave?" he asked "We don't have to."

"Nah, we came, we saw people, your sister is sloshed but she's at her own house so I think she'll get home alright. I think we've had a good Halloween experience. We even mingled a little bit." I said.

"You're right." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"When are you going to learn Babe, I'm always right." I told him as we collected our coats and walked out of Alice's house.

We drove towards my place, stopping to get Chinese and some scary movie on the way. I grabbed Edward's bag and he grabbed the food.

"So do you think Alice and Jasper are actually going to make it over to your parents' house at a half way decent hour?" I asked as we walked up the stairs of my building.

"Hardly, my Mom knows she has those kids until two o clock at least." Edward said turning down towards my apartment. I reached in the little pocket stitched into the inside of my costume for my keys. I managed to get them out and pulled my costume headband off my head before looking up.

I unlocked the door and went into my bedroom. I dropped Edward's bag on my bed and pulled out my pyjamas.

"Babe can you come unzip me?" I called and he walked into my room.

"How did you get this on earlier?" he asked.

"I don't even know." I said as he pulled the zipper down. "Thank you" I said turning around and kissing him on the cheek. I then shimmied out of the dress leaving me in just my bra and panties and my sandals.

"Did you want me...?" he began.

"What?" I asked turning around "Get out?" I asked "Nah, I'll just be a sec." I told him. "You better of only packed pyjama pants my 'you must be topless' rule is still in play." I told him and he chuckled unzipping his bag. I managed to get my sandals off and pulled on my pyjamas. Shorts and a tank top. Okay short shorts and a tight fitting tank top but it's all semantics.

I walked out into the living room and turned on my d.v.d player putting in the movie before grabbing the food. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and straightened out for the movie.

Edward came in holding some drinks and the bag of food. He dished it up and we snuggled together.

Not bad for our first night out together.

Not bad at all.

**I think that went pretty well.**

**How was everybody's Christmas? My family bought me everything with the Twilight label on it. Yes I am now the owner of an Edward Cullen doll. He's sitting beside me as I write this.**

**So you know me, I'm a review whore. They are my own brand of heroin. I am the lion, they are the lamb, or maybe you the readers are the lamb... okay when I get loopy like this it is officially time for me to go to bed. Signing off on this at 02:05 here.**

**Leave me some lovely review to wake up to?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter Nineteen – Edward  
>The Ghost of Boyfriends Past<span>

As the film credits rolled I realised I couldn't tell you want had happened in that film. I could however tell you Bella and I had been making out for exactly an hour now.

I was lying with my back against the couch while Bella lay on top of me our lips fused together. Her tank top was on the ground as well as her shorts and one of my hands palmed her left breast while the other had a tight grip on her ass.

I couldn't tell you exactly how it started but it had begun pretty innocent.

Bella had simply climbed onto my lap once she had finished eating and snuggled into me, it turns out she was a complete wuss when it came to horror movies because she jumped every time someone moved. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she turned her face into my chest.

"Gah I hate horror movies." She said as the characters in the film were massacred.

"Then why did you let me get this one?" I asked her and she shrugged causing me to chuckle and kiss her forehead.

"How are you not scared by this?" she asked.

"I'm way too practical to be scared of this sort of thing." I told her.

"Ah" She said nodding her head before leaning up and kissing me.

Okay so I knew exactly how it had started. So what? I was young and starting out in a relationship I was allowed be all over my girl right about now.

I leaned down and placed gentle kisses on Bella's breasts causing her to moan loudly.

"Edward" She cried out and it went straight to my penis. I brought my lips back to hers cupping the back of her head keeping her against me.

"Bella? Open up." A voice called before banging on the door. I went to pull away but she wouldn't let me.

"No no" She said bringing me back to her lips.

"But the door"

"Hopefully they'll leave." She said.

"Bella I know you're in there." The voice, which was definitely belonging to a guy called out. She sighed and stood up and threw on my t-shirt seeing as she was only in a pair of black panties. It was times like these that I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"What are you doing here?" she asked opening the door. I stood up and walked towards the door where she was standing.

"A little under dressed for this time of the evening aren't you." A man standing across from her said and she glared at him.

"Jacob, get lost." Bella hissed and I realised this was her ex boyfriend.

"Bella is everything alright?" I asked walking towards her.

"Who the hell is this?" Jacob asked and Bella gave off a death glare.

"This is my boyfriend who I was having a great evening with until you darkened my doorway." She stated. "Now can you leave I would like to get back to what we were doing."

I wouldn't have a problem with that.

"I want to talk."

"About what?" Bella asked as I stood behind her. I wasn't going to leave her to deal with this idiot alone.

"Us" He said.

"Jacob there is no us. There's you, who last I heard, was dating my cousin and then there's me who is very happy with her life right now dating Edward." She said and I smiled reaching forward and wrapping my arm round her waist.

"Come on Bella" He whined.

"Jacob leave." She said trying to shut the door but he stuck his foot in the way. I detached my arm from her and told her to step back.

"She said leave." I told him.

"This is between Bella and me." Jacob said and I shook my head.

"You may think that but you do something to upset her or annoy her or in any way alter her mood to make it worse than it was before well that's when you and I have a problem." I told him.

It was then I noticed I was much taller than Jacob and from what I could see I was physically in better shape. Hmmm...

"You won't be around forever." He said "And once you're gone Bella and I can go back to how we were."

"I wouldn't count on it." Bella called from behind me when I held up my hand for her to stop.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said "So I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for me to disappear if I were you." I told him before slamming the door in his face. Once I heard his retreating footsteps I leaned against the door and let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding in.

Bella stood in front of me her head turned to one side staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Bella?"

"You are really hot when you're being possessive." She said nodding at her own statement.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah" She said closing the gap between us and kissing me. "Really hot." She added kissing me again.

"Are you okay?" I asked rubbing her arm gently.

"What?"

"Does he do that often? Turn up?" I asked.

"No, this is the first time he's done it. I bet it's just because Charlie told him I have a boyfriend."

"He's dating your cousin?" I asked her.

"That's the girl he cheated on me with." She explained and I gasped.

"Your own cousin? That guy is a piece of work." I said and she nodded.

"But enough about him." She said leaning in and kissing me. "I want to know how I can possibly repay the sexy possessive man in front of me for sticking up for me." She whispered and once again her words went straight down South.

I wrapped my arms around her and pushed her against the door of her apartment before kissing her. Her hands clung to my shoulders as I picked her up of her feet and wrapped her body around my waist. I pulled my t-shirt off her body and she moaned as I palmed her breasts. My lips began trailing down her neck, my hands returning to cup her ass before my lips attached themselves to her breasts.

"Edward" She moaned out loudly as she clung onto me. I switched to the other breasts but she got impatient and pulled my lips back to hers. "My room now." She said in between kisses.

I didn't bother replying just doing. I carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed before standing at the side of her bed. She kneeled up on her knees and pushed my pyjama pants over my hips, her eyes getting a wicked gleam when she saw my boxer clad erection. Once my pyjama pants were gone I climbed up beside her. She moved so that she was straddling my waist before joining our lips together again.

My head was swimming because of her. She was so amazingly beautiful and the things she was doing to my body with her kisses couldn't be safe for my heart.

Realising we had to slowed down was like a stab in the gut. I didn't want to move to fast and wreck mine and Bella's relationship.

I pulled back from the kiss and rested my forehead against hers.

We stayed like that letting our breathing return to normal.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I think I was a bit too rough when I pushed you against the wall." I told her.

"I liked it." She said kissing me again "Edward?" she asked pulling away from me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Thank you for stepping in like that. He never saw me as his equal because I'm a woman so I really appreciate that you..." She began rambling so I pressed my lips against hers to quiet her.

"My pleasure." I told her.

She then looked at our position and smirked at me.

"I think you and I need to have a conversation." She said and I tilted my head to the side.

"About what?" I asked her.

"About sex." She said and I blinked.

"W-Wh-what?" I asked her.

"Well Edward I think it's pretty obvious that it's going to happen sooner rather than later." She said and again all I could do was blink.

"Y-y-yo-you... t-think?" I asked unable to hold in the stutter.

"Yes" She said leaning in and kissing me again. She was really good at that. "So I was thinking..."

"Uh huh" I answered.

"I was thinking I would just go and get the depo shot for protection. I'm the pill right now but that's for period stuff and I'm the worst pill taker so..." She said when I held up my hands to stop her.

"Wait" I said and she nodded "You're talking to me about protection?" I asked her.

"Yes"

"For sex"

"Yes"

"That you and I will... will be...?" I asked unable to get it out.

"Yes the sex that you and I will be having. Probably in this bed, and yours. I know I'm planning to do it more than once." She said "Are you thirsty?" she asked standing up and stretching while I stared at her in shock.

"Um..." I began.

"So yeah we need to wait a week or two before the shot will work I think so I should probably get the shot as soon as possible right?" she asked "Yeah? Okay I'll book that appointment tomorrow Babe." She said before walking out of the bedroom.

"Huh?" I stated sitting up.

Had she just...?

"Bella?" I called after she left. I jumped up off the bed and followed after her. She was standing in the kitchen wearing my t-shirt again; her hair was pulled up in a messy bun at the top of head. She was looking into the fridge.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What... what... I mean..." I began confused when she smiled.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"You lost me a depo shot." I told her.

"I'm allergic to latex." She said and that much went in so I nodded "So we can't use condoms." She went on further to explain and realisation spread across my face. "You can get non-latex ones but there's always the chance that there could be a mix up and then that's just painful for me." She explained and again I nodded.

"So you have to get the shot" I said and she nodded.

"Just because while it's okay to skip a pill by accident when you're just taking it to help with cramps but not when you're using it for birth control and I always forget to take it." She said and I nodded "So we clear?" she asked shutting the fridge.

"Almost" I told her.

"Okay what's confusing you?" she asked leaning on the counter.

"The part where we have sex" I told her and she laughed.

"I told you the other week that I wanted everything with you. You said you agreed." She said and I nodded.

"I did, and believe me I want to but here's the thing"

"I know you're a virgin."

"And you still expect me to be able to do this?" I asked her.

"It's a primal instinct; everybody knows how to do it." She said "Okay some have insufficient equipment or can't do it very well but I have every faith in you especially from what I've seen so far." She said and I smirked thinking of what we had been doing a couple of minutes ago. "Now stop panicking it will be a week or two before anything can happen in anyway. I just felt I should tell you so that you had this time to get used to the idea."

"Okay" I said nodding my head and she giggled.

"You can be such a nerd." She said leaning and kissing. "Now I'm tired, you ready to head to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah, long day." I said checking my watch and seeing it was just after one a.m.

"Long but never dull." She stated as we walked towards her bedroom.

"Truer words were never spoken."

**Soooo... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Hope everybody had a good night!**

**Review and let me know what you thought of the chappie.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 20 – Bella  
>Oh Mother. Oh Brother?<span>

It had been about two weeks since Halloween and I was going crazy.

I had booked an appointment for my doctor for the afternoon after Halloween and she had given me the shot there and then once we had gone through all the reading material on it.

And since then Edward has been driving me insane.

I have never been so horny in my life.

I mean seriously my whole body was calling to that man at this stage. Everything he did was hot. And I mean everything. Seriously he was wiping the counter the other day and all I kept thinking was how his arms flexed with the simple action and then how those strong arms could hold me up against the counter while he thrusted into me.

I was going nuts.

Thankfully work was busy enough and my mind was kept off Edward and his perfectly sculpted chest for a couple of hours every day.

"Okay guys I want you to guys to draw me a picture of your favourite animal. It can be your pet, it can be one you saw on the zoo, any animal at all and then I want you to write me five sentences about why that animal is your favourite." I said handing out their exercise books for them to do the assignments.

As I was there was a knock on my classroom door.

"Would someone finish handing these out for me?" I asked and a flurry of hands flew up "Thank you Harry." I said pointing to him. He took the copies off of me and began handing them out. I walked towards my door and opened it. I opened the door and saw my Mom standing there. "Hi" I said.

"I know your working but Phil and I had a layover and the flight got cancelled for three days. If you want to give me the keys we'll let ourselves in, you won't even know we're there." She said and I nodded.

"Sure that's fine, let me just get my keys." I said gesturing to her to wait. I went into my classroom and took the keys of my apartment out of my bag when a little piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and saw it was the note from my doctor to remind me what day I was in the all clear. "Guys what's the date today?" I asked and one little girl put up her hand. "Yes Susie?"

"It's the twelfth Ms. Swan." She answered and I thanked her before internally swearing. There on the piece of paper it said

_Shot will be effective by the 12__th__ of November._

I sighed before walking back out to my mother and handing her the keys.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied.

"Are you home tonight?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll be there after work." I told her before waving and shutting the door. The kids were busy working away when the bell for recess rang. They all ran out to the playground and I took out my phone, waving to Jessica who was on duty.

I dialled Edward's number and sat down on my chair in my classroom.

"Cullen" He answered sounding distracting.

"You sound sexy when you're working." I told him.

"Oh hey" He said "Is everything alright? You usually don't call at this time of the day." He said.

"I've got good news and bad news." I told him.

"Go with the good news first." He said.

"Well I just checked my dates and we're in the clear for..." I trailed off.

"Oh, really?" he asked as if trying to feign disinterest but I could hear the excitement in his voice. In the past two weeks Edward and I had been going further with our sexual boundaries and he had become a lot more comfortable with the idea of us having sex.

So comfortable that I knew that the first part of my news wasn't exactly news to him because he had the date marked in the calendar of his phone. I knew because I saw it the other day when I was checking the date on his phone.

"Yep" I said.

"What's the bad news? This is where you tell me you're secretly a man right?" he asked.

"No, nothing as permanent as that." I said "It's just that my Mom and Stepdad are in town so..."

"I see" He said but I could he tell he was somewhat disappointed. He was quiet after that.

"Everything okay Baby?" I asked him.

"It's just the last time your Mom saw me I wasn't exactly at my best if you know what I mean" He said.

"Edward she knows that was just a one off and how happy I've been since we got together." I told him. "Can you believe it's already been a month?" I asked him.

"Best month of my life Ms. Swan"

"Best month of your life so far." I told him.

"You're planning on surpassing my beliefs?"

"Shock and awe Baby." I told him. "Are you disappointed about...?" I began not wanting to say too much. You never when a random child could come wandering in search of a potty.

"I can't same I'm overly pleased with the switch of events." He said.

"Did I say I'm sorry yet Baby?" I asked him.

"No need to apologise."

"I'll make it up to you big time."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Uh huh."

"How?" he asked.

"I'll take you lingerie shopping with me." I said after looking around to make sure innocent ears weren't about. "And let you see everything I try on."

"That sounds sufficient." He said and I laughed.

"That sounded very formal." I said.

"My bosses were walking past but yeah I'm really looking forward to that. So you're sleeping in your guest room tonight?" he asked.

"Uh huh"

"You should just come over to mine." He said "Then we could..." He said and I laughed.

"I wish, my mother would say she doesn't mind me not being there but I would never hear the end of it. Plus Phil's with her so I have to make sure they don't defile my apartment. That's our job." I said and he laughed.

"Another thing I'm looking forward to." He said and I laughed. "So I don't get to see you for a couple of days?" he asked.

"Well you could come over and have dinner with us? I'm thinking of making tacos or something. I don't know if I could handle three nights of not getting to snuggle." I stated. It was ridiculous how comfortable I was sleeping next to Edward. Since that time he had slept over at mine for Halloween I don't think we've spent more than two nights apart, and it was generally only two nights when I was down visiting my Dad.

"I find your guestroom very comfortable." He said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Uh huh, I think we can survive another three days of just snuggling, we've made it this far."

This is why I love him.

WAIT!

What?

Did I just...? No freaking way.

"Bella you there?" he asked and I was brought back to reality.

"Yeah I'm here." I said.

"Everything alright?" he asked sounding worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thought I saw one of my kids running into a wall outside." I told him.

"Are they alright?" he asked.

"Just a trick of the eye." I said brushing it off.

"Fair enough." He said. "So do you want me to stay over tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered. "Edward the kids are coming back in, I'll see you after five?"

"Yeah, see you later." He said before I hung up. I dropped my head in between in my legs.

"Hey Bella do you have some...?" I heard Eric ask coming into my room. Stopping when he saw me. "Hung over?" he asked.

"Worse." I told him sitting up "I think I'm in love."

"Really?" he asked leaning on my desk. "What's it been a month?" he added.

"Exactly. How the hell can I be in love with him so quick? It makes no sense." I told Eric who nodded. "So you agree I'm just being an idiot." I said and he shook his head.

"Nope, you're just in love with an amazing guy who you deserve." Eric said and I sighed.

"I really am." I said leaning back in my chair.

"He's a great guy Bella. He treats you well, you can see he cares about you just as much as you do about him and I only met the guy once so that just shows you." He said and I nodded.

The kids started coming in after that.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"Tape" He said and I threw it towards him.

"Thanks Eric." I said and he nodded walking out of the room.

Once the kids were back in and settled I was too preoccupied to think about Edward and how he had made me fall in love with him a ridiculously short amount of time.

The rest of the day flew and before I knew it I was home carrying my groceries up to my apartment. I opened the door to find my Mom and Phil sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." I said walking in.

The followed me into the kitchen after all the greetings were done.

"So how have you been Honey?" Mom asked and I smiled.

"Great, things have been great."

"And how's Edward?" she asked.

"He's a big part of the great." I explained and she nodded as I started getting dinner together. One of the reasons I loved my job it gave me time to come home and actually have a decent dinner in the evenings. Not everything had to be rushed. "He's coming over after work so you'll get to meet him then Phil." I explained.

"Great your Mom said you got yourself a looker." Phil said winking at me and I rolled my eyes. Phil had always felt more like a big brother than a stepdad just because of his age so we had a very weird relationship, more friends than parent and child. But my Mom got that so it was all cool. "How's your Dad now?" he asked.

"Much better, the doctors told him he couldn't be in the police force anymore so he was a grump over that but he's enjoying early retirement. He's got all these lists of things he's gonna do and he and his friends and making all these plans. It's nice to see him relax for once you know? Not so caught up work and all." I explained and they nodded. "So where were you two headed?" I asked.

My Mom and Phil were always globetrotting, I could never keep up with whether they were coming or going.

"Um just got back from Vietnam." My Mom explained.

"Oh I've always wanted to go there." I said "I hear its beautiful."

"Yeah" Phil said looking at my Mom who looked down at the ground.

"Is everything okay?" I asked "You two seemed nervous." I added "Did something bad happen?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say bad." My Mom said.

"We actually think it's great." Phil said and I quirked my eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"We're going to adopt a little boy." My Mom said and I froze.

"What?" I asked.

"We were walking down this street and we just saw this over flowing orphanage and we've been tossing the idea back and forth for awhile now and when we saw him we just knew..." Phil said and I stopped him.

"You've be considering this for awhile?" I asked them. "How long?" I asked.

"For about three years now." Mom said and I just shook my head. "Bella?"

"There have been plenty of phone conversations, visits, web chats, letters, postcards... you didn't think to mention this to me before now? Until the process has already been started?" I asked.

"We didn't think it would happen this fast Bella, we were only enquiring when they told us we could start the process now and the first thing we both thought was to fly home and tell you." Phil said.

"I can't believe you're reacting like this Bella, this is great."

"Mom I'm not saying this is a bad idea but have you actually thought about this properly?" I asked. "No offense..." I began when Phil stopped me.

"Bella we know we're not the most organised couple but we've been slowly pulling ourselves together. I get that I was never more than an older brother figure to you Bella and your mother is more like a sister sometimes but we are so ready for this step. It isn't something we take on lightly." Phil said and I sighed when there was a knocking on my door.

"That's Edward."

"Bella wait." Mom said.

I just walked out of the kitchen and walked towards the door. I opened it and let Edward in.

"Hello" He said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me.

"Hey" I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked tilting my face up so I was looking up at him.

"Bella can we talk...?" Mom asked coming out of the kitchen. "Oh hi Edward"

"It's nice to see you again Renee." Edward said before looking at me. "Bella, did something happen?"

"Edward if you wouldn't mind we're having a family discussion right now and I need to talk to my daughter." Mom said and I glared at her.

"Don't even talk to me about family right now Mom. I can't believe you're just springing this on me. How did you think I was going to react? Did you honestly think I was just going to jump and be all like 'that's super Mom, I've always wanted a baby brother'?" I asked turning to face her.

"It's not like I went away with this plan in mind Bella." She said.

"No but it's the only reason your telling me now when there's already a little boy somewhere across the world in the process of getting adopted. Mom come on do you really think this is a smart idea? You forget to go grocery shopping. Neither you nor Phil can cook. Bills don't get paid. What are you going to do with this kid once you get fed up and want to go travelling the world?" I asked "It's not like you can dump it on Charlie, or wait no make it feel like it has to go live with someone else so you can go off and have this fabulous lifestyle. Then what? Because there is no way in hell am I going to take on a mother/sister role to a baby." I snapped and my Mom just stared at me "I need to go for a walk." I muttered grabbing my coat.

I walked out of my apartment, and out of the building. I sighed and leaned against the wall of the building.

I felt two warm, safe arms wrap around me and I sighed.

"I must sound like a spoilt brat." I murmured into Edward's chest.

"Nope" He said shaking his head. "What happened?" he asked taking my hand in his and pulling me so that we were walking.

"She's adopting, a little Vietnamese baby." I told him.

"You don't want her to?" he asked.

"I think adoption is a wonderful idea." I said.

"That's not what I asked." He said, his arm encircling my waist.

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe she and Phil have grown up but Edward they tell me things and for a dotty couple with no kids its fine you know? Checking into a hotel because the electricity bill got left in the fridge by accident or the car breaking down on a small country road because she put the wrong gas in, you know it's cute and quirky of them. I just don't know how they would raise a baby like that." I said.

"And your worried that...?" he prodded and I sighed.

"I'm worried that she's going to expect me to raise it for her." I told him honestly. "And I have my own life to live."

"I know we do, but if your Mom needs help from time to time with this new kid well you'll give it. You're going to love him because you've got a big heart and you just share your love so freely, something that makes everyone love you back Bella. He's going to idolise his big sister and maybe Phil and Renee are quirky and would probably benefit from a direct debit system for paying their bills, but this little boy is living in an orphanage with no family right now, surely it would be much better for him to have two quirky parents who love him, instead of that?" Edward explained and I stopped. It hadn't escaped me that he said 'we do' but I was going to let it slide for now.

But I was more preoccupied with something else he had said.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Make everything make sense?"

"I'm learning from the best." He said pulling me to sit down on a short wall beside the grocery wall.

"I made an idiot of myself." I stated.

"No, your mother probably needed to be faced with those realities before she took on the responsibilities of another baby. Sort of an evaluation sheet for parenting, not delivered in the most mature manner but still pretty good." He said and I sighed leaning against him. "There's something else bothering you, I can tell." He stated.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Earlier on the phone something was bothering you and it still is now." He said rubbing my arm and my heart start beating fast.

"No its fine" I lied as I stood up.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I was just bummed about... you know" I said and he nodded with a smirk.

"It's only a couple of days Bella." He said.

"And then you're all mine." I said placing quick but sultry kiss on his lips.

"I'm already yours in every way." He said and I smiled.

"Good, I feel the exact same way." I told him before holding my hand out to him so we could walk back to my place so I could talk to my Mom.

This being in love thing was pretty easy as long as I didn't actually say the words straight out for another little while.

Once my Mom was gone I'll definitely be saying it in a more primal way.

Glancing up at Edward my insides tingled.

Yup he was going to drive me wild.

**So... what did you all think? Is Renee right to adopt the baby? Is there more to Bella's side of things? **

**Oh btw who here is friends with me on facebook I posted a note which is basically an interview I did with questions from a few reader with this story's Edward. It was actually really interesting to do.**

**And I finally remembered to post the photos I had found for this story including what their apartments look like. You can find that on Facebook. My username is Irish Cullen so if we're not friends add me!**

**So review and let me know what you all think!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 21 – Edward  
>Bad Indigestion? Or Love?<span>

I had had some hefty challenges in life.

Generally they had to do with highschool and my inability to leave the house without washing the floors six times.

But now at the tender age of twenty five I was faced with a challenge that would either be my creation or my demise.

I'm talking about my vixen of a girlfriend.

She knew exactly what she was playing at and she loved every single minute of it.

It had started off pretty innocent, the gentle touches, flirtatious glances but now it had fully escalated to her playing dirty.

I was currently sitting at my desk in work at around four thirty on a Friday. Thankfully the rest of Renee's visit had come and gone without too much scandal, and she and Phil had left sometime this morning. I knew Bella was still hurt over what had happened but she had pushed aside it for her Mom, something I wasn't too happy about but I suppose she's going to feel how she wants to feel.

To say I happy to see the back of Renee and Phil may seem harsh but I was delirious. With them gone and Bella's shot working effectively we were now in the clear to... A part of me was truly terrified, but another part was really excited about this.

And I don't just mean my penis.

I was glancing at the clock not getting much work done thinking about what was more than likely going to happen this weekend when I got a text.

_Thinking of you – Bella_

I smiled when I saw that. How to reply?

_I'm always thinking about you – Edward._

It didn't take her long.

_Oh really in what way? – Bella_

_Every way – Edward_

I put my phone on my desk and input more figures into a spreadsheet when my phone started ringing.

"Edward Cullen" I answered not looking at it.

"What does every way mean?" Bella's voice coming through the phone asked.

"I'll let you figure out that one yourself." I told her and she giggled. "Are you at home?"

"Yep, one thing you gotta love about my job short days." She said.

"Well thankfully I'm almost finished up here." I said typing a couple of numbers into my calculator.

"So are you coming over to my place or me to yours?" she asked while I was trying to remember what the last figure I had marked was to finish this equation.

"What?" I asked.

"Yours or mine?"

"When?" I asked her.

"Tonight" She said and my penis shot up like it was on a spring board.

That thing was going to give itself whiplash at this stage.

"Oh... so tonight... we're...?" I began when Bella giggled.

"Unless you don't want to..." She said trailing off and I sat up straighter.

"Of course I want to." I said.

"I'm just yanking your chain Baby. So do you want to go to your place?" she asked.

"Whatever you're comfortable with." I said trying to keep the fact that I was discussing where I would be losing my virginity with my girlfriend.

"I'll meet you over at your place then." She said. "I have to leave pretty early tomorrow so it will probably be better that we go to your place."

"Why would you be leaving early?" I asked.

"I told you my Dad asked me to come and see him."

"Were you topless when you told me?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"That would probably explain why I don't remember this conversation." I stated and she laughed.

"I remember when you couldn't even say topless" She teased and I laughed. "I'll let you get to work Baby. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah okay." I said before hanging up. I decided I would finish off the year I was doing before I went home for the weekend. Thankfully it was simple, straight forward account to do.

As I was typing something occurred to me.

"Holy shit!" I gasped.

I was in love with Bella.

I don't even know when that happened. I was just thinking about how I was looking forward to this even, normal enough I am a man you know so that's only natural but I was looking forward to other stuff, that I had always looked forward to.

Like her smile, or her laugh.

How her lips felt against mine.

How she fit under my chin just perfectly.

That when I picked her up, she completely moulded against my body.

That when we would get to talk about our day and what had happened.

And just as I began thinking about how cute she looked when she attempted to reach a cup out of my top cupboard it was then I realised these little things were all why I loved her.

Love?

Seriously what was going on with me?

Edward Cullen does not do love!

He does schedules.

I mean I do schedules, and lists and planning, lots of planning.

Maybe I was having an aneurysm.

Or a tumour and it was affecting my normal brain waves.

Holy shit I had cancer!

Wait... no. I had my health screening only last month.

Jeesh I was freaking out.

But Love? It was one thing having a girlfriend and near future attempt to have sex but love?

What was that thing my sister and her friends used to say...?

First comes love, and then comes marriage?

Oh God.

I put my head in between my legs praying to God I didn't pass out.

Okay Bella and I had mentioned things like kids and a future in passing. I know the idea of having my baby didn't repulse her which was always good.

But wow, how was I in love with her so fast?

Wait no how the hell did I know this was even love?

For all I knew this was just bad indigestion.

I was going to need to revaluate this.

I decided to save my work, no way was I going to get any work done with this.

I packed up my stuff and locked my office before walking to the elevator. Luckily I managed to get out to my car without having to making frivolous chit chat.

I despised frivolous chit chat.

Once I got home I let Lincoln out to pee and decided to make sure my bedroom was clean.

Looking down at my bed it suddenly realised this was actually going to happen.

I was going to lose my virginity.

Here.

In that bed.

Tonight.

Is the room spinning?

I managed to collect myself and decided it would be best to get in the shower. I managed to get in and out and clean the bathroom twice before Bella arrived. In the mean time I had found three spots on my kitchen sink.

She knocked on my door while I was scouring the sink.

When I was nervous I cleaned.

So sue me.

I walked over and opened the door pulling on my cleaning gloves.

"Hey" She said smiling in the doorway.

"Hi" I said as she stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed me.

"I missed you" She said and I smiled.

"I missed you too."

"Good means I'm doing my job right." She said as we walked into the apartment. "I'm just putting my bag in your closet okay?" she asked as she shrugged her coat and hung it up in the closet by the door.

"Yeah that's fine." I told her. While she was there I went back into the kitchen, pulled the gloves and started at the sink again.

"What are you doing?" she asked coming into the kitchen a couple of minutes later.

"Cleaning the sink." I said leaning over it not looking back at her.

"Why?" she asked walking over to the counter. She pushed herself up so she was sitting on. I still wasn't looking, but I knew she had pushed herself up because her feet were hitting the back of my knees.

"Cause its stained and if I don't get rid of it I'll have to demolish the kitchen."

"God help the child who draws on the walls of your study with a Sharpie." She teased.

"Nah that's just paint, once plumbing is involved that's where it gets messy." I explained

"Ah" She said to answer my explanation

"How was work?" I asked still focusing on the sink.

"Are you going to look at me?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked managing to get a clump of something of the side of sink. This thing was disgusting.

"Edward!" She exclaimed and I looked up.

My brain instantly turned to mush.

Because I really should have been looking at her.

_What sink?_

Exactly.

She was wearing red lingerie.

My beautiful girlfriend was wearing red lingerie for me.

A woman was wearing lingerie for me?

God I was so in love with this woman.

The room is definitely spinning.

Why was it so warm in this damn apartment?

Bella's lingerie stopped in the middle of her thigh but split open in the front. The material was sheer so I could see the tiny red panties underneath.

"Forget how to talk Baby?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked staring at her trying to not swallow my own tongue.

"So you don't like it? I suppose I can go get changed..." She shrugged and went to jump off the counter. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me.

I pressed my lips to hers and immediately pinned her mouth with my tongue. She gasped at the swiftness of my actions but grabbed onto my shoulder tightly.

Her other arm wrapped around my neck, I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around my lower body.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

Yep so in love with her.

What was going on here?

I decided to take my mind off my confusion of being in love by enquiring about her outfit.

"Where did come from?" I asked her.

"I went shopping today. I was thinking I needed new clothes and when I saw this I just thought 'I know somebody who would like that' so I bought it." She said leaning in and kissing me again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Yes but I'm not the one we should be worried about here. Are you sure you want to do this? And I don't mean physically because that thing's been poking me in the legs for the past three weeks." She stated and I chuckled.

"I am one hundred percent ready." I told her.

"Okay then." She said leaning and kissing me when the phone rang. "No, tell everyone we died in some horrific accident and we'll go away for a long time." She murmured and I kissed her shoulder.

"Sounds like you've been reading my diary Ms. Swan." I teased as I carried her over to the phone. I placed her up on the counter again as I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Edward, its Emmett." My brother said sounding pretty upset.

"Hi." I said unsure what else to say.

"Listen I know you hate me but can I crash with you this weekend?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Alice has a new born baby and I need to be with people this weekend."

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked him.

"I have no idea, she won't answer my phone calls, and she dropped this fucking massive bombshell on me and then left."

"What?" I asked.

"Can I please...? Edward..."

"Sure Emmett." I said running my hands through my hair and Bella's eyebrow quirked up at me. I mouthed 'Emmett' and she rolled her eyes. She still hated him.

"Thanks Man. What time suits?"

"I just need to talk about some stuff with Bella, we had plans but we'll figure it out."

"Yeah okay Man." He said before we hung up.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"Something's going on with him and Rosalie. She's after dropping something big on him and then just left. He's pretty torn up about it." I explained.

"So...?" she asked.

"He's coming over." I said and she nodded.

"You know if you didn't want to do this you could have just said." She said jumping down on the counter.

"Bella, of course I want to. Not to freak you out but it's pretty much been on my mind since you told me your shot was effective. But my brother needs me and I need to be there for him."

"Oh cause he's such a pillar to lean on." She said sarcastically. That stopped me. "You know it yourself you don't need me to tell you."

"Bella..."

"I'm just going to head down to Forks tonight." She said walking past me.

"Don't go"

"I'm not staying here to watch your brother use you." She said shaking her head and walking towards my bedroom. I followed after her.

"Is it safe?"

"What?" she asked pulling her bag out of my closet and putting it on to bed.

"The drive to Forks at this hour?" I asked her.

"Yeah its fine."

"You want to take my car?" I asked her.

"Nah I drove here." She said not looking at me as she took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before walking into the bathroom, locking it behind her.

"I'm really sorry about this." I called but got no response. I texted Emmett and told him any time was fine, before sitting outside the bathroom waiting for Bella. I could hear her in there, was she... was she crying? "Bella? Everything alright?" I asked.

"Fine" She called but the tone of her voice was off.

"Let me in."

"I'm peeing." She lied.

"No you're not." I said and she sighed before opening the door.

I saw her big red puffy eyes.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Of course not." I said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You're crying."

"I'm a girl we cry." She stated.

"Bella?"

"I'll call you tomorrow." She said walking past me and throwing her stuff in a bag.

"Don't go mad."

"I'm not mad." She stated. "I'm embarrassed okay?"

"Why?" I asked her.

"I know you didn't plan this but I'm feeling rejected." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes" She said and I pulled her towards me.

"You do know it's killing me that we're not going to be together tonight right?" I asked.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded.

"To be quite honest I wanted to tell him to take a hike but you know, family" I shrugged and she nodded.

"You're right. My only child is showing isn't it?" she asked and I laughed.

"Maybe a little."

"I may have to get advice for when my little brother arrives." She said rolling her eyes and I kissed her forehead.

"I'll get you a book." I told her hugging her. "You okay now?" I asked her.

"I suppose. Another week of being sexually frustrated but I suppose I'll just have to deal." She shrugged and I laughed.

"We've survived this long, a week won't kill us. Do me a favour though?" I asked her.

"What?"

"Make sure that little number is with you." I said and she nodded.

"You like that huh?" she asked and I nodded. "I may just have to go shopping again." She shrugged.

There was a knock at my door and Bella sighed.

"That's probably Emmett." I told her and she nodded.

I walked over to the door and opened it to find a frightful version of my brother standing in front of me.

"Hey" He said sombrely before walking into my apartment.

"I'm just gonna walk Bella out right?" I told him and he nodded before greeting Bella.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said.

"Hey Emmett, everything okay?" she asked pulling her bag up on her shoulder.

"No" He said.

"At least your honest." She said.

"I'll walk you down to your car." I told her and she nodded. "Be back in a minute Em."

"Seeya Emmett." Bella called before we walked out of my apartment. "He looks bad."

"I've never seen him look like that." I told her. "I wonder what happened between him and Rose."

"I wouldn't know." Bella shrugged.

"You two still aren't talking?" I asked her.

"I have nothing to say to her Babe." Bella said as we got into the elevator. It was quiet after that. I picked her hand up and kissed it and she smiled. "I'll see you Sunday?"

"Yeah" I told her. "Call me when you get there?"

"Of course." She said as we walked out of the elevator and over to her car.

"Did I say I'm sorry?" I asked her and she nodded. "We okay?" I asked her.

"We're better than okay." She said and I smiled leaning in to kiss. I cupped her chin and pressed my lips against hers. "You can't kiss me like that if I have to wait for another week." She said and I laughed when suddenly I got an idea.

"How would you feel about getting away for a weekend, no distractions, and no self imposing relatives?" I asked.

"I'd feel very good about that, but what about you Mr. Schedule? Wouldn't that deviate from the normal weekend plans?" she teased.

"I'm willing to bend my schedule for you." I told her and she smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea. I need to get going if I want to get to Dad's before it gets too late." She said and I pressed her against her car and kissed her again. "What did I say about kissing me like that?" she asked and I laughed. "I'll call you later." She said as I opened the door for her. Once she was inside I kissed her quickly again before shutting the door. She smiled and waved before pulling the car out of the spot. I waited until she had pulled out of my buildings parking before heading back inside.

I was back outside my door five minutes later; I walked in to find Emmett looking for a beer.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" I asked him opening my smaller fridge for alcohol, what? It kept things a lot colder, and pulled out two beers.

"Not really" He said and I frowned.

"I was supposed to have sex tonight so you tell me why your here or I'm calling Bella back and you're going home." I told him.

"You and Bella were gonna have sex?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Woah" He said "Sorry for interrupting, was she pissed?"

"Yeah" I told him.

"I'll call her tomorrow." He said.

"And tell me what's going on right now. What happened with Rose?"

"We've been fighting" He said.

"Over what?" I asked.

"You" He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Rose thinks I'm being a mopey ass since you and I haven't been talking, listen I'm sorry Bro. I was drunk and you know I don't think..." He began and I nodded.

"I know I won't." I told him.

"Cause of Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah" I told him.

"You're so in love with her." He said and I nodded. "Does she know?"

"Nope" I told him. "But that's not what we're talking about."

"Well Rosalie doesn't like you." He said. "I've been mopey about you and Bella's not talking to her because of something that happened between them. I don't know what happened. Alice said Rosalie said some stuff she shouldn't have said to Bella and Bella kicked her out."

"Yeah I was there."

"Oh"

"So Rose doesn't like me because everyone has seems to prefer me over her?" I asked and Emmett nodded. "Wonderful." I said.

"So I've been thinking about just ending it you know? I love her Edward but she is some piece of work. So I called her the other day and asked her to come over so we could talk and she agreed. Kept saying she had something she wanted to talk about too. So I thought maybe she feels the same way right? That we're just not working." He said before stopping.

"And?"

"Well that wasn't what she wanted to tell me." He said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"She's pregnant." He said before picking up his beer and chugging it back.

I just stared at him.

"No way" I said.

"My reaction had a lot more expletives." He said.

"A baby? And it's yours?" I asked him.

"Yep" He said popping a 'p'.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked him.

"Just a little over six months."

"And now a baby?" I asked and he nodded. "Congratulations?"

"I'd save on buying the bassinet just yet."

"She's not keeping it?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't know. She took off after that. That was Wednesday, haven't heard from her since." He explained.

"Do you want her to keep it?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I don't want her killing my kid." He said sighing.

"So... wow." I said unable to think of anything else. "I can't imagine what you're thinking right now."

"I've never been a planner right? That's you and Alice. I'm more of 'sure we'll see what happens' kinda guy. But I did have an idea of maybe marriage then babies. I don't know this is just really messed up." He said and I nodded taking a sip out of my beer.

"Do Mom and Dad know?" I asked.

"You're the only one who knows." Emmett said. "I know I've sucked as a brother and that I don't deserve people to feel sorry for me but still I didn't know who else to talk to."

"I understand." I told him.

"Plus I always said that you were going to be God father to the first of my kids so I thought I should tell you your God child is on its way." He said.

I smiled at that.

"But what if she doesn't want a baby?" I asked.

"I'll pay her to have the baby and then pay her to give it to me." He said and I nodded. "I can't believe I'm having a baby. I look at Alice with her two and Jasper. Like no one am I anyway as mature of him. How am I supposed to...? You'd probably work better than me in this situation."

"Yeah right. I don't like when the bus runs late two minutes if I'm taking it somewhere. How would I handle a baby coming in and messing up everything?" I asked.

"Because you'd have your freak out and then you'd make a plan. Plus Bella seems to be doing a wonderful job of destroying your life plans. If she turned up tomorrow pregnant you two would be fine."

"Have to have sex for that to happen." I told him.

"I can't believe you were supposed to swipe your v-card and I ruined it." He said and I sighed.

"I can't believe you're going to be a Dad this time next year."

"Oh my God." Emmett said taking his beer into the living room.

I looked over to the sink and saw all the cleaning stuff out. I decided to clear it up; it wasn't going to get done tonight. As I was finishing wiping up the counters in the kitchen I was thinking about what Emmett had said.

How would I react if in five months time if Bella told me she was pregnant? I began imagining her face. How nervous she would be as she tried to bring up the subject. How I wouldn't be able to believe what she had said.

But then...

I realised something... I wasn't scared.

Shouldn't this idea absolutely terrifying? Shouldn't I be sick that this could happen? Sure we were protected by her shot but things go wrong.

It might miss something.

Okay I'm getting ahead of myself right now. Calm down.

Bella's not pregnant.

Rosalie however is pregnant.

I was going to be an Uncle again.

But apparently... I wouldn't be too messed up if Bella announced we were in the family way.

"Oh for fucks sake." I exclaimed throwing my gloves down.

"What?" Emmett called coming in.

"I want to marry Bella." I stated.

"Already?" he asked.

"Exactly."

"You haven't even slept with her yet, how do you know you really fit?" he asked.

"See that's the thing I don't even care about that."

"Holy shit."

"How soon is too soon to propose?" I asked.

"Well I think you should yet until you've known her long than a month." He exclaimed.

"Yeah"

"And Edward when I say longer than a month. I don't mean a month and one day." He said. "Jeesh two months ago I couldn't get you to look at a woman and now look at you love and marriage and sex? Who are you what have you done with my brother?" he asked.

"I have no idea"

And I didn't but will I tell you what I did know?

That I really liked this new me.

**So some of you did figure** **out what was wrong with Rosalie. Kudos if you did.**

**I have to say the response I got for the last chapter was great and I can't wait to see what you all think of this one.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 22 – Bella  
>Time with Charlie<br>

I pulled into my driveway around ten thirty.

My old Chevy truck was in the driveway. My Dad had taken to driving it since he had left the police force. I got out of the car and pulled my bag out of the car. Walking up the steps I could hear giggling from a woman and then a moan.

What the hell?

I walked in and saw something no child should ever see.

"AGH!" I screamed and ran out the front door.

I can't believe I had just seen my father have sex. Ew... no child should ever see that.

"Bella?" Dad called.

"Yeah" I said. I heard some rustling around before Dad came out onto the porch wearing pants and pulling his t-shirt over his head. "The leg's seemed to heal alright."

"I thought you weren't getting here until tomorrow." He said.

"Obviously" I said when my Dad's 'companion' Mrs. Clearwater appeared out of the door.

"Nice seeing you again Dear." She said before literally running out of the yard.

"That was weird." I stated and Dad nodded. "So you're sleeping with Sue?" I asked "No wonder she was so pushy when you got shot."

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" he asked.

"Oh what? Don't love me anymore because you missed getting it off with Mrs. Clearwater?" I asked as we walked into the house.

"Exactly" He stated limping slightly. Apparently he would have that for the rest of his life. "So I thought you were coming tomorrow?" he asked getting to the fridge and pulling out a beer.

"I was but then I just thought I'd come down early."

"No Edward tonight?" he asked.

"I saw him for a little while but something came up with his brother." I shrugged.

"Right" He said taking a sip from his beer. "Everything going good with you and him?" he asked.

"Yeah it's great."

"He's treating you right?"

"Like a princess" I told him and he nodded.

"Good I'd hate to have to kick his ass seeing as he Dad stitched me up pretty good." Dad said and I nodded. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nah I'm fine."

"You're looking thin. Does your mother know you're this thin?" he asked

"I haven't lost any weight and to be quite honest I don't think Mom would notice. She's busy getting ready for..."

"She called I know all about it." He said shaking his head. "She said you didn't take it very well."

"I took it as well as I could have." I told him sitting up straighter.

"I'm on your side Bella in this. I think she's too old to adopt a baby." He said and I sighed.

"It's not that." I said shaking my head. "Mom's only forty one, lots of women adopt children at her age it's just..." I said before stopping. "You know what forget it." I said shaking my head.

"Bella?" Dad asked. "Honey you know you can tell me right? Even if you think it's the most horrible thought that's entered your head you can still tell me." He said and I nodded. "But what Bells?"

"She was never a Mom really. She was more of a friend you know. Heck when I was in college her boyfriend had only left four years ahead of me. Edward's only two years younger than Phil. I get that he's in the place where he wants kids and all but... it just means that..." I said before stopping. "Gah!"

"Bella come on tell me."

"It's just if she's only becoming a mother now? When I'm twenty three? How is she going to be able to be a Grandmother Dad?" I asked.

"Is this your way of telling me you're pregnant?" he asked.

"No, I'm not pregnant." I said "But I've been thinking about my future a lot and I want kids. And I want them within the next five years. If she's a mother to a little kid how is she going to switch and be and grandmother? It's bad enough that I grew up without a proper maternal figure and now I just think my kids won't ever have a Grandma Renee, not really." I sighed. "You probably think I'm an idiot." I said.

"No, you're right to have your opinions Bella. And they are valid ones. What did your Mom say when you told her?" he asked.

"I didn't" I murmured.

"Well I'm going to." Dad said.

"Dad no, I'm just going to be supportive of this." I told him.

"No Bella that's not fair." He said "You've been doing what's good for your mother since you were a kid. You moved here with me so that she could have a life, you didn't so much as squeaked when she got married to a man who was practically half her age, she took you away from me to drag around from dump to dump when there was a perfectly safe home here. Don't just fall in line with your Mother." He said. "Because it will only feel worse when you do have kids and you feel like she's not involved in the right way. Renee had her chance to have a kid. And she wasted it. I don't know how you turned out to be such a good kid Bells being dragged about by her. I could really kill your mother sometimes." He said slamming his hands down on the counter.

That was the longest speech my father had ever given except for the time he found out Jacob was cheating on me. He tended to ramble when he got mad so he must be really pissed.

"What did she say to you on the phone?" I asked him.

"She asked me to write a reference for her adoption file." He grumbled and my jaw dropped.

"No!" I said and he nodded. "What did you say?"

"I told her I would write 'Dear Adoption Agency, if you want a flighty, irresponsible, hippie flake and her boy toy to take on a child and emotionally stunt it, look no further then Renee and Phil Dwyer." He said and I laughed.

"And what did she say to that?" I asked.

"She hung up the phone." He said "Bella your Mom and I kept it civil when you were a kid but that was just the final straw for me you know?"

"Yeah" I said. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked down and saw it was Edward calling. "One sec Dad?" I asked and he nodded. I flipped open and my phone and answered. "Hey Baby" I said walking out the back door onto the back porch clearer reception out her. "What's up?" I asked.

"Just making sure you weren't in a ditch at the side of the road." Edward said I laughed

"It looks more like a sink hole if we're being technical." I joked.

"I distinctively remember you agreeing to call me when you got there." He said.

"I'm sorry Babe, but I just got a full view of my Dad's ass I was still in shock."

"Huh?"

"Apparently my Dad's not as lonely as I thought when I don't get to visit. As long as he's happy I suppose. How's Emmett?" I asked.

"Pretty shaken up actually." Edward said sounding worried.

"Did he and Rose break up?" I asked him.

"He's not sure."

"What?"

"Okay he hasn't said whether or not he wants this kept a secret but it seems like he's not too keen on the world knowing." Edward said.

"What? Is she sick?" I asked.

"She's pregnant." He said.

What? She was... And she didn't tell me?

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice call snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, did you say she's pregnant?"

"Yep, she told him and then took; he doesn't know where she is or what's going on with her. He can't get her on the phone, her parents haven't seen her. He's really freaking out."

"I'd say so, she just took off? Wow." I said shaking my head. This didn't sound like Rose "And it's Emmett's?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said "Look I know you and her haven't been talking lately but if you know where she could be please let him know or he'll never get off my couch."

"Poor Emmett" I sighed. "I still think they're both asses for what they to or about you but they've only been together a couple of months, this is huge." I said.

"Exactly, he's pretty much in shock."

"Do your parents know?" I asked.

"He hasn't told them. I think he wants to find her before he says anything."

"Does Emmett even want kids?" I asked. "I know Rosalie does"

"He wants this Baby even if she doesn't. He says if she wants to give the baby up he will pay her to carry it to term." Edward said and I sighed.

"What a mess" I said shaking my head. "Just shows you how careful you need to be." I stated.

"Is that why..." He began before stopping "I mean... what I'm trying to say is..."

"Is that why I instigated the protection talk?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said.

"Yes, we're only getting to know each other really and building up a relationship, I couldn't imagine how freaked out I would be if I got pregnant only six months into a relationship."

"You'd be freaked out?"

"Absolutely terrified. Wouldn't you?" I asked. "Who am I talking to? Of course you'd be freaked you don't like it if the T.V Guide has a miss-print and you miss something on T.V." I stated and he laughed.

"When you're right" He said but I could catch something else in his voice. I shrugged it off though; it was probably just the phone's connection. "I better get back to Emmett, just wanted to make sure you got there safe."

"You're very sweet for doing so" I said "And don't worry if I hear anything from Rose I'll call." I told him.

"Thanks Bella. Have fun with your Dad. You're coming back on Sunday?"

"Yeah are you going to brave your parents?" I asked.

"Not this week, especially if you're gone until Sunday." He said.

"Okay then, have fun with your brother. Bye Baby." I said.

"Bye Bella" He said and we both hung up. I shut my phone down and Dad came out onto the porch holding a beer for me.

"Everything okay?" Dad asked sitting down beside me on our porch swing.

"Yeah, seeing your antics made me forget to call my boyfriend. He was just calling to make sure I wasn't in a ditch somewhere."

"I think I like that guy. That other idiot wouldn't have realised how long you'd been gone for."

"I don't try and compare Edward and Jacob." I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me wonder how desperate I was to actually go out with Jacob in the first place." I said taking a sip of beer.

"Well it was Billy and me pushing for it."

"Yeah but I could've told you no. Still its fine makes me appreciate Edward even more."

"So come on tell me about him. Need to suss out if he's good enough for my daughter."

"I told you at the hospital." I said.

"I was so hopped up on pain meds I don't remember you being at the hospital." He said and I laughed.

"Okay then, well his full name is Edward Cullen." I said "He's the youngest of three but everyone thinks he's the middle child cause his sister is tiny." I added.

"What does he do?" Dad asked.

"He's an accountant." I said and Dad blanched "But actually really interesting to talk to."

"Yeah right Bella." Dad said rolling his eyes.

"No I mean it; I'll admit I thought the same thing when I found out what he did. Accountants spend their lives tapping numbers into calculators and putting them into itty bitty boxes, not so much for stellar conversation. But I don't know Dad, he's really shy. So he didn't have a great social life in college, but he used that time and became really well read. He can talk to you about anything with an intelligent informed opinion." I said.

"Really shy?" Dad asked.

"He's got OCD and his family never got him diagnosed. His sister thought he was autistic at one stage but he's not. But because he was so particular as a child he didn't really socialise well. Nowadays there are camps and club especially for children like Edward but these initiatives are so new, they just weren't available back then." I explained. "So he doesn't have friends."

"At all?" Dad asked.

"Well his brother but they were fighting. Oh and Ben Cheney, Angela's husband? He grew up with him. He's had acquaintances on the past but never friends. When I met him he was in a really bad place and he just needed a friend." I said remembering the day I found Edward in the Supermarket with all those scratches up his arm.

"And it just grew from there?" Dad asked.

"Well no, it was just this spark that was there and I think we both knew we couldn't just be friends." I explained "And since then we've just been together and it's been great."

"And you're happy?" Dad asked.

"Yeah"

"I heard Jacob and Billy talking about something the other day. Did that punk really turn up on your doorstep?" he asked.

"Yeah but it only took me three minutes to realise that Edward's a lot taller and stronger than Jacob." I explained "And Edward was over with me that night so I hope Jake got a good fright." I said and Dad nodded.

"Very spooked." He said. "So when can I meet him?" Dad asked.

"Who?"

"Edward" He said and I looked up at him.

"You want to meet him?" I asked.

"Of course I do, make sure you're not blinded by 'love goggles' and that this guy is up to scratch."

"We've only been dating a month and a half."

"I met Jacob the day you started dating him." Dad said.

"You met Jacob the day he was born!" I said "You and Billy are practically brothers."

"Well I still want to meet Edward."

"I'll see what I can do" I said sipping my beer.

"Have you met his parents?"

"His Dad at the hospital and I've met his Mom since then. I was over in Edward's one night and she called over." I explained.

"And Renee's met him?" Dad asked.

"And Phil" I said realising where this was going. "Fine."

"Next weekend?" Dad asked.

"NO!" I said and Dad jumped back.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We're busy." I said.

"Doing what?"

"None of your business."

"Never mind." Dad said and I laughed.

No way was I agreeing to come back down next weekend.

I had a boyfriend to de-virginise.

And nothing was stopping us next weekend.

**Well I've never seen people so upset by a cock block; I loved the support the last chapter got. I was half thinking of giving you access to Emmett so the complaints could go straight to him.**

**So yeah review and let me know what you all thought.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 23 – Edward  
>Some good news. Some bad news. Some Great News.<span>

I know I'm not a party animal but the weekend with Emmett was the most boring of my life.

I know it wasn't really fair to hold it against him but as I counted every second go by I couldn't help but blame him for the fact that I was doing this instead of having sex with my beautiful girlfriend.

He started drinking again this morning.

I don't think he's been sober since Friday.

Right now he's going on about all the things he hates about Rosalie. But he was doing it alphabetically.

Currently he was stuck on 'q' it had been a long morning.

"I have one she's quite annoying" He said.

I didn't have the heart to tell him it didn't count. Mom had called earlier and asked had I seen Emmett I told her he probably wasn't going to make it to dinner today. She then got excited and asked if I was coming and I told her no. I had a feeling I was going to have to make sure Emmett stopped drinking soon so he could be sober for work tomorrow.

"M, n, o, p, q...r? Yeah 'r' well that's easy she's Rosalie." He said.

"You hate her, because she's her?" I asked when there was a knock on the door.

"Yup" He said before he hiccupped.

I walked over to my door and saw Rosalie standing at the other side.

"Hi" I said.

"Is Emmett here?"

"S is shrewd heartless bit..." Emmett said coming to see where I had gone. He stopped when he saw Rosalie standing outside the door. "Oh" He said. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"We need to talk" She said.

"Yeah I've wanted to talk all weekend but you haven't been here!" Emmett yelled but Rosalie didn't flinch.

"Emmett..." I began when he shook his head.

"No she can't decide when we talk, I fucking decide. You can't just pick up and leave Rose; you're going be a Mom start acting like one." He said and I sighed.

"I was just going to suggest you let me invite her in and we can shut the door so that you a bit of privacy" I told him and Emmett sighed.

"Fine" He said before turning and walking back into the living room.

"Do you want to come in Rosalie?" I asked her.

"How long has he been drinking?" she asked.

"He started Friday. I didn't think I had that much beer. He brought two cases in his car and then he found my scotch."

"Oh Lord" She said and I nodded.

"It's been fun."

"Where's Bella this weekend?"

"Forks with her Dad. She's coming back today though." I explained and Rose nodded. "She knows." I added and Rosalie looked at me.

"What?" she asked. "Why did you tell her?"

"Because I don't keep secrets. Now I know you hate me, but to be quite honest you're not too high on my list either. But that's my Godchild in there" I said pointing to her stomach "So we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other. Emmett's right you two are going to be parents. Now get in there and start acting like it." I said pointing to the living room.

She didn't say anything but did as I said. Once she was in the living room I grabbed my keys and walked out of my apartment. As I did Bella walked out of the elevator.

"You headed out?" she asked.

"Rosalie's in there." I said and Bella nodded. I walked over and kissed her lips. "Missed you"

"I missed you too." She said hugging me. "My place?" she asked and I nodded.

I stepped back from the hug and called the elevator up. While we waited I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"So how was your Dad?" I asked her as the doors dinged open.

"He's good; he has a little bit of a limp but your Dad said that's probably going to be like that for the rest of his life."

"So he has a girlfriend?" I asked pressing the button for the garage.

"Yep you think he would tell me something like that. You have no idea how sickening it is to walk in on your father having sex when you yourself had plans to have sex but they got cancelled" She said.

"I'm really, really sorry." I said wrapping my other arm around her and kissing her neck.

"Okay as long as you're really, really sorry." She said giggling. "Did you forget to shave?"

I rubbed my chin and found it a bit stubbly.

"I was going to when I realised Emmett had found my scotch and I needed to make sure his alcohol levels didn't spill over." I said and she nodded as we got out of the elevator at the garage. "Did you drive?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No I dropped my bag off and walked over" She said and I nodded leading her over to my car. I opened the door for her and shut it behind her once she was in the car before climbing in my side. "So do you want to good news or the bad news?" she asked.

"Go with the bad news." I told her.

"Okay so the bad news my Dad's wants to meet you this weekend." She said and I looked over at her.

"What?"

"Well we were talking about you and then he started asking all these questions and then he said he wanted to meet you." She said. If I hadn't been driving I would've been staring at her in shock.

"Please tell me the good news is actually excellent news Bella."

"I told him we were busy this weekend" She said and I relaxed. "But then we have more bad news because he decided it had to be the following weekend."

We were at a red light, so I sighed and threw my head back against the head rest.

"He's really a sweet teddy bear."

"That can shoot a gun." I told her as the light turned green and I started driving again.

"His only concern is that I'm safe and happy. And I feel safe and very happy with you so you'll be fine." She said. "Please Baby? The sooner you meet him the sooner the awkward first time meeting is over. And I'll be there all the time, like seriously you'll be sick of me by the time the weekend's over. I know this is really going mess up your schedule because you'll be taking two weekends away from it, but I'll happily help you iron or clean, I'll even go running with you. Or we could find a place for you to go running in Forks?" She rambled and I smiled.

We arrived at her apartment block so I pulled into a spot before turning and facing her.

"Okay" I said.

"Okay you'll think about it or okay you'll go?" she asked.

"I'll go" I told her and she broke out into this breathtakingly beautiful smile. "You're so beautiful" I murmured before leaning and kissing her. I didn't want to give her beard rash so I pulled back; I was still privy to that beautiful smile.

"Thank you so much." She said "My Dad's probably more important to me than my Mom, just because he always felt more like a parent where Renee felt like a friend. So this means a lot to me." She said.

"Well you mean a lot to me and if I have to give up one weekend to go and meet your father who you love a lot I'm more than happy to do it." I told her.

_You mean a lot to me? TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!_

My inner thoughts could be very shouty. Did my brain really expect me to tell Bella I loved her, in the car, on the side of the road? Romance is a foreign concept to parts of my brain.

I decided to get out of the car then; I got up and then went to open her door.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked as I helped her out of the car.

"What?" I asked as we stepped onto the sidewalk

"Open my door for me."

"Because my mother raised me to be a gentleman. If you want me to stop..." I began when she cut me off by kissing me.

"I think it's really sweet." She said as we walked into her apartment building. We climbed the stairs and walked towards her apartment. "So did I mention how much I missed you?" she asked turning around to face me. I wrapped my arms around her and walked her backwards towards her apartment.

"Yes you did" I said pressing a kiss to her cheek. I let her go so she could unlock her apartment. She pulled my lips to her but I pulled back after a minute.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to give you beard rash."

"So I only get wimpy kisses?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." I told her and she sighed, before she looked like she had an idea and ran towards her bathroom. I sat down on her couch and waited for her to get back. She appeared two minutes later holding what looked like one of my disposable razors, brand new with the lid still on.

"Ta-da" She said waving her hand next to the razor like you see those people do on the shopping channel.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her.

"Remember about two weeks ago you were leaving for work from here and you went into the bathroom to shave and then I sort of jumped you cause you had been sweet and made me breakfast?"

"Yes" I said with a smirk remembering how she practically attacked me, wearing barely anything.

"Well then you were running late and you didn't have time to shave and you forgot to put this in your bag, so I put it in my bathroom cabinet out of the way. I have unscented ladies shaving foam and I want a proper kiss from my hot boyfriend so if you wouldn't mind Baby." She said holding out the razor. I smiled as I jumped up and plucked it out of her hand.

"I'd be happy to." I said walking towards the bathroom.

"Cullen you're breaking dress code, shirt off." She called. I shrugged of my shirt and threw it back into the living room.

Once in the bathroom I got rid of the gruff and made sure I didn't smell like a girl before walking back out to the living room.

Bella was sitting on the couch her own clothes gone, now wearing my shirt and her panties flicking through the channels.

"There is nothing on." She sighed as I sat down beside her. I pulled her legs over my lap and she smiled.

"I really love how you look in my clothes." I told her.

"Good because they are so comfy. I actually had one of your t-shirts in my bag when I was in Dad's I must have grabbed it out of your closet by accident." She said.

"Did you wear it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty casual down in Forks." She explained and I nodded.

"Am I getting this t-shirt back?" I asked her teasingly.

"Probably not" She shrugged.

"You look much better in my clothes than I do so it's fine." I told her and she laughed.

"Be serious" She said.

"I am being serious; you look very sexy in that shirt." I told her leaning in and kissing her.

She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled into the kiss "Smooth like a baby's bottom" She said as I pulled her up onto me. She placed her legs so that she was straddling me before leaning in and kissing me again. This time I really gave into the kiss.

My tongue swiping against her bottom lip allowed me to gain access to her mouth her finger curling into my hair as my hands tightened on her hips.

"Better?" I asked her pulling away when I needed to breathe.

"Much better" She said nodding leaning in to kiss me again. "So how was your weekend?"

"Boring" I murmured. "I felt myself aging."

"It's good that you did it though. I know I don't like him but it's really something to see you be so selfless and step up when your family needed you." She said gently moving some hair out of my eyes.

"Something?" I asked.

"Beautiful, heart warming, sexy? Take your pick Baby." She said leaning and kissing me again. I rubbed her back with my hand while she cupped my face in her hands. "You're pretty amazing Edward."

"Pah" I said before snorting.

"I mean it; I have never met someone so selfless in my life. You would literally do anything for your family even if it dragged you right out your comfort zone. It doesn't matter what's going in your life family's first and that's amazing." She said.

I smiled back up at her earning me a smile back.

"You're pretty amazing too you know." I told her gently rubbing my hands down her arms. Too amazing for me.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Nothing of importance." I told her.

"I beg to differ" She said and I chuckled.

"Sometimes... I... I think you're too good for me. T-that you're..." Oh no, I was sure the stutter was gone!

"Well that's just stupid."

"N-no it's n-not" I said ready to kick myself for this stutter. "Look at you" I murmured.

"Where is all this coming from?" she asked. "Did Emmett say something to you? I am going to kick his ass." She said but I shook my head.

"This is... it's... its coming from me." I said and she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" she asked. "You are the smartest person I know until it comes down to the obvious."

I stared down at my hands not looking at her.

"What's it going to take for you to realise that I lo..." She began before stopping herself. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"What?" I asked looking up at her. "What were you going to say?" I asked her.

"Forget it." She said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Bella?" I asked following her. "What were you going to say?" I repeated.

"I said forget it." She said.

"No!" I said, much louder than I thought I was going to.

She looked up at me, her eyes full on confusion.

"Sorry, I'll just go." I said rubbing the back of my neck before.

"Don't" She said.

"Then just tell me" I said walking over to her.

She sighed before looking down at her feet. When she spoke I realised why.

"What's it going to take for you to realise I love you so much." She said, tears in her voice. "I know it's too soon to be saying these things but I thought at least if I showed it you would know without me having to tell you and then to hear you talk like that? It breaks my heart Edward because obviously I'm not doing a great job of showing it." She said covering her face with her hands.

I'm not sure if I can describe what really happened next. It felt like a live wire got shoved up my ass and something on me got switched on.

"I love you" I said and she looked up at me, her mouth slightly open her brown tear soaked eyes wide in shock. "I love you so much, I wanted to... but then I thought... too soon right?" I said unable to get my brain to make proper sentences.

"Probably" She said nodding. "But I don't care."

"Neither do I" I said.

"Good" She said. She then reached out and grabbed my hand. "Don't doubt how I feel about you, and we're going to work Edward. I just know it." She said.

"I keep thinking I'll mess this up." I told her wrapping my arms around her.

"I'll fix it" She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Uh huh" She said nodding.

"How can you be sure?" I asked her.

"I'm Ms. Fix It, it's written on the inside of my underwear."

"Hmmm can I check?" I asked.

"Be my guest." She murmured before standing on her tip toes kissing me. "I love you" She whispered pulling away and my heart swelled hearing it.

"I love you" I told her and she smiled.

"Are you set on this weekend?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Does it have to be the weekend?" she asked and I realised what she was saying.

"Yes" I said and she looked at me questioningly. "I don't want to mush together" I told her. "I want to remember tonight as special and the first time we're together like that to be special by itself."

"You're really sweet." She said leaning up and kissing me. "I'm going to get ready for bed" She said stretching. "Are you going to stay?" she asked.

"I should get my stuff for work..." I said.

"Not to sicken you or anything Babes but Rosalie and Emmett are probably defiling your apartment."

"What?" I asked "But they were fighting."

"Yep" Bella said. "Make up sex" She said.

"Oh" I said before it dawned on me "Ew."

"I'll pick up some new sheets for your place tomorrow after work and then I'll help you clean as many surfaces as you want." She said leaning in and kissing my cheek. "Now come on" She said pulling me behind her.

"But I want to stay up and kiss my pretty girlfriend" I pouted wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Well she has to sleep so her scary lack of sleep face doesn't scare the children." Bella stated and I chuckled. "You okay now?" she asked.

"Yep" I said kissing her cheek. "I just have moments... where you know..." I shrugged and she nodded.

"Well don't worry Baby cause now that the first initial 'I love you' is out of the way I'm going to be telling you how much I love you so you can never doubt yourself again." She stated and I laughed as she turned in my arms and kissed me.

"Hmmm I liked this arrangement" I said kissing her again.

She got ready for bed after that, before settling down beside me in the bed. I just slept in my boxers not having pyjama pants with me while she slept in shorts and a tank top.

"Night Baby" She said turning around and kissing me.

"Mmm" I moaned against her mouth "I love you" it felt really good to say it.

"I love you too" She said.

And as I drifted off to sleep that night I actually felt it. Warm and comforted with my beautiful girlfriend cuddled in my arms, I truly felt love.

And moreover on that I was beginning to think I deserved this happiness.

I had waited a long time for Bella and nothing was ever going to come in between us.

Because she made me a better man.

And because I love her.

**Okay so I know this is late. I'm having a craptastic week and today was just a very dark point if we're being completely honest.**

**And I know this wasn't the big moment you've all been waiting for but really I couldn't have him swiping his V card without saying the 'L' word.**

**Lemons are coming soonish. And I mean it this time. It won't be the next chapter but who knows after that... well except for me.**

**Review please to cheer me up?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 24 – Bella  
>Unexpected Twist<span>

I woke up on Monday morning to find myself alone in the bed. I sat up and stretched as Edward came walking into my room wearing a suit.

"Morning" He said.

"Morning" I yawned back.

He chuckled before grabbing a tie out of a bag and pulling it on.

"Where did you get the bag?"

"Emmett came over with it this morning. I had my Monday stuff laid out already so he just packed it" Edward explained. I got up onto my knees and crawled to the edge of the bed.

I reached forward and grabbed his tie straightening.

"Perfect"

"That's you Bella." He said kissing my lips.

"Ew morning breath" I said covering my mouth.

"I really couldn't care less" He said moving my hand and kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands pressed my body to his. "Sometimes I wish we didn't have jobs so we could stay here in bed all day."

"A good reason to look forward to this weekend" I told him and he nodded.

"A very good reason" He added when my second alarm buzzed informing me I really need to get ready or I would be late.

"I'll pick up some stuff for your place after work and meet you over there?" I asked and he nodded. "Did you eat?"

"I grabbed a banana" He said.

"Okay" I said kissing him again.

"Have a good day at work." He murmured.

"I will if I ever get there." I teased.

"Okay I'm going. I love you Bella." He said and kissed me one more time before leaving.

"Love you too Baby." I called after him.

Once my apartment door had been shut I started dancing around my apartment.

I can't believe he said it back.

I was sure he would leave when I blurted it out that I was in love with him.

But he didn't and he said it back

_I love you Bella_

Gosh I have goose bumps just thinking about him.

Rubbing my arms to try and get the goose bumps to go down I saw my clock out of the corner of my eye.

I needed to stop swooning and get ready for work.

I pulled on some jeans and a blouse before running into the bathroom and brushing my hair. After applying some make up and brushing my teeth I pulled on a pair of boots before grabbing my bag and running out of the door.

I got to work with five minutes to spare. Skidding down the hall in my boots I managed to get to the teacher's lounge and pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Late I see" Mike's voice said from behind me and I fixed a fake smile on my face.

"No, it's only 08:55" I told him sipping my coffee.

"I'm talking about the staff meeting." He said.

"What staff meeting?" I asked.

"I sent an email out last night."

"What?" I asked pulling out my phone. I opened up my email and sighed.

**Inbox: (01)**

I clicked on it and saw.

**From: **Michael Newton

**To: **Staff

**Subject: **Staff Meeting regarding upcoming term.

"I'm so sorry Mike I was..." I began and he shook his head.

"Not good enough Bella." He said. "I would have thought with all these 'great initiatives' you keep bugging me with, you'd be the first one here." He stated.

"I was busy all day..."

"And you think I wasn't?" he asked. "Unlike teachers I work all weekend."

"Well I suppose you would have to seeing as you spend most of the week fucking the teachers in your office." I said before my brain could stop my mouth.

His eyes widened and I gasped covering my mouth with my hands.

"I'm just going to go... you know teach" I said grabbing my cup and pointing to the door. Or crawl into a hole and die, the second would probably be a better idea.

"You do that" He said glaring at me as I turned around and left the teacher's lounge.

I ran down the hall towards my class room and put down my bag before going to out to the play ground to get the kids in from morning play.

The day went okay I suppose after that. I didn't manage to put my foot in it again until lunch.

"So what did you get up to this weekend?" Eric asked as he sat down beside me.

"Visited my Dad, hung out with Edward. You?"

"Made lesson plans."

"You're so organised. I've only up until Friday done." I shrugged and Eric seemed to choke on his coffee. "What?"

"You didn't get the memo?" he asked.

"What memo?" I asked.

"We got them all in our mail boxes" He said pointing over to the wall where each teacher had their own mail box for memos and suchalike. "On Wednesday?"

"No" I said. "What was on it?" I asked.

"We have to hand in lesson plans up until Christmas by Friday." He said and I blanched.

"What?" I asked. I jumped up and walked over to my mail box. I reached in and found some boring mail but no memo. "I knew I checked this. Eric do you have yours?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said pulling it out of his giant binder.

I looked down and read it.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "Who was in charge of sending these out?"

"Jessica" He said and I sighed.

"I hate my life!" I yelled and he laughed. "I don't have time to do six weeks of lesson plans in one week that's thirty days. I'd have to be doing six a night. Wait no they have to be in on Friday that's four nights... fuck that's like what seven? I'm dead!"

"You'll get it done."

"No I won't" I said and I looked over and saw Jessica and Mike flirting over by the coffee maker. "I'll be back in a minute."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just tell him I didn't get the memo" I said standing up and walking over to the counter.

"Everything okay Bella?" Mike asked.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." I told him and he nodded.

"Come on we'll go to my office." He said and I nodded.

I followed him out of the teacher's lounge down to his office. We walked in and I sat across from him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I am so sorry about this morning." I told him. "I just I was mad at myself and I just... it was my fault." I said.

I was too busy swooning over my loving hunky boyfriend.

_Ahh Edward..._

Snap out of it.

"We all have our moments. But I appreciate you apologising." He said and I nodded "I've been meaning to set up some time to talk to you actually." He added.

"About what?" I asked.

"It's your first year actually taking on your own class, last year it was just acting as TA so I just wanted to check how things are going." He said and I nodded. "How do you think things are going?"

"I love it. They are so great to work with you know? Just so happy to learn new things." I explained smiling and he nodded.

"I want to talk to you about your testing scores." He said reaching for a file to his left.

"What about them?"

"They're not great." He explained.

"What?" I asked as he showed my folder. All my kids were getting over average.

"This is not the standards these kids were at last year. I'm afraid they may be slipping."

"Last year they were in Kindergarten!" I exclaimed "They were being testing on colours and how to recognise numbers." I explained. "What I'm doing is a bit harder, of course they're not getting straight away but it's only November." I explained.

"Still doesn't explain this drop." He said shaking his head. "How are your lesson plans coming on?" he asked still looking at the folder.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." I said and he looked up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I never got the memo. It wasn't put in my mail box."

"I find that hard to believe Bella. I gave to Jessica to do Wednesday morning and everyone else got one."

"I know, I'm not saying she did it on purpose, maybe she just accidentally skipped mine." I suggested.

He made a face and a tutting noise.

"Is there something going on with you and Jessica?" he asked me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I'm just saying this isn't the first time you and her have butted heads." He explained.

"Like when?"

"You've complained about her clothes."

"I'm sorry but I don't think parents should have to explain to their five year old sons what's wrong with their 'misters' when they see Ms. Mallory's boobs hanging out. She wouldn't get away with that in any office so it's ridiculous you let her dress like that in front of children." I stated.

"Landon Whitlock." He said.

"The child's mother came to me. I just did what I thought was right." I said "Jessica wasn't even going to test him and called him slow." I said rolling my eyes.

"And then the other week with his Uncle? Jessica said you brought your personal life into it." He said.

I sat there my mouth wide open.

"What?" I asked. "I'm sorry but as Landon's SNT I make sure to look in his file. There was a note from his mother saying that she was about to go into labour any day now and that his Uncles Edward or Emmett Cullen or Peter Whitlock could pick him up." I said.

"I'm not disputed that. But Jessica said you didn't ask the man for ID."

"Because..." I began and realised what Jessica had said.

"Because...?" he asked and nodded "Because he's your boyfriend." He said and I nodded.

"So I'm not allowed to date?" I asked.

"Well actually we're a bit sketchy about staff members dating the family of students. Especially when you work so close with Landon." He said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You let a child walk off with a man who hadn't been ID because you're sleeping with him. What would have happened if Alice Whitlock had been fighting with her brother and didn't want him near Landon? We don't know what goes on in families Bella! Do you know how stupid that is?" Mike yelled.

"I knew who he was. And don't you think Alice would have changed the names on the file if she had a problem?" I asked.

"She was about to have a baby." He said.

"We are talking about Alice Whitlock. OCD is hereditary in that family, Alice would've crossed her legs until every last detail was put in place. She wouldn't have let anything up to chance." I yelled back.

"Bella give it up you were in the wrong." He said and I sighed. "I'm going to have to ask you to be off the premises by four." He said.

"You're firing me?" I asked. "What?"

"It's not working out."

"You liar. You've just had it in for me because I refused to fuck you! And your bat crazy sex buddy has it in for me because she knows you made a pass at me and she thinks it's my fault." I said.

"Well then rectify the situation" He said standing up.

"What?" I asked and he forced himself on me. His lips crushed against mine. I hit him on the chest trying to get him off me eventually I pushed him off me and wiped my lips. "You are crazy!"

"Do you want to keep your job?" he asked and I gasped.

"That's abuse Mike." I told him and he shrugged. "You know what you can have your fucking job. I just hope you know I'm telling people what happened today." I said before walking out of the office.

I walked out of the office. Tears in my eyes I walked towards my classroom.

"Bella?" Eric called. "What happened?" I asked.

"He fired me" I said. "Or I quit, I don't know." I added I have to leave.

"Did he make a pass at you?" he asked.

"He pushed himself on me." I said wiping my eyes "I have to get out of here." I stated. "Bye Eric" I said running into my classroom. I grabbed my handbag and car keys before running out to my car.

I drove towards the city and parked outside Edward's office. I composed myself before walking in. I walked up the stairs and started walking towards Edward's office.

"Excuse me?" Someone called and I turned around. "Are you lost?" A man asked me.

"No, I'm just heading down the hallway."

"Oh no ones in those offices." He said.

"I'm sure I know where I'm going." I said and he shrugged as I turned and walked towards Edward's office. I wasn't surprised people thought no one was there. He was so quiet. I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" he called and I opened the door. "Well isn't this a nice..." He said standing up when he saw my face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I lost my job." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I got fired."

"Come here" He said and I shut his office door behind me before walking over to him. "What happened?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

So I told him what happened.

How the day had been shitty since I got to work and got worse from there. I barely kept it together when I told him what Mike did and I felt his grip tighten on me.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Love" He said kissing my temple.

"What am I going to do?" I asked. "I have... God..." I said dropping my face into my hands.

"What?" he asked.

"Student loans, rent, bills... I'm so screwed. Where am I going to get a teaching job half way through the year?" I asked when something else occurred to me "What about Landon? Oh my God I didn't even think." I said "I have to call Alice."

"Bella" He said catching my hands "Calm down." He said.

"How can I?" I asked. "I'm the only one who worked with Landon and his dyslexia. The school didn't think he had it." I said.

"You need to stop thinking about Landon right now and figure yourself out." He said and I nodded. "Now okay you've lost your job. We'll figure this out. I can help."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm an accountant" He said gesturing to all the paper and the calculator on the desk. "We can budget you, sure that's some scaling back. How are you savings?"

"I'm twenty three I don't have any savings." I told him.

"Okay" He said leaning against his desk. "Um... when's your rent due?" he asked.

"The first of the month."

"So you're covered for this month?" he asked and I nodded. "Okay. What about your bills?" He asked.

"I paid my utilities." I said.

"Student loans?"

"Nope" I said when another thing hit me. "Damnit"

"What?"

"I have to get Christmas sorted when I only have six hundred dollars in my bank account." I said and I felt the tears come back. He wrapped his arms around me again and hugged me.

"It's going to be okay." He said. "Come on" He said.

"You have work."

"No" He said grabbing his coat and turning his computer off.

"Edward"

"I'm finished already. Don't worry about it." He explained picking up his briefcase. We walked out of his building. "I'll drive" He said holding out his hand for my key cars.

"Where's your car?"

"At home I had to stop off and then I decided to walk" He shrugged and I nodded.

We got in the car and drove. But not in the direction of either of our apartments.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You need to get away from everything right now and I know a great spot." He said. We drove for about an hour before he stopped the car at the edge of a forest. "Do you have a blanket?" he asked.

"In the trunk" I told him as he helped me out of the car. He then went and grabbed the blanket out of the trunk. "Where are we?"

"No idea"

"Huh?"

"I found this place when I first moved here."

"What place?" I asked.

"I'll show you when we get there." He said pulling me after him. We walked for about half an hour before he walked me out into a massive clearing.

"Is this legal?" I asked as he laid the blanket out on the ground.

"I'm pretty sure we're still within a national park." He shrugged.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Edward?" I asked sitting down on the blanket beside him.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"This all a bit to spontaneous for your taste Baby." I told him.

"But while you're trying to figure out my mood swings you're not thinking about your job." He said and I laughed. "There's a pretty smile." He said leaning up and kissing me.

"But seriously?" I asked.

"I know the feeling that the walls are falling in on top of you and you just want to hide. So this seemed like as good a place to get away from everything." He shrugged lying back.

I laid down beside him and snuggled up beside him.

"Thank you" I said leaning against him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I love you and you are so strong Bella. You're going to get the most amazing job." He said. "After you sue Mike obviously."

"What?" I asked sitting up. "Sue him? For what?"

"Unfair dismissal Bella."

"Technically they have me on everything he said."

"You're supposed to get verbal warnings and then a written one before you can get fired." He explained "Plus the fact that he tried to get you to sleep with him so you could keep your job, if that's not illegal I don't know what is."

"I can't pay legal fees" I told him.

"What you'll win from this case you won't need another job." He said.

"Are you serious?" I asked him and he nodded. I hugged my knees close to me and sighed. "What if he's right?" I asked.

"About what?" Edward asked sitting up.

"What I'm just a bad teacher, the kid's grades had gone down." I said.

"Bella I've seen the work you do with Landon. Alice showed me his folder. If you're a bad teacher there's nothing wrong with this country's education system." Edward said and I sighed.

"Oh God, Landon. I'm supposed to have him after school today. Can you text Alice and tell her?" I asked him and he nodded taking out his phone and tapping something into it. "I can't believe this is happening. This morning was superb." I said and he smirked "And now this? How does my life just flip like that?" I asked. "And what am I going to do if I can't stretch it?" I asked.

"I'll help."

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Bella..." he began.

"No Edward I'm not being one of those women who rely on their boyfriend's for everything. We've only been seeing each other for two months it's too big." I explained.

"Bella we're not like most couples" He said kissing the corner of my lip.

"I know" I said "I just... I'm not going to take money from you."

"Okay that's fine. But if things get dire I might just step in and not listen to your protests and pretend I misheard you." He said and my eyes widened at him. "What? I'm telling the truth."

"Strange man" I muttered.

"But you love me" He said and I nodded.

"Yes I do, although why I'm not sure." I teased before kissing him. He laughed into the kissed and pulled me into his lap.

"We're going to be fine okay?" he asked and I nodded.

I really hope he was right.

**I told you I would update this weekend.**

**You blow me away with your support!**

**Keep it up!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 25 – Edward  
>Our First Time<span>

Bella was an absolute wreck.

I thought I finally had her calmed down and relaxed when something else came flying into her head and she freaked out again.

She had sent out resumes to all the local schools and the wider district area but wasn't hopeful. It was November and teaching was a job that was only hired in the months May through to August.

The only thing that got her smiling was her lessons with Landon.

When Alice had found out what Mike had done she was furious. She complained to the school board about him and then pulled Landon out of there faster than Bella could tell her not to. Alice and Bella had discussed it and Landon was going to have after school lessons with Bella every evening so that he could continue his work.

Thankfully Alice and I were able to tag team Bella into agreeing to be paid for these lessons.

Bella was happy to be able to do some teaching but you could see she was stressed. It had only been three days and she was agonising over everything.

She kept turning of light switches.

Using the same coffee filters.

Having very short phone calls

She was driving me crazy but I put up with it. I knew my quirks weren't a walk in the park and I was hardly fun all the time. So every time I left a room at her apartment I turned off the light.

Waking up on Friday morning I realised what Bella and I had plans for this weekend.

We hadn't actually mentioned it at all this week but the idea was sounding great in lieu of everything. She just needed to be taken care of, we didn't have to have sex this weekend if she wasn't up to it but maybe a weekend snuggled up in a cabin would be good for her.

I rolled over and found Bella fast asleep beside me. She had come over last night just to hang out for awhile and ended falling asleep here. All her worrying had her exhausted. I think it was easier for her to fall asleep here because she wasn't constantly worrying about light switches and whether she could get another day out of that bread because she was trying not to overspend. She could just relax.

"Love" I murmured kissing her lips "Bella" I said dragging out the 'ah' sound in her name.

"What?" she mumbled her eyes half open.

"Time to wake up" I murmured.

"Why?"

"Because you need to go home and pack" I told her.

"For what?" she asked sitting up.

"Our trip" I said.

"Edward you're not making any sense." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Remember our little trip we said we were going to take this weekend." I told her kissing along her neck.

"But that was before everything happened and I have so much..." She began when I cut her off.

"Bella all you've done is think about this all week and I think it's time you stopped. You are an excellent teacher and you have excellent credentials from top universities. You will get another job, some teacher somewhere is bound to get pregnant or something soon enough" I told her and she sighed. "Or you never know? Maybe Mike will get fired once this law suit is over. I know Alice and some of her 'Mommy Friends' are starting a petition over it. Especially the ones who had kids in your class or have seen how bad Mike is. I get that it's scary. If anyone gets how scary things are when you plans fall apart it's me Love. But you just have to stop dwelling on it." I murmured and she smiled.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one who put things together logically in this relationship" She stated and I laughed.

"I think you need to things put into perspective more than I do right now." I told her and she smiled.

"I love you" She said and I leaned and kissed her. "How do you do that with morning breathe? It's disgusting."

"My morning breathe?" I asked.

"No mine" She said.

"Don't care" I told her kissing her again before pulling away "I love you, so come away with me for the weekend?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah" She said nodding. "What time do you want to go at?"

"I was thinking in an hour? We can get breakfast on the way?"

"Sure" She said. "Can I use your shower?" she asked.

"Yeah of course" I said as she got up off the bed. As she stood up she stretched her tank top rising up to show her flat tummy. I'd seen that skin before but knowing what was a possibility for this weekend made me react like a fifteen year old.

"So who's going to watch Lincoln?" She asked as the cat slinked into the room and weaved in between her legs. He looked up at her and meowed. "Someone wants to be fed." She cooed leaned down and scratching behind his ears. I had a feeling Lincoln liked Bella much more than he liked me. But who wouldn't?

"I dunno actually." I said scratching the back of my head. Bella looked up at me with a perplexed expression before standing up from petting the cat and walking over to me. She placed her hand on my forehead "Oh ha-ha" I said sarcastically.

"You're being very spontaneous lately. Deciding to leave town without a plan and a follow up plan for Lincoln? So unlike you." She teased as the cat jumped up on the bed and climbed onto my lap.

"I thought you were getting in the shower."

"Eager to get rid of me?"

"Eager to have you naked in my shower." I told her and she laughed before kissing me.

"Save it for when we get there Baby." She murmured before grabbing her bag and walking into my bathroom.

While she was in there I jumped up and began organising my bag. I really only needed clothes for tomorrow and my night stuff but I still liked being prepared. I may have been able to tone down some of my extremities but not all of them.

I was folding my pants when I realised Bella didn't have any towels in the bathroom. I went to my linen closet and grabbed some before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Bella?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to give you towels." I called.

"Just bring them in" She yelled over the shower. "Doors unlocked." She added.

It was then it truly dawned on me.

She was naked in my shower.

In my apartment

That I live in

And she was naked.

And wet

And soapy

_Hello Mr. Boner, we seem to be spending a lot time together._

And she wanted me to go in there?

I know your probably laughing hadn't I just been talking about how I wanted to have sex this weekend but the concept of it was still truly terrifying.

_Deep breathe_

I opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was steam filled from the shower and I placed the towels on the counter top.

"Babe can you passed me the shampoo out of my bag, oh and my razor?" she asked.

"Uh huh" I said before gulping and reaching for her toiletry bag. I pulled out of the things she asked me for. I brought them over to the shower and she poked her head out of the door. It was glazed over so I couldn't see her body. I could however make out the outline of her behind the glass.

"Thank you Baby" She smiled reaching for it as I handed it to her. She pressed her lips to mine before shutting the shower door.

I laughed before walking out of the bathroom.

Leaning against the bathroom door I let out a deep breath before gathering myself together.

I really hoped we did have sex weekend. I was wound tighter than a bursting jack in a box.

I called Emmett who sounded like he was in the middle of something.

"Can you watch Lincoln?" I asked.

"Rosie, I'm trying to... oh wait, oh yeah!" He exclaimed.

"EMMETT!" I yelled into the phone.

"What?" He yelled back.

"I know you and Rosalie are going through a rekindling of your relationship and what not but can you watch the cat?"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Bella and I are going away for the weekend. I would've asked you earlier but with everything the way it was this week I wasn't sure if we were still going." I explained. As I was talking the bathroom door opened and Bella walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "But that doesn't matter seeing as I had to spend two day bleaching my kitchen after you and Rosalie were here as well as buy a new couch." I added.

"Good times" Emmett murmured as Bella giggled pulling a hairbrush out of her bag.

"So you'll mind the cat?" I asked.

"Sure, sure" He said. "Gotta go Bro"

"Bye" I said before hanging up. I sighed and threw myself down on the bed. "I think I preferred it when we were fighting."

Bella stood into her underwear her towel still covering her before inching them up her legs.

"You don't mean that." She said grabbing a white bra and pulling in on. "As much as Rosalie and Emmett gripe me I'm glad that you spent last weekend with him." She said sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Why?" I asked gently running my hands down her arms.

"Because it just proves to me what a great guy you are." She said leaning down and kissing me. "Your brother was the biggest ass in the world to you but you put aside your own wants and feelings and gave him a place to stay, watched him, looked after him so he could process all that huge news he had just gotten." She said running her hands through my hair. "And that's the part that's really you Edward."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You tend to let your OCD define who you are, but there's a part of you that is just you that no planning or organising created. It's just your nature." She explained and I looked at her expectantly "You've got a beautiful soul Edward."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her and she must have caught it.

"I know you think all that stuff is dumb and for the most part so do I, but I do believe in souls." She said.

"So eternal journeys, soul mates and all that stuff?" I asked her.

"You don't think there's one person in the world made for you?" she asked.

"I didn't" I told her before squeezing her hand "But I'm starting to" I added and she smiled.

"Good" She stated before leaning down and kissing me. I gently cradled her face holding her lips to mine. "I love you Edward"

"I love you too." I told her smiling.

"Come on; let's get ready so we can start this weekend." She said standing up.

I followed after her and got ready to go. We stopped over at her place and picked up some things before heading for the cabin. My parents had bought this place a couple of years ago and Alice, Emmett and I all had keys if we wanted to use it.

Pulling up outside Bella's eyes widened.

"It's huge" She stated and I laughed. "No seriously I think this is bigger than the house I grew up in. This is just your get away house? Little rich boy." She teased and I laughed.

"Yep" I told her.

"Holy shit." She stated.

I just shook my head before getting out of the car. I opened her door for her and then grabbed our bags. We walked up the front steps of the house. I lead her into the main part of the house and she looked around in awe.

"It's so nice" She said.

"I'm just going to put the bags upstairs" I told her.

"Where's the kitchen?" she asked "I want to put away some of the food we brought up."

"Just through those doors over there." I told her and she nodded as I walked upstairs. Once I got upstairs I walked into the master bedroom. I quickly pulled out some clean sheets and dressed the bed and got the cover I used when we came up here as a family out of the linen closet before meeting Bella back downstairs. "Find everything okay?" I asked her and she nodded as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks for this" She said. "You've been great this week." She added.

"Like I said Love, if anyone understands what is going on with you, scared of everything, not feeling secure and like everything has been ripped from you cause one thing changed? It's me." I told her and she nodded. As I held her I realised how cold she felt. "I'm going to start the fire" I told her and she smiled as I led her into the living room.

She sat down on the couch as I started the large fire which sat in a lowered pit in the middle of the room. There was no t.v in the cabin, just a large stereo that you could play . in, my parents really wanted this place to be away from everything. Just a nice little haven. I loved it up here.

Once the fire was lit I sat down beside Bella and then pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to cover us.

She pressed a kiss to my cheek before settling in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me.

"You okay?" I asked her and she nodded. "You know you can tell me if you're scared about the future right?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said.

"Are you?" I asked her.

"Yes" She said. "What if I can't get a job?" she asked. "What if I run out of money and can't pay rent?" she asked.

"I'm not going to let you go homeless" I told her and she sighed.

"I don't want to be completely dependent of you Edward." She said biting her lip.

"I get that" I told her "But I'm going to watch you crash and burn cause you're too stubborn. You know you're stuck with me now right?" I asked her and she laughed. "No I'm dead serious. I'm like a lost little puppy, show me a little bit of affection and I'll never leave you alone."

"Good" She said leaning down and kissing me. "I really don't what I would've done without you this week" She said.

"Not have gotten fired probably" I told her honestly and she looked at me "If you look at everything Mike fired you for..."

"Oh don't start." She said "Mike's been looking for ways to fire me since he realised I wouldn't sleep with him to get ahead like every other teacher in that school besides Eric does." She said "I just happened to move off my A-game for a bit and gave him little things to nitpick." She shrugged.

"I have a feeling you'll be reinstated after this course case." I told her moving the hair out of her eyes.

"I don't think so."

"Unfair dismissal is a big thing in a recession. People are being dropped left right and centre but you have to let them be aware of it. There was no procedure." I told her kissing her forehead. "And okay you made a couple of mistakes but everything else you have on all those other teachers, like how you told me how many times you'd be covering two classes because Jessica would have a 'meeting' with Mike? Or how Eric's wife was screwing Mike? Seriously Bella his negatives outweigh his positives by a long shot." I told her kissing her cheek.

"Dad said the exact same thing on the phone." She said. "He's really pissed." She added.

"Good the more outrage there is over this the better." I told her. "I've seen what you can do, you're an excellent teacher and you get kids inspired about work. So many people are in the profession for the long vacations and the hours; you're in it because you love to teach. I don't see how they..." I began rambling when her lips crushed against mine.

She swung her legs over mine so that she straddling me, her lips frantic against mine. My hands moved to her hips holding her in place before I decided to pull her shirt over her head. We pulled away for a brief second for me to lift the shirt over her head but then our lips were back attached to each other.

Her hands travelled down the front of my shirt unbuttoning it as she went. I moaned against her mouth as she pushed the shirt off my shoulders.

My erection was rock hard at this stage straining against my boxers and my zipper on my jeans.

"Implementing a dress code?" She whispered in my ear before kissing the spot behind my left ear.

"Something like that" I told her lifting her up off my lap and sitting her on the couch. I then pushed her onto her back and began kissing her again. She moaned as I lay on top of her. I smoothed my hands over her sides before moving to her front and popped open her jeans button.

"Edward" She gasped out causing me to stop.

"Did you not...?" I began when she stopped me.

"If you keep doing that you're going to lose your virginity on a couch." She said as she tried to catch her breathing. I laughed at her rational and leaned down to kiss her again. "I think we should go upstairs." She said

My heart quickened it's pace. This was really going to happen?

Now?

Oh God

She must have sensed my fears because she kissed my lips.

"I love you" She stated and I nodded. "You can do this." She added standing up. "Ready?" she asked holding her hand out to me and I nodded.

"Yeah" I said standing up.

Walking upstairs hand in hand I felt terrified.

What if I couldn't please her?

What if I... you know... ended before I started?

I showed her what bedroom to go to and she led me over to the bed.

"You dictate this" She said.

"No" I said shaking my head "I want you to..."

"Don't worry about me Edward. This is your time." She said gently stroking my face.

"Okay" I said nodding. We were standing beside the bed, so while standing I unzipped her jeans and pushed them down over her hips before lifting her out of them. "Will you...? Lay... down... on the b-bed?" I asked her and she nodded.

She lay down on the bed in nothing but her white underwear, her long brown hair coming to her mid back fanned around her.

"You're beautiful." I told her and she smiled.

"You make me feel beautiful" She told me.

"No I mean it you're perfect" I murmured pressing my lips to hers. I pulled away from her and unbuckled my belt and pushed my jeans over my hips before climbing onto the bed beside her.

"Tell me what you want" She whispered.

"You" I told her kissing her lips.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"This" I said as I continued kissing her. I was on top of her, doing my best to hold off the majority of my weight off of her so she didn't get squished. My hand reached up her back, in the past couple of weeks I had become a somewhat expert in getting her bra off. I unclipped it at the back and pulled it off her body. Our chests crushed together I pulled back gasping for some air.

"Do... what I mean is...? Um..." I said and she gently stroked my face.

"Take your time." She said soothingly.

"I don't know... I don't know if I'll..." I said stopping before taking a deep breath. "I don't know if I'll last long."

"That's not a problem" She said "I know"

"But I just want to..." I began and then she nodded.

"Then do it" She told me and I stared at her. "I'm ready if you are." She stated.

"I'm ready" I said. Taking a deep breath I pushed my boxers down my legs. I shut my eyes not wanting to see her initial reaction. I tried in vain to push away the fear that I wouldn't measure up to her ex. I heard her gasp and I opened up one of my eyes. "Bad?" I asked.

"No" She said. I looked at her and saw her eyes were wide.

"What?" I asked.

"You're huge" She said.

"What?" I repeated.

"I'm not sure that's going to fit in me" She said.

"So it's bigger then...?" I began.

"Then what?" she asked.

"Ja..." I began and she glared at me.

"Why are you even thinking about him?" she asked.

"Because I'm the one who has to measure up to someone else in this department." I told her. "You don't"

"That doesn't matter to me at all" She said sitting up. "Edward this is you and me here. Nobody else." She said before leaning in and kissing me. "I'm not comparing anything. Now come on just relax and stop thinking." She said and I nodded.

I kissed her soundly my hands playing with the top of her panties before I pushed them down her legs. I looked down at her and my mouth went dry.

"Breath" She reminded me and I nodded. "Whenever you're ready okay?" she asked and I nodded.

I took a deep breath and aligned myself along her entrance. I leaned up and kissed her again hoping to dispel my nerves but it wasn't working.

The tip of my penis pushed into her folds, it was very slick and intoxicating.

She moaned as I pulled together the courage to move further in.

She clutched my shoulder and groaned.

"Are you okay?" I managed to get out while I urged myself not to come immediately. I was currently counting backwards from a million in threes.

"That's a good noise babe." She gasped.

I felt like my entire body was on fire or something.

Nothing was calm, everything moving, spasming.

My breathing was laboured as I moved in and out of her.

"Oh God" Bella cried out and suddenly my stomach dropped and I stilled.

"I... I'm... ugh" I groaned out as I realised I was cuming.

"That's it Baby." She said leaning up and kissing me as I exploded in her arms.

Once I was done I dropped, my arms exhausted.

Not wanting to squish her I rolled onto my back so I was lying beside her not on her.

She stretched out beside me and I looked over at her while my breathing returned to normal.

"You alright?" she asked running her hand through my hair.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"Was... that... I mean I know you didn't... but you did... I mean..." I stuttered.

Holy crap I wasn't a virgin anymore.

"It was great" She said leaning down and kissing me. "And don't worry about me this was about you." She whispered.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too" She said as I kissed her.

So exhausted I fell asleep soon after that with my naked girlfriend wrapped in my arms.

Yeah I didn't recognise my own life anymore.

But that was a good thing.

**I cried writing this chapter.**

**I mean seriously it was quite emotional.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading their first experience together as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Reviews are like kisses from Edward.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 26 – Bella  
>Five Year Plans, just more romantic than Stalin.<span>

Waking up sometime around five o'clock I realised I was alone in the room.

I sat up and wrapped my sheet around me because it was sorta cold up here.

"Babe?" I called stretching. As I did my hand hit a piece of paper on the pillow beside me.

_Went for a run. I'll be back at five._

_I love you._

_Edward_

Could this man be anymore swoon worthy? I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it would be five in about twenty minutes. I was feeling a bit 'ew' in the southern regions so I decided to get in the shower. As I stood up I noticed something on the sheets.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud I looked down at the sheets and saw red from where I had been lying.

Looking closer I saw it blood.

Huh? I had felt a bit uncomfortable when we started but I just thought that I soon forgot it.

Where did he learn how to be that good at sex?

Granted I didn't see the Fourth of July display in my mind but there was a small show of tingles.

Imagine what he would be like when we had practise.

That is if he hadn't broken my vagina.

As I stood back stretch I had a pain there again.

I had never been this sore after sex.

Maybe he had torn something?

Oh crap.

If I told him we would never have sex again.

I decided to get in the shower and clean off so I could better assess how I was feeling.

When I got out I had the pain but I wasn't bleeding anywhere and it wasn't throbbing.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to get dressed when it came to me.

"Fuck" I whispered. I look at the stain again before bursting out laughing.

As I did Edward came walking into the bedroom.

"Hello" He said and I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled on my shorts and tank top, still chuckling to myself. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" I said shaking my head "Did you bring an extra set of sheets?" I asked him as I went to take them off the bed.

"I'll do it" He said.

"You go get in the shower." I told him but he shook his head.

"It killed me leaving it like this when I went for the run. The only reason I didn't do it before hand was I didn't want to wake you up." He explained and I nodded.

"Okay" I said. He lifted the cover off the bed and the pillows before reaching for the sheet. It was then he saw it.

"Bella?" he asked and I started laughing all over again. "What's that?" he asked.

"Okay I may be wrong but..." I said before laughing again.

"What?" he asked looking worried.

"I think you broke my hymen." I told him.

"What?" he repeated.

"I think you broke my hymen." I repeated back.

"But... you had... with Jacob... right?" he asked and I nodded.

"I had always thought he was on the smallish side but I didn't realise how small." I shrugged as I walked over and kissed him.

"So you're saying that essentially..." He began and trailed off.

"Yeah pretty much" I said. "I'm starving, do you want something to eat?" I asked him and he looked a bit dumbstruck. "I'm thinking pasta, build up some carbs."

"Huh?" he asked.

"Round two Baby. Gotta keep your energy up." I told him before walking out of the bedroom.

Okay I enjoyed teasing him.

But so what he was as sexy as hell well he looked all confused and innocent.

I walked downstairs and starting to look for pots and pans in the kitchen. I could hear the shower start once I had started cooking and he arrived downstairs in a pair of shorts just as I was plating the food.

His arms wrapped around my waist as I put some chicken on his plate and then poured some sauce over it.

"Good run?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You should come with me sometime."

"Yeah right I'd slow you down." I told him and he laughed. "I mean it either you'd be too busy staring at my boobs jumping up and down as I ran or you'd have to carry me cause I'd fall."

"True" He said and I laughed turning in his arms and kissing him. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He was too tall for me to reach him without doing this, any other way would hurt his neck.

My tongue met his and I groaned. He squeezed my butt in his hands and I locked my fingers in his hair

"Food's getting cold." I said pulling back. He chuckled and put me down on the ground.

"You're really short." He teased me kissing me on the top of my head.

"Or you're just freakishly tall" I told him as I carried the plates over to the table.

"Nope." He said and I rolled my eyes.

Dinner was comfortable enough, just normal.

It was great.

Everybody was always talking about how sex changes everything.

This is exactly what we did yesterday.

We were just us.

"You go sit in the living room. I'll clean." He said.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of your OCD to get out of cleaning up after myself." I told him and he shrugged.

"Might as well let me do it and get it done and then we can relax for the rest of the evening."

"Oh there won't be much time for relaxing Cullen." I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me and I was turned around and pressed against the wall. His lips against mine.

"Then don't get too comfortable" He said as if it was a suggestion while looking like he had been dipped in sex.

I stood there in shock as he walked away.

I can't believe he just one upped me.

Hmmm... I needed to think big now.

I decided to head back upstairs and dry my hair, hating the wet heavy feeling I was getting right now.

Once finished I remembered something I had in my bag.

I grabbed the red dress Edward made me promise to keep on hand. I pulled off my clothes and slipped the dress on before grabbing a book I had been reading and heading back downstairs. He was still in the kitchen so I sat down on the couch and set Indian Style. I tossed my hair all over the one shoulder before opening my book and balancing on my knees.

It was actually an interesting book my Mom had given me last Christmas. I hadn't gotten around to read it yet what with work and everything. It was all about myths and legends. I found it interesting.

Engrossed in my book I didn't even hear him come into the living room. To be quite honest I didn't even see him until he was standing right in front of me.

"Everything okay?" I asked and he nodded. "Get it all clean?" I asked him.

"Yep" He said staring at me.

"Do I have something on my...?" I teased before following his gaze down. I looked back up at him with a smirk. "You did tell me to keep it close." I said shutting my book. I moved up onto my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck

"I know" He said running his hands down my side over my hips. "You're so beautiful" He whispered making me feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach before he sent them into fits by kissing me hungrily. Pulling me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist he had me at perfect height to feel he was more than ready to go again.

I moved against him wanting to feel some friction when sat us down on the couch, me straddling his lap. He pulled my panties down while my wandering hands discovered he was going commando.

"I don't think we're going to make it up the stairs" He murmured kissing my neck his right hand cupping my breast through the material of my lingerie.

"You don't need a bed for what I want to do" I told him and he smirked before pulling my lips back to his.

I love how confidence he was when he realised he could do something. I couldn't wait for him to realise how good a lover he was.

I yanked his shorts down, he thrusted up so I could pull them off completely before knotting my fingers in his hair.

"Are you ready Baby?" I purred in his ear and he nodded.

I stared into his eyes as I aligned myself with him and sunk down on his length.

We both groaned as we were joined together.

He threw his head back and I used his shoulders to brace myself so I could pull myself up and down his cock.

His strong hands went to my hips moving me faster and harder on his body.

"Edward" I moaned before his lips on mine shut me up.

I could feel the pressure build in me.

Oh, so close.

"I love you" He murmured in my ear.

Suddenly the pressure flew out of my body. I was seeing the Fourth of July and every other fireworks display in the world going off behind my eyes. I clutched his shoulder to brace me. His body then convulsed under my own, his hand clutched me tighter and our mouths were attached so tightly that I was convinced we were creating a vacuum.

Heat flushed my body and all too soon my muscles stop seizing causing me to come down from the burst of energy it gives you. I crashed against him, his own orgasm finished so his body was slumped.

Both of us trying to catch our breath, the room was quiet except for our panting.

After awhile he kissed my neck and I sighed happily.

"Was... t-that.. I mean..." He began and I chuckled at his nerves.

"It was perfect" I told him and he let out a deep breath. "Do you think it wasn't going to be good?" I asked him.

"I was worried I would... be... be a-able..." He said and I gave him a sweet innocent peck on the lips. "It was good?" he asked looking worried.

"I repeat perfect" I told him. "Amazing. Life changing. Just wow." I told him punctuating each word with a kiss. "What about you?"

"I'm a twenty five year old virgin who just discovered his girlfriend is a sex goddess, I'm shocked I'm able to stand."

"Not a virgin anymore Baby." I told him kissing him again.

He placed a kiss on my shoulder and rested his forehead on me. My thighs were aching like I had cycled from here to New York. I moved myself up and he smiled as I snuggled up beside him. He stood up and pulled the blanket that had been on the couch off and went to grab another so it was nice and dry before putting the fire back on in the living room.

Wrapped up in the blanket I placed a kissed on his upper arm. He smiled and wrapped it around me, holding me close to him. Something Edward had had to learn in the past couple of weeks sleeping in the same bed as me, I was a snuggler and once I had found a comfy spot you could not move me. Usually that comfy space was his chest. He never complained though.

"So...?" I asked.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked me.

"Oh come on. What's going on in that head of yours?" I asked. "And don't tell me 'nothing'. I know you much better than that." I warned.

"You really are perfect." He said kissing me. "I guess... I'm just... in shock?" he said like a question.

"Why?"

"I never thought this would happen." He murmured.

"Never?" I asked and he looked away. "I don't get how you thought that."

"Well you're not in my head are you?" he asked.

"I am for the most part." I told him and he laughed.

"True"

"So you were just content to be by yourself forever?"

"I wouldn't use the word 'content' about my _past life_ as I refer to it. More I had accepted this was what was going to happen whether I liked it or not. So I decided I wanted to be alone." He said.

"So what changed?" I asked curiously.

"Well meeting you was never in the plan before." He said and I smiled. "I mean it. I know it seems dramatic and all but you saved my life that night you found me. I hated myself, my life, how I was, everything."

I nodded my head and pressed a kiss to his shoulder where one of his injuries had been.

"Were you intentionally hurting yourself?" I asked him.

"Not at the start." He said.

"But you got to that place?"

"Looking back now I can say yes I was but at the time that wasn't what was going through my head. I knew how my life was going to go and what would happen to me the way I was going but when Emmett laid it all out in front of me I got scared." He said "I was so scared to do anything, so I just did my routine because that's what was safest and that's when I started doing it." He explained.

"Okay" I said. "When did your OCD come out?" I asked him.

"I really don't know." He said looking down at his hands. "I used to wash my hands as a kid. Constantly. I actually got a rash once because I was washing them but not getting all the soap off of them because I couldn't reach the taps in our bathroom." He explained. "My parents just thought it was a learnt behaviour from my Dad. He's a doctor so he always had cleaned hands not wanting to bring anything into the hospital or in case he hadn't gotten everything off before he got home." He explained. "I was really neat, like I remember once my Mom bought me an ice cream at the beach and it started melting and I started freaking out because my hands were getting sticky. My brother and sister had ice cream all over them and there I was crying nearly over this. I think that's when my mother had her first suspicions." He explained.

"But she never got you tested?"

"My parents were always a bit precious with me. They had been trying for awhile and Mom actually lost a baby in between Alice and me so they just left me off with things as a kid." He said. "God I have never told anyone that." He said shaking his head.

"You can tell me anything. That's what I'm here for." I told him holding his hand in mine. "So you were just always like this?"

"I think the chronic shyness came from highschool to be quite honest." He said.

"I hated high school. I really did."

"Everyone hates highschool" He countered.

"No I really hated it. I moved school during junior year to live with my Dad. And I knew no one there."

"I thought you knew the likes of Jacob from when you were a kid?" Edward asked.

"Yeah but they all went to school down on the Reservation. They got lessons on Native American lifestyles and all that stuff. It's where Jacob got that mentality to stay at home and never leave and experience things. Drove me crazy." I explained. "I only had Angela in highschool but she was so quiet until we got to college. She was afraid anything she did in that town would get back to her father and he was the local pastor so she didn't want to do anything that would make him look bad." I shrugged. "What about you?"

"I was in a lot of classes with Ben so we just kind of fell into a friendship. We'd hang out sometimes and study together because we were taking hard classes but that was it really."

"What about Alice and Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh they avoided me like the plague in highschool. They were both popular and I was the social suicide brother who went to school an hour early to sort of his books in a particular way. I don't think Alice acknowledge me once in school after I got my own driver's license." He said.

"You're kidding" I said thinking of how all over him his siblings were never. The guy couldn't fart without one of them knowing about it. "It's weird I always think Alice is Younger than you."

"Everyone does cause she's so small." He said and I laughed. "Nope I'm the Baby" He shrugged. "I think Alice likes to think of herself as the Youngest but she's the only girl so she can't have it all." He teased and I laughed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I told him referring to his school days.

"It's fine." He said "I'm over it."

"I have this theory that if you can survive highschool you've successfully lived life." I told him and he laughed. "I still don't know why you thought you would be... I don't know alone? Forever."

"I didn't think anyone would want to be with me." He said.

"Didn't you want kids? Love?" I asked.

"I didn't" He said.

"And now?" I asked curiously wanting to know his answers.

"I think about timelines."

"For what?" I asked.

"Us" He said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yep" He said pulling me closer to him.

"Tell me" I said but he shook his head. "Why not?"

"You'd be freaked out about how much I think about this stuff." He explained.

"I've had the names I want to use for my kids picked out since I was sixteen and I know hands down what kind of wedding dress I want." I told him and he laughed.

"You really want to know?" He asked and I nodded.

"Please?" I asked.

"I'll be back in a minute" He said getting up and slipping his shorts on him.

"You have it written down?" I asked him and he nodded running up the stairs. He came back downstairs with a refill pad in his hands.

"Now remember you asked to see this." He said and I nodded.

He sat down and covered us back up in the blanket.

"So this starts just after the New Year" He explained.

"Practical" I said nodding.

"Essentially it's a five year plan."

"Like Stalin?" I blurted out.

"That just zaps out any romantic aspect I was going for" He said and I laughed.

"Sorry just happens sometimes."

"We're a fitting pair. I over analyse every errant thought that pops into my head and you blurt out everything that pops in there." He said kissing my temple.

"Back to this." I said tapping the paper.

"Okay, I was thinking this whole thing about your job should be settled by March at the latest." He explained "So that's that ugliness out of the way" He added. "So I think we could happily go on the way we are now for a year to a year to half before we move in together."

"Where?" I asked.

"Well I couldn't live in your apartment and it would be a disaster you'd be moving into my place."

"Because everything would be out of place and you wouldn't sleep?" I asked and he nodded.

"That's why it's a twelve to eighteen month period because we won't be just moving into one apartment we'll be buying a house." He explained.

"That makes sense" I said. "It's the only way you're going to be comfortable without stuff merging" I said. "Then what?"

"After we get settled we'll get engaged" He stated tapping the paper. "And then depending on how big a wedding you want we could be married within that year or the following one."

"Small" I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Small wedding. Big weddings freak me out." I told him and he nodded.

"And then I was thinking we have a six month period of newlywed bliss before we start trying for a baby." He said putting his pencil down.

"How many do you want?" I asked him.

"Kids?" he asked and I nodded. "How many do you want?" he asked.

"I want three" I told him.

"Well then I want three."

"That's not how it works!" I protested.

"I want to give you everything you want so that means if you want three, I want three." He said and I leaned and kissed him. "Not that I'm knocking it but what was that about?" he asked.

"You are incredibly sweet and I think that is a perfect plan." I told him.

"Not completely shocking?" He asked.

"Nope" I said.

"You're not thinking jeesh what a freak?" he asked stroking my hip. I was now straddling him again.

"Nope. I'm thinking I had a pretty good life ahead of me." I told him leaning in and kissing him. "I have an idea." I told him pulling away.

"What?"

"Let's sign it." I told him.

"What?"

"Let's sign the plan." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because there's going to be moments in this relationship where we're going to want to kill each other. It happens in every relationship where you just think to yourself why the hell you want to do this. But by signing this we both know the reason we stay together is because we love each other and we have the same goals." I told him.

"Okay" He said with a smile. He reached over to the coffee table and opened a drawer in it and found a pen. "Ladies first." He said handing it to me.

"Gladly" I told him as I took the pad of paper off him and signed my name on it before handing it to him. He pressed the pen to the page and elegantly signed his name. "You have the nicest hand writing for a guy."

"You're only with me for my penmanship." He teased and I sighed.

"Who told you?" I teased before he leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you" He told me.

"I love you" I said back before we got very preoccupied solidifying our agreement in Edward's new favourite activity.

It was good to have a plan in place.

**I'm so sorry! The plan was to update on Wednesday but I had the most killer headache and that lasted until Friday essentially and then I find the site has had a melt down and refuses to let me log in.**

**So I kept you guys waiting so long and I hope you all like the chapter!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: ****Day to Day**

**Summary: ****When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.**

**Rating: ****M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.**

**Pairing: ****Canon pairings cause that's how I roll**

**Disclaimer: ****I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.**

Chapter 27 – Edward  
>Progress and Lack of Progress<span>

"Babe have you seen my other shoe?" Bella called from the bathroom.

"Yes" I said standing up and picking her shoe from under her bed and bringing it to the bathroom.

We had been back from the cabin for three days now. Bella was doing much better about her job. She had gotten a call from a school across the city they needed a substitute for a week or two. It was in a highschool though so she was a bit apprehensive about it. I had been curious about how she could work in a highschool when she was qualified as an elementary school teacher until she explained that when she went to college she got dual qualifications. She knew she wouldn't be able to afford to go back to school if one career didn't work out so she did both courses.

Yes everyday she managed to awe me with her amazing ways.

But I digress.

"Thank you" She said kissing me before turning back to the mirror fixing her hair

"Why do you need just one shoe?" I asked her as I stood behind her fixing my tie in the mirror. She was so short the two of us could use it at the same time.

"Because if I was to wear the other one with a fuzzy slipper it would look silly." She said looking at the shoe I had handed to her. "Wait this is the one I already had." She said.

"That was the one under your bed." I told her.

"Oh I have two pairs of the same shoes. I liked them so much my Dad got me another pair for my birthday" She explained.

Wait did she just say...?

"What?" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked turning to face me.

"When is your birthday?" I asked her.

"September, but you're really cute when you get your freak out face on." She said giggling.

"Not funny Love." I said pulling my phone out. "September what?" I asked her.

"13TH" She stated and I tapped it into my phone.

"Mine is..." I began when she stopped me.

"I know your birthday."

"How?" I asked her.

"Facebook. I creep your page when I bored."

"Must be very boring for you" I told her.

"I find your status updates fascinating." She said "Lacking in the 'your fabulous girlfriend' department but still good. Quite philosophical actually 'Went for a run', 'Remind me to kill the cat', and let's not forget the classic one worded 'Tired'. How do you come up with this stuff?" she teased.

"Like you're much better." I told her.

"I have amazing statuses actually" She said.

"Oh yes the wonderful 'I hate being a woman. Like if you're surfing the crimson.'" I said remembering how I had been scarred upon seeing that pop up on my screen on Tuesday.

"Okay in my defence Angela started that." She said.

"And speaking of lacking where was the status about your fabulous boyfriend who took you away for the weekend and gave you over ten orgasms?" I teased her. "If you don't post these things my family thinks I've made them up." I told her and she laughed.

"Fine" She said kissing me. "Remind me to post 'An Ode to Edward's Super Cock' later that will bode so well with my father who your meeting in two days."

"Maybe just a short limerick then." I told and she laughed when I glanced at my watch. "Ugh. I have to go. Call me when you get your break I want to hear how it's going." I told her leaning down and kissing her.

"Okay" She said although she sounded nervous.

"Hey, you're going to be great." I told her and she nodded. "I love you" I said and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too Baby" She murmured and I kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you later okay?" I asked and she nodded before I stepped out of her arms. "Knock 'em dead Love." I called over my shoulder as I left her apartment.

"I'll try" She yelled and I chuckled as I shut the door. I walked down the stairs of her apartment building towards my car. Just as I unlocked the door my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh so you are still alive?" my mother's voice asked over the phone

"Hey Mom. What's up?" I asked.

"Can't a mother call her son without having an ulterior motive?" she questioned.

"No" I said and she laughed.

"True" She said "I was just making the plan for Thanksgiving and I was wondering what your plans were?"

"The usual dinner with you and everybody else" I said as I sat into my car.

"Oh okay, so you're not spending the day with Bella?" she asked sounding happy but upset at the same time.

"I don't think so. It hasn't come up at all." I said shutting my car door.

"Well if that changes let me know okay? Oh and if she had nothing planned you bring her with you okay. We always have too much food." Mom said.

"Okay Mom. Are Emmett and Rosalie going to be there?" I asked.

"Yes" My mother said tightly. To say she hadn't taken the news of Rosalie's pregnancy well would be an understatement. Now it wasn't that she was against having a baby out of wedlock. She just didn't like Rosalie. Something she made very clear to Emmett. That hadn't gone over too well.

"You do know you're going to have to tolerate her for a long time." I told Mom plugging in my phone into the car's Bluetooth so I could drive to work.

"I can sickly sweet when I want to be." She said and I laughed. "I just don't like how she treats your brother and I really don't like how she treats you."

"Who told you about that?"

"Oh please Edward do you really think I didn't ask Alice about why you and Emmett were avoiding each other like the plague. I don't care if she's carrying my grandchild or not she doesn't get to divide my kids like that."

"I can't believe Alice told you."

"Well I'm glad she did. Does Bella know how Rosalie speaks to you? If she does and continues to be friends with her..." my mother said getting on rant when I decided to stop her.

"Mom Bella hasn't talked to Rosalie for three weeks now. Not even when she found out Rosalie's pregnant. She didn't even tell Bella, I told Bella."

"Why aren't they talking?" Mom asked.

"Because Rosalie said some stuff about me to Bella and now Bella refuses to talk to her." I explained.

"I really like her." Mom said and I laughed. "You should bring her to dinner on Sunday we haven't seen you in awhile at dinner."

"Not this week" I said.

"Why not? You're going to have to let Bella see your big crazy family at some stage. By meeting us in dribs and drabs you don't get the full affect." She said causing me to roll my eyes.

"We're going away this weekend." I told my Mom as I turned into the parking garage at work.

"Again? Back up to the cabin?" she asked.

"No, we're going down to Forks its Bella's father lives." I explained.

"You're meeting her Dad?"

"Well I've met her mother and stepfather and she's met you and Dad so it's only fair isn't it? Plus Bella's really close to her Dad so I want to at least meet the guy."

"You nervous?"

"Terrified."

"You'll be fine Sweetie. He's gonna take one look at you and realise you're crazy about his daughter and that's all he care about is he's a good dad." Mom said and I sighed pulling into my parking space at work.

"Okay" I said turning the engine off "I'm at work now so I better go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay and finalise about Thanksgiving would you?"

"Will do. Bye Mom."

"Bye Sweetheart" She said before hanging up. I then got out of the car and headed up to my office at work.

I quickly settled into work and was typing away when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called and in walked Jasper. "Oh... hey" I said before looking back at the screen and finishing something. "Sit down I'll be with you in a sec." I told him and he nodded sitting down opposite me. I quickly finished what I was doing and looked up at him. "This is a first"

"Yeah" He said looking around my office "This is huge"

"I'm the only one who works in this end of the building. So I had my pick" I shrugged and he nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"No why?" he asked.

"Because... well... what I mean is... since you married my sister I think we've had about... I don't know eight conversations where she wasn't present." I said.

"That's why I'm here" He said.

"Okay" I said unsure what he was talking about.

"With everything that has happened with Emmett, you and him fighting and Rosalie getting pregnant and everything, plus Alice and I having the boys, well I think it's a bit ridiculous that we have no relationship." He said.

"You and I?" I asked him and he nodded "I agree"

"You do?"

"Yes. It's completely ridiculous. You've been married to my sister for six years and I'd say I could pick you out of line up but that's about it." I told him. "Why do you think I hate you?" I asked him.

"Who told you that?" he asked not denying it.

"Your brother is my girlfriend's hair stylist." I told him.

"Oh" Jasper said.

"So it's true?" I asked.

"Well yeah."

"I don't hate you" I told him. "I just don't like how you treat me like I'm special. I'm just a person. I can take a joke, I follow sports not as exuberantly as other people but I do follow reports of the internet, I just a guy and okay I was shy but that wasn't a reason not to talk to me." I told him.

"What do you what me to do Edward? Alice had told me all about her Little Brother and how he was so funny and how close they were and then I arrive at your parents and you don't say one word. All weekend I think you said two words. What was I to say? Your parents were already weary of Alice and I getting married so young could you imagine what would have happened had I said something? It would have been like what's going on with Rosalie right now but Alice would have just dumped me." He said and I nodded.

"Well then if we can both admit we had faults in this I think we can get past it. My sister loves you and your the father of my nephews, it's not right that we're practically strangers." I said and he nodded.

"Good" Jasper said "Alice wants to cook you and Bella dinner tomorrow?"

"I'll have to check with Bella but we should be okay. I'm not sure if we're heading down to her Dad's tomorrow or Saturday morning. But we should be good."

"You're meeting her Dad?" he asked and I nodded. "That's big. You love her?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Does she know?" he asked.

"I tell her every chance I get." I told him and he smiled.

"I'm happy for you. Your sister is well ecstatic. She was worried that..." He began before stopping.

"She wasn't the only one." I told him and he nodded.

"I'll let you get back to work but I'm glad we talked about this" He said

"Yeah it was good." I added and smiled as he walked out of my office.

Work flew after that. I was beginning to pull all my work for the end of the year. I can't believe that it was November. Where the hell had the time gone? I reached into my brief case and pulled out a refill pad I had in there. Turning it around I smiled at what I saw.

It was our plan.

Looking down at it and couldn't stop the massive grin on my face.

And then it all hit me at once.

She was perfect for me.

In every sense of the word.

How the hell had I got so lucky?

My finger tracing over her signature on the page and I resisted the urge to scrawl 'Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen' on the next page.

She had to have realised that she had essentially agreed to move in with me, marry me and be the mother of my children all in one night?

My head was swimming in a good way as I thought back to that weekend. We had made love so many times that weekend. I had never been so attuned with my own body or anybody else's.

Of course her getting her period the minute we got home had squelched the mood we had had in the cabin but I craved her constantly. Thinking about how her body moved in under my own had me hard instantly and I groaned.

Spending this weekend with her father would be hard now that I knew what a weekend in bed with Bella felt like.

But looking down at the plan we had set out I knew this weekend was necessary.

I was going to have to impress this guy this weekend.

Bella loved him so much and one day I would be asking his permission to marry her.

I was really nervous about this but I knew I had to do it.

Because of this plan.

Deciding I didn't want the plan to be ruined I came up with a plan that I knew Bella would really love.

When finished work that evening I stopped off in a home ware store and found a photo frame that it fit into.

As I drove home I realised I hadn't heard from Bella all day so I decided to call her.

"Hello?" she answered sounding upset.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Oh hi, are you home yet?" she asked.

"Just pulling in now why?"

"My Mom arrived here and we're after having another fight about the adoption and I cannot be a room with that woman for another minute." She said.

"Okay well I'm home."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes" She said and we hung up.

I went upstairs and put some lasagne I had made the other day into the oven along with some garlic bread for dinner. I set the timer and then went to put away my stuff from work. I grabbed the bag with the frame aswell and slid the plan into it before hiding it in my closet. I wanted to give it to her at some stage but I wanted it to be a surprise.

The timer went off in the kitchen and I went to check the food.

Just as I was lifting it out of the oven there was a knock at the door.

I went and opened the door to find a very defeated looking Bella on the other side.

"I need a hug" She said and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She just... GAH!" She said before walking into my apartment "Mmmm something smells good." She said.

"Dinner's ready I was just going to plate it up." I told her "We'll talk once I have food in you."

"You know me so well" She said leaning up and kissing me.

"Come on" I said taking her by the hand and leading her into the kitchen. "Sit"

"Let me help" She said.

"You go sit" I told her kissing her so she couldn't fight back.

"Okay" She said sitting down at the table.

"So tell me about work today?" I said placing the plate in front of her. "You never called."

"It was amazing" She said and I smiled getting her a knife and fork.

"Really?"

"Just being up in front of those classes. The debate and discussion I got from them. I had wanted to be a highschool teacher when I first trained but I thought I'd be too young starting out and the kids wouldn't take me seriously but they are just great you know? Of course you have the one or two kids who are just there to kid around but other than that it was great."

"You were covering English?" I asked and she nodded.

"The teacher was essentially doing something different in each class, poetry in one, Macbeth in another, The Catcher in the Rye... it was great. I forgot how much fun it can be to sit in a class and just talk about how I interpreted something and then listening to how someone else interprets it." She explained and I could help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you could widen your net now that you know you like it. Maybe send your resumes to highschools there's gotta be some school out there looking for a teacher." I said.

"Hopefully, I'm just glad that I'm going to have some money coming in before Black Friday, hopefully I can get some Christmas presents out of that." She shrugged and I nodded as we ate. It was then I remembered my conversation with my mother from earlier on.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked her and she looked up.

"Um... don't know yet." She said "I was supposed to spend it with my Mom but I don't think that's going to happen."

"What about your Dad?"

"My Dad never had me for Thanksgiving as a kid. I always went to him for Christmas so him and his buddies have their traditions for Thanksgiving. They barbeque in the freezing cold, drink beer and order pizza while watching the game." She explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Because my Mom called about Thanksgiving earlier to see what I was doing." I said taking a drink of water. "So you'll be by yourself on Thanksgiving?"

"Probably I've done it before" She explained. "What are you doing?"

"Well I don't like the idea of you being by yourself at Thanksgiving." I told her.

"Baby I'm fine. I've spent holidays by myself before."

"But isn't the whole point of being in a relationship having someone to do things with that you would normally do by yourself?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Well it's part of it" She said. "But I already pull you away from your family too much. You haven't been to dinner with your parents since we started dating." She said.

"That was Emmett's fault."

"Doesn't matter, Babe you spend Turkey Day with your family its fine." She said finishing her food.

"Why don't you come with me?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Yeah my Mom has already said she'd love if you could come. I told you probably had plans as we hadn't discussed it yet. But come on Love I would feel bad all day knowing you were by yourself on a holiday plus we always have a tonne of food that ends up going to waste."

"And your parents wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"Not at all" I told her. "I actually think it would make the occasion for my mother."

"Are Emmett and Rosalie going to be there?"

"Well my mother thinks so but I don't think Rosalie will show on the day."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"My mother found out what Rose had said and apparently killed Emmett for dating a person who could say such things. She's royally pissed off so I have a feeling Rosalie will be staying very far away from my mother for awhile." I explained.

"Oh" Bella said "That's good though. Rosalie has been mouthing off for years now with no consequences so it's about time someone said it to her." She added standing up so she could get a drink of water.

"Speaking of mothers..." I trailed off.

"No don't make me talk about her" Bella said as I pulled her down so she was sitting on my lap.

"When I was having problems with my brother you made me talk them out and it made me feel better so come on let me make you feel better." I told her kissing her temple.

"I can think of another way for you to make me feel better."

"I thought we couldn't this week"

"I finished up last night" She said trailing her hands down my front. I caught her hand in mine and brought it to my lips placing a sweet kiss on the back.

"Talk to me" I told her and she sighed.

"She called me and said 'I'm on my way we need to talk about this' so I thought fine. Let's talk about it you know clear the air. And we were just talking you know and as she kept talking I was just getting more upset. I was literally looking at her and thinking that she does not care about me or my feelings at all." Bella said tears forming in her eyes. "I told her some stuff that my Dad and I have talked about and she didn't care."

"Like what?"

"Huh?"

"What had you are your Dad talked about?" I asked her.

"Just that my Mom was never in 'Mommy' mode when I was growing up. She was too young you know? Always acted like my friend not my parent. But I always thought that maybe when I was older the roles turn the right way around. You know? Like my Mom would be a Grandma to my kids, if she's got a three year old when I'm giving birth to our first baby how the hell is she going to be in the mind frame to be a Grandma?" Bella asked before she started crying full on. I held her against me and soothingly rubbed her back. "I didn't have a Mommy growing up. I didn't have Grandparents either because Renee pissed them off by getting pregnant. I want our kids to have everything in the world and..."

"They will have everything they want." I told her.

"But not their Grandma Renee" She said with a sigh.

"Bella listen to me okay? The day you make me a Daddy is going to be the most amazing day of my life okay?" I told her and she nodded. "I will do everything to make sure those kids have the best lives they possibly can. I know it seems scary and you're at the stage in your life where you're taking all these massive steps and I get it you want your parents and your friends and me around to help you. What we're doing now? It's big Love. And you're hurting because you think that by your Mom adopting this Baby she's not going to be there to help you. Okay it might be selfish, but it's only natural for you to want support." I told her and she nodded. "And your Mom needs to see that if she wants to take on another Baby she needs to make sure her first one is okay."

"So I'm not crazy?" she asked.

"No there are parts of you that are totally crazy but there the parts I love about you." I told her and she laughed as I kissed her on the cheek "There's that smile"

"You are the only person who can get me to smile that easy." She said and I hugged her tightly.

"Good, you'll keep me around if I keep you happy."

"There was never a chance I wouldn't keep you around." She said and I smiled. "So do I have to be a grown and go talk to my Mom now?" she asked.

"You probably should" I told her.

"I'm wearing a really nice bra" She said and I laughed.

"Maybe you could stay a little while?"

"Thank you" She said leaning in to me and I nodded.

"Anytime" I told her.

I cleaned up the kitchen after that and we decided that she should head home and deal with her Mom.

"Did you walk here?" I asked her as she pulled on her coat.

"Yes"

"I'll drive you back." I said.

"You don't have to."

"It's raining and dark I'll drive you home." I told her.

"Thank you" She said hugging me as we walked down to my car.

It was quiet on the drive over to her place.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked her.

"No but I suppose one of us has to be a grownup" She said referring to her Mom.

"It will be fine." I said as I pulled into a parking space outside her building.

"If you say so." She said with a sigh. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Call me before you go to sleep" I told her and she nodded.

"Okay, I may be calling you to pick me up if this goes badly."

"Call me at anytime" I told her before kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said "Don't bother getting out its raining" She said when I moved to go and open her door.

"Okay, bye." I said with a wave as she got out of the car.

"Bye Baby" She said before shutting the door and running inside. I let out a deep breath before pulling out of the spot. I hope it all went okay for her.

Some people might think Bella's selfish for this but seriously if you knew her you would know she's one of the most selfless people in the world.

Her Mom really needed to appreciate that.

**WE BROKE 1000 REVIEWS! Wow you guys amaze me! Because we broke the 1000 mark I said I would update early.**

**Keep up the good work guys!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 28 – Bella  
>Comfort<br>

I took a deep breath and entered my apartment. I could hear my Mom on the phone to who I assumed was Phil.

"She's not taking this well at all. I don't think it's just shock. She is really against this Phil." She said and I sighed feeling bad for making her feel bad "Of course I'm still going to go through with this. She can just grow up." Bad feeling gone

"Mom?" I called.

"She's back I'll call you later." Mom said into the phone. She then came into the living room tucking her cell phone into her pocket. "Oh you're back" She said.

"I live here" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I figured you'd be spending the night with Edward."

"No" I said shaking my head. "I heard what you said."

"So first you're telling what to do and now you're eavesdropping? Who is whose mother in this room Bella?"

"It wasn't eavesdropping it was over hearing something. Ever hear of an inside voice. And I didn't tell you what to do I'm just telling you how it makes me feel when you do these things Mom." I said.

"Well Bella you're just going to have to get over these petty feelings because the adoption just got approved. Phil and I are flying out to Vietnam to get David next month."

"So for Christmas?" I asked and she nodded. "That's real nice Mom." I said.

"It's not like you ever spent it with me Bella, running off to be with your Daddy."

"BECAUSE HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER ACTED LIKE A PARENT!" I yelled "When I was with Dad I felt like a kid."

"Oh boo hoo Bella. You didn't have this terrible childhood you're convinced you had."

"So I made up almost being forced out of our home by the bank on numerous occasions? The weeks without food because you simply forgot? The nights by myself while you went off with your flings? Mom I'm not that creative." I told her.

"Your father wasn't so innocent either Bella. He did things."

"But never when he had me." I said "Don't make this about Dad. This is about you and how you're taking away something from me again."

"Yeah I don't understand this argument. You don't want me to adopt a baby because you want me to be a Grandma? What's the rush? You've only just met Edward Bella. Don't tell me you're so stupid to fill your head with ideas that you and him are going to get married and have tonnes of kids. Can he even have kids?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked her.

"Well the way he is."

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HIM!" I yelled. "I have had it with people thinking he is some circus freak. I love him Mom. He is so amazing. He makes me feel so safe and loved. Something you never did for me. And we have already talked about our future. And it's going to be great. But don't worry you don't have to watch me being 'stupid' and living out these 'idea's' because I don't want you in my life. I want you to stay the hell away from me."

"You don't mean that." She said "Bella you don't."

"I do Mom. I have everything I need. A Boyfriend who adores me and a Dad who would do anything for me. Meeting Edward has been great you know? He's opened my eyes to all the crap I put up. How bad the people were I was associating myself with."

"Oh really meeting this guy has been great? Since you've met you've fallen out with your best friend, you've lost your job, and all you care about is yourself."

"No all I care about is the people who care about me!" I said "Now get out." I told her.

"Bella..."

"I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed.

"Don't come crying to me when this blows up in your face." Mom said grabbing her stuff and walking out of my apartment.

The door slammed behind her and I sunk down on the couch and let the tears fall.

I grabbed my phone and quickly dialled my Dad's number.

"Chief Swan?" Dad answered.

"Daddy" I cried.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked but I couldn't answer through my sobs. "Did something happen with Edward?"

"No it's Mom." I said.

"I'm on my way up now. I'll be there as soon as I can Sweetheart okay?" he asked.

"Okay" I said and my sobs started again.

"Call Edward" He said before hanging up.

But I was gone past being able to do anything crying so hard when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"How did you..." I began when he cut me off.

"Your Dad called. Listen I'm in the car. I will be there as soon as I can be okay?" he said.

"Okay" I answered before hanging up the phone.

Within fifteen minutes he was knocking on my door.

I opened it and practically fell into his arms.

He carried me and shut the door behind him. By the time we got to the couch I was sobbing again.

"Shhh, shhh Bella Love calm down." He said soothingly.

"She's gone. She just... Edward..." I said before starting to cry all over again clutching him to me.

"It's going to be okay Baby." He murmured holding me close to him as I sobbed. He never called me 'Baby' but it felt comforting right about now so I wasn't going to question it.

He held me in his arms and let me cry, stroking my hair all the time.

At some stage I must have fallen asleep because I woke up wrapped in a blanket on my couch. I picked my phone up and saw it was just after nine at night. Damn I had been asleep since six.

I could hear voices mumbling in the kitchen.

"Edward?" I called and he came walking out of the kitchen my Dad hot on his heels.

Oh God.

I am the worst girlfriend ever.

I had left my chronically shy boyfriend wide open to an interrogation from my father. Lovely.

"Look who's awake." Dad said.

"Do you want something to eat Love?" Edward asked sitting down beside me on the couch.

"No I'm fine." I said and he nodded.

"I have to get going" He said and I must have pouted because he chuckled. "I'll call you in the morning okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"You better." I said as he kissed me gently. I wanted more but I knew with my father standing there that that would be a bad idea.

"I love you"

"I love you too, thanks for coming over." I said.

"That's what I'm here for." He said before standing up. "Nice meeting you Chief Swan. I wish it was under better circumstances. Are we still seeing you this weekend?"

"Definitely" Dad said and I nodded. "Nice meeting you too Edward." He said before Edward waved and left.

"You weren't mean to him were you?" I asked as Dad sat down beside me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and I hugged him.

"I'm always nice Isabella."

"Pah, I think my date to the dance in the ninth grade would have something to say about that." I said. "Remember Tyler."

"Ugh I hated that Kid" Dad said and I giggled. "Will I tell you who I don't hate?"

"The guy who invented the chastity belt?" I asked.

"Well he and I are best friends. But no seriously."

"Who Dad?"

"Edward" He said and I sat up.

"Shut up"

"No, he seems like a nice guy. Well grounded, thinks the sun shines out of your ass and I can tell he cares about you a lot."

"I love him Dad." I said and he nodded. "Wait how did you get his number?"

"What?" Dad asked.

"Earlier he said you called him.

"Yeah I did."

"How?"

"Like I don't have a file on your boyfriend."

"Dad!" I gasped hitting his arm.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you have a file on him?"

"Make sure he doesn't have tax fraud."

"Oh my God!" I said.

"Just looking out for you Bells."

"Least someone is" I muttered and he sighed.

"You know how I feel about your mother Kiddo."

"Yeah I think you have the right idea." I told him and he sighed.

"What did she say?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"What did she say that made you snap?" He asked.

"She said something about Edward." I told him. "And that how since I've been with him I only think about myself." I said.

"You know that's a lie." He said and I shrugged. "Bella you are the most selfless person I know. You never think of yourself before anybody and so what if you are doing it now. You deserve you've hit some rough patches in your life and you deserve to be a little selfish."

"But... she is doing something good. She's giving a baby a chance of a better life." I said with a shrug.

"And that would be fine if she had given her first baby a better life than she did." Dad said. "Don't go making excuses for your mother or convincing yourself to agree with her. It will only cause you heart ache in the end." He said and I nodded.

"How did you get so wise Dad?" I asked him.

"Getting shot changes a man." He said "But I wouldn't recommend it." He added causing me to laugh.

"I know I haven't visited as much since I got with Edward." I said "I feel bad about that."

"Don't, I want Grandkids."

"What?" I asked.

"The more time you spend with him the quicker you two get married and start popping out my Grandbabies. And I want a lot."

"I thinking three tops." I told him.

"That's not enough." He said. "Maybe I can get Edward to get me five."

"Not gonna happen he wants what I want." I told Dad who looked at me in shock.

"You've already talked about it?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"Wow this is serious huh?" Dad asked.

"If everything goes the way we want it to Edward and I will be married, living together with baby number one here or on the way within four years." I said and Dad blinked. "Shocked?"

"No actually. Pretty happy." He said and I laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because it nice to finally see a young man who honestly has good intentions and has laid them all out on the line."

"Well he's a man who likes a plan so we made one." I explained.

"Oh you're going to be just fine." He said and I laughed. "No I mean it. But I may need to talk to your mother."

"Dad..."

"No your my Kid and she is making you feel bad if it was anybody else I'd say it to them and I'll definitely say to her because she's your mother and she should be looking after you to the best of her ability."

"I love you Dad." I said hugging him.

"Love you too Bella."

"Thanks for coming up here." I said and he nodded.

"That's what Daddies do Baby Girl" He said kissing the top of my head. "I have head back though tonight. I'll see you two on Saturday?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said. "We'll be down sometime in the morning." I told him.

"Good, you go get some sleep. You do have a job to go to tomorrow."

"Thank God" I said standing up and walking him to the door. "You know sometimes it's easy to remember why I ever decided to move to Forks with you."

"Pah I know it's because I'm the cool parent." He said.

"That's juxtaposition if I've heard one." I teased and he looked at me confused.

"Don't use that fancy college talk of me."

"What about oxymoron?" I asked.

"What did you just call me?"

"Night Dad." I said laughing he always did these sorts of jokes with me.

"Night Bells." He said waving before walking down my hallway. I shut the door once he was gone and went to get ready for bed. Once I was I texted Edward.

_Thank you for tonight. Xxx – Bella_

Two second later my phone was chiming with a reply.

_No problem Love. Is your Dad still there? – Edward_

_No he's gone – Bella_

Instead of a message reply my phone began ringing.

"Hey Baby" I answered.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Alright my Dad talked me down a bit." I said.

"Good, it was scary seeing you like that Love."

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

"Nah my freak out was much earlier when I got a phone call. 'Is this Edward Cullen, this is Charlie Swan.' I swear I almost crapped myself." He said and I laughed.

"Sorry I called him in a blind panic and he told me to call you but I was a mess and couldn't work out how to use my phone again. I think he realised I wouldn't be able to do it so he did it himself." I explained.

"I'm glad he called me though. Not as scary as I thought he would be."

"Told you he's just a big teddy bear." I said and Edward chuckled "So what time will I see you at tomorrow?"

"Well actually I meant to ask you, before Hurricane Renee landed about having dinner with Jasper and Alice at their place tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun. When did Alice arrange this?" I asked.

"Alice didn't Jasper did."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah he came to my office today and said we needed to talk." Edward explained.

"Well I'm glad you two finally talked this out."I said and he chuckled.

"How are you always right?" he asked.

"I don't know I'm always right." I said thinking about earlier with my Mom.

"Bella there's no white or black situation here. It's all a grey area." Edward said "While your mother is doing something great by adopting a baby she's also doing something bad by not making sure your okay. And for you while it's great that you're finally sticking up to your mother, others and this isn't my opinion but other people would think it's terrible you're not supporting your mother." He explained.

"You're making way too much sense for me to take in for tonight." I told him causing him to laugh.

"Get some sleep Love." He said.

"I'll try even though I won't be getting some snuggles." I said pretending to sound miffed.

"Well if you want..." He said.

"You've already driven over here twice tonight don't be silly." I told him.

"If you want me there I have no problem getting in the car. It's only just ten." He said.

"Um..." I said not wanting to drag him out again but I really wanted him here with me.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He said.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too." He said with a chuckle before hanging up. I went and got in the shower, scrubbing my hair and shaving my under arms.

Once I got out of the shower I pulled a t-shirt of Edward's that I had over my head just as there was a knock on the door.

I pulled some panties on under the t-shirt and opened the door to find Edward huddled up in a large coat, carrying an overnight bag, wearing pyjama pants at my door.

"Were you in bed?" I asked him giggling as I pulled him in the door.

"Just about to be" He said as he carried his bag into my room. He pulled off his giant coat and hung it up before pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"I'm just going to dry my hair." I told him and he nodded as he took his pants for tomorrow out of his bag and hung them up in my closet.

"Bella do you have an iron?" he called.

"Yes. It's um... hmmm where did I leave that?" I asked myself out loud as I looked in the hall closet. "Found it" I called looking up at the shelf at the top of the closet in the hall. Edward came out of my bedroom and down the hallway. "It's just up there Babe." I said pointing up to it "And the board is in my closet." I said kissing his cheek.

I then went into the bathroom to dry my hair before walking back to my bedroom to find him still ironing his shirt. His eyebrows furrowed together as he picked up his shirt and looked at it.

"Everything okay Baby?" I asked

"Can you see a stain?" he asked.

I looked at the shirt and could see a light stain on the shirt.

See normally you wouldn't even see it but this was Edward, he saw everything.

"Yeah I can. I might have something to get that out."

"No you go to bed I'll just leave early tomorrow." He suggested.

"What's the point in you coming over if I don't get to see you?" I asked him before walking into the kitchen. I pulled out a box from under my sink and started looking at different bottles when I found it. "Aha"

"What?" he asked.

"My Grandma Swan was one of those Suzie Homemaker, fashion things out of anything she could find. This is her miracle stain remover." I told him.

"It probably won't work Bella; it's probably been there over a week."

"My favourite doll that Dad bought me as a kid. I brought it camping with me because I was a simple child and didn't realise pretty dollies shouldn't go camping. Muddy water stains all over her which were left for a week until we got back to Grandma's. Dad was living with her at the time and I was staying with him for the summer. She took the doll and cleaned and it came back looking brand new." I told him and started spraying the spray on the shirt. "Just leave it for a couple of minutes and it should dry." I explained.

"Okay" He said wrapping his arms around me. "You go to bed. You've had a long day and you've work in the morning."

"Edward I slept for two hours earlier. I'm wide awake." I told him.

"I don't care." He said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Edward" I squealed as he laughed and carried me to bed. He put me down on the bed and I pulled him down on top of me. "I'm really not tired Baby." I said running my hands down his chest when he caught my hand.

"Sleep"

"Just a little orgasm?" I asked and he laughed.

"Will you go asleep right after?"

"Sometimes I'm good for two rounds" I teased as he pulled the shirt over my head.

"Shhh" He said kissing my mouth.

"Are you trying to shut me up?" I asked pulling away.

"Yes"

"Hmmm okay" I said before kissing him.

And in his acts he showed how much he loved me and in that time I was able to forget about all the stuff with my Mom.

Like I said to him so many times before, I was his person.

The person he could rely on to be there with him no matter

And now after a very short period of time he had become mine.

My Person.

**Hard chapter to write. You all seemed to agree with Bella on this issue, I wonder is that still the case? Plus what did you think of Edward and Charlie. I would be willing to do an out-take of that if there was enough interest in it.**

**Reviews are like... waking up early on a Saturday and knowing you can go back to sleep**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 29 – Edward  
>Oh God this is like Audio Porn<span>

The day following the incident with Bella's mother flew fast. I woke up wrapped around Bella's naked body, something I had no problem with.

Seeing that I had woken up a bit early I decided I would have some fun with my girlfriend.

My morning erection poked against her butt and craved to be inside her.

Who was I to deny it?

I had done so for too long in my life.

I placed gently kisses along her neck, collar bone and arm causing her to stir a bit.

"Come on Love, wake up." I whispered and she strained one eye open.

"What time is it?"

"Just after five"

"Edward you better have had just discovered a cure for cancer or something otherwise I have no choice but to castrate you." She said.

"You'd miss it too much." I said pressing my erection against her and she squirmed a bit with a giggle.

"No I'd keep it in a jar and use it as the world's best dildo Babe. It's too precious a commodity to throw away." She explained.

"How would I give you three pretty babies then?" I asked her and beautiful little smile spread across her lips.

"Okay you can keep it" She said turning her body so that it was facing me. "Well now that you've woke me up you've got to entertain me Baby." She said.

I grabbed her left leg and pulled her so that she was lying on top of me.

"Something like that?" I asked as I sat up and kissed along her neck.

"Mmhhhhmmm" She moaned as I ran my hands along her sides.

"I love the noises you make" I told her and bit down on her ear causing her to cry out.

"Edward" She moaned and it all went straight to my cock. "Please Baby"

"And you wanted to go back asleep" I teased before pushing into her. She was more than ready "Someone's prepared"

"Always" She said leaning down and kissing me. I guided her up and down my shaft as she held onto the head board behind me. "Oh" She gasped and I groaned as I felt her muscles squeeze against me.

"Ugh" I groaned out gripping her hips "Fuck" I cried out against my better judgement and I could feel her body convulse around my dick.

"Edward" She moaned as my own release flew through her.

When we were done I slumped down and she fell against me.

"Not a bad wake up call." She said causing me to chuckle when I stopped remembering how rough I had been with her.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"For what? That was incredible." She said and I sighed.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked her.

"Well your super cock made sure I'll be walking funny" She said but I didn't laugh. "Baby it was great."

"You sure I wasn't too rough?" I asked her.

"Positive."

"Sorry for cussing" I told her.

"I thought it was hot." She said leaning up and kissing me "Now can we bask in the afterglow for all of five minutes before we have to get up?" she asked and I nodded kissing her temple.

"Are you sure...?" I asked after a few minutes and she pushed herself up off my chest.

"Really? You're going to ruin my glow?" she asked.

"Sorry" I said and she sighed.

"Stop apologising."

"Sorry"

"Agh" She yelled before getting up.

"Bella?"

"Nope, I'm getting in the shower." She said walking out of the room "And Cullen if you know what's good for you you'll be in there up and ready before I can grab the towels."

I chuckled as I jumped up out of the bed.

I walked past her towards her shower and she smiled.

"Good boy" She said smacking my ass.

"I'm so whipped" I muttered.

"I know" She said with a giggle as I shut the door behind me so I could go to the bathroom before washing my hands and starting the shower. "Get out for a minute I need to pee" She said and I nodded kissing her cheek. The door opened again after a few minutes and I walked in to the bathroom.

The steam was coming out of her shower as I got into it wrapping my arms around her. The water was warmed as we washed... aswell as other things, but being the man I was I knew exactly how much time we could spend in here so after five minutes I dragged her out of the shower.

"I'm beginning to think being unemployed was better. It was much easier to convince you to play hooky." She pouted as I resorted to throwing her over my shoulder to get her into her room.

"True but you like the pretty money the sub job gives you. And its only today and then it's a whole week off for Thanksgiving and then one more week in work. What more could you want?"

"Sex" She said.

"That's what next week is for Love keep up." I told her and she rolled her eyes. She hadn't wetted her hair in the shower so she pulled it out of the tie and began brushing it. I dried off and started to get dressed and she did the same. "So I'll pick you up at five thirty to go to Alice's?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be great. And then we'll go back to your place?" she asked buttoning her jeans.

"Don't you have to pack for your Dad's?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm about to turn you on." She said with a laugh before walking into the closet.

"Huh?" I asked when she appeared out of her closet holding two bags. "You organised?" I asked her and she nodded. "You're so hot." I said and she laughed.

"Some women paint themselves in chocolate all I have to do is alphabetise my c.d.'s."

"Oh God, this is like audio porn" I said and she giggled walking over to me. She had yet to put on a shirt but I wasn't protesting.

"So this bag" She said "Is for your place tonight and then in the morning. I can leave this at your place then. And then this bag?" She said pointing to the other "This is the one I'm bringing to Forks."

"Keep going" I faked moaned and she kissed my lips to shut me up.

"I love it when you're like this." She said and I nodded.

"I know Love. You do know you're the only one I'm like this with?" I asked and she nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too." She said "Now I have to go finish getting ready. I checked your shirt by the way. That stain came right out."

"Yeah right." I said trying to hold back the shudder having remembered the stain on my shirt I had found last night. I hated stains.

"It did, go look." She said stepping up out of my hold. I buttoned my pants as I walked into the kitchen to find the shirt looking brand new.

"What is in that spray?" I asked her pulling my shirt on.

"If I told you'd I have to kill you... or procreate with you" She said with a shrug "Family Secret" She added by way of explanation.

"Something you can't divulge until the wedding night?"

"Or my Grandma's ghost will haunt me until I die" She said causing me to laugh.

"Well as long as it's a valid reason" I shrugged buttoning up my shirt.

"You say that like I'm generally an irrational person." She said walking back into her bedroom and pulling a skirt up over her hips.

I laughed at that and wrapped my arms around her.

"You okay?" I asked. We both knew I was talking about yesterday. Her face turned sad for a minute before shaking it off.

"Not really but I can't let it stop my life." She said.

"Well if you want to talk I am a super listener." I told her and she nodded.

"I'll remember that." She said kissing me "Do you want breakfast?"

"Nah" I said and she nodded. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth before packing up my stuff.

"Here" Bella said handing me a thermos.

"Coffee?" I asked and she nodded. "Right gotta run. I'll see you later." I said leaning down and kissing her before taking the thermos out of her hand. "Love you" I said grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

"Love you too. Put your coat on its freezing." She yelled and I laughed as I pulled my coat and jacket on.

"Seeya later Love." I called before walking out her apartment door. I walked downstairs and found she was right it was bitterly cold outside. I put my bags on the back seat of my car before getting in and turning it on. I rubbed my hands together trying to warm them up before pulling out of my parking space. I stopped off at home first to feed Lincoln and put my clothes in my washer before heading on to work.

After that the day passed in a flurry of work. Friday was always busy in this place, especially a Friday before a holiday. People wanted to finish up projects before they left for the week. My only problem was this made stuff a lot more hectic.

The printer got jammed so many times and that put me way behind for the day. Then half my stuff went missing, someone must have picked it up instead of their own. It was absolutely crazy. And of course what's a chaotic work day without a surprise visit from your CEO.

It was the first time anyone had heard from Mr. Volturi since he decided to remodel the building earlier this year. The man was loaded and was essentially just the face of the company. But every so often he liked to pop his head in and freak everyone out.

I wasn't too bad seeing as I had everything up to date but I never did well when Mr. Volturi visited. I always seemed to forget my name, my job and why I was in the building in the first place.

Plus Mr. Volturi was a wealthy man who showed his wealth by wearing flashy, gaudy jewellery. I thought it looked tacky to be quite honest and my inner neat freak obsessed over all the dirt that could be trapped under those giant rings. Shaking his hand was a nightmare situation for me.

"Mr. Cullen it's nice to see you again."

"M-M... Mr. V-Volturi" I said standing up. He reached forward to shake my hand and I begrudgingly took it. Must resist the urge to get my hand sanitizer out.

"So I've seen copies of your books you're making great progress here." He said.

"T-th-thank..." I began when he started talking again.

"Do you like working in the bigger office?" he asked.

"Y-yes. T-the smaller ones?" I said but it came out like a question. "They're too... too... s-small and... and n-noisy" I managed to get out eventual. My phone rang on my desk. I looked down and saw it was Bella. Damn.

"Do you need to take that?"

"It's... it's my g-girlfriend. It's personal." I said and he looked shocked.

"Your what?"

That only stung for a second.

Anyone who had known me before Bella would ask the same question.

"It's my girlfriend S-sir" I said not stuttering to much this time.

"How long have you been hiding her Mr. Cullen?"

"We've... been... been... a couple of weeks." I said getting frustrated now.

"That's nice. I can't wait to meet her at this year's Christmas Party. We've scheduled it for the 16th. Attendance is mandatory." He said.

"O-okay" I said.

"Keep up the good work Mr. Cullen." Mr. Volturi said before leaving the room. Once I was sure he was gone I used my left hand to call Bella back while I cleaned my right one.

"Hey" She said answering her phone.

"Everything okay? The CEO was in here when you called." I explained.

"Yeah just checking in. What was your boss saying?"

"Just a 'Keep up the good work' moment and also to remind me that my attendance to the annual Christmas party is mandatory." I told her.

"You okay?"

"He's just one of those people I always look like an idiot in front of. He talks too fast and butts into conversation so I don't..." I trailed off "You know that thing you let me do when we talk?"

"Which one?" she asked.

"That if I'm trying to get something out you'll slow down and let me try figure it out?"

"Yeah"

"Mr. Volturi doesn't have time for that." I explained.

"Poor Baby."

"How's your day going?" I asked wanting to take my mind off the subject.

"Alright. Very tired."

"We can skip Alice's tonight?" I suggested.

"No" She said "I haven't gotten to play with the Baby really. Plus you did say you and Jasper were going to make an effort to be friendlier. This is the kind of thing we need to be doing."

"But if you're tired."

"We'll just have to arrange we have sex tomorrow morning before we leave instead of tonight." She explained.

"It's been my experience that you get a better night's sleep after sex so..."

"What happened to my shy guy?" she asked and I laughed.

"He'll stutter his way out every so often." I said.

"Okay Babe. I gotta go, my next class is starting. Love you."

"Love you too" I said before we hung up. I buried myself in my work again when I got a phone call from my lawyer.

"Edward, I just got your email." Mr. Jenks said after our greetings were over. "I've been away on vacation and I'm just getting back to normal. Now who is this Isabella? A friend of yours?" he asked.

"M-my g-girlfriend." I said. I had known Mr. Jenks since I was a kid. He and my Dad had been under grads together. But he was very intimidating. He had a lot of power and knew a lot of people. Dad always joked he was a sketchy lawyer. I think Dad was right on the money with that presumption. Didn't matter though, Jenks won practically every case he was put on.

"Your girlfriend?" he asked and I could hear the shock in his voice. He recovered quickly though "That's nice. Now in the email you said she got fired and then her boss propositioned her?" he asked.

"Yes and then he forced himself on her and said if she wanted to keep her job she'd have to keep going." I said the stutter now gone. Anger had replaced it. I can't believe that slimeball had pushed himself on Bella. I wanted to kill him.

"And this all happened on school grounds?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Has this Mr. Newton had sex on the school grounds before? While children were in the building?"

"According to Bella, teachers were often covering each other while they went to have meetings." I explained.

"Okay, well we can press charges. And does Isabella want to sue?"

"She didn't believe this was a strong enough case to do that." I explained.

"Why don't we arrange a meeting for next Monday and I'll go through all the options she has?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll text Bella and find out when she's free and I'll call you office." I said.

"Is it Bella or Isabella?" he asked.

"Well legally her name is Isabella so that's why I put it in the email." I explained.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll need her legal name should she decide to press charges." He explained. "So you call her and get sorted. My day is wide open for now. So take your pick."

"Will do, thanks for calling Jenks" I said before we both hung up. I grabbed my cell and texted Bella. She quickly responds and I arrange a meeting for two o clock on Monday for us with Jenks before getting back to work.

At five I found myself leaving work and heading home to get ready to go to my sisters unaware of where the day had gone.

All I knew was that no matter how bad a day we had as long as Bella and I were together be could make the next one better.

**Yeah so overwhelmed with the response to this story! I love you guys!  
>Hope you like the update.<strong>

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 30 – Bella  
>Things are Looking Good<span>

The bell rang and my last class of the day began packing up their books.

"Alright everyone have a nice break and get started on those papers. I need to have something credible to show your teacher when he gets back." I said as they all filed out of the room. One or two students stayed back to discuss angles for their papers but soon I was alone in the class room.

Sitting down in my chair I let out a happy sigh.

This job was amazing.

I loved how passionate they could get about a topic.

When I worked in the elementary school I had loved the kid's innocence on the topics and how they were blank canvases waiting to be moulded.

But... as I was working with the older kids I loved the opinions I was getting from them. I loved watching other kids understand the topic as we did further debate. They could get so hoped up about things, were other topics bored them to no end.

Plus it was nice to not have 'Ms! Ms. Swan. Ms!' in my ear every day.

"Ms. Swan?" a voice asked and I looked and saw it was Mrs. Cope the school's principal.

"Sorry Mrs. Cope I was in my own head there." I said and she smiled.

"How did today go?" she asked.

"It was great. Some kinks with some kids but the children of this school are so wonderfully behaved." I told her and she smiled.

"We try and commander respect from them without trying to force it." She explained.

"Well it seems to be working."

"So you've enjoyed your work here?" she asked.

"Definitely. Completely different to what I was doing before." I explained.

"Good. I want to talk to you about something." She said and I nodded. I gave her my chair and grabbed one of the student's one so we could talk. "I just got a call from Mr. Banner, the teacher your covering." She explained and I nodded. "He's been told not to return to work because of his condition. He's got stage four cancer."

"Oh my God, that's terrible." I said.

"Yes but we knew this was a possibility. We were just being naive and hoping for the best in not hiring a new teacher. Now I know you only committed to be a substitute for two weeks but is there any way you would consider taking this job on full time until the end of the school year?" she asked and I'm sure my jaw dropped.

"Excuse me" I said covering quickly.

"You've seems to slide in here effortlessly. I know there was some drama regarding your last job but you're not the first young teacher to butt heads with Michael Newton. Did you get yourself a lawyer?" she asked.

"My boyfriend and I are meeting with him on Monday." I explained remembering Edward's text from earlier.

"Great, he's a dirty guy who I never liked but the elementary school boards love his credentials." She said and I nodded. "Now you don't have to answer me until after the break. Take some time think about where you're going to be by the end of the school year. The job's here if you want it." She said.

"Thank you" I said as she stood up.

"So do you have any plans for the holidays?" she asked.

"I'm going to my boyfriend's parent's house." I explained.

"Is this the first time you've met them?"

"I've met them before. His Dad was the surgeon when my Dad was injured at work and his mother and I met when she stopped off at Edward's place once." I explained "First time I'm going to dinner or anything like that with them." I said with a smile as I put my binder into my bag. "Do you have any exciting plans?"

"My eldest is coming home from Yale so the whole place is a flurry of excitement."

"That sounds nice." I said with a smile and we parted ways, her leaving so I could lock up my classroom. Just as I was finishing a student came into the classroom. "Can I help you?" I asked.

She adjusted her bag strap before introducing herself. "I'm Amanda; I'm in your freshmen English class." She explained.

"Oh, sorry I'm still getting used to everybody." I explained and she nodded. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to tell you I think you're a cool teacher. You used to teach my little sister Sally, my Mom told me that the principal fired you because he thought you weren't a good teacher and my parents wanted me to pass on the message that if you need references with anything you can call on them." She said and I smiled.

"Sally Wattes?" I asked and Amanda nodded. "Lovely little girl. And tell your parents' thank you so much. That means a lot to me." I told her "I may actually need it. I don't want to get into it too much but I'm taking action against Mr. Newton. It means a lot that I have support." I explained and she nodded before handing me a sheet paper.

"That's my parents' contact sheet if you need them." She said before leaving. I smiled and tucked it into my binder. I would give it to Alice later to add to the pile of parents in support of my action against Mike.

Once done I headed home and got changed before grabbing my bags for tonight at Edward's and the weekend with my Dad. I was nervous about that, not my Dad. He and Edward had met before what with the Renee episode but it was being back in that town. Plus Dad and Billy were still friends. As much as I hated Jake I had refused to let my Dad lose his best friend because of my love life. I just didn't want drama this weekend and I just had this gut wrenching feeling something bad was about to happen and I didn't like it one bit.

I was pulled away from these thoughts when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Edward standing outside.

"Hello" I said opening the door wider. "Let me just grab my coat and my stuff." I told him.

"So no kiss hello?" he asked pointing to his lips.

"My apologises." I said walking over to him and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissing me.

He kicked the door shut behind me and lifted me up so I was at his level.

"We don't have to go to my sister's." He explained.

"I have created a sex maniac." I told him and he shrugged.

"If anyone was going to it was going to be you." He said kissing me again.

"Come on." I said tapping his arm so he would put me down.

"It's going to be awkward." He said whining.

"Yes but the more we do this the less awkward it's going to be. Remember you and Jasper decided this was a good thing?" I reminded him and he pouted.

"I have no recollection of this." He said.

"Are you really that horny we had sex last night" I said.

"Sexually oppressed for a quarter of a century party of one." He said pointing at himself.

"Okay well just think of it this way once it's over you have a very grateful girlfriend who knows you've made a great sacrifice in coming to visit her father this weekend, so I'll be looking for ways to make it up to you." I explained standing up on my tiptoes and kissing him gently.

"Fine" He said with a sigh.

"Do you even want to have sex or just get out of going to your sister's?" I asked him.

"Little bit of Column A, little bit of Column B." He explained and I laughed. I picked up my purse and Edward picked up my overnight bags.

"I'll take one." I told him and he shook his head.

"It's fine."

"My big strong man." I cooed and he rolled his eyes as I pulled on my coat before leaving my apartment. I turned and locked the door and Edward and I walked down to his car. He put my bags in the trunk and opened the door for me. Once in the car I saw the cat carrier on the back seat. Lincoln meowed inside. "Hey buddy" I said scratching his ear through the cage. "Where's Lincoln going?" I asked.

"My Mom is taking him for the weekend. He's often over there with me so he's used to being there." He explained.

"Doesn't Emmett usually watch him when you go out of town?" I asked.

"Yeah but Emmett's busy or something this weekend. Probably something about Rose and the baby." He shrugged.

"How's that going?" I asked.

"They're going to move in together before the baby is born. Emmett's place is bigger and in a better area so he practically demanded it. I think it's idiotic. That woman is a fucking harpy. Sorry for the language." He said and I smiled at what a gentleman he could be sometimes.

"I have to say I'm shocked at how's she's acted in the past couple of weeks. It's driving me crazy because the Rosalie I was friend with? She's amazing and I think you two would get on. It's like some pod person has taken over her body."

"Yeah it's called a baby." He said and I laughed.

"Is your parents' place far?" I asked him.

"No, we've got plenty of time. I worked it all don't worry."

"Oh I never worry about being late where you're concerned." I told him kissing his cheek. "So what's the plan for next week?"

"I'm in work on Monday and Tuesday, off the rest of the week." He explained. "You?"

"Finished today, gotta love my job!" I said and he laughed. "So Monday is the meeting with your lawyer?" I asked and he nodded.

"He's one of the best we've known him for years." Edward said and I nodded.

I told him about Amanda and her parents and he nodded.

"It's only right, you're an incredible teacher I don't see why that whole school wouldn't rally behind you after what that sleaze ball did." He said and I sighed.

"Is it really worth it though?" I asked him.

"You don't think he should be punished?" Edward asked taking his eyes off the road to glance at me before turning his view back to in front of him.

"Of course I do but this is going to cost so much money that I don't have." I told him.

"I'm paying for the lawyer." He said.

"What?" I asked. Well more shrieked if we're being honest.

"Bella this guy is the top lawyer in the state he and my Dad were in undergrad together I've seen him get my Dad out of malpractice suits that were actually Dad's fault and he admitted it. He's expensive. A regular teacher's salary wouldn't cover his fees." He explained.

"Can you pull over please?" I asked him and he nodded pulling to the side of the road. "What did I tell you when all of this started? I don't want to depend on you for money." I said.

"And what did I tell you?" he asked. "I'm not going to let that idiot get away with doing this to you. Bella he sexually harassed you and who knows how many more women, he's in a sexual relationship with one teacher and another's ex wife. He's had sex when the children are on the premises leaving classes unsupervised, what would happen if one of those kids got hurt when a teacher was stretched over two classes? They don't check student files and they don't test kids who show signs of learning disabilities. Alice told me you had to get Landon tested privately because Mike wouldn't pay out the money to get the examiner in." He said. "You need to win this. You're not going to with any other lawyer."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because you need to go in with someone very savvy because Bella you've admitted it yourself the things they fired you over are somewhat legitimate." He said.

"I can't let you pay." I told him.

"Who said you're letting me? I'm a big boy I balance my own cheque book." He snapped and I flinched at the sharpness in his tone. "Sorry."

"No it's fine" I lied.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"You're pushing what you want out of the way because you think it will cause problems. Bella you're the one who told me people shouldn't be stopped from getting help just because they're unable or too afraid to ask for it. Now you've helped me in more ways than I thought possible. Let me do this for you. I can't do much else in this situation, this way I can contribute." He exclaimed.

"Okay" I said.

"Okay you agree what I'm saying or okay you're going to let me pay?"

"Both" I said. "Can we just go?" I asked him.

"No" He said.

"Why not? I said I'd let you pay." I told him pissed off.

"Because you're mad and I want to know why?"

"I'm mad that I let myself get into this situation. I shouldn't need a stupid lawyer never mind having to have my boyfriend of two months' pay for it like I'm some gold digger divorcing her last gold mine." I said.

"So you're mad at yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, I shouldn't need some swanky amazing lawyer because I shouldn't have been so stupid. What the hell was I thinking?"

"That you knew I was Landon's Uncle and that you knew I had permission to pick him up."

"But I can't just let my personal life affect my professional one you know?" I said. "God I'm such an idiot."

"Love no, how weird would it have been if you ID me and that introduce me to your co-worker as your boyfriend." He said.

"This is so messed up" I said putting my face into my hands.

"Which is why we're going to fix it" He said and I nodded. He unbuckled my seatbelt and lifted me over onto his lap. "I promise." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"I take it you didn't map this into you timing for tonight." I said and I burrowed my head into his neck. Sometimes you just needed a proper cuddle.

"I think I'm just going have to accept that whenever you're in the equation my times frames don't match up."

"I love you Baby." I said and he kissed the top of my head.

"So much Bella." He said. I leaned up and kissed him. We only broke apart when Lincoln cried from his carrier in the back.

"It's like having a baby." I teased as Edward lifted me back over the console into my seat.

"The most annoying baby in the world." He said and I laughed.

"Don't call Lincoln annoying." I said turning around and scratching the cat's ears. "He's so soft and cuddly." I said.

"Are you only with me for my cat?" he asked.

"And your penmanship, let's not forget that. Oh and your killer bod." I explained and he laughed.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" he asked as I buckled my seatbelt and he pulled away from the side of the road.

"My head" I said and he chuckled.

"We okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Better than that." I said and he smiled. We arrived at the ginourmous Cullen house twenty minutes later. "Holy crap? Didn't you say they downsized from the place in Chicago?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said stopping the car. His mother was out in the garden when we pulled up. She walked over to the car taking off her gloves. Edward got out of the car and opened my door. "What are you doing out here in November?" he asked.

"I thought my flowers were dying." She explained.

"Of course they are its winter" Edward said.

"They're Poinsettias Mr. Smarty Pants." She said and I laughed at their exchanged. "Where's my furry grandbaby?" she asked and I looked at Edward confused.

"The cat" he explained and I laughed.

"Furry grandbaby?" I asked Esme.

"How else would you describe this little cutie?" she asked as Edward lifted the carrier out of the bag.

"I keep telling you all he's evil."

"I think you're making it up." Esme said.

"We've established I'm just in it for the cat." I told her and she nodded.

"Why do you think I still talk to him?" she asked and Edward rolled his eyes.

"We better get going Mom; Alice will kill us if we're late." He explained and Esme nodded.

"Nice seeing you Bella." She said as Edward opened my door.

"You too Esme, bye Lincoln." I teased and Edward rolled his eyes again as he shut my door. We were back driving and in forty minutes we were at Alice's house.

Grabbing my purse from the back seat of the car we then walked towards the house. Landon yanked open the door before Edward could ring the door bell.

"Don't do that it scare Blakey!" He exclaimed and Edward jumped back.

"Sorry Bud, you scarred me." He said picking up his nephew.

"Sorry Uncle Edward, Mommy just got Blakey to stop crying and I didn't want him to start again cause it's too sad!" He told Edward who nodded.

"I'd say so" Edward said and Landon nodded. "Oh shoot Buddy I left something for you out in my car. Let me say hi to Mommy and we'll go get it." He said and Landon smiled as Alice appeared holding Blake on hip at two months he was so adorable. He had Alice's dark hair which stuck up.

"Hi Guys, welcome to the nut house." She said walking over and giving Edward a hug. She then hugged me.

"Ms. Swan do we have class today?" he asked and I shook my head as I took Blake off Alice.

"Baby remember how we talked about how Ms. Swan is Uncle Edward's girlfriend? You can call her Bella now." Alice reminded him and he nodded.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Bella." He said and I smiled.

"It's alright Kiddo." I said ruffling his hair.

"Uncle Edward can we go get that thing out of your car?" he asked.

"What thing?" Alice asked. "Edward Cullen I will kill you." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm their Uncle I get to spoil them. We'll be back in a minute." He said as he and Landon walked back outside.

"So where's Jasper?" I asked shrugging off my coat while balancing Blake. Not the most impressive thing I've done. When Angela had Abby I once walked around balancing her on one hip, vacuuming while balancing my text book of the vacuum without dropping anything.

"He's on his way now. Thank God it's the weekend I need a break." She said and I laughed.

"Agh come on looking at this little cutie all day can't be too bad." I said kissing Blake's cheek. "So cute. I may steal him."

"Be my guest he comes as part of a genetically matched pair." She explained and I laughed.

"I have my Goddaughter down over Christmas break why don't I take Landon off your hands for a day or two."

"I love you so much." She said hugging me before we walked into the kitchen.

"Darling?" I heard a drawl come out as Jasper walked in the back door.

"What way did he come in?"

"He must have just shut the garage door behind him when you pulled up. I didn't even hear him pull up." She explained and I nodded. "Hey Babe." She said as he walked towards her and kissed her.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said and I smiled. "Where's Edward?"

"Spoiling your child. Making them hate you and prefer him, you know the usual." I explained bouncing Blake on my knee.

"Fair enough" Jasper said coming over and kissing Blake's head. "Hey Bug" He said and the Baby reacted by bouncing excitedly.

"That is so cute." I said watching Blake.

"Wait until he pulls his exorcist and then will see do you still want to take them." Alice said and I laughed.

"No, Blakey would never do that. He's too much of a smiley baby." I said kissing the baby's cheek. Landon came running into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Look what Uncle Edward got me!" He exclaimed as Edward followed him into the kitchen.

"What?"

"A race course and cars." Landon said showing the giant box that was almost bigger than him.

"Edward!" Alice gasped.

"What?" he shrugged.

"That is pretty cool. I was going to get one of these for the him but I thought she'd kill me." Jasper said picking up the box.

"Daddy can we set it?" Landon asked.

"How about we do it after dinner?" Jasper asked.

"Okay" He said.

"Go wash up Baby." Alice said and Landon nodded walking out of the kitchen. "How much did that thing cost you?"

"I haven't seen the kid outside of his after school sessions in weeks and I don't think Emmett's going to be pretty on top of his Godfather duties what with the baby and everything so I'm picking up the slack." Edward explained and Alice softened. "Oh don't start crying."

"That is so sweet." She said sniffling back tears before walking over and hugging him.

"Oh jeesh." He said rubbing her back.

"Is she like this all the time?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah pretty much. It quietened down after she stopped breast feeding with Landon so maybe..." He shrugged and I nodded. Once Alice finished hugging Edward she stepped back to work on dinner.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"We're having roast chicken but Landon wanted tacos so I'm just making the beef for him."

"He won't eat chicken?"

"He would have but he prefers tacos and I wanted to make red wine gravy so this actually worked out quite well." She explained and I nodded.

"Don't think I forgot about you Short Stack." Edward said to Blake who was reaching out for him. He produced a Chicago Bears teddy from his jacket pocket.

"Not this crap again" Jasper said and Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Jasper is a big Dallas Cowboys fan." Alice said and I laughed. "A bit of rivalry going on with the boys. Landon picked to go with Emmett and Edward." She explained. "Drive Jasper crazy."

"I still think they cheated showing him 'Brother Bear' before letting him pick of course he was going to go with the bear." Jasper said picking up the teddy. "Where did you even get this we live in Seattle?"

Blake began fussing as Jasper moved the teddy bears away and Jasper sighed.

"You were my shining hope Bud!" He whined as Blake tried to reach out for the bear. "Traitors, both my sons' traitors."

"Technically its maternal support." I said.

"Who do you support?" Jasper asked.

"The Seahawks duh!" I said.

"Just leave" Jasper and Edward said in unison causing Alice and I to laugh.

"What you all laughing at?" Landon asked coming in to the kitchen.

"Football" Edward said.

"Uncle Edward can we go to Chicago to see the bears next year?"

"No but we can go to the Texas to see the Dallas Cowboys, doesn't that sound like fun?" Jasper asked.

"No..." Landon said as Alice carried his dinner to the table. "Mmm tacos." Landon said before running to the table.

"So how's the new job going?" Alice asked as she stirred the gravy.

"It's great. They actually offered me the full time position." I said readjusting Blake so he'd be more comfortable.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I was going to tell you but we got a little bit distracted and I just remembered there now."

"Are you going to take it?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Good it's a great job." He said and I nodded.

"Bella do you want me to take him?" Jasper asked gesturing to Blake.

"Nu-uh you get him every other day. I have no adorable babies at my house." I said kissing Blake's little chubby cheeks again.

"You heard her" Alice said to Edward who blushed.

"Not for another couple of years." Edward said and I smiled.

"Well hurry up, I'm not spacing mine out too far apart and I want to be pregnant the same time as you." Alice told me and I laughed.

"Jeesh Alice they've been together two months and you're planning the nursery."

"Babe you had barely told me your name and I knew our first born was going to be called Landon. Look how right I was there?" she asked pointing to the child who due to a cracked taco shell was covered in grease.

"That's going to leave a stain." Edward said wiping Landon's mouth with a damp tissue.

"It's messy dinner!" Landon said spraying food everywhere.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Alice called over her shoulder while Edward wiped down Landon's, then proceeded to dump it in the trash and scrub his hands furiously. Jasper opened the cupboard under the sink and handed him hand soap so he could wash them.

It was strange how those little things took place. Nothing needed to be said, no one passed comments. It just seemed natural. I liked that. Jasper had definitely relaxed around Edward even I could see it. I was really happy they had that talk. You could tell it took a lot of weight off Alice.

Dinner was served a couple of minutes later and I kept the baby on my lap wanting to give Alice and Jasper a chance to eat a meal without having to hold him. He was still a bit too small for the high chair.

"Bella you're a guest" Alice tried to argue.

"Yeah but you do this every other night of the week." I said.

"Just face it you're never getting that baby back." Edward said and Alice laughed. Once dinner was over Landon dragged Edward and Jasper to go play with the new track. I put Blake in his bouncer and helped Alice clean up.

"So you and my brother have talked babies I see." She said as I handed her the plates for her dishwasher.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"No it's great especially for someone like Edward you know. He's the man with a plan and it's never just one made up on the spot." She said and I nodded.

"Exactly"

"So what sort of time line are we looking at?" she asked.

"Two to three years probably. Maybe four. I'm only twenty three." I said and she nodded.

"You're right. I always felt like Jasper barely got off my bra and I was pregnant."

"You were pregnant when you got married?" I asked she nodded.

"My parents weren't too thrilled and it completely fucked Edward up. He thought I was coming home to announce I was studying abroad for the summer and then... he didn't talk to me for months."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, granted we didn't know I was pregnant when he asked me but still you know what people say." She said and I nodded. "We're a fertile bunch us Cullen's I hope you're taking care of that. I can't imagine what a surprise baby would do to Edward." She said.

"I think I would be more freaked out that he would." I explained and she nodded. "I can't imagine how Rosalie feels right now. At least you and Jasper were engaged. Her and Emmett barely know each other and in six months time they're going to have a baby."

"Absolutely terrifying. Doesn't excuse their behaviour. Don't tell Edward but I had wanted to make this a little let's start over thing but when I asked Emmett he just yelled at me saying he had plans."

"Yeah apparently Edward got it as well we're heading down to my Dad's tomorrow so Edward needed a cat sitter."

"I would take Lincoln but I can't risk him accidentally jump on the baby." She explained and I nodded.

"He get's that but I think he got chewed out a bit." I explained.

"Something's going on with those two." Alice said.

"It will all come out eventually."

"Doesn't it always."

**Sorry its late guys busy week and then I was sick and then I had two birthdays and gosh I had no idea it had been a week since the last update it flew in so again sorry.**

**Reviews are like bursts of sunshine!**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 31 – Edward  
>Reminds me that You're Mine<span>

Jasper and I set up the track for Landon and watched as he raced the cars around. We then sat up on the couch and watched him commenting on the race making his own noises and sound effects.

"Should we go help...?" I began when Jasper shook his head.

"Alice is just as particular about her kitchen you're better off leaving her by herself or with just someone to chat to while cleaning."

"I can understand that I suppose." I said and he nodded.

"Bella seems pretty in to babies." He commented and I knew what he was getting at.

"I want kids" I told him.

"Just checking, it's easy to find yourself caught up in a relationship and doing things you don't want to do just because you think it will make them happy." He explained and I nodded.

"Yeah I get that but no, I want it you know, marriage, kids the whole shebang." I said.

"With Bella?" he asked.

"Who else?"

"She is your first girlfriend Edward, how are you to know if she's what you really want? I'm not saying you should dump her, I think your mother would have my t-e-s-t-i-c-l-e-s if I did but are you sure you want to be this serious?" he asked and I had to chuckled at him spelling out words he didn't want Landon to hear.

"It hurts if I think about not being with her" I told him. "I see her being with me for everything. I can see her pregnant and then family vacations, Lincoln curled up next to my kids because we all know that little shit is gonna out live us all. I'm the one who needs to convince myself it's going to happen. I wake up every morning and keep praying, even though I don't believe in God, I keep praying that she doesn't wake up one day and think 'what the hell am I doing?' she's what I want. I'm still afraid she won't want me." I explained and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"That is the longest thing I've ever heard you say." He said and I laughed. "No seriously, Edward you have nothing to worry about. She looks at you like you've hung the moon and everything else in the universe. You'll be fine." He said.

"I hope so" I said when I heard Bella and Alice walk into the living room. Bella was still holding Blake causing me to laugh. "Is my sister ever getting her baby back?" I asked standing up and walking over.

"Um... what do you think Blakey?" Bella asked kissing the baby's chubby little cheek. "No?"

"Bella you've gots to gives Baby Brother back, 'cause me gots to teach him how to play football." Landon explained and Bella seemed to be thinking about it.

"Alright I suppose that's a valid enough reason." She said and Alice laughed.

"Seems like you better get working on a baby Edward." Alice teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me see my little nephew" I said taking him out of Bella's arms and sitting down on the couch with the baby. Alice handed me a soft towel and I kept it near me in case he got sick. We had learnt this was a necessity after Landon threw up on me when he was three months old.

Not a pretty sight.

"So you said you're going to see your Dad this weekend Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah Dad heard my Mom had met Edward and felt he was due a visit." Bella explained smiling as she sat down beside me.

"And what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Jasper asked.

"We're going to Mom's" I told him and Alice's face lit up and she started jumping up and down. "Did you eat pixie sticks or something?" I asked her.

"Thank God you're going to be there Bella." Alice said and I laughed. "No Emmett and Rosalie are going to be there and I don't think..." She said before realising Landon was looking up at her. "Well you know yourself." She said not wanting Landon to repeat something in front of Emmett. Another experience we had gone through.

The things you had to become aware of when there were kids around were ridiculous.

"Well I had no plans" She shrugged.

"She was going to sit at home by herself all day." I told Alice.

"What? Is your family not America or something?" she asked "Not to be rude but every family I know makes a big deal about Thanksgiving."

"Well my Dad's family is Irish and my Mom's is Italian but they are both American. It's just when I was a kid I was always with my Mom for Thanksgiving and my Dad has his own traditions. My Mom is away this year and I didn't want to ask my Dad to break his traditions. It's never been that big a thing for my family though." Bella explained "But then when Edward found out he told me there was no way I was spending any holiday by myself, I take it they're a big deal in your family?"

"Yep" Alice and I said in unison.

"If you stay with the Cullens Christmas Eve, you have to wear matching pyjamas." Jasper said. "Play football at Thanksgiving if it doesn't rain, going carolling, ice skating, and church at Christmas, we get Halloween here because Carlisle is usually working but for New Years massive party, um Fourth of July? They get a tonne of fireworks. It's insane."

Bella laughed at Jasper's explanation of Mom and Dad's holiday traditions.

"So yeah the Cullens are into holidays." He added.

We stayed talking for awhile after that before Landon began yawning and laying his head on Alice's arm.

"I think its bed time for someone." I said and Jasper nodded.

"Me too, we need to leave early in the morning." Bella said.

"It was great having you two; we should do this again sometime. Say goodbye to Uncle Edward and Bella Bud." Jasper said picking Landon up into his arms.

A sleep Landon waved and mumbled and goodnight before wrapping his arms around Jasper's neck.

"You put him to bed. I'll walk them out." Alice said as I handed her back her sleeping Baby.

"Nigh Jasper." Bella called waving at Landon.

Alice walked us out to the door and gave Bella and I one armed hugs.

"Definitely have to do this again sometime."

"I'll cook" Bella said.

"But at my place because yours is tiny." I told her and Alice just looked at me in shock. "What?"

"Nothing Little Brother. Don't forget to text Mom when you get to Forks. He's only been driving for nine years but Mom still worries about her Baby Boy." Alice said squeezing my cheek. I gently pushed her away careful of the baby and Bella giggled. "Night guys."

"Night Alice." Bella called and I waved before we walked to the car.

"That went well" I said as we got in the car.

"Yeah you and Jasper seemed to hit it off." She said and I shrugged.

"The guy's a therapist he can get anyone to open up." I said.

"Edward has a friend, Edward has a friend." She sang teasing me.

"Yeah I thought it was you."

"I'm your girlfriend. That's a special kind of friend." She explained and I laughed.

"I love you, even if you are ever so slightly crazy."

"Ever so slightly? Nah. I'm just crazy." She said before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek as I drove. "I love you too Baby." She said and I smiled. "You like the pet names don't you?" she asked and I nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know. I never liked nick names growing up. No one is allowed call me Eddie or Ed you know?" I said and she nodded "Well to me Edward is the guy who wakes up at six a.m. half an hour before his alarm and turns his laptop off at eleven twenty three at night to make sure it's completely shut down for eleven thirty so I could start settling down for bed." I said remember what kind of monotonous life I was living before Bella. "But when you use the pet names it just reminds me that your real and this is my life now and that..." I stopped myself before I managed to put my foot in it. Good brain.

"And that what?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head.

"No come on tell me." She said.

"It's nothing."

"Edward! Tell me." She said as I pulled into a parking spot outside my building.

"Okay but if I tell you have to let me explain." I told her.

"Tell me" She said.

"It reminds me that you're mine." I said before quickly adding "And when I say mine I don't mean in like that I own you but that I am yours... and you're mine... like my girlfriend... and we're... um... are you going to hit me?" I asked her and she laughed.

"No as pig headed as that sounded it was also quite sweet." She said. "I will however proceed to go up to your apartment take off all my clothes except for the very sexy black underwear that I'm wearing and let you do whatever you want." She whispered before kissing me. I moaned and kissed her hungrily before dragging myself away so I could let her out of the car.

Once out of the car she pulled my keys out of my back pocket, squeezing my ass as she did and ran ahead of me into the building.

Moments like these I had to stand back and laugh at. Honestly a couple of months ago I saw myself never being in any sort of relationship now here I was in love with a beautiful, sexy, flirty woman who seemed to think that having hot, loving sex was the key to any relationship.

I was one lucky bastard I can tell you that much.

I locked the car using my car keys and followed after her; the door man had a smirk on his face and nodded in my direction as I walked past him.

It was the Universal, congratulations on the sex you're about to have, nod, that all men seemed to know about once they were no longer virgins. I got into the elevator and pressed the button for my floor at least six times in excitement. A woman and her little boy got in as well and I tried to hide my boner. Thankfully they got out two floors later and I was by myself until I reached my floor.

When I finally got there I rushed over to my apartment and pushed on the door. She had it put on the chain.

Smart girl.

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" her voice called out innocently.

"I think you know" I called back and I heard the chain come undone. She pulled back the door and my jaw dropped seeing her standing there in tiny black panties and a bra which only highlighted her perfect boobs.

"Everything alright?" she asked as I reached up and touched my tongue. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking I didn't swallow my tongue. Please tell me I'm the only one lucky enough to get this sort of greeting Love." I said getting inside and shutting the door behind me.

"Of course you are Baby. As you said I'm all yours." She whispered and after that I don't know what happened but it was like a fire cracker went off in my butt. I turned us so that her back was up against the door. I reached up and pulled the chain across again before kissing her hungrily. She moaned into my mouth and began un-buttoning my shirt before pushing it off my shoulders. She then quickly did away with my belt and my pants while I kicked of my shoes and socks leaving me in just my boxers.

I tried to move us away from the wall but she shook her head.

"Here?" I asked pretty sure there was an 'oh so masculine' squeak in my voice.

"Uh huh" She said reattaching our lips together.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Baby, please I need you." She panted out moving against me. I kissed her again and pulled her panties down her legs. She pushed my boxers over my hips and pushed her slick vagina over my throbbing hard erection. She kept the pace as I braced myself against the wall while holding her up at my height. I was patting myself on the back for all those gym sessions as I was able to hold her up even after my hold body had spasmed with the pleasure. She gripped my shoulders as her own orgasm took over and turned her face into my neck and she gave in to her body. She was amazing to watch. So beautiful.

I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her as she came down from her high.

"Wow" I said carrying her over to the couch my legs tired from our activities.

"That Baby is what they call fucking." She said with a smile leaning in and kissing me.

"While I do like our normal love making I think I enjoy the fucking aswell Love." I told her and she nodded.

"It's just amazing." She said standing up and pulling my boxers up over her hips.

"What am I going to wear?" I asked her as she went into the kitchen.

"Um... nothing." She said and I laughed as she came back into the living room holding two bottles of water. "Here don't want you getting dehydrated before round two."

"You want to go again?" I asked her shocked.

"Don't worry I'll give you a little while to recover." She said and my eyes widened. "What we have to go the whole weekend without so we might as well live it up now." She explained sitting down beside me.

"Well in that case give me five minutes." I told her wrapping my arm around her shoulder pulling her close to me before pulling a blanket that she made me keep close to the couch on top of us. Ever since I had gotten into a relationship I found that I owned a lot more blankets and throw pillows than ever before. Hmm... maybe it's a woman thing.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"My apartment" I said looking around.

"Wow you can brutally honest sometimes." She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm just noticing how little things have crept in."

"Oh?" she asked faking innocence.

"Yeah I actually don't remember buying this blanket or that rug or the smaller pillows on the bed." I told her.

"Really? Maybe your... Okay I can't lie; it makes the place a bit cosier plus how great was it to have the blanket right now? I have one on the back of my couch that we use all the time so I thought why not?"

"I'm not complaining I'm just wondering how you did it without me noticing."

"I have my ways, if you look hard enough you'll notice all your light bulbs are change to more energy efficient ones." She said "But I will admit that one was Alice's idea after we change all the bulbs in my apartment."

"If it were anybody else but you I would kill them for touching my stuff." I told her kissing the top of her head.

"But you wouldn't kill me because I'm the best cuddler ever right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Duh" I said "And I love you." I told her and she smiled. "But yeah because I've just discovered you've been misleading me you owe me a lot of cuddles." I told her.

"Would you like your payment now?" she asked and I nodded. I pulled her up and hugged her too me. She lay down on my chest, my arms wrapped around her. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes" I told her truthfully.

"Why? You've already met my Dad and he hasn't threatened to kill you yet." She said causing me to laugh.

"Well he sort of did."

"When?" she asked sitting up.

"In the kitchen that day" I said and she gaped.

"He told me he played nice." She said.

"I found him quite pleasant. He only threatened to castrate me, not actually do it." I explained.

"But if all that has already happened why are you nervous?"

"Because I'm going to be out of my comfort zone all weekend you know?" I asked and she nodded. "Like last time I managed to keep it together because I knew you needed me and I didn't have time to freak myself over the fact that I had just met your father, it was, Bella needs me, what can I do to make her feel better, and now the reality has sunk in. I'll be spending the weekend with the father of the love of my life. Who she is very close to and looks up. Plus I know you've got this picture of what you want in the future and you want a father for your kids..." I was explaining when she cut me off.

"Our kids" She said and I smiled.

"And you want a father for our kids based on the great Dad you had growing up. This weekend I have to prove I'm somewhat worthy to be with you to him, while you have the entire time to compare me with how I act."

"Well I would never do that." She said.

"Yeah right" I said rolling my eyes.

"No, I wouldn't Edward. It wouldn't make sense. Charlie was that kind of Dad because he had to be. Sure when we have kids I wanted them to have a close relationship with you because you'll be their father and that's important. But I'd never what you to have the relationship I had with my Dad with our kids."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because that relationship leaves very little room for a mother Edward." She said. "My Dad did everything for me and sure I lived with my Mom for the majority of my childhood but Dad was always the more active parent. He flew out for little school plays, debating contests, ill fated dance recitals and graduations. The man had to give me the sex talk. I would like to think that if we had a daughter we could spare her from that downright scarring situation." She explained and I laughed. "And don't even get me started on the worth thing, I know you're the one I want and Dad will see that. Plus you're starting off with some great brownie points. Dad already thinks you're a knight in shining armour."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you came to my rescue when I needed you." She said.

"I'll always do that." I told her.

"Good, now you just need to show Dad that and you'll be fine. Trust me Baby, this trip is going to be a breeze." She said kissing my nose.

And while her words were comforting I had a feeling we were in for some trouble.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 32- Bella  
>Just Thinking<span>

Waking up the next day in Edward's bed I couldn't help but smile.

I was about to spend the weekend with my two favourite men, who I knew would get along great once Edward managed to calm down.

He had gotten himself too worked up for this trip and I needed to get him to relax.

Rolling over I was shocked to see that he was still asleep. Because he had to get to work earlier than I did he was always awake before me so I was shocked to find him still snoring softly.

I was going to have very pretty babies, I deduced while looking at his perfect face. Okay maybe it wasn't perfect, his eyes were just a little bit too far apart and his nose was crooked from having broken it when he was sixteen, plus he had little indents on the sided of his nose from wearing glasses that were too tight, but that's what made him my Edward.

I have to admit I was still swooning from what he said in the car last night.

For the past couple of weeks I had been wondering whether he was actually comfortable with the pet names or not seeing as he only had one or two for me but he explanation was almost tear worthy it was so beautiful.

And then the absolutely amazing wall sex, well that was going to be repeated on every wall in this apartment and my own. He sexual powers still wowed me to the point I sometimes doubted his inexperience but I knew he wouldn't lie to me about something like that. I don't think it would even come into his head to lie about something like that.

Edward was just a good natured person.

Sure he had his quirks but so did everybody else. I think the fact that he was a neat freak benefitted me more than him because he made it so I never had to clean ever. Believe I had offered but it always ended with him cleaning or him redoing the attempts I had made. At first it drove me crazy because I felt like I was taking advantage of him and his OCD but now I accepted it. Plus I really hated vacuuming so it was win-win.

I could tell he would be a good father. I know some people would find me a little weird for thinking this about a guy I've been with a little over two months but I would be an idiot to let this man go. He was loving, caring, so considerate; hot as fuck and had a ginourmous cock that made my entire body sing. Plus I was irrevocably in love with him and his cat.

I was never going to let them go. Unless he told me he really didn't want me. Then I would because I'd do anything to make him happy.

I felt my heart twinge at that thought.

I really don't know what I would do if I ever had to live without him. We were too connected now. And he had ruined all other men for me. I couldn't even look at movie stars without thinking 'There nowhere as good as my Baby', call me sad. I call it love.

I don't know what I'd do without him.

Sure I'd eventually get out of my pyjamas and stop eating ice cream, I refuse to be that kind of woman but I'd say I'd move to New York and try and start again if I had to live without him.

"You look like you're thinking very heavy things for this hour of the morning. What is it? Climate Change? The Global Banking Crisis? Oh wait I've got it you're trying to figure out the Middle East?" he asked moving to sit up.

"No" I said shaking my head. I wiped my eyes realising my stupid thoughts had made me actually cry.

"Then what Love?" he asked sitting up properly.

"It's nothing" I said shaking my head.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I was just sitting here thinking about what I would do if I ever lost you and I'm terrified because I would have no clue what to do." I said before starting to cry.

"Oh Baby" He cooed wrapping his arms around me "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know I was just... thinking."

"Dangerous thing for you apparently." He said lifting me into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere until the day you hand me a restraining orders Baby." He murmured as I cried. "Now I think you should go back to sleep for an hour, it's been a long week and I think your finally just letting your emotions over the Mike situation catch up with you now that you have job and you can relax and then you let your mind go on a crazy tangent." He said.

"I don't want to sleep." I said shaking my head.

"Then what Baby?" he asked tilting my face up to his.

"Just make love to me." I said pressing my lips to his.

"Love are you sure?" he asked and I nodded.

Already undressed from our escapades the night before he pulled the sheet covering me back and kissed me tenderly, soon after he pushed into me whispering that he loved me as he pushed in and out of me.

When we were both done Edward settled down beside me.

"I love you" He murmured kissing my temple.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure"

"You only call me 'Baby' when something's going on." I said leaning on my arm.

"I hadn't noticed." He lied curling a lock of my hair around his finger. I could tell he was lying because he was smirking.

"Edward!" I exclaimed and he smiled.

"I just I wouldn't want you to associate something I use regularly when you're sad. Plus I know that first time you called me 'Baby' it was quite comforting." He said and I smiled.

"You know it's crazy how much I love you." I told him snuggling closer to him.

"Nowhere near as crazy as how much I love you." He told me kissing my lips. "But we have to get up." He said standing up.

"Why?"

"Because I need to go show somebody else how much I love you so in the future when I'm asking him something very important he won't just shoot me." He explained and I laughed.

"Come back to bed" I said taking hold of his hand.

"Come on Love, time to get up." He said when I began placing gentle kisses along his hand and arm.

"Please Baby." I said pulling him towards me.

"We're going to be late"

"Just a quick one" I told him as I managed to get him onto the bed.

"But..." He said lying down on his back.

"Shhh... just relax..." I whispered before kissing him.

His arms wrapped around me I felt him give in and let me take over.

Now because Edward was still pretty new to sex we had yet to venture far into positions. I hadn't been on top since the cabin so I could feel how excited he was to be doing this again. But I decided what I really wanted to do was taste him.

We hadn't done this at all.

It just never came up. There had been some touching but before this could happen one of us would cave and he'd been in me faster than I would realise.

"W-wh-what are y-yo-yo...?" He tried to get out when my mouth surrounded his erection. "Oh" He cried out gripping the sheets.

I actually couldn't fit him all in my mouth so I brought my hands around the rest of his length. I tried to get my tongue and hands to do synchronised motions, gentle stroking.

His fists were clenched tightly around the sheets and his whole body was tense.

I flitted my eyes up to look at him and my God! He was like a Greek God, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his eyes shut. He was leaning up on his elbows giving me an excellent view of himself as he moved in pleasure.

Now that's a screen saver I'd want.

"B-bell-a" He panted out while moans fell from his lips. I moaned against his cock and I felt him shiver from the vibrations. "S-so-sooo g-gooood" He moaned and I hummed against him. "I'm... I'm..." He cried out but it came out strangled when I felt that he was coming.

Call me crazy but I wanted to swallow.

Now I'm not going to lie and tell you it was the greatest thing I had ever tasted and that I was now going to live off it because it was the best in the world.

But Edward was such a tender lover he deserved to get everything back he gave so I took everything he gave me as he cum came into my mouth. I continued to stroke him until he was done before pulling my mouth off him with a 'pop'-ing sound.

He collapsed off his elbows once he finished and looked up at the ceiling.

I crawled up beside him and kissed his cheek.

"How was that?" I asked and he turned to look at me, his eyes somewhat glazed over, his cheeks flushed and his hair tousled.

"I... I... w-what...? Did that...? I... mean?" he asked and I leaned in to kiss him.

"I want you to repeat after me" I told him and he nodded. "I Edward Cullen"

"I Edward Cullen"

"Just got my first blowjob"

He blinked as if he still couldn't believe it had happened.

"Just got my first blowjob" He said as if he was still in disbelief.

"And it was...?"

"Incredible" He said filling in the blanks.

"Are you relaxed now?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I sorta want to return the favour." He said and I clenched my legs together at the thoughts of it.

"Now?" I asked and he nodded kissing me. "Do we have time?" I asked.

Please say we do, oh please...

"We can make time" He said kissing along my neck.

"Please" I whimpered just imagining him down there.

"You'll tell me what to do?" he asked and I nodded.

"Show me what you can do first" I said.

"How do want to...?" he asked his hand gently cupping my breast making me moan.

"Whatever way you're most comfortable with Baby." I told him.

"Okay" He said pulling away from my lips. He kissed along my neck and between my breasts before positioning himself in between my legs.

He placed a gentle kiss on the inside of both my thighs.

His warm breath just hit me there making me squirm a bit but I calmed myself down.

"Tell me what you want me to do" He said his voice dripping with want and lust.

"Put your mouth on me Baby" I moaned. "Please"

His mouth made contact with my sensitive skin and he gently kissed along the curls which covered me.

I was a firm believe that there should be some hair down there.

Now don't get me wrong there wasn't a bush and I did believe in land-scaping but no way would you catch me with a completely waxed hoo ha. That was just wrong on so many levels.

He soon caught on to what he was doing and holy crap it was so good.

"Just there" I moaned out as he added a long finger to the mix hitting something that felt oh so good.

"Like this?" he asked and his boyish innocent was plain hot in this very moment.

"Yes" I moaned loudly.

All too soon I was cuming. I felt it was unfair because I wanted this to go on forever.

"Edward" I cried out before I felt a burst of pleasure shoot through me.

As I finished he crawled up beside me and kissed me.

"That was amazing" He said kissing me again. I was beginning to feel a bit light headed but I wasn't going to complain about the kisses.

"For me yeah" I told him with a smile. "You certainly know what you're doing down there don't you."

"You tell me." He said.

"You want to know?" I asked him and he nodded. I crawled on top of him so that I was straddling him. "Amazing, life changing, earth shattering, and ground breaking" I told him kissing him hungrily. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. "I love you so much Baby."

"I love you too." He murmured pulling me in for another kiss.

"Can we just stay in bed all weekend?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Unfortunately no." He said and I sighed. "However once we get back I only have two more days in work and then a couple of days to spend with my favourite person in the whole wide world."

"You're my favourite person to, but if Angela ever asks I never said it. She's still upset that I chose Jessica Stanley over her for teams in dodge ball once." I told him and he chuckled.

"Did you at least win the game?" he asked.

"No the first ball Angela got she creamed me with I had a bruise for weeks." I told him and he shook his head a sexy smirk playing on his lips. "What is with you today?" I asked kissing him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"All I want to do is kiss you non-stop." I said and to prove my put I did it again. "Whatever super powers you're using on me stop it. I don't want to have to put my father through watching me jump you if this keeps going on."

"Fine I'll turn off the super powers." He teased.

"Maybe it was seeing you with the baby last night." I said standing up.

"What would that have to do with my apparent sexual super powers?" he asked following me as I walked into the bathroom.

"You're so cute with kids. Made my ovaries melt." I said as he turned on the shower.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" he asked walking into the shower pulling me behind him.

"People in love say all sorts of crazy things." I told him and he smiled leaning down to kiss me.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too" I told him before kissing him again. I really could not get enough of him today.

"Come on no more kissing until we're ready to go do you know how far behind schedule we are?" he asked grabbing the bottle of shampoo I left in here and squirted some into his hands before massaging my head with his hands.

"Hey, you were the one who said we could amend it." I said grabbing his sponge and his body wash.

"I didn't realise it was already past noon." He told me. "Come on less talkie more scrubby."

"You're really sexy when you're bossy."

"Bella if you don't cool down you're going to get me castrated." He told me and I laughed.

"Okay fine I'll stop but I swear to go if he puts us in separate beds I'm telling Sue he has warts or something." I muttered.

**Okay so no real plot there. I needed a filler and what is the best kind of filler? A lemony one is what I say!**

**Sorry about the long break things have been crazy. It was Paddy's Day last weekend so I was a bit busy being Irish and whatnot. I'll update tomorrow or Saturday to make up for it. Again really sorry!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 33 – Edward  
>Meeting Charlie<span>

Bella had once told me Forks was a quaint town. As we drove in past the sign into the small town I could see that quaint was the perfect word for this place. It was raining lightly but nothing too heavy so people were still walking around.

A perfect family town

I could see Bella here as a little kid. Playing in the playground, running around the park, as she got older sitting on one of the town's benches reading a book.

She directed me past the Police Station and over a couple of more streets.

"It's just this house here." She said pointing to a two storey home at the end of the street. It backed into a massive forest with a wide yard all around it.

The minute the car stopped she was out of it.

Charlie Swan was a tall man, who knew that he was intimidating.

"Daddy" She squealed rushing up the steps. Even though she had only seen him the other day she was really excited to be home.

She had told me more about the job offer last night after our activities. Since she told me it was like this giant weight had come off her shoulders. She no longer had that worry in her eyes she had been carting around for the past couple of weeks.

"Hey Sweetie" Charlie said as he wrapped his arms around her.

It was obvious to anybody watching that Charlie's biggest weakness was his daughter. It had stemmed from wanting to see her get everything her mother never gave her and then grew into a simple adoration for the person she had become today. The pride he had for her knew no bounds I had learnt in our brief conversation a couple of weeks ago.

I climbed out of the car and grabbed our bags out of the back.

"Charlie are they here?" A woman's voice called and a tall Native American woman appeared out on the porch.

"Hey Sue" Bella said giving the woman a hug. This was Charlie's girlfriend.

"Edward nice to see you." Charlie said coming down the steps. You could barely notice his limp. He walked over and shook my hand. "Thanks for coming down." He added.

"My pleasure Sir, it's good to see you too."

"None of that Sir business call me Charlie." He said and I internally let out a sigh of relief hopefully this was going to go alright. "Let me help you with those bags." He added picking up Bella's one. "Kiddo I love you and all but how long are you here for?"

"Oh hush you." Bella said before giving me a reassuring smile. "Come on" She said grabbing my hand. "Daddy give me the bag I'll show Edward where we'll be sleeping."

"Well I was thinking he could..." Charlie began gesturing to the couch when Bella looked at him.

"What?" she asked and then did the most evil thing I ever saw. She stuck her bottom lip out and softened her expression. "Daddy?"

"Yeah just go upstairs. We'll just get dinner ready."

"Thank you." She called over her shoulder before showing me up to her bedroom.

"You do realise that if we ever have a daughter and she inherits that pout I'm screwed right?" I asked her shutting her bedroom door behind me.

"Oh that? My Nana thought me how to do that when I was four. Never gets old." She said putting her back down on her queen size bed. "Your feet are going to be dangling out of the end of this bed." She teased realising the height difference.

"You know me I'm a curler" I shrugged and she nodded. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Placing a gentle kiss on my lips she pulled back and smiled.

"You're the only boy I've ever had up here." She said kissing me again.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded. "That interesting to know" I said kissing her more hungrily this time. Bella had admitted herself on the way down she was very horny today. She made me pull over to make out twice. And then she did that thing with her mouth again, oh God, I thought I had died and gone to heaven the first time she did it but the second time in my car? Let's just say wow.

"Don't start something we can't finish." She said with a pout and I chuckled.

"I'll make it up to you next week when I'm off work okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Definitely" She said. "Okay one more before we gone downstairs?" she asked and before I could even respond there was a knock on her door. "Yeah?" she called before going and opening her door. "What's up Dad?"

"Um here's the thing..." He began walking into the room. Bella zipped open my bag as he did and folded my stuff and putting things away. She was just perfect sometimes.

"Why am I thinking I don't like where this is going?" she asked.

"Just hear me out Bells." He said and she stopped in her actions.

"Okay what's up?" she asked.

"Jacob's bringing Billy up." Charlie said.

Bella looked at her father with a fierce expression.

"What?" she asked.

"He comes up for dinner every Saturday and I forgot to say it to him that this weekend wasn't going to work and then Seth just arrived there and told me that..." Charlie said and Bella shook her head.

"Dad I told you we had to do this my way." She said and he nodded.

"I'm really sorry about putting you out kids." Charlie said mostly to me. "I get if this makes you uncomfortable."

"I'd be more concerned for Bella, Jacob doesn't seem to understand no means no." I said "Bit of a knuckle head if you ask me." I added looking down at my feet.

Charlie guffawed and Bella giggled.

"I like him" Charlie said to Bella pointing at me before looking out her window. A truck pulled up outside and Bella's giggles stopped. "Look if you want to go to the diner I'll get them out of here as soon as possible..." Charlie began.

"What do you think?" Bella asked me.

"I know you wanted to spend time with your Dad." I said and she sighed.

"But are you...?"

"I can make it through one awkward dinner if I have to Love." I told her.

"You owe me big time Chief" Bella said poking her father in the chest.

"I'll go and tell Sue you're staying for dinner" Charlie said with a weak smile before leaving the room.

"Well this is just the poo." She muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"It will be fine Love. You don't have to talk to him." I told her and she nodded.

"If he makes one comment towards me I will... you know what we'll just go."

"Bella he's the son of your father's best friend. Your paths are going to cross occasionally and you should just be mature about it." I told her and she sighed.

"You're so smart." She said leaning up and kissing me. "I love you Baby, now come on let's have the most awkward dinner ever." She said.

"It won't be so bad Love." I told her kissing her cheek and leading her out of the room. We walked down the stairs and I saw Jacob dragging a wheel chair up the front steps of the house. I felt Bella tense, she really didn't like Jacob. I think it was because he embarrassed her when he cheated on her. Had he just ended the relationship they probably would still be friends. "Just relax; this is your father's house."

"I thought I was supposed to be reassuring you?" she asked leading me into the living room. "Hey Seth." She said sitting down on the couch. "Edward this is Sue's son Seth Clearwater." She said and he stood up to shake my hand. "Seth this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen."

"Do I recognise you from somewhere?" Seth asked me as I took his hand in mine and shook it.

"You're a vet?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Lincoln" He said and I was shocked he actually remember my cat.

"When was Lincoln with Seth?" Bella asked looking worried.

"The day we first met actually." I said and she nodded.

"Any more problems?" Seth asked me.

"No" I said and Bella squeezed my hand. "He's been fine." I added.

"Hey Seth get up off your fat ass and help" a voice I recognised to be Jacob's called from the door obviously struggling with his Dad's chair.

"My fat ass? Looked in the mirror lately lard butt? What are you on a sympathy diet for Lisa?" Seth yelled standing up before leaving the room.

"You okay?" Bella asked me and I nodded.

"A lot of people" I told her and she sighed.

"I'm so sorry." She said "I told him to keep it small but obviously SOME PEOPLE didn't get the memo."

"Don't let him get to you." I told her.

"Oh jeesh I almost forgot" She said handing me a small bottle of antibacterial hand gel. "It's not the tidiest house going and some surfaces well Babe do me a favour and just don't go in the kitchen." She explained.

"Duly noted" I said feeling a bit sick. I squirted the gel on my hand and wiped my hands, they felt dirty after the handshake with Seth. No offense to the guy but always felt like that after handshakes.

Sue came into the living room and looked so apologetic when she saw us.

"I will kill Billy Black." She said and squeezed Bella's shoulder.

"It's okay." Bella said.

"Can I get you two anything?" she asked "Water? Beer? A couple of shots? Lord knows I've started in the kitchen already."

"Beer please and a mallet to keep in hand for dinner?" Bella asked with a sickly sweet smile making me laugh.

"I'll see what I can scrounge up. I think your Dad has a baseball bat somewhere."

"That will work." Bella said.

"What about you Edward? Actually before I go any further. I'm Sue; this place is a mad house today. Sorry about that. I'm sure it will calm down when Charlie kicks the others out. Now can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have a beer thanks." I said and she gave us a smile before leaving the room.

"You're doing okay." Bella said squeezing my hand again.

"I'm exhausted already" I said. I hate meeting new people it's always so awkward. Maybe not for them but for me, I don't know this person what am I suppose to say to them?

"Just a couple more hours and then we can snuggle?" she asked and I nodded sitting back on the couch. She sat back against me and I wrapped my arms around her. Seth and Jacob appeared into the room and Bella grabbed Seth's arm and pulled him down beside her.

"That's harsh Bells" Jacob said.

"It's Bella, Jacob. Actually wait no to you its Isabella." She told him and I gently squeezed her hand.

"Ooh I'm shaking in my boots." He said.

"Like your feet don't stink enough" Seth muttered and I had to wonder what he motivation for being angry was. I know why Bella hated Jacob but from what I understood all the La Push boys were like family.

"Bella can you come and help Sue in the kitchen?" Charlie called.

"Um..." She said.

I unwrapped my arm from her so she could go if she wanted to.

"Sure" She said sounding unsure but getting up. She kissed me on the cheek before glaring at Jacob and leaving.

"Someone's tense." Jacob muttered and I gritted my teeth.

"What was that Jacob?" I asked him and he looked shocked to hear me speak.

"Just thinking that Bella was never so tense when we were together" He said and shrugging. I knew what he was suggesting. I wasn't an idiot.

"Really? I think she's practically serene." Seth said when Charlie came in holding two beer bottles followed by who I presumed to be Billy.

"Here you go Edward" Charlie said handing me a beer.

"Thanks." I said as he sat down beside me.

"So what do you do Edward?" Jacob asked.

"I'm an accountant." I said before taking a sip of beer.

"That sounds... interesting" Jacob said and I rolled my eyes. I had heard them all before.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"A mechanic" He said.

"No you're not" Seth said.

"Yes I am" Jacob said through his teeth.

"You attached a pair of wind shield wipers you're hardly a mechanic."

"How the hell would you know? Just because you like fiddling with animals?"

"Oh real mature." Seth said.

"Jacob" Charlie warned and he looked up shocked trying to acting innocent. "Keep it shut."

"Seth had some part in it." Billy piqued up.

"Yeah but Seth didn't get Jacob's girlfriend knocked up even though he swore when he broke my daughter's heart that he had found his soul mate and he would never do anything like that again." Charlie said and I kept my gaze focused on the floor.

So that's what was up with Seth.

"Is that really any of your business?" Billy asked Charlie.

"Well yeah because this idiot has no hurt my daughter, my niece and a kid I think of as a son so yeah it is my business." Charlie said. "You two weren't even supposed to be here today so don't start anything." He added and Billy looked down ashamed.

"At least Bella got some benefit from it." Seth said and I nodded in appreciation at him.

"Yeah" Jacob said sarcastically.

I didn't look up to see anyone's reaction

"I'm just going to..." I began when Charlie put his hand in front of me.

"Hold on a minute Son." He said before getting up and walking over to Jacob "You got something to say punk?"

"Not at all" Jacob said.

"Good" Charlie said "My Bella has been through enough shit and you've only added to it. Now if I had it my way Jacob I wouldn't put up with you but I promised your Mom I help look after you and your Dad and Swans don't go back on their promises. That guy treats my daughter the way she should be treated and I dare you to push me any further because I may not be Chief anymore but I..."

"What's going on?" Bella asked coming into the living room.

"Nothing your Daddy was just coming to little Bellsy defence again." Jacob said standing up. "She was as much at fault over that as I was."

"I'm sorry who was I screwing behind your back?" Bella asked. "Because I didn't know anything about it."

"You led me on."

"Hardly" She said and I stood up to try and get her to calm down. "I had been telling you for years it wasn't working and you were the one holding me back. I couldn't have cared less that we broke up I was just hurt that the guy who I thought was suppose to be my friend would be such a little rat."

I put my hand on her shoulders.

"Calm down" I murmured to her and she sighed.

"Do you do everything he tells you or is this just him treating you the right way?"

"Oh you really want to play comparisons?" she asked.

"Bella" I said trying to get her to stop but she shook her head.

"Let's go from the top shall we. Edward has a job, like a real job. He actually cares about what I want. He's willing to do so much for me and won't ask anything in return. Never once has he barged in and demanded sex like I were some sort of prostitute. He's kind, gentle, and respectful."

"Bella stop it" I told her and she shook her head. I knew where she was going with this. It wasn't going to end well for me and the impression I made of her father let's just say.

"No because he is driving me crazy. Just let me get this out, let me tell him Babe." She said.

"Don't its petty." I told her.

"No come on, let's hear what the best thing about this fairytale romance is." Jacob said. "From what Rosalie tells me it can't be too great."

"Didn't realise you and Rosalie were such friends" Charlie muttered.

"Oh yeah we're in the same business ya see."

"You can't even change a tyre" Seth muttered.

"Bella don't do it." I told her and she shook her head.

"Rosalie knows shit. She's a bitch."

"I remember her being your best friend."

"That was when I was young and didn't know any better." Bella said. "I don't surround myself with the likes of you people anymore."

"Come on tell me what's so great about this guy. Is it that he's super tidy? A nice little domesticated house-husband? How lovely Bella. That's just wonderful you'll have the prettiest lawn in all the burbs." Jacob said and she glared at him.

"Why are you even here?" she asked him. "You hardly think I'm going to get back together with you. Because seriously you've got another thing coming if you think I would give up what I have with Edward to go live on the Rez with you and be miserable the rest of my life."

"Can he even give you what you want?" he asked and I felt Bella shake.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Bella maybe you should...?" Charlie said but Bella shook her head.

"No I want to know what the hell he means." Bella said.

"From what I've heard he's a freak who can't get it up" Jacob said.

I stood my ground. I wasn't going to let this little shit get to me. Bella on the other hand

"Let me at him" She said and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her back knowing she would punch him.

"Bella it's not worth it" I told her.

"I'm not going to have him say that" She said "Edward it's no fair and I'm so sick of people like this idiot and Rosalie saying these things about you. Okay I won't hit him." She said getting an evil glint in her eye "Can I make an announcement?" she asked.

"Why not?" Charlie said sitting down on the couch.

"Jacob has such a small dick he never actually took my virginity."

"Why do I let her say things?" Charlie muttered putting his face in his hands.

"Bella" I said shaking my head while she stood there looking smug.

"What it needed to be say Edward" She said.

"Okay but I think your father is about to throw up." I told her and she shrugged.

"He'll get over it." She shrugged.

"Bella we had sex" Jacob said.

"I'm not denying that but you never got the full way in."

"What are you on about?"

"He broke her hymen!" Seth said sitting back a shit eating smile on his face "How did you even get Lisa pregnant?"

"You got Lisa pregnant?" Bella asked Jacob. "You little shit"

"It takes two to tango."

"You already have a kid with Ness." She said. "I feel sorry for my cousin." She said "Now can you please leave."

"And can we stop talking about Bella's sex life I would really appreciate it." Charlie said and Seth guffawed "Thanks Kiddo"

"Come on Son we're leaving." Billy said and Jacob nodded.

"Man I sure know how to clear a room." Bella said once they left.

"Why do I not own a camcorder?" Seth asked himself.

"Can we eat now?" Sue asked as they all walked past me into the kitchen.

"Babe?" Bella called and I realised I was standing in one place.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"A bit overwhelmed." I told her honestly.

"Love you" She said walking over and kissing me "Sorry if I'm embarrassed you but still he deserved it."

"I love you too." I told her "Now do me a favour and don't mention a word about sex in front of your father or those threats to castrate me might come into effect."

"Nah he wants the grandbabies" She said patting my cheek before dragging me into the kitchen.

Sometimes I had to wonder was Bella actually insane, and I generally summed up that she was. Didn't matter though because I'm crazy about her and that's all that does matter.

**So they finally got to Forks? What did you all think? What kind of man-whore is Jacob? Baby Mama Drama all over the place. Sorry again for a delayed update. Something shocking happened in Ireland... the sun came out! That never happens here so I was outside soaking up some Vitamin D because let's face it I'm beginning to look like a Cullen I'm so pale.**

**So review please and I'll try to update quicker again!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary:** When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 34 – Bella

All too soon our trip to Forks was over and we were back in Seattle.

"But why do you have to go to work?" I asked holding Edward's arm.

"Because I have a couple of things to sign off on before taking the rest of the week off Love." He said chuckling.

"But you said when we got back from Forks we could stay in bed all day." I reminded him.

"I know but there's just one more thing that I have to finish.

"But..."I began when he cut me off.

"Stop with the buts" He said. "Now lay back down, you need to relax this week do you hear me? All the stress over the past couple of weeks is gone about your job now just relax Love okay?"

"I can't"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because my boyfriend's a stinky liar."

"I have excellent hygiene." He said leaning down and kissing me. "Now remember we have our meeting with the lawyer at one."

"Ugh" I sighed throwing myself back onto the bed. "Can't we just I don't know... kill Mike that would just make way more sense."

"Nah you know from watching too much CSI that the murderers always get caught." He said.

"But if I got you to clean it up afterwards they'd never find any DNA!" I said "It's practically fool proof." I exclaimed sitting up. Edward set down on the bed gently took hold of my shoulders and pushed my backwards.

"Now you're getting too worked up for this hour of the day so let's scale it back a notch." He said and I sighed. "Now just relax for the morning and I'll meet you at my office and we'll drive over together okay?"

"Okay" I said kissing him again "I love you"

"I love you too now come on."

"I know 'relax' I'm going to get a t-shirt printed saying 'Edward says RELAX'" I told him causing him to chuckle as I pulled the covers back over me. He kissed my temple before grabbing his suit coat.

"And you're right they'd never pin murder on us, not enough evidence." He said before walking out my apartment door.

"Thank you" I called after him as he left my apartment.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back asleep with Edward not here so I decided to get up and go on the computer for a little while. Grabbing my laptop I sat down on the couch and turned it on. I checked my email and apparently my Facebook account had a lot of activity. Just as I was logging in my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered not checking to see who it was.

"Hey" I heard Angela's voice say.

"Hey Ang, what's up?"

"Just checking in, I didn't see you online all weekend and I knew you were off this morning so I thought I'd call. How's everything? Are you still 'lurved' up?" she asked teasingly.

"Things are good. And yes I am, we were down in Forks this weekend." I told her as I pulled up my homepage of facebook.

"He met Charlie? I didn't realise you guys were that serious."

"We're spending Thanksgiving together this week." I told her.

"Wow"

"He's The One" I told her.

"You mean THE ONE?" She asked practically screaming.

"Yes" I answered before smiling brightly.

"I want details oh and I have seen the cutest pictures of him and Ben together. When I told Ben's mother who you were dating she flipped out. Ben and Edward were in elementary school together and all. They weren't best friends like we were but they went on school trips and stuff and you are going to have the prettiest babies."

"Well now it's a done deal. Speaking of pretty babies... how's Abby?"

"She's driving me crazy. 'Mommy can we go see Aunty Belly?' 'Mommy how many more days until we go to Aunty Belly' 'Mommy is Aunty Belly going to write to Santa so that he remembers I'll be in her house this year?' I'm half considering shipping her off to your place to shut her up." Angela said.

"Oh come on she's too cute and tell her I have the letter written and I'm getting the Chief to do the special Daddy thing with the letters. You know putting them up the chimney." I said.

"I'll tell her when Ben brings her home."

"Where are they?"

"Over at Ben's Mom's. It was one of his nephew's birthday's last night but Ben's brother only has a small apartment so they had the birthday at the Mom's house and I told Ben not to bring that child home hopped up on sugar because I don't have the patience for that seeing as I'm cooking Thanksgiving dinner."

"You're cooking?" I asked pushing my laptop off my lap and going into the kitchen to get something to drink "Is that safe?"

"I'll let you know after everyone's eaten." She said and I laughed. Angela was sort of a disaster when it came to cooking she had great intentions but that pretty much where the great part ended. "So everything's wonderful with Edward?" she asked.

"Pretty much" I said "He's so great Angela and he just makes me feel so good about myself. It just feels right when I'm with him." I told her.

"I can't wait to meet this guy." She said and I laughed. "Is he going to spend Christmas Eve with us?"

"I didn't ask him. Holidays are a big thing in his family, plus he's just trying to get through Thanksgiving I think really. He's a bit stressed."

"Oh about the Rosalie thing?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I really want to know what crawled up her ass and died." I said "It was enough you know how she was treating everyone like crap but then Edward called Emmett last week to see if he could cat sit and instead of the normal or even descent response one expects Edward got chewed out. Apparently their sister Alice got the same."

"That sounds lovely" Angela said sarcastically. "I said it from day one that I didn't like her. She's so up herself."

"Yeah I know and I really thought with her having Riley that she would be good for Emmett and Edward's relationship. But all she does is harass Edward and make him feel small. Did I tell you how she insinuated he was incompetent?"

"No"

"Yeah she flat out asked him could he not get it up right in front of me. How I kept myself from scratching her eyes out I'll never know." I said.

"The poor guy" Angela said "Well I for one can't wait to meet Edward. Ben said he's really interesting." Angela said.

"He can talk about any topic you give him and he is so great with kids" I said

"Careful Bella your biological clock is showing." She teased.

"I know its crazy right. I've known the guy two months. We've already talked about kids."

"What?" she practically screeched down the phone.

"Yes, a couple of weeks ago. We have it all worked out actually."

"Shut the fuck up." She said.

"I mean it"

"Wow" She said and I could imagine her eyes brows raised to her hair line "So what did you decide?"

"We're going to date for a year or so before moving into together then he said he'll probably propose after we've been settled in for a couple of months and then six months or so after the wedding we're going to start trying." I explained.

"So wait you're engaged?" she asked.

"No" I said "What's that word they use to talk about couples who you know they're going to get married they just haven't... made their engagement official yet? God I should know this..."

"Betrothed?" she asked.

"Yes betrothed" I said "Not exactly engaged but there is a mutual understanding that this is where we're headed in the next couple of years."

"How the hell did you get him to agree to that?"

"He came up with it."

"So he's obviously thought about this future with you?"

"Yes"

"I want one" She said.

"You have a husband and a kid." I reminded her.

"Yeah but that just sounds so romantic and perfect for you."

"Well yeah it's exactly what I would want. And okay if this was any other relationship I would be screaming 'FREAK' for wanting to hammer out those details so early. Like I physically recoiled when Jacob asked me to go off the pill."

"I remember I was there."

"But with Edward I know he needs this sort of plan in place, so in eight months time he can say to himself, right we need to start looking for a house. Otherwise he would spend his life trying to figure out when was the right time and should he do it. And the minute he starts doubting himself... well that's where we get into trouble." I explained.

"Well I have to say I am ridiculously happy for you." She said and I smiled.

We talked for a bit after that about work and how I was looking forward to seeing them all at Christmas before I hung up. After that I went back to my laptop and saw my Mom had posted a picture. I was still pretty hurt about what she had said but I could tell this was a picture of my soon to be brother and I was curious.

The picture was of Phil holding a little boy on his hip. The boy was very thin with jet black hair but he looked to be about two. The caption underneath read _"Our little David! Can't wait to bring him home."_

I was curious how their adoption was moving so fast but I suppose, Phil made good money, they were both old enough that the adoption agency would view them as responsible and the orphanage David was in was very crowded.

Running my hands through my hair I sighed and clicked out of the picture when I saw I had a couple of friend requests.

_Alice Whitlock_

_Jasper Whitlock_

_Esme Cullen_

I happily clicked accept on all of them before going to my pictures. My profile picture was so old plus I had some pictures I had taken on the weekend that I wanted to upload. I went and grabbed my camera and plugged it into my laptop. Once Jacob and Billy left it had been a really fun weekend. Sue's daughter Leah had brought over her little girl Emma who had taken an immediate liking to Edward's hair.

He was so cute with babies it made my ovaries sing if we're being quite honest. I found a picture of Edward and me that my Dad or Sue must of taken. We were sitting out of the porch Edward sitting with his back against the railing and me sitting in between his legs. His arms were wrapped around my waist.

New profile picture me thinks. Once I had the photos uploaded I started tagging people before making the picture I found of Edward and me my profile picture.

I had barely finished tagging when I saw Esme had liked my photos and made a comment on one of them.

It was one Seth had taken of me lifting Baby Emma hands of Edward's hair. He was laughing at the little girl's giggles in the picture.

_Esme Cullen: Whose Baby is that? She is just precious._

I smiled and typed in a response.

_Bella Swan: That's Leah's Baby Emma. Leah's Mom is dating my Dad so she brought the Baby around. She was crazy about Edward's hair :)_

_Esme Cullen: Oh thanks so cute. Landon was the same when he was little. Edward's a good sport about it._

_Bella Swan: So cute_

Just as I typed that I got a text on my phone.

_Being on Facebook is not sleeping Love – Edward_

I quickly tapped in a reply

_How the hell could you possibly know I was on Facebook? – Bella_

_I get a text message when I get tagged in things – Edward_

_I couldn't sleep... miss you xx – Bella_

_Fair enough, I suppose Facebook isn't too strenuous. Miss you too xx – Edward_

Cue melting and swooning. He was just too good for words sometimes.

_Did I leave my apartment keys at your place? – Edward_

I stood up off the couch and found them on the kitchen counter.

_Yep, I have them in my hand. I'll go feed Lincoln. – Bella_

_That's not relaxing – Edward._

_Feeding the cat is hardly strenuous Babe, plus your shower is much better than mine ;) – Bella._

_Now you're just being mean – Edward._

_I'll see you later xx Love you – Bella._

_Okay, love you too xx – Edward._

I smiled and put my phone on the counter beside his keys before and went to grab my stuff to have a shower at his place it really was much better than mine. I just pulled on some sweats before grabbing my laptop and charger and put them in my bag. We would probably stay at Edward's tonight because he hadn't been home since we got back from Forks.

Esme had dropped Lincoln back last night as she said she was going to be too busy getting ready for Thanksgiving on Thursday. That's understandable she was cooking for eight people she didn't need the Piss Master annoying her.

Walking out to my car I threw my bag on the backseat along with Edward's before climbing in and driving over to his place. I managed to grab both bags and bring them up to his place before letting myself in.

I hung up my jacket in the front closet before bringing the bags into his room and leaving them at the foot of the bed.

I walked back into the living room and found Lincoln asleep on the couch.

"Come on Buddy" I said rubbing him and his eye pulled open a bit. "You know he'll go crazy if he gets home and finds you asleep on the couch" I said lifting him up.

Lincoln responded with 'meow' as I carried him into the kitchen and put him down near the door to his litter tray. He did his business while I made him his breakfast.

Once done I tried to remember everything Edward did when he was finished feeding the cat and was pretty sure I had the counter cleaned to Edward standard before getting ready to take my shower.

He really did have a much better shower than I did. Once I felt thoroughly clean I got dressed and dried my hair. It was just ten so I decided to just watch t.v for awhile.

As I was watching I heard someone at the door like they were trying to unlock the apartment. I knew it wasn't Edward because I had his keys.

I stood up and walked over to the front door as Emmett pushed it open.

"Oh" He said seeing me standing there. "Hey Bella, is my brother here?" he asked.

"No he's at work."

"I thought he had the week off"

"He needed to finish some stuff off, year end is coming up and he has to get stuff ready and what not." I said with a shrug and Emmett nodded.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Edward stayed at my place last night so I'm feeding Lincoln" I said when I noticed Emmett's hands were shoved in his pockets, not a normal stance for him. "Why?"

"Just curious" He said.

"Okay, well I'm sure you get Edward on the phone if you wanted." I said really wanting him gone. I really didn't like the guy; he hadn't been fair to Edward at all lately especially since finding out with the baby. Since Edward let him stay that weekend Emmett hasn't so much as called Edward.

"Thanks" He said "I'll just go then" He added.

"Okay" I said before turning to head back to the living room.

"Bella?" he called so I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

I had to fight myself not to laugh.

"I just don't appreciate how you treat your brother." I told him crossing my arms in front of me.

"Isn't that for Edward to worry about?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea do you? He is so hurt over how you treat him Emmett. Every time I have him convinced how great he could be if he just let go of these stupid insecurities you or Rose open your mouths and I'm back to square one." I told him.

"Did you ever think maybe my relationship with my brother is none of your business?" Emmett asked and I was steaming at this point.

"No actually I don't because you weren't the one who found him with scratches up and down his arms looking like he hadn't eaten in two weeks because of something I did." I yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked.

"The weekend Edward and I got together? I spent the night before tending to wounds he had made on himself because everything stupid thing that came out of your mouth made him hate himself." I said. "He still does sometimes Emmett and do you know how much that terrifies me?"

"Why would it?" Emmett asked.

"Because I'm in love with your brother and he's it for me Emmett. And it terrifies me that there is someone in his life that can make him go to such a dark place." I said. "And I know I have to put up with it. I'm not going to force Edward to pick between me and his brother because I'll lose. He's too loyal to choose me over his family and I would never risk him leaving me. But I'm not going to pretend that I like you. I have no reason to pretend." I said "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready for an appointment."

"For what?" he asked.

"A lawyer" I told him "I'm suing my old boss." I added and he nodded before turning to leave the apartment.

"Bella?"

"What?" I asked sighing in frustration.

"I don't think he would pick me over you." Emmett said before leaving the apartment. Once he was gone I took in a deep breath before getting ready to meet Edward's lawyer. I then locked up the apartment and began walking to Edward's office.

He was still sitting in his office when I arrived; he was looking at something on his computer.

"Hey Babe" I said as he looked at me. He was wearing his glasses and which made me melt on the inside. I loved the geek look for some reason.

"Hello how was your morning? Relaxing I hope." He asked as I walked over to his desk. He pulled me down onto his lap.

"The first part was."

"Uh oh" He said.

"No it was great I went on Facebook, called Angela, drove over to your, place fed the cat, took a shower and watched some t.v" I explained.

"What happened?"

"Your brother arrived"

"What did he want?" Edward asked.

"I don't know he never said but... ugh... I know he's your brother Edward but I really don't like him." I said.

"I know" He said kissing my temple. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Nothing you need to worry about" I told him.

"Bella" He sighed.

"I was a bit standoff-ish and he picked up on that and called me on it." I explained.

Edward groaned and leaned over to his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Emmett" He answered when I stopped him. "Bella I don't like this tension between you two but Emmett is reaping what is sowed with you. Look I'm going to be Godfather to his kid when it's born and I am going to have to deal with my brother but the only way that's going to be possible is if he starts making an effort to be nicer to you." Edward said.

"Don't get into it now, we have enough drama already." I told him and he nodded. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Almost" He said. "I never got my kiss hello" He said.

"Must have been an error on the system, let me fix that." I said leaning in to kiss him when there was a knock on his door.

"Edward" a middle aged man called walking in and Edward immediately stood up causing me to bump my knee.

"Mr. Volturi" Edward said and I realised this was his boss.

"Oh" Mr. Volturi said noticing Edward's arm wrapped around my waist because my balance wasn't stellar. "This must be the girlfriend you were telling me all about."

"I better be or he's in trouble." I teased and Edward blushed.

"Mr. Volturi this is my girlfriend Isabella Swan." Edward said and he smiled "Bella this my boss Aro Volturi"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan"

"The same Mr. Volturi"

"Edward where have you been hiding this girl."

"At my job" I said knowing Edward hated these sorts of chit chat situations. He squeezed my hand and I gave it a squeeze back.

"What do you do?"

"She's a h-highschool teacher" Edward said and I had to smile at him, the look of pride was amazing.

"Oh what subject?" Mr. Volturi asked.

"English" I explained.

"Sounds like a great job."

"I've just started in a new school so it's interesting." I explained and he nodded.

"Edward I came in here to kick your ass out, it's the holidays. Get out of here and take your wonderful girlfriend for lunch." Aro said and I blushed.

"We actually have an appointment to get to" I said and Aro smiled.

"Oh are you two...?" he began before zeroing on my stomach.

"No" Edward said shaking his head. "It's not a... I mean... what I'm..." He began before looking to me panicked.

"We have to go see a lawyer" I explained.

"I apologise" Aro said and I shook my head.

"No its fine" I said.

"Well off you go, I don't want you two to be late. Happy Thanksgiving." Aro said walking towards the door "It was nice meeting you Isabella."

"You too Mr. Volturi." I said and he left.

Edward slumped as he left.

"Are you okay Babe?" I asked him and he dropped his forehead to my shoulder. "I think you did quite well." I told him rubbing his back.

"Sorry about him insinuating you're pregnant." He said and I giggled.

"Its okay" I said "I did kind of set myself up for it by saying we had an appointment to get to." I added.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes now come on shut down that computer, we're going to be late for the appointment." I told him and he nodded sitting down in his chair and closing some windows down and shutting down the computer.

"So are you ready for this?" he asked.

"I just want it to be over." I said as he pulled his coat on. "Look it's not too late Edward. I have a job now and it doesn't matter..."

"Love he forced himself on you what would have happened if you hadn't been able to get him off of you? I know it's hard to think about but Bella when I think about what he could have done, I feel like I'm going to be physically sick." He said and I sighed.

"I wouldn't have let that happen"

"Okay maybe you wouldn't have let it happen but Bella if you don't speak up when you have the resources to do so what's to say the next young woman who goes in there won't get sexually harassed in her job." Edward said looking me directly in the eye. "You owe it to yourself and anyone else who this could happen to."

"But suing him? Don't I gain from that personally?" I asked.

"Well yeah but you should. No way did you deserve the treatment you got. The money you're going to get from the lawsuit will be the icing on the cake after Mike gets fired." Edward explained as he grabbed his backpack he kept his stuff in.

"How do you know Mike is going to get fired?" I asked as we walked out of the office.

"Who's going to want to send their kids to a school where the principal was sued for sexual harassment and told the teacher he was firing she would keep her job if she slept with him." Edward asked and I nodded.

"Let's get this bastard." I said linking my hands in his.

"My sentiments exactly Love." He said as we walked towards the elevator. Once we got to car I reminded him of something.

"I want my kiss Cullen." I told him and he nodded leaning in and kissing. "I love you" I added when we pulled apart.

"I love you too."

Once in the car I began thinking about what this lawsuit would do to Mike and Edward was right. I had to do it. It wasn't just about me anymore it was about anyone else who this had happened to do or anyone who it might have happened to do.

I only hope it went the way Edward hoped it did.

**So something is going on with Emmett and Rose? Don't worry all will be revealed soon.**

**Reviews please? They make me happy!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 35 – Edward

Happy Thanksgiving

I was sitting on Bella's couch waiting for her to get ready to go over to my parents for Thanksgiving. She had told me she would be ready by twelve.

It was twelve fifteen.

I wasn't amused.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She said running into the living room pulling her shoe onto her foot. "I know Baby, I know" She added running a brush through her hair.

"I asked you did you want to leave at twelve thirty and you said you would be ready for twelve." I reminded her.

"I didn't think Jenks was going to call me on Thanksgiving" She explained.

"What did he want?"

"Just to make sure he had the correct address for Mike." She said and I nodded.

Jenks, my lawyer, was as confident as I was that Mike was completely in the wrong. He said that he didn't think Mike would contest the lawsuit and after a quick look into his past it turns out Mike had been cautioned by the police after women complained about his unwanted advances.

"I still maintain that..." I began to say when she leaned in and kissed me.

"Baby I'm really sorry" She said and I completely forgot what she was apologising for. "I'll make it up later" She added biting her lip.

It was then I realised what she was doing.

"You little vixen" I said pulling her onto my lap.

"Damnit! I didn't think you would see through that."

"I almost didn't." I told her and she laughed. "But yeah you will."

"Will what?" she asked.

"Make it up later." I told her kissing her again.

"Mmmm okay" She said running her hands through my hair. "You ready for today?" she asked.

"I was until you made me late." I teased and she mock pouted.

"I'm sorry Baby, can I kiss it better?" she asked and I laughed.

"Later." I told her.

"All these promise being made about later I might just have to break out something special for it." She said.

"Stop trying to distract me woman we're already late." I told her standing up.

"Okay, grab that pie." She said pointing over to a box she had on the counter.

"Did you make this?" I asked lifting up the lid.

"Yes, like I would bring store bought to your parents' house on Thanksgiving." She said and I shrugged. "Your mother would figure that out in two minutes."

"It's the thought that counts Love." I said kissing her cheek.

"But you never get a second chance at a first impression."

"You've already made a first impression."

"Oh and that was so stellar. I was a blubbering mess when I met your father." She stated.

"Your father had just been shot I think you're allowed be emotional in that instance." I said and she sighed.

"And when your mother met me I'm pretty sure my buttons were done up the wrong way after we appeared from your bedroom at like three o clock in the day no guess what we were doing there." She said.

"Bella all my Mom wants is Grandkids if she had realised what had been happening she would have left after giving us tips for the best positions to make kids." I said and Bella laughed before shaking her head.

"I just... never mind we're going to be late." She said and I grabbed her hand.

"Being punctual is over rated." I told her and she laughed.

"Says the man who was tapping his watch just fifteen minutes ago?"

"Tell me" I told her wrapping my arms around her.

"Okay don't laugh." She said and I nodded "I want to make a good impression on your parents. I just... we have these plans of where we're going to be and what we're going to do and I just want them to like me."

"They're going to love you because I love you and you love me. That's all that matters to them Bella." I told her and she smiled. "It's going to be okay. If I can make a good impression on your father, when I'm me" I began but she cut me off after that.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked her eyebrow arched.

"I'm trying to make a point." I told her.

"Well I don't like where it's going." She stated and I sighed.

"Bella, listen to me it's going to be fine." I told her and she pouted. "If anything you're going to be the one who is better at all of this. You're great with people; both my parents thought you were amazing when we talked after they met you. Now come on." I told her gesturing to my watch, it now said twelve thirty.

"You made two plans didn't you?" she asked in realisation as I pulled her out of her apartment. I gave her my best 'duh' expression. "Why?"

"Because if anything I knew you would be flaffing about doing something." I told her.

"What the hell is flaffing?" she asked.

"A word my Grandma used to say. I think it's an Irish thing." I shrugged and she nodded. "Now come on or we'll really be late."

We drove in a comfortable silence towards my parents her hand holding mine.

"Do your parents still have the house in Chicago?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, we tend to use for Christmas and such." I explained "All our family is there."

"So you're not going to be here for Christmas?" she asked.

"I hadn't really decided yet Love. What are you doing? Going to Forks?"

"Well Angela and Ben fly in on the twenty first and we'll do Santa for Abby at my apartment."

"Why at your apartment?" I asked

"Because Angela has two brothers that are born on Christmas who are only eight. She didn't want to take away from their birthday by having them see Abby get stuff too." She explained and I nodded.

"Makes sense. So you'll have Christmas morning at your place?"

"Yeah and then we'll drive down to Forks for two days and then head home. Ben has to go back early enough but Angela and Abby are going to stay with me for a couple of days. I already asked Alice could I borrow Landon for some of the stuff we're going to be doing as well. Which she agreed because kids get cabin fever at that time of year." She explained.

"Oh okay." I said keeping my eye on the road.

"What do you normally do for Christmas?" she asked me.

"We tend to fly home for Christmas day and such. Alice and Jasper fly back the day after Christmas normally because they don't bring all of the presents with them cause it would be too heavy to bring back." I told her. "I don't know about Emmett this year. Can Rosalie even fly at this stage?" I asked.

"You can fly in your second trimester but not you're first or third." She said "But what about you?"

"I tend to fly right after Christmas dinner."

"Why?"

"Because means I can get home and have my own time quicker." I said and she just looked at me "What?" I asked her.

"So I won't get to see you at all over Christmas?" she asked.

"We'll see what happens Love." I said squeezing her hand.

"This sucks." She said pouting.

"I know but become wipe that pout off your face we'll be there in a couple of minutes and think about the positive. We get to spend Thanksgiving together." I told her.

"You're right."

"We'll talk about it later?" I asked her and she nodded as I drove up my parents' drive.

When we finally stopped I took a deep breath.

"Edward?" Bella asked and I looked up "I don't know what's going to happen today or who is going to be here but... I love you and no matter what anyone says today you are amazing okay?" she asked.

I leaned over and kissed her. How did she always know what to say? She was just perfect.

"Thank you" I murmured. "I love you so much."

"I know" She said kissing me again. "Now come on before they send Alice out to find us we'll never hear the end of it." She said and I laughed jumping out and opening the car door for her. I helped her out of the car before grabbing the pie from the back seat. She took hold of my hand and squeezed it as we walked up the front steps.

Just as I opened the front door she placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"It's going to be fine." She whispered and I nodded.

Wasn't I the one supposed to be reassuring her?

She squeezed my hand as I pushed open the door.

Once we walked inside Landon came running down the stairs.

"Uncle Edward" He yelled running and hugging my leg. I let go of Bella's hand and picked my nephew up by his legs causing him to squeal.

"Hey Kiddo" I said quickly turning him so the blood didn't rush to his head.

"Hi Ms. Bella" Landon said waving at her and she smiled as Alice appeared out of the kitchen holding Blake.

"Look Blakey it's your best friend Bella." Alice said swapping the Baby for the pie Bella was holding.

"You need a break?" Bella asked and Alice nodded.

"There's only so much I can take." She said leading us into the kitchen. "Mom they're here." Alice said and I my Mom turned and smiled at us.

"Hi Sweetheart" Mom said coming over and kissing my cheek before turning to Bella "It's wonderful to see you again Bella dear."

"You too Esme, your house is amazing." She said as I put Landon down so I could help her take off her coat.

"Thank you Dear, I decorated it myself."

"Mom decorates everything." I teased taking my younger nephew off Bella while she finished shrugging off her coat. "She did my apartment."

"Well I knew you hadn't been the one to decorate it." Bella teased back before smile at my mother. "I always thought it was too well co-ordinated even for Edward."

"Oh she fits you well." Alice hugging me as Bella took Blake back.

It was amazing to see her so comfortable with babies. She would be an amazing mother.

"Why I love her."

"Where's Jasper Alice?" Bella asked.

"He's just out with Dad getting some cranberries. Every year we forget cranberries." Alice said.

"And is Emmett coming?" I asked. Mom suddenly became very focused on checking the turkey. "He is coming right?"

"Yes but he's bringing her."

"Goody" Bella said sarcastically.

I sighed this wasn't going to be an easy dinner.

"I don't see why she has to come. Why can't she go to her own family's house?" Alice ranted.

"Her parents don't really celebrate Thanksgiving." Bella stated.

"Why not?" Esme asked.

"Because they think it's too much fuss to mess up Riley's schedule for just one day. At least with Christmas it's like a season plus they can appease him with a present if things go weary but Thanksgiving is usually just something small. They still do the same things, her Mom might just a turkey for herself Rose and her Dad but they haven't really bothered in the past couple of years." Bella explained.

"Who's Riley?" Esme asked.

"Rosalie's brother. He has Aspergers Syndrome." Bella explained.

"What?" Alice asked.

"It's a disorder..." Bella began when Alice cut her off.

"I know what it is I mean her brother has Aspergers Syndrome and she treats Edward..."

"Alice don't." I said shaking my head. "It's not worth it."

Alice had a scowl on her face after that when we heard the car pull up.

"Mommy Uncle Emmett's here." Landon yelled and Blake began to fuss.

"Use your inside voice Babes." Alice called as Bella soothed the fussy baby.

"You're okay, that's just your big brother." Bella cooed and he began to settle.

"I'm home!" Emmett bellowed in the house and Blake was gone again.

"Oh for Christ sake" Mom hissed. Emmett appeared in the kitchen. "Can you try and keep your voice down? Seriously you're not a baseball game." Mom stated as Bella rubbed the baby's back.

"Hey Mom, I'm good thanks." Emmett said sarcastically as Rosalie followed him into the kitchen.

"Hello everybody" She said with the falsest smile I've seen in my life. "Happy Thanksgiving"

"Whatever." Alice stated walking out of the kitchen to go find Landon.

Bella put her attention to the baby and Mom the turkey.

Oh God how is it that it fell to me for the pleasantries.

"Happy Thanksgiving Rosalie" I said with a fake smile.

Emmett gave me a weak smile and I shrugged.

"How was Forks?" Emmett asked me.

"Great" I said shoving my hands in the pockets.

"That's good."

"You got on okay with the Chief?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. He's really nice."

"Could've done without the run in with Jacob though." Bella muttered.

"What was that dear?" Mom asked and Bella smiled sweetly.

"Nothing just found out some information was mixed up back home. I'm sure Rosalie didn't realise what she was doing at the time though. Don't worry we got it all cleared up." Bella said and I knew she was referring to what Jacob had said about me.

"Oh?" Rosalie asked and Bella nodded.

"Just don't let it happen again." Bella said as Blake fell asleep.

"Emmett bring Rosalie into the living room to sit down, you shouldn't keep her standing in her condition." Mom called over her shoulder.

"Yeah okay." Emmett said leading Rosalie out of the room.

"Okay I have a feeling a group of penguins would find this room too cold." I said sitting down beside Bella at the counter.

"She deserves it." Bella said before sitting Blake up on the counter. "Who does the Baby look like more Esme?" Bella asked swiftly changing topic.

"Oh I think he's a Whitlock definitely. Landon was more of a Cullen Baby. No denying." Mom said.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"I've got tonnes of photos. Let me go get them. Oh wait til you see this little cherub." She said squeezing my cheek as she walked past us.

"You must really hate me." I told her and she laughed.

"Hardly" She said leaning in and kissing me.

"I didn't ask to see any baby pictures of you."

"And there was no point I have all the photographs of me." She explained.

"Why?"

"Because Mom moved around a lot and Dad goes through mad fits of throwing things out and then regretting it." She explained. "They figured they would be safer with me." She added.

"Oh I'm so looking for these albums." I said.

"You'll never find them." She stated carrying Blake over to his Baby bouncer and strapping him in. She then dragged it over and put it in between our feet. Just then Mom came back in with the big albums.

She opened it up and found a picture of Alice as a baby and then pulled out a picture of Landon.

"Oh I definitely see what you mean. He was the image of her." Bella exclaimed when she saw the pictures.

"Oh look here's one with Edward." She said and I groaned.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"What you were the last Baby I was ever going to have. I was documenting everything. He's only two weeks old in that photo."

"Aw so cute."

"I look like a raisin." I told Bella who laughed.

"A very cute little raisin." Bella teased. "Aw look at those little chubby cheeks." She said pointing to the photo.

"Cullen babies are very cute." Mom said trying to make it sound offhand but then she winked at me.

"Wow Mom you're so subtle." I told her.

"Just letting Bella know."

"You don't have to talk me into it Esme. I happen to think his eyes would set off my hair colour perfectly." Bella said and my Mom took a minute to think about it before nodding.

"You're so right I can see it now!" Mom sighed "Oh on a little boy! Or wait no! A girl. How soon can you get her knocked up?" Mom asked me and I felt my throat go dry.

"Jeesh Mom!" I gasped and Bella giggled. "At l-least... w-what..."

"Don't worry Esme we have a plan." Bella said squeezing my knee.

"Okay but you better not make me wait too long Edward Cullen." Mom said and Bella laughed. Once my Mom went over to check on the turkey I leaned over to Bella.

"You sure you still want to do that plan after spending more time with my crazy mother?" I asked and she nodded.

"Most definitely." She murmured kissing me.

Just as we pulled away my Dad came back into the room looking a little pale.

Jasper followed looking traumatized.

"What happened to you two?" Alice asked coming back into the kitchen.

"Riots"

"Where?"

"The supermarket." Dad said holding out the two slightly battered cans on cranberries.

"We only needed one Dad." Alice said taking them off him.

"No way in hel..."

"Hi Grandpa" Landon said walking into the room

"In h-e-double hockey sticks I am doing that again next year." Dad said and Jasper patted Dad's shoulder for the good save on the swearing. Landon was a good kid who had the tendency to slip up with random curse words he had heard at the most inappropriate of times.

"I'm with you." Jasper said before turning to me and Bella. "Oh look it's the Baby stealer." He said to Bella who laughed.

"You can have him back I think he just did a stinker." Bella said pushing the Baby bouncer over to Jasper. It was then I got the smell of the diaper.

"Oh good God!" I said covering my mouth. "What are you feeding that child?"

"Mommy gives him the special Mommy juice. Duh Uncle Edward!" Landon said and Bella giggled causing me to glare at her.

"He sure told you." She stated as Jasper picked up the stinky baby.

"That's disgusting little man, come on let's go clean your butt. Landon come one I'm going to show you how to do this it can be your new big boy job."

"Jasper!" Alice said and I shook my head. He shrugged and Alice rolled her eyes as her husband and two kids left the room.

"So Bella how have you been?" Dad asked her and she smiled and began making the small chit chat I loathed. I really lucked out with the fact that Charlie wasn't a man of many words.

About a half an hour later Mom had us all heading into the dining room, I looked over at Em and he looked pissed.

This was going to be a fun dinner.

**I suck I know but many things have happened over the past week or so, I had stuff that had to be done, had a fight with my mother, had a fight with my father about fighting with my mother all the time, did landscaping for two back gardens, my aunt had a stroke, my best friend had an operation and a lot of complications afterwards.**

**So I am really sorry about this!**

**Next chapter up soon I promise.**

**I am in no way forgetting about this story I work on it whenever I had time, things just get crazy here very quickly so I'm really sorry about being late with the updates.**

**Review please?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 36 – Bella  
>Whipping Out that Cheerleader Uniform<span>

I sat down in between Edward and Jasper at the table. It was decorated beautifully.

"Gosh this table is amazing." I told Esme as she placed some trays on the table.

"I got the idea out of a magazine. Some lovely set ups. I'll see can I find it to show you." Esme said before squeezing my shoulder. I felt a cold gaze on me and I didn't have to look up to see that it was either Rosalie or Emmett.

"You okay?" Edward asked me and I nodded.

"Perfect." I said kissing him. He smiled as we pulled away and readjusted his glasses. "Why didn't you wear your contacts today Babe?" I asked him.

"My eyes were sort of tired" He shrugged and I nodded.

"You should wear your glasses more." I told him.

"I know right Bella?" Alice butted in. "Geek chic is in. He won't listen to me."

"Because the last time I listened to you about fashion advice I ended up wearing some wacky things."

"We all have bad experiences in high school." Alice shrugged.

"The brown suit to my highschool graduation?" Edward asked.

"Okay I'll shut up." She said and he nodded.

I laughed at the way they spoke to each other. When Edward and Alice hung out it was hard to believe he was the quiet shy man I had met. He had a certain confidence about him when he was with his own family and me that just didn't translate to the outside world.

"Okay everybody, now for the real centre piece of the table." Carlisle said as he carried in the massive turkey.

We all 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' at the turkey as it was placed on the table.

"Okay we normally say what we're thankful for before we cut the turkey. We go eldest to youngest. So I'll go first." Carlisle said. "I'm thankful for this good year. Sure we've had our ups and downs but here's hoping the next years bring us some more joys. I am thankful for my wife, my three children and their partners. I'm also thankful for my two lovely grandsons and the newest Cullen who will be joining sometime in the summer." He said before gesturing to Esme.

"I'm thankful for my health, my good fortune, my husband, my children and my grandchildren. But I'm most thankful for the arrival of little Blake this year and am looking forward to saying to same about our next grandchild this time next year." Esme said.

It was nice what they were doing. The Cullens weren't making a big deal about it but the way they were phrasing their thanks they were letting Rosalie know that they were accepting of the baby into this family.

It was just her they were a little iffy on.

Emmett cleared his throat.

"I'm thankful for Rosy and our baby. Oh and whoever invented weekends." He said before sitting back.

Now talk about a slap in the face to your parents. But honestly I wasn't surprised at Emmett's off hand selfish behaviour. I never was.

Jasper looked to see was he next before Rosalie jumped in.

"I'm thankful for my parents and my brother. Emmett and our baby. Also that my business hasn't been hit too hard by the recession." She said before stopping.

Again she didn't thank the Cullens at all who had invited her here. I just don't know really when it comes to her. She then went back to glaring at the rest of us as Jasper told us he was thankful for his two boys, his wife, his momma fried chicken and Esme's gravy. You can really take the boy out of the South but never the South out of the boy.

"Alice your turn" Carlisle said and she nodded.

"I'm thankful for... I'm thankful for a lot of things. My two healthy babies. My loving husband and my excellent career. I'm also thankful for my parents and my brothers. I'm also thankful that this year I made a great friend in Bella who fits in just perfect in my opinion, your help with Landon and his dyslexia has been a blessing Bella." She said and I smiled at her.

If Rosalie could shoot beams from her eyes we'd be disintegrated into dust by now.

"Edward son who's next you or Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Me" Edward answered before clearing his throat. "I don't know if this year has given me a lot to be thankful for but the past few months definitely have. I'm thankful for my parents. My family. My good job. My insane cat who keeps my feet warm by sleeping on them but mostly I'm thankful for Bella." He squeezed my hand as he spoke "I don't know where I would be if you hadn't of found me that night and I don't want to think. I love you." He said and I smiled kissing his cheek.

Esme wiped her eye discreetly and Edward blushed realising he might have said too much in front of everyone but I didn't mind.

"Bella your turn."

"Thank you. I'm thankful for the fact that my father is still with us after his accident. I'm thankful for my friends and my God-daughter Abby. I'm thankful for my new job and all of you for welcoming me today, but what I'm most thankful for is Edward and the love and support he has given me for the past couple of weeks. I don't know how I would've got through it without him." I said squeezing his hand.

I swore I saw Rosalie roll her eyes but I shrugged it off not wanting her to ruin this.

Carlisle nodded before turning to Landon.

"Come on Kiddo tell us what you're thankful for." He said and Landon looked to be thinking about it for a minute."

"Um... I'm thankful for Mommy and Daddy. Blakey too although I wished he'd stop crying. I'm thankful for both Nanas and Grandpas. Uncles Edward, Emmett and Garrett. My red truck and my bike! Oh and Ms. Bella for helping me read and stuff." He said and I smiled at him. He looked to his little brother who was asleep in a bassinet near the table "Oh and Blakey wanted me to tell you he's thankful for special Mommy juice and a clean diaper." He explained and we all laughed.

"What's special Mommy juice?" Rosalie asked.

"Breast milk." Esme whispered and Rosalie made a face. "You don't plan on breast feeding?" Esme asked in a low voice while Emmett spoke about football or something to Carlisle.

"No, I hear it just ruins your body. My mother never breast fed me and I turned out alright." Rosalie said and I fought the urge to laugh. Edward smirked and leaned close to my ear.

"That explains so much." He murmured and I giggled. He then kissed my temple as we all quietened down as Carlisle stood up and cut the turkey.

Once all the food was dished out we all tucked in and the conversation started back up.

"So Edward said you got a new job Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah I got offered the full time position as an English teacher in a high school. It's a great job, really interesting." I explained while trying not to moan at the taste of this food, so good.

"So do you prefer high school or elementary?" Emmett asked me.

"I prefer the one-on-one stuff like what I do with Landon for elementary school kids but for teaching a class high school classes are a lot more interesting." I explained.

"Why's that?" he asked and I had to fight myself from sighing. I really didn't like talking to him.

"More discussion and debate about things. Plus it's nice not to have to worry about one of the kids shoving a crayon up their nose while my back is turned." I explained and he nodded.

"Not a lot of money in teaching is there?" Emmett asked and Edward looked to his brother.

"How is that your business?" Edward asked him.

"Just wondering how Bella is paying for that lawyer for her case with her old boss. If she already has a new job why is she even bothering?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Esme admonished.

"Excuse me" I said pushing my chair back and standing up before walking out of the room. I walked out into the hallway and sat down on the stair case.

I cupped my face in my hands and then pulled them through my hair.

"Bella?" I looked up and Carlisle was standing there.

"Hi Carlisle. Sorry about that. I just needed a minute." I said and he nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I told Edward this would happen if he paid for Jenks. He told me not to worry but I knew you know? Sometimes you just know." I said. "Someone is just going to take this the completely wrong way and then... here I am rambling go back and enjoy your dinner." I told him.

"Edward is mortified that Emmett said that and my wife is currently wondering how she could kill him and not stain the carpet." He said and I laughed. "We don't think anything bad about this Bella. Truth be told we know you'll be our daughter in law eventually so what's his is yours essentially."

"It's still awhile off though" I said and he nodded.

"Let me guess you have a plan?"

"Don't worry it's not too long drawn out." I said he nodded.

"Good because three grandbabies ain't going to cut it."

"Everything out here okay?" Edward asked coming out of the dining room.

Carlisle nodded and squeezed my shoulder before walking back into the dining room.

"I am so sorry" Edward said and I shrugged. "No you told me you didn't want to do it because people would react like this and now... Bella I am so sorry. Do you wanna go? Mom's totally okay with it. She said she'll put plates together and we can just leave if you want."

"No Babe, come on. Let's go back in. I just needed a minute." I said and he nodded before wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you Baby."

"I love you." He murmured before kissing me. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I stated as we walked back into the dining room. Emmett's head was hanging low and Rosalie was looking everywhere but at Edward and I as we sat back down.

Esme looked particularly apologetic but I just smiled at her letting her know I was okay.

"So Rosalie when are you due?" I asked trying to get the conversation started again.

"Early June" She said and I nodded.

"Are you going to find out what you're having?" I asked and she shook her head.

"We want to keep it a surprise." She explained.

"Big mistake." Jasper said.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked.

"We didn't find out the gender when we were having Landon." Jasper said "But this one kept telling me she was convinced it was a girl because the way she was carrying. What did we spend the first week doing? Re-painting the nursery and returning all the pink stuff we had bought." He said mock glaring at Alice. "It costs a fortune and wastes time."

"Plus how are you going to pick names and prepare a bag for the hospital?" Edward asked.

"Not everyone plans their life down to what pair of socks they'll be wearing next Tuesday." Emmett muttered.

It was my turn for some glaring and I was sure Esme was doing some aswell.

"I suppose some people just prefer the spontaneity." Rosalie stated.

"It's a baby not a puppy." Edward blurted out before blushing bright red.

"At least I won't have a panic attack if it shits on me." Rosalie said.

"Miss. Bella she said a bad word." Landon said and I nodded.

"Rosalie would you please refrain from that kind of language please" Carlisle stated more than asked.

Edward was looking down at his plate playing with his fork and it just broke my heart.

"Just because your life stinks Rosalie don't go out of your way to ruin his." I told her and she looked at me in shock.

"My life sucks?"

"Jasper can you get Landon into the living room." Alice asked and Jasper nodded pulling Landon off his chair and out of the room.

"Pretty much."

"At least I'm not in some ridiculous relationship with a guy who can't even have sex."

"Okay who told you he was incompetent because seriously they have no idea what they're talking about." I said and Edward looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

"It's quite obvious that he's not a sexual being Bella."

"Oh why because he's not feeling me up under the table or having sex with me in the bathroom of a theatre isn't that where little Jr. here was conceived? What Edward and I have is a loving relationship that deals with having respect for each other and what we do behind closed doors is nobody else's business. So stop telling people a lie because I have no problem telling the truth Rose."

"She really doesn't she told her father last weekend." Edward murmured and I rubbed his back.

"Sorry"

"No its fine" He said.

"You know Rosalie it's so weird that you can even talk about my brother's relationship because if it weren't for the fact you were pregnant Emmett was going to dump you." Alice said and my eyes widened.

Esme just looked sick as she stared blankly down the table at Carlisle who was either mortified or enjoying this immensely.

"You're lying." Rosalie said.

"He told me the same." Edward said.

"Was I talking to you?"

"Enough!" Esme suddenly yelled. "How dare you!"

"Mom?" Alice asked.

"Bella I am so sorry about this. Here I thought you coming here would be better than being by yourself on Thanksgiving."

"It's okay" I said and she sighed.

"Rosalie I don't like how you talk to my children and Edward and Alice are right. Emmett told us all he was planning to dump you..."

"Mom!" Emmett yelled standing up.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to your mother!" Carlisle said.

"Well then don't you dare talk to my wife like that." Emmett said and the whole room went quiet.

"Your wife?" Alice asked. "Oh for God sake Emmett. You fucking idiot!"

"Alice, calm down." Jasper said and she threw her hands up in the air.

"I give up Emmett."

"So that's why you screamed at me last weekend." Edward said and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I hardly screamed." Emmett muttered.

"I was there. It was a lot like screaming." I said.

"Did anyone ask you?"

"Don't talk to her like that." Edward and Alice said in unison.

Edward stood up and walked towards his brother. He looked pretty pissed off.

"Or what you'll pay for a lawyer for her to sue me." He asked.

"No I'll do this." Edward said before punching his brother straight in the eye.

The whole room went quiet. Esme and I looked at each other in shock.

"You little shit" Emmett said going to make a move for Edward when Jasper stood up and pushed Emmett back.

"Don't even go there."

"Bella we're going." Edward said.

"Okay" I said standing up. I tried to think of something to say to Esme but I couldn't. Edward grabbed my hand before pulling me out of the room without saying anything to anyone. He then grabbed our coat and handed me his car keys.

"Just..." He began and I nodded.

"It's okay Babe." I said as we got in the car and drove away.

As we drove I noticed he was looking at his hand.

He looked pretty guilty.

"You know I think the whole knight in shining armour thing is quite hot." I told him and he chuckled as we drove. "No lie, Baby."

"I'm sorry about that" He said.

"If it was something you felt you needed to do then I'm glad you did it. I'm just sorry I didn't realise we could hit Emmett. My problems would have been sorted." I stated and he laughed.

"Yeah but you would have broken your own hand trying to hit him hard enough."

"Minor flaw in the plan."

He sighed at that.

"Babe?" I asked trying to get more out of him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just..."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm beginning to think that I'll never be on great terms with my brother again." He said looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry Babe." I said leaning over and rubbing his thigh before putting my hands back on the wheel. "You never know it could still change."

"No his wife hates me and God forbid they ever break up because it will be my fault if they do."

"You do know it could never really be your fault?"

"Yes but he'll blame me." Edward said with a sigh which again made my heart break.

I pulled over to the side of the road. Once the car had stopped I looked over to him. He just looked so small, like the first night I had found him.

Emmett was Edward's big brother.

He had probably idolised him growing up and knowing that he couldn't be more than a burden to Emmett now was making him hurt.

I hated that there was someone with this much power of Edward.

Someone who could really hurt him like this

"Babe?" I asked trying to get him to look at me but he kept his head down. "Edward please, look at me."

He didn't look up and I sighed.

"This is why I hate your brother." I told him. "Every time I think you finally believe me that you are an amazing person he just goes and ruins it. And worst of all he doesn't give a shit that he's done it. It would be one thing if it was just that Emmett didn't realise he was hurting you so much but he does. And it's sick Babe."

He just looked over at me in shock.

"What did you just say?"

"I said it's sick."

"Bring me back." He said a look of disgust in his eyes.

"Edward?"

"JUST BRING ME BACK!" He yelled and I jumped. He sat back in his seat as I turned the car back and drove back to his parents' house. "I'm sorry"

"Its okay" I lied.

"No it's not but I've figured it out and once I say this I'm never talking to him again so we can move on." He said and I sighed.

"You can't just decide that you're never talking to him again. He's your brother."

"You've decided you're not talking to your mother."

"I probably will eventually though. I can't really picture myself never speaking to her again." I explained.

"Well after you've heard what I'm going to say to Emmett you'll never want to see him again either." He said as we drove up his parents drive. Both Emmett and Alice's cars were still there and Edward was jumping out of the car before the engine was off.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Just wait" He said taking hold of my hand and pulling me up the steps off the house.

Once inside we could hear Alice screaming at Emmett. Landon must be upstairs or something because I couldn't hear him or Blake anywhere.

We walked back into the dining room.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Rosalie asked when she saw us.

"It's his parents' house. He can come here if he wants Rosalie." I told her and she glared at me.

Edward was practically shaking at this stage and I have to say I was scared about what was going to come out next.

"Rosalie you keep your mouth shut right." Alice said and the whole room seem to stop as Edward glared over at Emmett who was fighting with Carlisle.

"I know" Edward said his face red already. He stared Emmett down who looked at his brother in shock.

"You know what Sweetheart?"Esme asked.

Edward squeezed my hand before letting go.

"Babe what's going on?" I asked him but he kept looking at Emmett.

"I know why he hates me now. And I know why she hates me." He said.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"It's because I'm sick."

"What?" Alice asked.

"It's because I'm sick." Edward repeated staring at his brother who was now looking at the ground ashamed.

"Edward?" I asked "What are you talking about?"

"It came to me in the car. You kept saying how sick it was how Rosalie and Emmett were treating me and then I realised..."

It was then I put it together.

"It's because you have OCD." I said. "Rosalie Hale you stupid bitch." I snapped turning to stare at her.

"Excuse."

"You stupid bitch." I repeated. "How dare you"

"I don't understand." Esme said.

"They don't want the Baby having OCD like Edward. But because there is history of special needs and autism there's a good chance that there is. But nothing is ever Rosalie's fault is it. So it's not that Aspergers is hereditary in her family. No it's because Emmett's brother has mild OCD."

"Mild?" Emmett yelled "He tried to slice his own skin off."

"You made him like that." I said. "You disgust me." I told Emmett. "And Rosalie well never speak to me again." I said.

"Emmett say this isn't true." Esme said

"If my Baby comes out a freak like him!" Emmett said pointing at Edward who was still standing straight staring his brother down trying to fight back the tears that I could see building in his eyes.

"You take that back." Carlisle yelled at his eldest son.

"Dad look what you and Mom had to give up for him." Emmett said "Your whole lives, your careers, your home. All to help out little Eddie and his schedule."

"Bella is not the only one you disgust Emmett Cullen." Jasper said standing beside Alice. Emmett looked over at him "So are my babies' freaks? My boy's got dyslexia, is that Edward's fault? Heck no. And if you blame your brother for this you're a fucking idiot because no way can this be his fault."

"Seriously you don't think Landon's stuff has something to do with him?" Emmett asked pointing at Edward again.

"I'm not a freak." I heard Edward whisper.

"What was that Sweetie?" Esme asked and Edward looked up.

"I'm not a freak." He said again louder this time. "Stop talking about me like I'm an exhibit in the fucking zoo!" He said louder again. "I'm just a guy. So what if I like my counters clean and sometimes I do things twice because their uneven. My life has order. And maybe you think that's weird but it's not Emmett. Most people would love to have my discipline."

"Yeah right, sitting at home on a Saturday vacuuming a cat." Rosalie said standing up.

"I'm sorry I spent last Saturday having sex before driving down to meet my girlfriend's father." Edward said and I felt like putting on a cheerleader costume. He was finally doing it. "I'm not a freak, I know I'm not. I have an amazing woman by my side now and nobody is ever going to talk to me the way you two do again. I won't let it. She's shown me what I deserve and I'm never going to let anyone take it away from me." Edward said and a lump formed in my throat. "And if you don't like it screw it."

The whole room was silent after that.

He was shaking.

Probably from the adrenaline and the rush of the moment.

"Now we're leaving, I'll call you tomorrow Mom." Edward said before we quickly left the room again.

"So what?" Emmett asked. "You're just never gonna talk to me again?"

"Why would I?" Edward asked. "I don't need you anymore Emmett. Maybe I did one time when I was all alone but not anymore. I have people who actually love me for who I am, and don't want to change me." He added before we left.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked and he shook his head as he opened the passenger door for me.

It was quiet as we drove down his parents drive way.

I sat there and waited for the break down.

The burst of emotion.

The turning back to try and kiss up to Emmett again. Because that's what Edward did. He was always the one to apologise.

But it didn't come.

So we continued in the silence.

"Bella?" he asked after what had definitely been a good twenty minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can I spend Christmas with you this year?"

"Yeah" I said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

And just like that I knew he would be okay.

And that we would be okay.

And really?

That's all I cared about.

**So... yeah... that's what's up Rosalie and Emmett's butts. Lord knows you've all been asking that question for some time. I would just like to point out these are no way my opinions of people with OCD or any type of autism. I actually cried writing this chapter and I cry every time I think about what happens in it.**

**So review and let know what you thought.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 37 – Edward  
>Just Forget Everything, For A Little While.<span>

Migraines were a horrible thing.

They really just sneak up on you and make you feel like you've been hit pretty hard in the face, by a truck. I really felt like I would vomit any minute but I knew this was not the time to do so.

I was shopping.

In a mall

The week before Christmas

I know

What was I thinking?

To be quite honest I wasn't really thinking.

I already had one part of her present sorted. I had gotten our plan framed awhile back and I was going to give her that for her apartment, I knew she would like it and I had gotten her some books and I had ordered her a pair of diamond stud earrings but I wanted to get something more.

She'd probably kill me for spending this much money but I wanted to get her something great and not just something for the sake of getting it.

Plus I really needed to send a message. Things had been off lately. Since the whole thing with Emmett. I know I shouldn't shy away from talking to her but I just don't know what to say.

I'm sort of embarrassed after what happened at Thanksgiving. How Bella could even look me in the eye anymore was beyond me. She had to realise how truly messed up I was if this was how I behaved. How my own brother turned against me because I was such a freak.

I've been feeling bad lately, about myself.

And I knew that it wasn't easy on Bella that had drawn back into myself, so that's why I wanted to make Christmas a big deal. To show her I was still here and I was still willing to go along with things. I just hope she hadn't changed her mind.

I walked into the jewellery store that I had ordered her earrings from. It was pretty quiet for this time of the year; I had probably just beaten the rush.

"Anything I can help you with Son?" an elderly man behind the counter asked.

I took a deep breath and prepared what I wanted to say in my head before nodding.

"I ordered a pair of earrings online a couple of weeks ago. I got an email... it said they would be ready by today." I explained do a little happy dance in my head that this interaction hadn't been too much of a feat.

"Let me see" He said pulling out a large ledger. "Name?"

"Edward Cullen." I said and he nodded.

"We have them in the back room. Look around if you want I'll be back in a few minutes." He said and I nodded as he disappeared into the back room.

Some jewellery was really tacky nowadays.

I skimmed over most of it to be quite honest when something caught my eye.

It was a ring, not too wide in the band. It reminded me of a wedding band but not exactly. It had tiny green stones set into it. Was it an engagement ring? No they had bigger diamonds.

"That's a promise ring." A voice said causing me to look up. It was the man I had been dealing with earlier.

"A... pr-promise ring?" I asked standing up straight.

"Yeah. It's sorta like an engagement ring but not really." He said. "Think of it as three step process. First you date the girl, then you get engaged and then you get married right?" he asked and I nodded. "Well a promise ring sort of represents the first stage. It's not proposing there and then but it's a promise that one day you will propose and that you'll get married."

I was really intrigued by the ring.

"C-can I take a look?" I asked and he nodded lifting the ring up out of the case.

It was beautiful up closer again.

"You got a girl?" he asked and I nodded "You love her?

"I do" I said.

"I can tell."

"I'll take this too."

"You know her ring size?" he asked.

"No. But I can find out. Give me a minute?" I asked.

"I'll just ring these up." He said as I pulled out my phone.

I quickly dialled my sister's number.

"What can I do for you Edward?" she asked sounding busy.

"Do you know Bella's ring size?" I asked her.

"HOLY CRAP! You're proposing?"

"No!" I said not wanting her to do herself an injury.

"Oh thank God. Seriously you scared me. Too soon."

"I know that." I said.

"Why do you want her ring size?"

"I'm buying her a promise ring Al." I said.

"Oh that I can condone." She said. "Um... hold on." She added before some shuffling in the back ground. "Aha! Yeah her ring size is a five."

"I know I called you and all but just curious how do you know that?" I asked wondering just how my sister got her info.

"Well we were talking about gloves one day and she said she thought she had wide fingers and I asked did she know her ring size and she said she got measured when her Grandma passed away because she left Bella some of her ring and Bella wanted to get them sized. I just wrote it down because I thought it would be useful for you in the future and what you know it was." She said and I laughed.

"All praise the all knowing sister." I told her.

"You're welcome. Listen I gotta go Landon wants me to go check is the chimney is clear so Santa won't get stuck next week. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay Alice, thanks again." I said before we hung up and I walked over to the counter. "She's a five." I told the man at the counter.

"This one should fit her then." He said taking one out from the bottom of the drawers of the cabinets before placing the two little boxes in the bag.

Once I had forked out for the presents I drove home and began wrapping. Under Bella's advice I had managed to pick up some gifts for Angela, Ben, Abby, Charlie and Sue. I also had presents for my mother and father, Alice and Jasper and the boys.

They had all been upset initially when I told them I wouldn't be flying back to Chicago this Christmas but they knew this was something I needed to do and would probably become an annual thing with me.

Bella and I would probably always spend Thanksgiving with my parents and Christmas with her father. It was things like this that really made me stop and think that this was really happening.

That was if my whole attitude over the past couple weeks, hadn't made her rethink everything we had planned.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realise Lincoln had taken the ribbon hostage. Just as I was finishing wrapping there was a knock on my apartment door.

I opened it to find Bella holding a giant stack of presents.

"Hell..." I began to say when I caught a look at her expression.

"We need to go get a tree now." She said.

"I thought we were getting one next week."

"No, this week."

"I could have sworn..."

"Do you really want to mess with me?" she asked.

"I'll just grab my scarf." I told her. "Come on in." I said pulling her in. "Want to talk about anything?"

"No" She said but I could tell she was lying.

"Okay..."

"My Mom called."

"Oh" I said.

"I sent a package out with some stuff for David." She explained.

"Okay..."

"But that's just because I'm weak and I saw the little leaguer outfit for a kid his age and I thought Phil's kid has to have that and I sent out some toys because I'm an idiot and she thought it meant I was..."

"Ah" I said wrapping my arm around her.

"And it was like; she just acted like nothing had happened you know? I was kind of hoping this could have been a peace offering of sorts saying I was open to talking about it but Mom was more in the 'sweep it under a rug' mood." She said.

"And then what?"

"We had a fight."

"Seems to be a theme with you two"

"I'm just mad okay." She said pouting. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know." I said "Now come on let's go buy a Christmas tree."

"Really? You're not going to give me a lecture about how I should try and talk things out with my Mom? Be the bigger person?" she asked.

"You deserve to be mad. You're Mom has been pretty crappy towards you lately so if you want to be mad be mad." I told her as I grabbed my car keys. "When you want to talk I'll be here." I wasn't going to make her talk about it, when I myself couldn't bring myself to talk about my issues.

She turned towards me and leaned up to kiss me.

"Do you want to forget the tree and do something else?" she asked.

"Is it always about sex with you?" I asked her and she nodded. "I'm not complaining" I said picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. "But we need to get ready with a tree and stuff, they fly in tomorrow and it would be nice to at least have a tree picked out so we can pick it up tomorrow."

"How'd you get to be so smart?" she asked as I put her down outside my apartment as I locked the door.

"Spending your college years as a virgin recluse helps with the general knowledge."

"It all makes sense." She teased as we walked into the elevator. "So are you sure you don't mind us all crashing at your place? Abby can be pretty full on when she wants to be." She explained.

We had decided to have everyone stay at my apartment. It was bigger plus it meant no one would have to sleep on a pull out couch for a week. Well accept for Abby who was going to sleep on my couch but apparently that was fun for kids or something.

"You're apartment is tiny and freezing cold as of late. I don't like the idea of you being there, never mind keeping a little kid there."

"I know how ridiculous is it that the Super decides to take a vacation but doesn't employ anyone to cover for him. I would just get the heating checked myself but I'd be terrified that something would go wrong and it would be my fault for going ahead without permission." She explained and I nodded.

"That is generally the problem with renting. When is he back?"

"The 28th is what the notice on the door says." She shrugged.

"We're heading to Forks on the 25th though right?"

"Yeah back up on the 27th so we'll just stay in your place when we get back and then I'm writing a letter of complaint to my Super. It has to be illegal to do that right? If it wasn't a good rent rate in a safe building I'd be so tempted to look for something else." She sighed and I hugged her close to me.

Hopefully this time next year we would have our home together picked, or even better be living there. The thought that we could be living together this time next year made me ridiculously happy.

"So what kind of tree do you want?" I asked her.

"A big one." She said "So we're just going to pick tonight?"

"Yeah it means we'll be assured to get a decent one." I explained and she nodded when her phone rang.

"One second Babe." She said to me before answering her phone "Hey Ang how's the packing going?"

They were both talking back and forth for a couple of minutes when a frown appeared across Bella's face.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Bella said. "No way in hell is that going to happen." She exclaimed "What if I had been dating an axe murdered at the time? Would you have picked an axe murderer to be her Godfather? I don't care what you tell him Angela but he's not coming near us on Christmas Day. We're not even going to be at my place."

We walked out to my car and helped her in before getting in myself.

"I told you we're going to Edward's. It's bigger; you and Ben will have your own room. Plus it means we can leave Abby's Santa stuff at my place so she won't find it." Bella explained. "So yeah I don't care what you do but no way in hell can he turn up on Christmas Day. He can come see her at your mother's or something. It's not he's even interested in her at any other time in the year just when it's my turn." Bella exclaimed as I pulled out of my parking spot. "I'm not mad at you Ang."

They hung up soon after that and Bella sighed.

"You're not having a good day are you?" I asked her and she sighed before shaking her head and pouting. "What's wrong?"

"Jacob called Angela and asked her to ask me could he join us on Christmas day." Bella said and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"The guy is obviously an idiot. Like I would want to spend the day with him. Angela didn't realise we were staying with you. I did tell her though so it probably went in one ear and out the other."

"Does she mind me being there?"

"No but I doubt she wouldn't have bothered asking had she realised. She actually loves that she gets to meet you. Are you going to be okay?" she asked me.

"I already know Ben and Angela seems nice from what I've heard." I said with a weak smile. "So what do you think Angela's going to do about Jacob?"

"Well I think right now they're trying to figure out if there's a way of getting rid of a god father religiously."

"They could get Abby re-baptised." I suggested.

"They're not overly religious themselves; they just did it to shut up their parents. Angela just hates that Jacob got some claim to Abby now."

"Why did they pick Jacob?"

"Because we had been hanging out as a group a lot plus I was living with Angela and Ben when they first had the baby so Jacob was there a lot. Ben picked Jacob because he thought I would end up marrying Jacob."

"Why was that?" I asked curious.

"Because that's what everyone thought." She stated with a sigh. "Why do you care?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Isn't the important thing I saw how bad it was and left and now I have you. I hate that this just gets brought up all the time just because Jacob won't move on. Seriously it drives me crazy that we're even talking about him right now! He cheated on me with my cousin and then cheated on her with his friend's girlfriend who he got pregnant. Why is he still trying to make my life crap?" she asked and I could see she was getting frustrated.

"I don't know Love." I told her honestly and she sighed.

"And now I'm taking it out on you. Wow I am awesome today." She muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's fine." I told her.

"No it's not Babe." She said shaking her head "See this is what I mean. It's Christmas all I want is to do all those cheesy happy things you see in so many movies with my amazing boyfriend who I'm madly in love with but no. I get a crazy Stepford wife mother who won't talk about anything and a freaky ex boyfriend who just lives to make my life awkward. And it's not fair to you either, you've had so much crap lately with your brother and now here I am dumping everything on you..."

"Bella!" I said trying to get her to stop rambling. "Breathe" I told her and she rolled her eyes at me. We had arrived at the tree lot now so I pulled into a parking space. "Now we need to just forget about all the crap."

"Huh?" she asked.

"I've decided we're just going to push away all the crap until the holidays are over. We're not going to mention your mother, my brother or your ex boyfriend. We're going to go and actually buy our tree today because tonight we're doing the cheesy thing of decorating it so that when Abby gets here she'll feel likes she stepped in a Christmas Story. Because that's what Christmas is, it's all about the innocence of the thing for kids and how they take everything in. We're going to drink eggnog, eat way too much and have a lot sex. Sappy movies, trying to get Lincoln to wear some reindeer ears are all on the agenda too. So just forget about the crap." I told her.

She stared at me blankly for a minute before breaking out into a breathtaking smile.

"What?" I asked when she grabbed my face and kissed my lips soundly.

"That sounds amazing." She said kissing me again. "A lot of sex?"

"Oh yeah. You're my Christmas present I get to unwrap you." I murmured kissing her again.

"Well looking for you I've got plenty of pretty wrapping paper to keep you amused over the holidays." She said kissing me.

"Come on let's go get this tree before I jump you in the parking lot of tree lot." I told her and she giggled as we got out of the car.

We walked around the lot for the next half an hour before finding the tree.

It wasn't too big but it didn't make you feel like we had picked up the last of the dead ones.

It was also easy enough to manage which was good seeing as I would be doing most of the carrying.

"And do you think your base will work?" Bella asked as the guy who owned the lost finished tying down the tree on the roof of my car.

"Yeah my Mom dropped over all the stuff for a tree last week to guilt me into buying a better one than the little fake one I used to use." I told her and she laughed.

"That should do it." The tree salesman said and I handed him over the money before we climbed into the car.

Once I got in I saw Bella was smiling brightly.

"There's something pretty to look at." I said leaning over and kissing her.

She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me enthusiastically.

"Not that I'm against it but what was that for?" I asked.

"Just thinking that this is the start of our first Christmas together." She said and I smiled kissing her again.

"And if it everything goes to plan it's the first of many to come." I murmured and she smiled brighter than before.

"I love you so much; I have a feeling this Christmas is going to be perfect."

"Like I would settle for anything less." I told her and I truly hoped that she would think it was perfect too. And that I could erase any small amount of doubt that could have entered her mind.

**The response to the last chapter was amazing I absolutely loved hearing your own stories and how the chapter affected you.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review Please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** Day to Day

**Summary:** When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating:** M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 38 – Bella  
>All I Want for Christmas is... Him<span>

I stood in the arrivals area waiting for them to come out.

I was so excited it was boarding on the ridiculous.

Edward was back at the apartment finishing setting up the guest room while I was on the picking up duty.

I could see people from the arriving flights filing out the door when suddenly I heard an excited squeal.

"Aunty Bella!" the little four year old squealed as she quickly ran over to me almost falling over as she did.

"Abby!" I squealed back picking her up and swinging her around. "Hey Princess" I said fixing her on my hip.

"I missed you!" She said hugging my neck.

"I missed you too Sweetie Pie." I said as Ben and Angela struggling with the cases. I pushed Abby's thick black frames up her nose and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you" Angela said hugging me.

"Okay it has been too long; we need to start visiting each other more frequently because this is ridiculous. Benjamin is pretty time you gave up on these silly dreams and got a job in Seattle." I told him and he rolled his eyes as he hugged me.

"My mother says the exact same thing but about Illinois." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Why the hell would you say something like that? What good ever came out of Illinois?" I asked and Angela quirked her head at me. "What?"

"Edward is from Illinois Bella."

"Oh yea" I said and Abby giggled. "Okay so someone amazing did come out of Illinois but come on Benjamin we all know that if you were to move you'd have to move here so Abby and I can have lots of sleepover while you and Mommy go find a baby brother for Abby." I teased.

Ever since the day Abby was born I had been telling them they needed to have more. I wasn't kidding though if they ever decided to move from New York it better be back here otherwise I'd kill them.

"So are we having Christmas in the airport or are we going to get going?" Ben stated and I sighed before looking at Abby.

"What kind of silly Daddy do you have?" I asked her and she giggled as I directed back to my car where I had installed the car seat Angela had shipped out for Abby.

"So is Edward working tonight?" Ben asked as he climbed into the passenger seat. Angela sat with Abby in the back.

"No he's at his place. We're going to head there. He finished up the other day but you know him crowds and stuff." I shrugged and he nodded.

"We've been talking and stuff on facebook in the past couple of weeks. I'm really psyched about hanging out with him."

"Yeah it's going to be just like when they were teenagers only now they have amazing other halves and had their cherries popped." Angela murmured and I giggled. Abby had fallen due to the magical powers of the car already and was asleep in her seat.

"Wows" I teased as Ben mock glared at us.

It took about an three quarters of an hour to get to Edward's. I parked the car before Angela told me to grab Abby.

"Just bring everything up we can sort it all out up there and then Edward and Ben can bring some stuff over to my place." I explained to Angela who nodded. We managed to get everything into the elevator before I pushed the button for Edward's floor.

As the door dinged open Angela and I were talking about the flight when I saw Rosalie leaning against the doorway to Edward's apartment.

"Oh lovely" I sighed.

"We're leaving in a minute. Don't worry we won't mess up your precious schedule or whatever." Rosalie said and I could Emmett yelling in the apartment.

"I really don't have time to deal with you." I said. "Guys I'm sorry." I said to Angela and Ben. "Just give me a couple of minutes?" I asked and the nodded as I handed Abby to Ben and walked inside.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are Edward but you can't just say all the crap you came out with at Thanksgiving and then decide to cut off all communication." Emmett yelled right in Edward's face.

I could see he was just about keeping it together.

"I don't know Emmett but I don't know who the hell you are coming in here and intimidating him like that. Leave us alone." I told him and Emmett looked at me.

"Oh if it isn't Wonder Woman here to save the day." Emmett sarcastically stated rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up and get out of here we have guests." I told him.

"We? What you're letting her live here rent free now?"

"No. My friends are staying here with Edward and I for Christmas, they're tired they've just travelled from New York, get out." I told him.

"Emmett, get out or I'm calling the Police." Edward said and Emmett glared at him before leaving.

"I was gone for two hours Babe." I said with a sigh as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Can we talk about it later?" he asked brushing me off and I nodded, but inside it made me ache.

"Come on; let's take your mind off this." I said trying to change the subject by pulling him by the hand to his apartment door. "Ready?"

"Yeah"

Suddenly it was a switch went off in Edward.

He was so relaxed, it almost made me cry. We managed to get Abby situated in the guest room on the pull out couch there before we all sat down in the living room with pizza and beer.

"This apartment is amazing." Angela said as I pulled Lincoln onto my lap. He was just so soft cuddly.

"I know right" I said.

Edward and Ben were talking about the TV's make and model while Angela and I sat on the couch.

"It must cost a fortune."

"I don't ask because really I don't want to know." I told her.

"You're better off." She said nodding her head.

"So what do you think?" I said as the boys had now gone to inspect the back of the television. Boys, I will never truly understand them.

"Of...?" she asked and I nodded towards Edward trying not to be too obvious. I knew she was going to have an opinion. I just hoped it would be a good one. "Come on and we go sort out all this Santa stuff for Abby, I'm so paranoid about her finding it." Angela said and I knew this was her way of being able to talk in private.

"Babe?" I called and Edward poked his head from behind the t.v. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah" He said nodding.

"Ben if you get yourself electrocuted I will kill you." Angela called over her shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am." Ben called back and I made a whipping noise. "Thank God these teams are more evened out s'all I'm saying."

We walked into the spare room where Abby was out cold from all the flying.

"So?" I asked as Angela shut the door behind her.

"Oh my God where did you find him?" she asked.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"Bella it's like he was carved out of a mould that was made for you." She said with a wide smile across her face. "Seriously did you pre order him with special trimmings?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I know right" I sighed laying back on the bed. "He's just so amazing, but enough about me how long have you been pregnant?" I asked her.

"How the hell did you know?" she asked.

"You are so obvious." I told her and she sighed. "Does Ben know?"

"No, I'm getting Abby to tell him on Christmas Day."

"Oh wow. Another Baby? Are you happy?" I asked her sitting up straighter.

"Yeah I am" She said with a smile "Last time was so scary but this time I think I'll actually enjoy being pregnant." She said.

"That's great Ang I'm really happy for you." I said nodding.

I was quiet after that though.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head.

"No what?" she asked and I sighed as she climbed to sit on the bed beside me.

"Sometimes I wonder where I would be if Edward had come to your wedding like he was supposed to."

"You were still with Jacob though." She said and I shrugged.

"Yeah but it was pretty much over at that stage you know. Maybe nothing would have come from it, but still you have to wonder don't you."

"Is that your way of saying you wished things were moving faster, for you and Edward?" she asked.

"Yes... No... Maybe? Ang I don't know. I just I love him so much but we've only been together for two and half months or something this is crazy. How can anyone care about someone this much?" I asked. "Like I'm jealous of Rosalie because she gets to be a Cullen. Just cause Emmett knocked her up. Why do I feel like this?" I asked her and she gave me a weak smile.

"You've found the person you're supposed to be with and it's scary because you're realising that this is the person you're probably going to spend the rest of your life with and you just want to get going but Bella, this is the important part. Every couple needs their middle."

"What do you mean the middle?"

"Your beginning is when you meet and fall in love, but the middle is where you get to know everything possible about that person. What makes them thick and you only truly learn these things over time. This is where you make the memories. Now it might be too slow for you or you might see everyone you know having babies and getting married all that stuff but what you and Edward have is too good to mess up just because you're in a rush. Calm down and it will work its self out." She said rubbing my back and I sighed.

"It's just..." I said before stopping myself, I had been keeping this in since Thanksgiving and it was so weird to let it all out. "I don't think of him as just my boyfriend. To me that's not apt for him at all. To me a boyfriend is well Jacob was a boyfriend you know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. So you don't think about him in a romantic way?" she asked and I sighed.

"I do, but not the right way. Like we've together two or three months now. I should be... I don't know? Just figuring out is this a long term thing or even if I truly love but I know it. I've known for so long that he's it for me and I love him. Isn't dating what you do when you're trying to figure these things out? I just don't like our pace. And of course I'm terrified to say any of this in case he takes it the wrong way."

"I thought you said you had a plan." Angela said taking hold of my hand.

"See that's the thing, I don't if he still wants that. So much has happened with his brother and his whole family literally came apart at the seams. It's been nearly a month and he won't talk about it. He pretty much refuses to talk about it. I feel like I'm back at square one with him all over again. But I don't think he even knows there's something wrong." I explained.

"Have you talked about it?" she asked and I shook my head. "Bella it's obvious what's happening." She said.

"Please explain it then because I have no idea." I said.

"You're afraid you're losing him." She said and I nodded. I covered my face with my hands.

It was true. I could feel him slipping away; he just never talked to me anymore about important things. Even earlier like... I get we had guests but he didn't even...

"What am I going to do?" I asked the tears I had been holding back threatening to spill over.

"Honey you have to talk to him about this." She said and I sighed trying to swallow back my tears.

"What if he takes it the wrong Ang?" I asked her.

"I don't think you could spook Edward." She said. "Maybe if you walked in covered in mud and sat down on his carpet you could but not by talking about the serious things." She said and I glared her. "I'm kidding God; you wouldn't even notice the OCD unless you were staring at him." I sighed at her and threw myself back on the bed.

We sorted through Abby's Santa stuff after that before I went to bed. Edward was already asleep when I got to bed so I just crawled in beside him. Lincoln climbed up and rested at my feet. As I laid down he rolled over.

"Hey" He yawned wrapping his arm around me.

"Sorry Babe, Ang and I got talking and you know girl talk." I said.

"M'kay." He said leaning in and kissing me. I sighed and pulled him down on top of me. "Now?" he asked and I nodded. I just wanted to be close to him. This was the only way I had been able to get close to him in the past couple of weeks.

"Please" I moaned and he kissed me again. I knotted my fingers into his hair and held him place and he pushed my tank top up my body. I hooked my feet into the boxers that he slept in and pushed them down his legs.

When we were finally joined I felt the best I had been in so long. He stared down at me as he moved in and out of me. He gently stroked my face and the held me as I came apart in his arms.

When all was done he fell asleep his arms wrapped around me.

It wasn't until I was sure he was asleep that I let everything hit me.

I wiped the silent tears from my eyes and tried to keep my body still.

I needed him to talk to me again. I needed him to come back to what he was just before Thanksgiving. I needed my Edward.

Because I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost him

The next morning I was up first as I wanted to make a big breakfast for Abby.

Lincoln meowed at my feet as I began mixing pancake batter so I stopped what I was doing and let him into the room where Edward kept his litter tray. I quickly set Lincoln food out on the floor for when he came back in before getting back to making breakfast.

About half an hour later I heard the little patter of slippers walking down the wooden floors of the hallway.

I walked out of the kitchen to see Abby clutching her teddy bear and looking around the hall.

"Morning Sweetie Pie, where are your specklies?" I asked; specklies is the nickname Angela's father had given to Abby's glasses.

"Um..." She said as I picked her up.

"Come on we go see are did Mommy leave them by the bed." I said walking into the guest bedroom. I found Abby's frames on the bed side locker before helping her put them out and bringing her to the potty.

Once she was done I sat her up on the counter in the kitchen so she could watch me cook.

"Aunty Bella?" she asked as I was stirring the platter.

"Yes Sweetie?" I asked her.

"Where's this?" she asked and I had to laugh at her cute way of talking.

"This is my boyfriend's apartment." I explained. "He's asleep right now." I explained.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Edward" I told her and she nodded, although I knew she wouldn't remember that. "So what do you think Santa's going to bring you?" I asked her.

"Um... dolly" She said and I nodded.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"And a princess bike." She said and I had to keep myself from smiling. Angela had asked me to get the bike here so they wouldn't have to pay to ship it twice. It was in my apartment where Edward and Ben were going to bring the rest of Abby's presents when she took her nap later on.

Just as I was pouring some batter onto the griddle I saw Abby wave to someone behind my back.

"Who's you?" Abby asked and I laughed at her.

"Abigail Cheney!" Angela called walking into the kitchen behind Edward. "Be nice this is Edward, Aunty Bella's boyfriend."

"Hi!" Abby said waving.

"Hello Abby" Edward said smiling at her. "You all excited for Christmas?" he asked her.

"Yep!" She said with a smile. Not at all shy. "Aunty Bella are we going to make the cookies again?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Bella where's Lincoln?" Edward asked.

"Aw cra-..." I began before Angela coughed loudly "Crab cakes." I covered and she nodded as I went and opened the utility room door to find a very grumpy looking kitty on the other side

"Explains the full bowl." Edward murmured and I laughed as Abby tried to climb off the counter to play with the cat.

"Where's Ben?" I asked Angela.

"Asleep, I got up because I smelt breakfast." Angela shrugged.

"Coffee?" Edward asked without addressing anybody in particular.

"Yes" I answered.

"Yes" Angela also answered.

It was then I noticed something about Edward.

He quietly turned the coffee pot on before placing the mugs out of the counter. He then simply without question put out the milk and sugar. I watched the whole thing.

Angela caught my eye as she gave him a pointed look as if to ask if he was okay.

I nodded and picked up Lincoln's now empty bowl and put it in the sink.

"Abby why don't we go wake up Daddy?" Angela said picking up her daughter and walking out of the kitchen.

"Bella..." Edward began when my cell phone rang.

"Sorry" I said picking up the phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey Honey its Dad. Just checking in."

"Yeah that's fine."

"So did they get in alright?" Dad asked.

"Angela and Abby are currently waking up Ben while Edward and I are getting breakfast together." I explained.

"You're all so domesticated." Dad teased and I had to laugh. "So you and Edward are coming for Christmas dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, now Dad you have to promise there will no mix ups like last time." I said.

"I promise Kiddo. I let you get back to your breakfast and I see you in a couple of days." He said.

"Yeah okay Dad, bye."

"Love you Kiddo."

"I love you too Dad." I said before I hung up the phone.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me and I looked up.

"Yeah" I lied not wanting to get into it right now.

He looked at my face as if he was trying to figure it out, but when Abby came back into the room pulling a sleepy looking Ben, Edward quickly went back to helping me set up breakfast.

He knew something was wrong with me but I was afraid to bring it up.

We just needed to make it through Christmas and then hopefully I would get the balls to tell him what was bothering me.

I could hold off until the end of the holidays. 

**So yeah don't hate for that but really the Emmett situation had to have repercussions. But remember I'm a HEA kinda gal.**

**I have to say I have a strong base of reviewers and I've been blessed with people who love to read all my stories but this story... I don't get a lot of time to reply to reviews but I adore each and every one of you and the stories you share with me. Especially those who have OCD or there's OCD in the family. The fact that you can recognise something in Edward from your own experiences is the best feedback for me as a writer.**

**Oh... one more thing. This story is in its winding down stage. I'll definitely be sad to see this one go. But do not despair, there is definitely a sequel I have it almost mapped out and I wrote a very important scene for it yesterday and I really excited for it.**

**Sorry for the long author's note but I just wanted to keep you all in the know.**

**Review please? And I'll try get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 39 – Edward  
>Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas<span>

"Okay now we're supposed to insert pole B into..." Ben said picking up the assembly directions to Abby's bike.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Bella?" I asked him as I screwed one of the bolts in. It was twelve thirty on Christmas Eve and we were in Bella's apartment getting everything ready to bring over to my place.

"Well the day I met her she told me she liked Nickleback." He shrugged.

"Not exactly what I meant." I said.

"She seems to be fine." He said as we attached the sparkly tassels to the handlebars of the bike. "Why?"

"She just seems, I don't know. It's like there's something she wants to tell me but she doesn't want to tell me." I said and he nodded.

"I get what you mean Angela has been the same all week. Like there's something on the tip of her tongue all the time and then she just won't tell me." He said standing up and pushing on the bike a bit to check it was sturdy. "It's driving me crazy."

"Do you think she might...?" I began before stopping myself.

"What?" Ben asked as I sat down on the couch and rubbed my face with my two hands. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think it might be over." I told him.

"Hardly" Ben said.

"No I really do, she just... she won't talk to me anymore."

"But Edward you've said it yourself since the thing with Emmett you haven't really been confiding in her either. Maybe she thinks you don't want to talk to her anymore." Ben said and I sighed.

"I'm just so confused." I said.

"Welcome to the next phase of Love. Your mushy, lovey dovey package has just been completed you're now onto the confusion package." He teased. "What did you get her for Christmas?" he asked.

"Some earrings, some books, something that's personal and..."

"Oh please tell me you're not going to propose she'll kill you." Ben said and I shook my head.

"I did get her a promise ring though."

"That's good; maybe you just need to show her you still want to do this. I say right you give her the earrings and stuff when we're all gift giving but once then I'll suggest we bring Abby out to the park for a little before breakfast and you give Bella the other two gifts and just talk." Ben said and I nodded.

"Thanks"

"Listen I saw you grow up so confused about yourself and who you were supposed to be and then I got to college and I saw Bella be jerked around by that asshole so yeah I know how good you two are together. This is just a rough patch we all have them. Heck Angie and I have had several."

"Really?" I asked they seemed so sound.

"Well you know Abby was hardly a devised plan now was she?" he asked. "That was pretty rough seeing as we had only been dating a year when it happened." He explained. "From what you've told me about the thing with Emmett it was pretty harsh. You've needed time to take that in and accept the changes in your life. That's okay. But just don't forget the person who brought about all this change because she's the reason this is all happening." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah okay" I said.

"Now come let's go and get this stuff to your place. I say Bella and Ang have everything else set up over there." He said. We got everything down to my car before I went and locked Bella's apartment up.

Once back at my place I saw it was pretty hectic as Bella and Angela were busy baking.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Angela asked Ben as he tried to steal a cookie.

"The whole bike had to be assembled. Including the frame Babe." Ben said kissing her cheek.

"Just put it all in the living room." Bella said. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

"You got everything in here?"

"Yes and I don't worry I will let you clean because I know I do it wrong." She said teasing and I could see my Bella in there.

"Not wrong... just not to my standards." I said kissing her.

"Oh go and help with the toys you." She said pushing me away as I swiped a cookie from behind her back. "Edward!" She said and Angela just shook her head laughing. I shrugged as I bit the cookie before walking into the living room to help Ben position everything.

It took another hour before everything was done and once it was I pulled Bella into my bedroom.

"So sleepy" She said crawling onto the bed.

"I take it Lincoln's in with Abby?" I asked as I pulled off her shoes as she lay on the bed.

"I wasn't going to be the one to separate them." Bella said. Abby and Lincoln had taken an instance liking to one another. She put him in her dolly stroller and pushed him around the apartment. I'm afraid he will refuse to walk once she lives.

"Love come on you can't sleep in your jeans." I told her and she began to shut her eyes.

"Just five minutes?" she asked.

"Yeah right" I said pulling her to the edge of the bed. "Come on" I said.

"Too sleepy." She said and I rolled my eyes before unbuttoning her jeans myself and pulled them down her legs. I folded them up and put them on the shelf she had claimed as her own in my closet. I then took out one of my t-shirts because no way was I going to risk the wrath of going through her bag. Apparently my present was in there and she didn't want me finding out because it took forever to find.

I pulled her back up from where she was almost asleep and pulled her t-shirt over her head. I then unclipped her bra and pulled my t-shirt down over her head.

You would think undressing my girlfriend would send me out of control but this was more of caring thing right now. Once I was done I lifted her up so I could pull the covers back. She was out cold as I laid her down on the bed.

She just looked so beautiful at that moment. I leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"Love you" She murmured in her sleep and I sighed. I wanted her to tell me what was bothering her but knowing that she still loved me gave me hope that we could get through whatever this was. Maybe Ben was right maybe it was just a rough patch.

The next morning we were all dragged out of bed to see what Santa Claus had brought Abby.

She didn't know where to look there was so much stuff. She just zoomed around the room picking up different things before going back to something else. It was absolutely adorable.

Bella sat in the middle of the floor with Abby and Angela as Abby kept handing them more things to open like dolls.

"You would think they would make them easier to get out of the box" Angela sighed as she found more attachments to the Barbie she was currently trying to free.

"What a silly Mommy you have Abby-bug. We all know it's so the Barbies don't get lost when they come to life like in Toy Story." Bella said and Abby nodded at her Mom who just shook her head at Bella.

Lincoln slowly made his way into the living room absolutely disgusted looking.

"What's wrong with you Lincoln?" I asked picking him up but I knew what it was. Bella and Abby had grabbed him and forced him into a little sweat with a reindeer on it. He was not amused. "Feeling a little betrayed."

"I think he looks adorable." Bella said sitting down beside me on the couch. Her new diamond earring sparkling in her ears. "Plus he knows he's got it good with all the new toys he got." She said referring to the vast amounts of squeakers and plastic balls with bells in them she had assembled together for the cat. I had to laugh at how cute that was when I saw it. "What about you do you like your present?" she asked.

I looked down at the new watch on my wrist and nodded.

"It's amazing Bella, how did you...?"

"Nope I'll never reveal my secrets." She said "Although I am never going to attempt to buy books for you Babe. It took three hours to find those three and you've read one of them." She explained.

"You'll notice I just get gift cards from my entire family." I told her as I brushed her hair back and kissing just under her ear.

"Speaking of amazing, I could actually kill you." She said touching her earlobe.

"They suit you." I told her kissing her. "And I could say the same about books!" I told her. Thank God I had picked up some c.d's and some other stuff because I knew by her expression she had already read at least two of the three I bought her.

"Two well read people Babes." She said kissing me. "I really love these earrings though. I don't care if we're sleeping in my Dad's house you're so getting laid tonight." She whispered to me and I blushed.

"Aunty Bella, look!" Abby yelled commanding Bella's attention again as Bella went to go look at a doll or something Abby had unwrapped.

"Right Little Miss" Ben said getting the attention of his daughter. "I say you; me and Mommy get dressed and go to the park to see how fast that new bike is while we leave Aunty Bella and Edward to clean up the mess." He said and she nodded excitedly.

"Wait Abby don't we have another present to give Daddy" Angela said and Bella looked like she was trying to fight a smile. Bella sat down beside me on the couch as Abby suddenly remembered this other present.

"We can't's give it to you now Daddy cause Mommy says it's not cooked." Abby said.

"What are they giving him?" I whispered and Bella just smiled.

"What is it Princess?" Ben asked and Angela handed him an envelope. "You two are weirding me out." He said as he opened the envelope "We owe you one present due for June." He said reading a piece of paper. "We going on vacation?" he asked and Angela shook her head. It was then he realised what they saying.

I also realised then but it was a pretty clever way of saying it.

"We're getting another Baby!" Abby squealed before hugging her Mommy. Ben jumped up and hugged his wife and daughter tightly, picking Abby up into his arms.

"I can't believe it."

"Well believe it." Angela said.

"Can I ask a question?" Bella asked putting her hand up.

"You just love to ruin moments." Angela said and Bella shrugged.

"How did you manage to keep that a secret Abby?" Bella asked "You managed to tell your Mommy I had ruined her favourite t-shirt before you even learnt to talk."

"Cause it was Daddy's Christmas present. We couldn't tell him before Christmas."

"Fair enough." Bella said. "Hey do you want Edward and me to take Abby out on the bike so you two can...?" Bella asked when Ben shook his head.

"Nah you two have some alone time I wanna spend some time with my family." Ben said as he pulled Angela close to him so they could go get ready.

"Okay" Bella said. "But at least let me take care of getting the little Princess ready so Mommy and Daddy can have a couple of minutes to talk."

They both agreed to that and Bella took Abby to get dressed in my room while Angela and Ben went to get ready in the guest room and have a moment to get ready.

While they were gone I started to clean up the living room.

They were ready to go half an hour later and the three of them headed off to the park so Abby could play on her bike for awhile.

While Bella was bagging all the trash I walked up and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"I kind have some other stuff to give you" I told her.

"What?" she asked looking back at me.

"Just sit down and I'll bring them out?" I asked.

"Okay" She said sitting down on the couch and Lincoln sat down beside her.

I walked into my bedroom and grabbed the presents off my top shelf and brought them out to the living room.

"What did you do?" she asked seeing the odd shaped present that was our plan. I had the promise ring in my pocket.

"I need to talk to you about something first." I told her resting the present on my lap.

"Okay" She said gently stroking Lincoln.

"I know these past couple of weeks haven't been great."

"Edward..." she began but I shook my head I needed to say this.

"I get that I haven't been talking to you as much as I should be about all of this but I've been trying to process this and I'm sorry. I should have never shut you out. I love you too much to push you away for something like this. Please forgive Bella."

"Of course" She said tears in her eyes, it was then I realised I had some of my own as well.

"That being said I wanted to show you that I still want it all Bella. Everything we talked about." I told her and I handed her the present.

She looked at it confused before pulling the wrapping paper away. She pulled the frame out of the paper and inspected it.

"Oh my God." She said covering her mouth in shock. "Babe this is amazing."

I had also gotten my favourite picture of us printed and put it in a smaller frame, I had gotten it printed in black and white as well. It was one of us taken at her Dad's house and I just thought I looked so happy in it and she looked so happy.

"I got two more of those printed." I told her. "One for my desk in work and one for here." I told her and she nodded. "There's something else I want to give you."

"Babe this is all too much." She said.

"No it isn't." I told her as I pulled the ring box out of my pocket. "Don't worry I'm not proposing, yet." I told her and she laughed. "But this is just something to show that we will get there someday and that I promise I'm never going to show you that I will never pushed you away again." I told her and she nodded as I opened the box.

"Oh Edward" Bella said "It's beautiful."

I had done some research and found out that most of the time women wore promise rings on their right ring fingers so that's where I placed it.

I barely had time to move it to the right place before her lips were on mine.

"I love you so much Edward." She said pulling away.

"I love you too Bella." I told her holding her close to me.

"Damn" She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"They'll be back in a few minutes and all I want to do is go have sex." She pouted and I kissed her lips. "I missed you."

"I know. Why didn't you say anything?" I asked her.

"I knew you needed the time" She said. "I was scared though."

"Of what?"

"Of loosing you." She said. "You were just so far in your own head."

"Bella, you're stuck with me now." I told her and she nodded. "I love you too much to ever let you go and maybe sometimes I get pulled into my head but the minute you let me know I'll try my hardest to pull myself out."

"Okay" She said nodding as I kissed the top of her head. "Come on we better start getting ready if we want to leave for Fork before one." She said standing up and pulling me with her. "Shower?" she asked.

"Yeah you can go first" I said and she shook her head.

"I was thinking we should just share. You know save water and all that good stuff." She said.

"I like the way you think." I told her as she dragged me into my bathroom.

"So what did you think of our first Christmas together so far?" Bella asked as I climbed into the shower a couple of minutes later.

"Definitely the best Christmas I've ever had Love." I told her before leaning and kissing her.

"Merry Christmas Baby." She murmured.

"Merry Christmas Love." I told her.

And already I couldn't wait for the next one. Because if you followed the plan that was currently on the couch in the living room, we'd hopefully be living together in our own house by that stage. And she would be one step closer to become Mrs. Cullen.

Oh yeah I couldn't wait for this coming year.

**So they talked it out. I know some of you were very anxious about what would happen there.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:** Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing:** Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

Chapter 40 – Bella  
>Many More to Come<span>

"I don't know how you even coped without me" I said as I straightened Edward's tie.

"I would hardly call what I was doing coping." He said and I gave him a mock glare before kissing him on the nose.

The past couple of days had been so amazing. Right out of a story book.

Angela, Ben and Abby had flown onto Illinois the day after Christmas wanting to tell Ben's parents about the baby.

And we came back up the day after Christmas because all Edward's family were in Chicago for Christmas so no one was there to watch Lincoln.

We just spent four days being together, talking, and just reconnecting after being so disconnected for so long. It was amazing and I was so happy about it.

"Well whatever it was, be thankful you have me to fix it." I said teasingly and he pressed his lips to mine.

"Everyday Love" He said and I smiled stepping back.

"Very handsome" I told him and he sighed. "It's going to be fine." I added.

"Yeah right, small talk and my brother. It's a birthday party." He sighed as I walked into the bathroom to put my diamond earrings that he got me for Christmas in. They were so beautiful but I took them out during some of our 'reconnecting' because my hair got caught in them. I then grabbed my necklace, a white gold chain with a small emerald stone hanging from it. It matched my promise ring, which I loved so much. It was absolutely perfect. The emeralds reminded me of Edward's eyes. I swooned every time I caught a glimpse at it.

He walked up behind me and clasped the necklace for me before sighing dejectedly resting his head on my shoulder.

"Baby it's going to be fine."

"No it won't" He pouted.

"I promise I'll be with you as much as physically possible." I told him.

"You've got good bargaining chips." He murmured and I laughed.

"Let me go put my dress and shoes and we'll get going." I told him and he sighed.

We were going to his parents annual New Year's Eve Party, apparently all of the Cullen's extended family came. Esme said we just had to come so she could show me off. I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not but I would take it. Although apparently it was a ball.

Yes I had to buy a ball gown.

"So why can't your parents just have a normal party?" I asked pulling on my pantyhose.

"No idea. They say it's in aid of the hospital and a couple of charities my Mom works with. Tonnes of people there." Edward shrugged. "I'd much prefer to stay here and chill out with you but my Mom says she's mad I've been keeping you to myself."

"What a dick." I said sarcastically as I untied my silky robe that was a present from Alice and Jasper for Christmas. It was so comfy. "Help me stand into this?" I called and he lifted me into the centre of the dress. It was so beautiful. I absolutely loved it. Once I was in the middle I pulled the dress up. "Can you zip me up Babe?" I asked him.

"How did you cope without me?" he teased.

"I wouldn't call it coping." I told him and he laughed pulling the zipper up the back of my dress. "Ready?" I asked and he shook his head. "What?" I asked.

"Y-y-you... I... I..." Edward said staring at me eyes wide.

"What's with the stutter Handsome?" I asked. "Are you nervous about tonight?" I asked him.

"N-no... I mean y-yes... y-yes... I mean..."

"Edward?" I asked.

He took a deep breath before pulling me towards him and kissing me. He held me tightly and pushed my lips open with his tongue. I moaned against him before he pulled away.

"Not that I'm complaining..." I said

"You look gorgeous." He said before blushing and I smiled.

"You are so cute sometimes."

The fact he could kiss me like that but couldn't compliment me without blushing was adorable in my book.

Just then there was a knock at his door.

"That's probably Jasper and Alice." I told him and he nodded.

Esme was sending a car to pick the four of us up from here so they were coming up here first.

Edward went to answer the door while I grabbed my hand bag.

"Oh so she went for green." I could her Alice say in the living room. I walked out to see she was a wearing a stunning purple dress with her hair pinned flat to hair.

"You look amazing." I told her as I walked out.

"Shut up about me you look so amazing." Alice said looking at my dress. "Where did you get this?"

"Your Mom just sent me a rack of dresses and this was the one I liked." I told her. I was shocked the other day when a knock had come for these dresses. Edward had mentioned this awhile back but I didn't think we were gonna go. It was only when a tonne of beautiful dresses arrived that I realised attendance was mandatory.

Jasper was helping Edward with some cufflinks as Alice and I fawned over each other's dresses.

We also took some photographs together before we left. I think this was going to be one of mine and Alice's camera happy nights.

It was then Edward got a call from reception telling him there was car here. We all walked down to reception to see the limo there.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun." Alice squealed as we got in the limo.

"Oodles." Edward murmured sarcastically earning him a glare from Alice.

"Oh come on Baby Bro, we're all going to get smashed and laid." She said and Edward shook his head at his sister's antics.

"That is if you don't get so drunk and fall asleep ten minutes after midnight." Jasper told his wife and we all burst out laughing at Alice's expense.

Alice stuck her tongue out in response and luckily I had my camera out and caught it.

"Don't put that on Facebook." She warned.

"Like I would." I lied.

"I wouldn't trust her" Edward said "She puts everything up."

"Well for that now I'm not deleting the picture of you and Lincoln in your matching sweaters, asleep."

"What?" Alice asked and I nodded.

The things you can accomplish with sex as your weapon of choice.

I think I might make that the caption of the picture.

Insert evil laugh.

We soon pulled up outside the venue Esme had picked for the ball and got out.

When we walked inside I just stopped and looked around in awe.

"Jinkies" I said looking around.

"You can just imagine what my Mom will do when you and my brother tie the knot." Alice whispered and I laughed. "You're right I have dibs on that one."

"Dibs on what?" Edward asked.

"Girl talk, Baby Bro." Alice said as we checked out coats and found out which table we had been assigned to.

"So are Emmett and Rosalie coming?"

"Yep" Alice said. "Don't get me started." She said.

Edward and Jasper were gone to get drinks so Alice was being pretty flippant.

"Edward's really nervous about seeing them." I said and she nodded.

"Who wouldn't? They completely humiliated him. Edward is not sick. His OCD only holds him back as much as he lets him. It's not like he has to be hooked up to monitors or take all this medication. And even if he was so what? I don't see why Rosalie has to form an irrational hatred against him and Emmett going on with it? Don't get me fucking started." Alice said and I sighed.

The guys soon came back and Edward sat down in the chair beside me.

"Have you seen your Mom yet?" I asked him and he shook his head, he then looked around the room before waving.

"There you four are."

"Hi Daddy" Alice said greeting her father.

"Both you girls stand up" Carlisle said and we both stood up. "Edward, you've got very good taste. Alice, go get your brother's coat!"

"Thank you Carlisle." I said shaking my head as Alice glared at her father.

"I'm twenty nine with two kids, the fact I look like this is a miracle." She said and I laughed at Alice with her Dad. I was very just the same with my own Dad.

"Are you guys having fun?" Carlisle asked sitting down beside Edward.

"It's absolutely beautiful." I told him.

"Where's Mom?" Edward asked him.

"No idea, she's around here somewhere." Carlisle shrugged. "Alice where are my grandsons?"

"At home with a lovely babysitter named Peter."

"How is Peter?" I asked Alice and we were suddenly in girl talk mode talking about complete and utter crap.

After about an hour Alice and I excused ourselves to go to the bathroom.

"How are we supposed to pee wearing these things?" I asked Alice and she shrugged.

"This isn't so bad last time I was out I wore a jump suit."

"Are those back?" I asked her.

"Yeah when was the last time you went out?" she asked me.

"I prefer to stay in and hang out with Edward." I shrugged and she nodded.

"You two are like an old couple with your cat."

"It's not our cat it's his cat." I told her.

"You bought them matching sweaters you think of it as your cat." She teased and I laughed.

We quickly finished in the bathroom before heading back out.

"Alice?" I heard a voice call.

"Uncle Eleazar" She said turning to hug an older man about Esme age. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. I heard you had another little boy."

"Yeah little Blake. I sent Aunt Carmen the pictures."

"Oh yes I remember. Your other little boy, Landon? He's four?" he asked.

"Five."

"I'm too old." He said and we both laughed. "Who's your friend Alice?"

"Oh yeah this Bella this is my Uncle Eleazar. My Mom is twin brother." She explained and I nodded.

"Bella Swan" I furthered explained shaking his hand.

"Do you work with Alice?" Eleazar asked and I shook my head.

"No, this is Edward's girlfriend." Alice explained and I saw confusion flash across the man's face. "She's also one of Landon's teachers."

"Edward, the youngest Edward? My Godson Edward?" Eleazar asked and I nodded. Just then Edward arrived over.

"Where have you two been? Mom's been looking for you Alice." Edward said and Alice mock glared.

"Bella and I were mingling."

"What a lovely young lady you have here Edward." Eleazar said and Edward blushed a bit at the top of his cheeks.

"Alice was just introducing me to your Godfather Babe." I said and he nodded.

"I better go find your Aunt Carmen, last time I saw her she and your father were fighting over the best approach to a certain surgery" He said "I'll come find you later Edward." Eleazar said and we both waved.

"Eleazar and Esme?" I asked Edward as we walked away "Did your Grandparents lose a bet?" I asked him.

"I ask myself that a lot." He said as we walked back to our table to find Esme standing there.

"Oh Bella Sweetheart you look beautiful." She said.

"Thank you Esme so do you, and this place is amazing." I said and she smiled.

"It's definitely my favourite function of the year." She said and I laughed. "Edward I have to borrow Bella again we're getting the photographs taken."

"What photographs?" I asked.

"And Mom shouldn't you at least let Bella decide if she wants to be in them or not?"

"Of course she has to be in them Edward" Esme stated.

"I repeat what photographs"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked me and before I could respond he was dragging me out of the ballroom.

"What photographs?" I asked before he pointed up to a large banner over the door.

_In Aid of the Cullen's Women's Centre_

"Your family has its own centre? And why would I need to be in photographs?" I asked.

"I'm going kill my Mom."

"Why?" I asked.

"All the women in our family are ambassadors to the centre and the charities that run in the centre." He stated.

"Okay?"

"So Mom uses this ball as an opportunity to take the photographs for the fundraising part of the website." He explained.

"So why would I need to be...?" I asked and then it dawned on me. "And you didn't tell me!"

"I forgot?" he shrugged.

"Edward we are going to put some fine print on that plan cause nowhere on did I see that I'm became ambassador to a women's centre on it!" I told him.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to..." He began.

"Well of course I want to do it." I told him. "I just would've liked to know."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about doing some charity work. You know summers are long." I shrugged.

"So you don't mind?" he asked.

"Of course not, again a head's up would have been nice but if you forgot you forgot. I forget things like... oh crap was I supposed to feed Lincoln?" I asked suddenly remembering it.

"Yeah but I took care of it." He said and I nodded.

"See we all forget things." I shrugged and he nodded.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call I turned around and I smiled at her. "You forgot to tell her?" Alice asked Edward who dropped his head.

"Oh leave him alone, we have been having pretty wild sex as of late." I told Alice as I turned around only to see Esme standing beside her.

Oh God.

I slapped my hands over my mouth as Alice looked ready to explode from trying to keep her laughter in.

Edward chuckled under his breath.

Traitors

"So pictures yeah?" Edward asked pushing me towards his mother before running back into the ball room.

"I'd say that marks the end of the wild sex." Esme muttered and Alice was gone again.

"Stop I'm gonna pee." She laughed clutching her side.

"I'm so sorry Esme." I squeaked and she shook her head laughing.

"Don't worry Bella I want lots of Grandkids" She said before winking at me and leading us away from the door of the ballroom.

"I feel sick from all that laughing." Alice said as we followed her Mom.

"Earth swallow me whole" I murmured as we walked in to find a room a load of women in ball gowns sitting in what looked like a pose.

"Right Alice you and Bella, go sit beside Rosalie. Alice you in the middle." Esme said. Alice made a noise of disgust that made me laugh as we went and took our places.

Rose was wearing a blue dress and you could only barely tell she was pregnant in it.

"Hi" She said timidly as Alice merely glanced her way. "Hey Bella."

"Rosalie" I said sitting down beside Alice. Esme then took her place in the centre and I realised where I was.

I was sitting beside Edward's sister and sister in law.

I glanced at Esme who winked at me again and I smiled realising this was her way of showing she really did approve of me.

Once all the photographs were done I got talking to Esme about the centre and what happened there.

"It sounds really interesting" I said "I'd love to help out in the summer especially seeing as I have all of it off."

"You would be great in our summer project dear. We do lots of work with the kids whose mother's go to the centre. Like summer camp while the parents work."

"It sounds like an amazing project." I said so excited to work on anything she wanted to give me.

"Esme" A voice called and Esme turned around a greeted two blonde women about my age.

"Bella these are my two nieces Tanya and Kate Denali. There my brother's kids."

"Oh I met him earlier with Alice." I told Esme and she nodded.

"Girls this is Bella Swan."

"Oh is this Emmett's new wife?" Tanya asked.

"No I'm Edward's girlfriend. You're thinking of Rosalie." I explained.

"Edward who?" Kate asked looking confused before it dawned on her "Cousin Edward?" she asked shocked before looking regretful "Sorry no filter."

"Bella doesn't have one either." Esme teased me and I blushed thinking of my blunder earlier.

"Wait so Edward, your boy?" Tanya asked. "I had no idea he was even str-... I mean in a relationship." Tanya said and credit to her she recovered quickly.

"Look at the promise ring he gave her" Alice said coming over and lifting up my right hand.

"Oh is this the one you were telling me about?" Esme asked Alice who nodded.

"You knew?" I asked Alice.

"Where do you think he got your ring size?" Alice asked me.

I shrugged at that before turning back to Esme's nieces.

"So wait you date Edward?" Kate asked still not wrapping her head around it.

"Yeah" I said.

"Oh shut your traps girls, flies are gonna fly in." Esme said and I had to laugh at her expressions.

Rosalie was hovering around Esme so Alice and I excused ourselves, Edward's cousins coming with us.

"We got introduced earlier, not the nicest girl." Kate said when Alice asked why they didn't stick around.

"Plus we want to see this whole Edward having a girlfriend thing in the flesh." Tanya said and I laughed.

"Can't wrap your head around it?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No offence but it's really weird." She said and I laughed.

"Not the weirdest reaction. I think Carlisle tackled Edward when he found out." I explained remembering that day in the hospital.

"Landon told me." Alice said as we walked back to our table.

Edward was sitting next to Eleazar talking. He looked to be blushing as they were chatting.

He looked up and saw me and smiled as I sat down beside him.

"So you survived?" he asked and I poked him in the side.

"So unfair." I told him.

"Might teach you to not blurt out stuff like that." He teased before kissing my temple. Kate and Tanya who had sat down opposite of us stared with their mouths wide open.

"Who are you and what have you done to Edward?" Kate asked while Tanya continued to gawp.

"Girls!" Eleazar said but Edward shook his head.

"It's f-fine" He said

"Ah he still stutters he's still in there somewhere." Tanya said waving her hand.

"And you're still a bit..." Edward began and I looked at him in shock "I mean are as pleasant as ever." He said rolling his eyes as he said it.

The girls quickly left to mingle with some other people and I rubbed Edward's arm.

"You're doing okay" I told him kissing his cheek.

"Sorry about the girls Edward, you know what they're like." Eleazar said.

Edward nodded as his Uncle stood up and laughed.

"Not a good relationship with your cousins?" I asked.

"They used to pick on him a lot." Alice said.

"Don't let them get to you Babe." I said kissing him. There was a flash of the camera as I did so. I glared at Alice as I pulled back.

"You two are too cute not to." She shrugged. "Oh I think everyone's sitting down for the meal."

The meal was delicious. It would have been great had Rosalie and Emmett not been sitting at our table.

Carlisle and Esme made up eight at our table.

I think Esme and Rosalie must have had a few words because Rosalie was very quiet. Emmett only spoke to Carlisle. Edward didn't speak at all much to my dismay.

"So Bella when's the court case with your old boss?" Emmett eventually asked it was the first thing he had said to me all not. I saw Edward's fists clench when Emmett brought it up. Probably because of what happened last time.

"January 13th" I said before taking a bite of food. So good.

"You nervous?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I've got a good case." I said and he nodded.

"That's good." He said before Rosalie took his attention about something else. I squeezed Edward's thigh under the table and he gave me a weak smile.

Emmett and Rosalie swapped with Eleazar and his wife Carmen for dessert apparently Emmett got on well with Tanya's boyfriend Demetri who had arrived late.

Carmen was lovely and just so nice. Her demeanour reminded me of Esme's, it was then I found out Esme was the one to introduce her brother to Carmen. She and Carmen had gone to school together.

"So how did you two meet?" Carmen asked me.

"I used to do some work for Rosalie's auto shop and I dropped something over to Edward's office one day." I explained.

"I bet she knocked the wind out of you" Eleazar teased Edward who blushed a little before clearing his throat.

"Worse she completely threw me off schedule." He said and everyone laughed as Edward squeezed my hand and I realised he was serious.

"Did I?" I asked him and he nodded. "Aw and he hasn't gotten a schedule back since." I said and everybody laughed again.

Esme and Carlisle excused themselves to go make a speech on the behalf of the charities and the centre's they ran.

And then the music changed.

"Oh I love this song, come on Jasper." Alice said pulling her husband up to dance. I grabbed Edward's arm to check the time and saw we were about fifteen minutes away from the New Year.

"Want to go somewhere private?" Edward murmured and I nodded grabbing my clutch off the table and following him out of the ball room. He took his suit jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders as we walked out onto an amazing deck. "No one will come out here too cold." He said.

"You are going to be frozen." I told him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Problem fixed." He said kissing my cheek.

"So is it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No" He said.

"Told you so." I teased.

"You're always right aren't you?" he asked.

"Generally?" I asked "Yeah"

"I was trying to remember why I really dreaded this one." He said pulling back and leaning against the railing of the deck.

"And what did you come up with?"

"Well the chit chat can't stand that." He said. "Um... the dancing? I'm always made get up once or twice."

"What? Oh my God! You so owe me a dance." I told him.

"You're never gonna see me dance. Whatever appeal I have to you will be gone in one dance." He said.

"You'll have to dance when we get married."

"Yeah but I still have time to figure out how to get out disaster." He teased.

"I don't care if you have a broken spine." I told him and he mocked glared at me before kissing my cheek. "What else makes you hate this party?" I asked.

"One year my Mom made me give a speech."

"Cause she forgot who you were?" I asked and he nodded.

"But there's one more thing." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're gonna laugh" He said. I glanced at his watch and saw we had three minutes left.

"No I won't" I told him.

"Everybody always had someone to kiss at midnight, Alice had Jasper and Emmett always brought a date. And I would just be sitting there pretending it didn't bother me, and then my very tipsy mother, sister and aunt would plant wet sloppy ones on my cheeks. So I would then have to leave to scour my cheeks." He explained.

"Yeah that one does suck about New Years." I said remembering last year and having no one.

It was then we heard people inside begin counting.

"You ready?" I asked and he nodded.

"Nine" He said

"Eight" I said

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two" I whispered and he leaned closer our lips just centimetres apart.

"One" he whispered before pressing his lips against mine.

We had obviously kissed before but I don't know something about this was different.

It came from him.

I knew what it was.

A lot of things had been bumpy since our relationship had begun. Now he was standing here having gotten through a function with his family and doing something this time last year had seem impossible.

It was just pure hope.

And it was beautiful.

When we pulled away he had the most breathtaking smile and I knew it was just for me.

"Happy New Year Baby" I told him.

"Happy New Year Bella" He said kissing me "And many more to come."

"Definitely"

**This is so sad for me, this is the last chapter of this story from Bella's point of view. Edward will finish it out with the next update.**

**But don't worry I've started writing the sequel and I've written an out-take for the Cullen's Christmas in Chicago, which will be posted once this chapter is done.**

**I've also got a few more ideas about out-takes but if there's anything in particular you want to see let me know.**

**Reviews would be great cause let's face it, I'm a junkie. Feed my addiction! Plus look at that new review button, it looks so pretty don't you want to click it? I know I would if I was reading...  
>Love The Irish Cullen.<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love.

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

**Long A.N at the bottom.**

Chapter 41- Edward  
>Old Habits Die Hard<span>

I woke up at six a.m, I had always woken up at that time but now it seemed ridiculous to get up so early.

Shutting my eyes again I could remember my routine like it was yesterday.

Go running from 07:00 to 08:00

Get home, shower, feed the cat and the out the door by 08:30

Arrive to the office by 08:59 so I could begin work at exactly 09:00

I would use the bathroom at 10:04, my mother would call sometime after eleven and I would be finished with her in time to take my 11:24 coffee break so I wouldn't have to take part in small talk with my co workers.

I would leave work no later than 17:02 and head to the gym before heading home for the night.

When I got home I would clean my apartment top to bottom including vacuuming the cat.

I would watch one programme of t.v before logging on to the internet before browsing until exactly 23:23 so that my laptop would be completely powered down by 23:30 and I could fall asleep.

And then it would start all over again.

I never took days off.

I never did anything without meticulous planning.

I never just had fun.

And then in a split second she changed everything.

Here I was 06:15 on a Wednesday still in bed knowing I didn't have to go to work today because I booked the day off weeks ago, lying next to my gorgeous girlfriend.

I had stayed in her place last night after being in court all day.

Obviously the judge had ruled in Bella's favour and she was about to get a massive settlement from Mike Newton's personal estate, as well as the satisfaction in knowing that the scumbag had been fired and black listed from education.

Apparently once news had broken about Bella's case with Mike more women had stepped forward about how Mike had tried to take advantage of them when they were beginning of their teaching careers. The case had attracted media attention because it had to do with sex. Plus the fact that he had fired a young teacher in this economy there were people picketing outside of the school and the school board calling for Mike's head never mind his job.

A member of the school board had been present at the trial and offered Bella her job back but she declined saying she was happy where she was for the moment.

The 'for the moment' had thrown me to be quite honest but it was only when we got back to her place she told me why.

"_I don't want to be a teacher in a classroom forever Edward." She said as we walked into her apartment. She unbuttoned her suit coat and threw it onto the back of her couch. I picked it up and followed her into the bedroom, hanging it up in her closet. "Thanks Babe" She said over her shoulder as she unbuttoned her blouse._

"_Then what Love? Do you want to go back to school? Look into a different area?" I asked, having been so focused on getting this trial over and done with, we hadn't had a chance to sit down and talk about where she wanted her career to go in the long run._

"_Well I was thinking of something that would mean that when we have kids I'll be able to be at home for more of the time." She explained and I had to stop myself from getting all misty eyed at the mention of us having kids. I could be such a woman sometimes. _

"_What is it?" I asked her handing her one of my t-shirts that she had stolen from me and now wears as a night shirt, before pulling on her sweat pants._

"_I want to work with kids like Landon or kids who have OCD or learning disabilities. Teach them to cope and understand that just because their different they're not freaks. Like an afterschool program. I was talking to your Mom and she said she could support it with the charity fund but I could put some of this settlement towards it as well..." She began when I cut her off by kissing her. "You think it's a good idea?" she asked and I nodded picking her up into my arms and kissing her again._

"_I think it's a great idea." I told her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "It's amazing; you're going to help so many people"_

"_You were the inspiration."_

"_You're amazing" I said kissing her._

How could I not? Bella was planning on spending her life helping kids who had struggled with the same things I had growing up and that made me love her even more. I didn't know that was even possible. How many times had she listened to me telling her about how I would have loved people to have shown me how to cope with my problem? How I felt like I needed guidance? And how I hoped no one would ever feel like I had when I was younger?

She had listened to me and she was going to put her talents towards helping people. Something she was amazing at. Look at how she had helped me in the past year? Of how she helped Landon? Imagine what she could do to help other children if she had the resources, the materials, and the budget? The possibilities were endless.

This woman astounded me, with her kind hearted nature and soul, her intelligence. It added to her beauty, and I was just in awe of her.

I knew that this time next year that I would have my proposal planned to the last detail.

I couldn't wait for the day I made her my wife and I knew that with every passing day we got closer to that reality.

It was really enough to make your head spin in the most amazing of ways.

"Why are you awake?" Bella asked her head lying on my chest. Her right hand splayed on my chest where I could see her promise ring.

"Just thinking" I said picking up her hand and kissing it. She pushed herself up so I could see her face; her cute smushed up sleep face was adorable.

"At this hour of the morning?" she asked. "There has to be a rule against that somewhere Babe." She said stretching her hands up above her head. Her tank top lifted up her body as she stretched. Her hair hanging back making her look like a goddess at this hour of the morning. She then rolled over onto her front hugging her pillow.

"I used to get up at this time all the time." I told her leaning over her and kissing her shoulder blades.

"And we thank whatever mystical being is out there that I've fixed that." She said. "Seriously why would someone inflict this cruel torture on themselves?" She asked while yawning.

"Go back asleep" I told her pressing my nose to her shoulder and then kissing it. .

"I was planning on it. This is my last day off until spring break." She murmured as she snuggled her pillow tighter.

"Bella?" I said but it came out like a question, I knew she wouldn't be able to get back asleep now.

"Yes?" she asked her face pressed against her pillow, so it came out muffled.

"I love you" I told her, the words still felt amazing to say. I honestly never thought I would get an opportunity nor have a reason to say it. Every day with Bella was infinitely better then days without her. I really meant it when I said I wanted to be with her forever, because I didn't want to go back to just existing. I liked living and enjoying my life.

"What are you thinking about exactly?" she asked me sitting up. Her hair framed her face perfectly and even though she had been asleep for hours she looked perfect, drool stains and all.

"Everything." I said simply with a smile on my face.

"Like what?" she asked yawning and stretching her arms over her head.

I tapped our five year plan which hung up over her bed and she smiled.

"I think about it all the time." She said with a wistful smile on her face. I'm sure my face matched hers.

"Me too" I said taking her hand in mine.

"It's going to be amazing" She whispered before catching my lips with her own.

"What?" I asked her dazed by the kiss.

"Us. Our future. It's going to be amazing"

"Because we're together" I told her and she nodded. With her with me I really felt I could tackle anything that came my way. Look what we had accomplished so far. And that was after four amazing but short months. Some people may think we move too fast but Bella and I knew this was right and that's all that mattered.

Friends could say otherwise.

Family could abandon us.

And others would try and take advantage.

But we were strong.

A lot stronger than I give us credit for. But we could do this and in the future it would pay off. We would have the life we wanted and everything more.

"I love you too Edward." She said leaning in and kissing me.

I pulled her onto my lap, causing her to squeal as I did. I chuckled against her lips before kissing again. Hungrier this time.

I never thought I would be in this sort of situation. Making out with my girlfriend on a Wednesday morning half naked in bed.

Life was pretty good if I'm being honest. And really it could only get better.

"What was that for?" she asked pulling away, her lips plump and red from our kissing, her chest heaving in and out.

"Just saying thank you for ruining my day, the first day I met you." I told and I meant it.

"Don't worry I plan on doing it for the rest of our lives." She teased before kissing me again.

I loved how her lips felt against mine.

But more so I loved how she was right. Bella was never going to work on my plans or time projections. There will be times were I want to kill her because things won't go my way. But then I'll remember it's better because instead of my plan we have our plan. And our plan isn't about every mille-second in the day going to plan. It's about how things work out in the long run and more importantly feeling happy and loved while we're getting there.

Sometimes, well actually... a lot of the time... your plans don't work out the way you want them but you still gotta live your life day to day and pray to whatever you believe in that the bad days will be outweighed by the good. And you'll come out in the end stronger than ever before.

Sure there would be days where it all crumbles and the only light at the end of the tunnel is a train coming to hit you.

Before those days scared me. They would make my heart cold with fear and I would force myself into a routine in hopes that these days wouldn't be my demise.

But it was different, because now... after a rough day I had someone to go to. Someone who loved me and respected me. Someone who never made fun of me or made me feel small.

If anything she made me feel stronger.

I'm not saying Bella has made all the bad days stop, or that I feel comfortable without a schedule and structure... but now I felt more prepared for the bad days and they didn't make me want to hide from the world. Plus I felt more in control of my life even though I was no longer accounting for every single thing.

To put it simply bad days with Bella in my life were never truly bad days, just a few little hiccups on the day to day path of life.

And really a couple of hiccups were fair enough payment for the love and happiness I would get in return.

So naturally, I was happy with that. And more importantly she was too.

And in the end that's all that mattered to me.

I thought about the plan hanging on the wall behind me.

And two words I never really understood came into my head.

_Bring it_

I was not sick.

I was not weak.

I am just like any other man.

And I had a woman who loved me.

I was ready to face the world.

And with that in mind, I began planning the next stage of my relationship, in my head.

I know what you're thinking?

What happened to just living life?

Well... old habits die hard.

**THE END?**

**I have been putting this off all week. I mean God! I'm so emotional about this right now. This story has been my baby for so long.**

**Born on the premise of hating to be out of control and how someone so controlled can only live their life that way to a certain point this story has grown to be one of self discovery for myself as a person and I writer.**

**For the first time I feel like I've truly bonded with you all as readers. You have shared your stories, your dealings with OCD and autism, your hopes and dreams for the future, plus your support for these characters... it just brings a tear to my eye when I think about it.**

**You have all truly made this story an experience and I had adored every minute of it. Thank you so much for your time and opinions.**

**Just a few announcements:**

**I've written an out-take for the Cullens' Christmas in Chicago, and I have ideas for a few more that will be added on to this story.**

**Plus for the past couple of weeks I have been working on the sequel which we see things like the next stage of Bella and Edward's relationship, their careers, and the relationship they have with their families. We see Edward conquer fears and Bella experience her own doubts and insecurities. The sequel really has developed all these characters for me and I think you'll enjoy the next trip I'm taking you all on.**

**I post a note here when the sequel is up. It will probably be sometime next week! So keep me on alert.**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	42. Outtake 1  Christmas with the Cullens

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait.

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>So a lot of you were wondering how Christmas went with the Cullens, while Edward stayed home in Seattle with Bella. For awhile I wasn't sure if I would do this, you know sometimes these things are better left to the imagination, but I found myself curious as to what would happen at this dinner. Plus I'm a people pleaser so if you want it, I'll generally deliver on it.<strong>

**Because Day to Day is normally told from Edward or Bella's point of view and they are absent in this chapter this out-take will be told in the third person.**

**I hope you enjoy this and it help fill in more parts of the story.**

* * *

><p>Esme Cullen was not was what you would consider to be hostile. She was the classic homemaker, who always had the nicest garden and the perfect cupcakes at school bake sales. It wasn't a forced effort, it was just who she was. This particular part of her personality always shone its brightest during the holidays.<p>

Thanksgiving was always a grand event. Her three children would arrive and sit with her husband. Her daughter Alice would bring her son and husband with her, and the boys Emmett and Edward would sit and say their thanks at the table. The turkey would slowly cook, filling the house with its smell. The vegetables were organic and the gravy would be thick. Her children would all return home with plates of extras and after all the washing up was done, Esme and her husband Carlisle would sit by the fire and reminisce about their lives together so far. Thankful for everything in their lives.

New Years saw them throw a massive party in honour of all their charity work. Esme was a true believer that when one was blessed in the ways she had been it was important to give back. The parties were magical affairs with twinkly lights and beautiful ball gowns. She was also fond of how her husband looked in his tuxedo. In her eyes Carlisle hadn't changed since the day they got married and that party let her re-live their youth attending charities balls together when Carlisle first began as an attending.

But Christmas... Christmas was Esme's favourite time of the year. She remembered from the time she was young how Christmas was something special to her. As a child, she had spent Christmas morning with her parents enjoying their presents and company. Carlisle had proposed to her on Christmas Day and then some years later she announced that by some miracle she had been able to conceive a third child, having experienced the tragedy of a miscarriage just month previous. Just six months later, she had been blessed with her Edward. In her own words 'her special little guy'.

Looking back Esme knew all along that Edward was more 'special' than she wanted to believe. To her, he was the little miracle baby who brought back light when everything had been so dark. She would never forgive herself for not getting him help as a child but it was simply what she and Carlisle had felt was best at the time. They didn't want Edward growing up thinking he was different. They wanted him to have to same care free child hood as his brother and sister but unfortunately due to their denial of their son's behaviour, the situation had escalated. And to be quite honest it seemed beyond repair.

There would be an empty seat at the table this Christmas. Well figuratively there would be. Physically there would be the same amount of people who had been there last year. But... it wasn't right.

Esme knew in her heart that the situation was dismal, and even though she loved all her children equally, the resentment she had towards Emmett and his new 'bride' was threatening to bubble over the surface. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. She wanted Edward and his girlfriend on a plane this very minute. She wanted her family whole. But this would not be, for the foreseeable future and with that Esme placed her focus on making this Christmas picture perfect, hoping no one would see the missing piece.

Carlisle was also having a struggle. He and his son-in-law Jasper had been set with the task of setting the table for dinner. Carlisle took out seven forks and knives from the silver ware drawer and began to set the table. He sat at the top and his wife sat beside him to his right. Then his daughter, Alice, and her husband to the left. When his eldest grandson was old enough to join at the table he sat between his parents. From the time he was sixteen Emmett had chose to sit at the opposite end of the table to Carlisle for leg room space. And finally that left Edward.

"It's weird, doing this without him." Jasper said as he folded the napkins. Carlisle had been lost in his thoughts, that Jasper's statement had startled him.

"I'm sorry?" Carlisle asked.

"Its weird setting the table without Edward standing behind me straightening things when my back is turned." Jasper said.

"Or telling us how to fold the napkins straight." Carlisle said "Before getting frustrated and doing it himself" He added with a chuckle. The reality that this would be the first Christmas dinner without Edward since he was born twenty five years ago hit Carlisle harder than he thought it would. It had been easier to forget about it this morning in the flurry of activity last night and this morning, preparing for Landon and Blake's visit from Santa Claus. The fact that it was Blake's first Christmas also took a lot of attention, keeping the families mind off the absent son. However realising that Edward's seat would be empty at dinner, struck a chord with Carlisle and he found himself needing to be excused.

He walked past the living room where Emmett and Rosalie were watching a film with Landon. Alice was sitting there, cradling her youngest against her while glaring at her older brother. But Carlisle didn't dwell on that too much. He quickly fled to his office and settled down in his chair.

How had things gotten so bad? Just weeks ago his wife and he had been discussing how far Edward had come since meeting Bella. And then this? It was awful. His family lay in ruins. He was the father, the head of this household. He was supposed to be able to fix it. That was his job. But he had run every solution over in his head and nothing worked. He couldn't fix it. He didn't know how. And that hurt him so much more than one would think.

"Daddy?" Alice's voice came after a brief knock on the door. "Mom's looking for you." She said coming in the door. "Jeesh it's freezing up here." She said walking over to the desk where her father sat.

"Are the boys enjoying Christmas?" Carlisle asked his daughter as she picked up a picture frame on his desk.

"Yeah" She said glancing down at the picture. "When was this taken?" she asked looking at the picture of her and her brothers. Alice although the middle child had always been the shortest and her two brothers' never let her forget it. In the picture she stood in between them pouting while they smugly stood tall.

"Edward was five." He said.

"How is a five year old that tall?"

"He grew like a weed." Carlisle said.

"Have you talked to him?" Alice asked and Carlisle shook his head.

"He won't take anyone's calls. Bella says he's alright though. A bit in his own head but..." Carlisle began.

"If anyone can get him out of his head it's her Daddy. She's a miracle worker. The way he is with her... it's beautiful. He seems so care free and happy. He's not checking his watch every two minutes. He still had structure to his day but no that stupid schedule he lived by for so long. He's finally getting to be the guy he wanted to be growing up. She gives him that strength." Alice said reaching up and scratching the back of her neck. "And as horrible as the situation is... I'm glad he has her to help him through it."

"I know exactly what you mean." Carlisle said as Alice returned her gaze to the photograph. "How are you doing?" he asked her. "All this and a new born?"

"Daddy, Edward's not sick." Alice said.

"I know."

"Do you? You're sitting up here alone on Christmas Day. What are you guilty of? If anything it's Emmett and that bitch's fault. How dare he bring her here, after what she said? You're lucky I haven't smacked her yet." Alice said crossing her arms. Carlisle chuckled at his daughter's comment. He would have loved to see tiny Alice take on Rosalie, who was giant built for a woman. But still Carlisle knew this ordeal wasn't just Emmett's fault.

"Alice your mother and I ignored the problem."

"Daddy we all did." Alice said and Carlisle sighed. "We all did or look at Emmett his was in such denial about the whole thing that when he finally had to confront it he calls my baby brother sick. There is nothing wrong with him. He's just my Eddie." She stated tears in her eyes "The sweet little boy who like to help me organise my dolls and helped me study for classes by making up hundreds of flashcards and binders... For years I let people tease him, he was strong enough, he knew how to handle it. I just..." Alice began before bowing her head as if in shame "I just never thought I would have to protect him from Emmett. He was supposed to be safe here from the outside world."

"I know. I didn't think Edward's biggest antagonist lived with him his entire life. What have I done Alice? How did we let this happen? Edward's not here for Christmas. Emmett's expecting a baby and your Mother isn't the least bit excited. And look at you, trying to put on a happy face for your boys but all you want to do is cry." Carlisle said pulling his daughter onto his lap. Her tears finally breaking through. As a mother she had to slap on a happy face for her children, and let them think it was all snowflakes and Santa. But inside she was torn. She wanted her family together but she also wanted to kill her brother. Nothing was right anymore. She was obviously emotional about the whole thing. "I'm sorry Alice." He murmured as she cried against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I remember doing this with your brother."

"Really?" Alice asked.

"So many times he would come to me or your mother, asking why he wasn't he normal. Why did he have no friends? Why did everything have to be an even number? How come he would forget to clean out the sink after brushing his teeth and then have to come home from school to clean it? And for years we told him it would get better. And he had to be patient." Carlisle said shaking his head "I think we've all done your brother a disservice. Hopefully we can work with him now and try and help him."

"He doesn't need help Daddy he needs support." Alice said "He's a grown man. He knows what he wants. He wants Bella and the amazing life they have planned out. We just have to make sure he gets it and that he doesn't let his OCD hold him back. From now on that is our job Daddy; we have to make sure he gets the life he deserves. For two long he's been stuck behind this wall and Bella figured out how to break it down. I just hope Emmett hasn't ruined all that amazing work." She explained and Carlisle nodded.

"Darlin' your Momma says dinner's..." Jasper voice called through the door before he glanced inside. Upon seeing he was intruding on a moment he quickly step back. "I'm sorry. Esme just asked me to..." he began when Carlisle cut him off.

"We're coming now." He said. Alice hugged her father again before walking towards the door and linking hands with her husband. Carlisle walked after her towards the stair case when they heard yelling downstairs.

"What's the problem with her sitting there Mom?" Emmett asked his Mother. His face was red with anger. All day he felt like he wasn't wanted in his own childhood home and his wife was definitely feeling the hostility towards her.

"You know what the problem is Emmett." Esme said glaring at her daughter in law. Rosalie had decided to grace the room with her presence and sat herself down on the chair closest to Esme in an attempt to suck up. Esme wasn't having it though.

"No I don't" Emmett yelled at his mother. He couldn't understand what was wrong. It was just a chair. He felt the need to point this out to his mother, who upon hearing it began furiously wiping tears from her eyes.

"I can't even..." Esme began before looking away from Emmett "You can be so selfish Emmett"

"Mom it's a freaking chair, get over it." Emmett yelled.

"Don't you dare, yell at your mother." Carlisle warned as he arrived in the dining room. He took in the scene and he knew what was causing his wife to act so out of character.

"Mom?" Alice asked looking for an explanation. Alice's son Landon was standing by his Grandma, seeing his parents he ran over to Alice who instinctively picked him up and held him. "What's going on here?"

"Mom just had a spaz attack because Rosalie sat down." Emmett said and Esme glared at him.

"Watch you're tone Emmett." Carlisle said "Esme calm down." He urged his wife but she shook her head.

"Look where she is sitting." Esme said and the entire room turned to face Rosalie.

Alice immediately burst into tears when she realised what had her mother so upset. Esme unable to keep her control anymore stormed out of the room and into the kitchen slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with where I'm sitting?" Rosalie asked.

"That's Uncle Edward's chair!" Landon yelled before turning his face into his mother's neck.

"Oh this is ridiculous." Rosalie said looking at Emmett. "It's a fucking chair." She said. She understood what had been said to Edward was harsh but seriously the Cullens' behaviour was just ridiculous now.

"Rosalie that has been where my son has sat for every meal at this table since he was four. You might think Edward is nothing, and you may have poisoned Emmett against his brother but you will not... I repeat not sit in that chair and pretend everything is ok." Carlisle yelled pointed his finger towards her. "And you!" Carlisle said pointing to Emmett "Do you see what you have done? This family is broken because of you and your idiotic actions. I want you to think long and hard about what you say to people and how you're actions affect people Emmett. Not only have you upset me, your mother, your sister and your nephew, your baby brother is back in Seattle completely destroyed over what has happened. You know I just thank God he has Bella in his life because without her I don't think he would be able to come out of this."

"Dad..." Emmett began when Carlisle shook his head.

"Just don't Emmett. I don't want to hear it. Your mother and I will be there for you and your wife and child but do not for one second think we're okay with what you did. I'm disgusted with you right now, how there you call him sick. That is my son. You don't get to say whether he's normal or not. So do not stand there and pretend everything is okay. Because it's not!" Carlisle said stressing the last part.

The whole room was quiet. No one knew what to say in response to Carlisle's speech.

Rosalie looked at Carlisle in shock. When she was first introduced to the Cullens she never thought they would be like this. That would speak to her like this. It didn't add up. She knew Emmett had been blunt with his brother but it was what they were both thinking. So much could go wrong with this baby. What with her having Riley and Emmett have Edward in their family history. But she would never say it to her mother. Emmett wouldn't let her blame herself. And that's when it began. Everything that could possibly go wrong was linked back to Edward.

Emmett was trying to protect his wife and make sure she didn't end up resenting her brother, but something worse happened. She had ended up resented Edward and unfortunately Emmett had talking himself into it to.

Neither of them wanted to admit it was wrong because then they would have to face the truth. That is this baby was born with Aspergers Syndrome, it would be because of Rosalie's genetics. No they couldn't blame Riley, he was so defenceless. At least Edward had Bella to take care of him and was somewhat more functioning.

Taking a deep breath Carlisle reclaimed his self control.

"Now Emmett, do me a favour and help Rosalie out of the chair. Alice you and Jasper get yourself settled with Landon." Carlisle said "I'm going to check on my wife." He then added before walking into the kitchen.

Esme was standing in the kitchen over the stove. Her neat hair bun was coming undone, tendrils falling out as she pounded the potato masher against the potatoes. The sweat gathered in her hands, making it difficult for her to grip the masher.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked but she didn't turn around. She stopped her movements and placed her hands to the sides of the stove. She fought to urge to let her tears go. She wouldn't give Rosalie the satisfaction of knowing the actions had upset her. In Esme's mind that's all Emmett and Rosalie were looking for, a reaction.

"Did she get out of the damn chair?" Esme asked.

"Yes" Carlisle said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, placing a soft kiss on it as she did. This usually brought him comfort but right now it wasn't working. Esme sighed; she shut her eyes tightly and leaned back against her husband.

"I miss it" She said.

"What Love?" he asked her.

"The quiet, normally when Edward came over to dinner, there was this calm around him. It was quiet. He hasn't been home with us for so long. I miss it, having them all here where I can see them and know they're safe calms me. Even if the reason I want Emmett here is so I can punch him in the face, but you know?" she asked and he nodded.

"I miss it too. I just want them all back. The way thing were... well not everything."

"No, I want Alice and Jasper to be happy with their two boys. Emmett and Rosalie to be the way they were when we first met her and then Edward to have Bella. It would just make everything perfect." Esme said.

"We need to give it time Love." Carlisle said.

"I know" She said.

It was then the pot with the Brussels sprouts boiled over, once again frustrated, Esme reached forward and started moving things around the kitchen, angrily pushing pots off the stove. It was just a reminder to Carlisle that he couldn't fix this problem.

It was there and that Carlisle made a decision, watching his normally poised wife unravel under the stress, his chirpy daughter constantly on the brink of tears, his happy go lucky grandson lashing out and his youngest son missing from the table.

Yes Carlisle made a decision there and then.

Because without their youngest son and the knowledge that he was content with his life, what was the point of celebrating? In order to enjoy the holidays all three of his children and his wife needed to feel love, safety and that they were cherished.

Esme looked into her husband's eyes and nodded, knowing she agreed with his decision.

And just like that it was settled.

This would be the Cullens' last Christmas in Chicago.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's a reason this is getting posted right now! It's to give you guys a little something that I know you wanted to read as well as letting you know... I'm putting up the sequel! It will be put up in the next hour or so, so get those author alerts on and get ready for 'Living Life' the next installment of this story.<strong>

**The response I get still amazes me! I hope you liked this outtake and this was what you pictured when you imagined the Cullens at home for Christmas. There are still more to come! Some other scenes I know you wanted to see.**

**Review and let me know what you thought!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	43. Outtake 2  An Audience with the Chief

**Title: **Day to Day

**Summary: **When Edward's older brother Emmett decides it time for Edward to come out of his OCD shell, Edward will find himself doing something he never imagined he would. Falling in love

**Rating: **M eventually, we'll be sailing the T seas for awhile ladies but it will be worth the wait**.**

**Pairing: **Canon pairings cause that's how I roll

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this Edward he is so adorable to me, but sadly no. Stephanie Meyer still owns everything I just love to manipulate it to justify my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this was ever a thing people wanted to read but I just recently read back over chapter 28 of the story, where Bella and her mother fight over her mother adopting David. Now there's a lost conversation between Edward and Charlie in this chapter that I've always wanted to revisit. I love the character of Charlie, I just think he's brilliant so I really like to take him out and show him off at every opportunity. Plus who would want to miss watching OCD-ward squirm during a meeting with Papa Swan and no Bella supervision?<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward<br>An Audience with The Chief

The minute Bella got out of the car I began to worry. I knew physically she wasn't in any danger but her mother had the potential to really hurt her and I think Renee underestimated that skill. I hoped they could work all this out. Bella and her mother had been so close initially and I knew this space between them was really upsetting Bella.

It didn't help that Bella was no longer talking to her best friend and while she and her friend Angela were close the fact that Angela lived on the other side of the country made it very hard for Bella to talk to her about things.

As I drove home I was warring with myself whether leaving her with her mother was the right thing to do or not. But Bella was independent, she would want to do this herself... but this didn't stop me wanting to do a handbrake turn in the middle of the street and going back to get her.

In the end I resolved that she would call me if she needed me. I drove home and let myself up to my apartment. Deciding I might aswell make use of the time I cleaned my bathroom. Bella had been here a couple of nights in a row and then I stayed in hers last night so I hadn't had a chance to do a proper cleaning in days. Plus it would keep me distracted while I was waiting to hear from her.

I quickly set about washing the floors and cleaning the mirror. I will admit I did struggle for a minute when I found a lump of long brown hair in my shower drain but I got rid of it quickly reminding myself that I loved Bella because she wasn't a perfectionist and this was just one little quirk she had. It's still disgusting though. Shuddering I got rid of the hair and put bleach in the shower basin and down the drain before leaving the shower running.

Just as I began to bleach the toilet my phone rang. I took off the Marigold gloves I was wearing and checked my watch. It had been just over an hour since I dropped Bella off.

This wasn't good.

I ran to the phone but it rang out as I got there.

My voicemail message rang out before the loud beep.

"Edward this is Charlie Swan, Bella's Dad. If your there..."

Not hesitating I snatched the phone out of the cradle.

"Edward Cullen" I said quickly.

"Oh you're there" the gruff voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom just missed it by a second." I said quickly "Not to be rude but what happened?" I asked him "Is Bella okay?"

"It didn't go well with Renee, I just got a phone call. Bella's in a bad way, I told her to call you but I don't think she'll be able to. She's hysterical." He said over the phone sounding worried. "Look I don't pry into my daughter's love life and I don't know if you're 'there' yet but I need you to go over there and just keep an eye on her until I can get up there. I really don't want her to be by herself right now."

"Yeah of course, I'm on my way." I said.

"Thanks"

"Sir" I said before he hung up "I know you probably don't want to know but we're 'there', Bella and I we're there. Thanks for giving me a heads up." I said.

"Okay" Charlie said before we both hung up.

I quickly grabbed my keys and ran down to my car. I wasn't sure if I locked the door behind me but I wasn't thinking about that right now. I barely had my seatbelt on when I pulled out of my parking space and drove over to Bella's apartment. Probably breaking all kinds of speed limits along the way.

But seriously I didn't care. Bella's father had said she was hysterical on the phone. I was so worried about her right now I actually felt sick in my stomach.

As I was driving I dialled her number. I put the phone on speaker and held it against the steering wheel, not having time to put my Bluetooth set in.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice broken with tears.

"Bella?" I asked her voice unrecognisable through the tears.

"How did you...?" she began when I cut her off.

"Your Dad called. Listen I'm in the car now and I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" I asked her.

"Okay" She said.

I quickly hung up and threw the phone on the seat beside me before turning onto Bella's street.

Of course tonight would be the night I couldn't find parking to save my life wouldn't it? Usually I could find parking easily on this street. I really have rotten luck.

I managed to find one on the next street over. Locking my car, I pulled up my hood and ran back to Bella's street through the rain that was coming down heavy at this stage.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on her apartment door.

She opened the door and I knew the second I saw her that she was not in a good place right now. Her eyes were red from crying. The moment I saw her I knew she needed me. I wrapped my arms around her and she held onto me like a life preserver. I picked her up and walked us into her apartment. It was such a role reversal from the night she had found me but I knew this was what I had to do. She needed me with her and that's all I needed to know.

I kicked her door closed behind me as I tried to comfort her. Carrying her over to the couch I sat down and pulled her onto my lap before wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"She's gone. She just... Edward..." She said grabbing on to me.

"It's going to be okay Baby." I said hugging her tightly. I don't know where 'Baby' came from but it worked when she was trying to calm me down. I hope it did the same for her. She stayed crying until she cried herself to sleep. Even then she was sniffling and her hand still clutched my shirt.

I kissed the top of her head when there was a knock on the door.

I gently laid her down on the couch and went to open her door. I was half expecting her mother to be standing there and I was bracing myself for that. And on the other hand I was expecting her father and was in no way prepared for that.

Standing there was man in his mid to late forties. He was wearing rain spattered jeans and a soaked rain coat. He looked to be hiding panic. As if he was trying to keep it together. There were rain drops in the thick moustache that rested over his lip.

"Edward?" he asked and I nodded.

"Mr. Swan?" I asked and he nodded. I opened the door wider and he let himself in. "S-sh-she f-f..." I began looking down at the ground. Gone was my bravado from the phone. It was almost as if the adrenaline from the situation had worn off, seriously though I was facing Bella's father for the first time on my own. I think a bit of stuttering was to be expected.

"You okay?" he asked me it seemed like a blunt question, his tone however showed concern which I was shocked about.

"F-fine" I told him. I took a deep breath "She fell asleep about t-twenty m-min-minutes ago." I said getting frustrated.

"How was she?" he asked as we walked into the apartment. He saw that Bella was asleep on the couch and sighed.

"P-pretty b-bad." I answered.

"I thought your stutter was gone." He said putting his jacket over the back of the couch. "She told me it was gone."

"W-wi-with her" I said not wanting to have to explain it further. It was too difficult to explain, especially when I didn't have Bella to help me out.

"Oh" He said before walking into the kitchen "Follow me" He stated and I followed him towards the tiny kitchen. "I could kill my ex wife right now." He said turning on the coffee maker. It seemed caffeine was a substance that was vital for the Swan DNA. "Who the hell does she think she is? Putting my baby girl through that? Oh she has it coming the next time I see her. Crazy bitch, the nerve of her." He muttered as he moved around the kitchen.

I didn't add much to his rambling. He seemed to want to get this all out.

"Bella is a good girl, she doesn't need this crap." He said and I nodded "You don't say much." He stated, I took it that Charlie was a man who called it like he saw it; he wasn't going to hold back for nothing.

"T-the s-st-tutter a-annoys... it annoys people." I said simply, hoping I didn't make an absolute idiot of myself in front of him. When he called his daughter's boyfriend asking for help I doubt he was expected me and mumblings to arrive on the scene.

He was probably expecting a knight in shining armour on a white horse kinda guy, not the idiot in foil on a lazy donkey that I was alluding to being right now.

"She did mention that, that you were insecure about it." He said and I looked up. From having witnessed my father and Alice throughout the years I knew men didn't pay a lot of attention to the significant details their daughter's mentioned about the men in their lives. Charlie Swan on the other hands was a very different man. He seemed to take in everything Bella said to him and it obviously meant a lot that she did share with "Do you drink coffee?" he asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I answered. He knew his way around the kitchen and pulled out two mugs and filled my mug up before reaching into the fridge and pulling out milk. He then offered it to me and I took it wordlessly.

We sat quiet after that. From what Bella had told me, Charlie wasn't a man of many words which I was beginning to see, and neither was I at the best of times. It tended to create long awkward silences.

It was a good ten minutes of silence before he said anything.

"So here's the deal" He said and I looked up from where I had been gently rubbing the side of the mug. It was old and worn, but Bella probably liked it because it had character. "I really couldn't care who my daughter sees if it's only a casual, not long lasting thing. I'd rather she didn't date to be quite honest because guys are pigs, I was your age once and I know what guys your age are all about, so yeah unless it's the real deal I really don't take the time to get to know the guy. I'll know his social security number and whether he has a criminal record but I want put in much effort after that. But from what she's told me about you, you're going to be sticking around for awhile, so that's mean you and I are going to have to come to some sort of agreement."

"L-longer than that." I said after pulling it together in my head.

"What?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eye.

"I p-plan to... to be around l-longer... longer than awhile Mr. Swan." I said "As l-long as s-she'll... she'll have m-me." I told him and he looked at me, his eyes squinting slightly.

"Right okay then, now the last time this happened I didn't set down any ground rules and my Baby got hurt. That's not going to happen again okay? Because if my Baby gets hurt? You're going to have a lot to answer for." He said. "Treat her right and you and I won't have any problems."

"Okay" I told him.

"And so help me God, if I find out you've been screwing around with some other girl behind her back I'll take that thing right off and put it on my mantel." He said.

I sat there trying to figure out what to say when I came up with it. I took a deep breath; I wanted to have some conviction when I said this.

"I'm... I'm the one... who will get hurt the most... if this ends." I began and he looked at me confused. "I don't care... if this makes you hate me... or think I'm not good enough... but..." I took a deep breath. "If Bella hadn't come into my life when she did I don't know if I would be here." I said. "S-she's..." I began before stopping "I love her and she knows that. I... I will admit... I don't know what I'm doing but as long she lets me I'll keep doing it."

"Okay then" He said taking a drink of his coffee. "So what are your intention with me daughter Edward?" he asked me before putting his mug down.

I knew what he was doing; he was trying to scare me. But Bella and I had a plan and I think it was time to clue her father in; he needed to know I was the real deal and I had every intention of making his daughter my wife someday.

"I'm... I'm going to ask her to marry me sometime after we've bought a house together." I told him and he looked at me wide eyed "And then after we get married we're going to have three beautiful children and possible a dog we haven't talked about that yet." I said. "I'm not going anywhere" I said and he nodded.

"I believe you." He said. "Do you wanna know why?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because you only hesitated once and that's because you two both know this is way too soon and you shouldn't be having these feelings right now but you do and that's the only reason you hesitated. Other than that you're certain this is what you're going to do." He said and I nodded. "Okay then, I just got one thing to say."

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"She better be your wife before you get her knocked up and if you have a son I want one of his names to be Charles." He said.

"She might agree to name the dog Charles" I murmured and he chuckled.

"That does sound like Bella." He said. "I will admit it take guts to talk like that to the father of the woman you love. I looked out in some ways. Renee's father couldn't speak English so I never had to do much in that regard. And well Sue... well her parents aren't around anymore. So I'll give credit where it's due. But I meant what I said Cullen, you do anything to upset my Baby Girl, my one and only biological child... well I have a feeling your balls will make a lovely piece of my mantel."

I gulped in response before gathering the courage to properly respond.

"I... I w-wouldn't clear that s-space j-just... just y-yet." I stated and he nodded.

Thankfully I was freed from this conversation when I heard movement in the living room.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call.

"She's awake" I said standing up and walking out of the kitchen. Charlie's chair pushed out as well and we walked out to the living room.

I have to hand it to Bella the minute she saw me standing there with her father, she did look extremely apologetic. I walked over to the couch and sat beside her, she was my only concern right now and I needed to make sure she was okay. I had already dealt with her father but she was my number one concern.

"Do you want something to eat Love?" I asked her gently brushing her hair back. "Can I get you anything?" I asked her.

"No I'm fine." She said. She looked up towards her father and I could see I should excuse myself as it looked like he wanted to talk to her by himself.

"I have to get going" I told her and she immediately broke into the classic pout "I'll call you in the morning okay?" I asked.

"You better" She said. And at that moment I didn't care if her father was watching. I leaned and kissed her. She needed it right now and if I was being honest so did I.

"I love you" I murmured before kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, thanks for coming over." She said.

"That's what I'm here for" I said standing up "Nice meeting you Chief Swan. I wish it was under better circumstances. Are we still seeing you this weekend?" I asked hoping that Bella would still be up for seeing her father. I didn't want her miserable again; she had just gotten back to her old self when she got this substitute teaching job in the highschool.

"Definitely" Charlie said and Bella nodded in confirmation. "Nice meeting you too Edward." I nodded my head and after a quick wave I left.

Bella gave me a weak smile as I left but I knew she would be okay with her Dad there. He knew her better than anybody plus he had some insight into her mother, so he could give her a better explanation than I could to her mother's behaviour at this time.

As I left the apartment I sighed in relief.

Okay I had just officially met Bella's father and he hadn't actually killed me. So this is what meeting you maker is like huh? Oh my God am I sweating? It had actually gone a lot better that I had expected. From what Bella had told me I was expecting some terrifying, gun totting old man. And okay maybe some of those aspects with Charlie were true but if you bothered to look a bit further you would see that above all else Charlie Swan was just a man who loved his daughter with all his heart and would rather die than see her hurt.

And really wasn't that true with all father's and their daughters. Well okay realistically there were exceptions to the rule but come on; all Daddies' want to see their Little Princesses as happy as possible.

Charlie had been dealt a rough hand in having Bella so young but he had worked hard and no one was going to mess with the daughter he had fought tooth and nail to raise in the worst of circumstances.

I had to say I really admired that.

I nonchalantly touched my pits as I sat into the driver seat in my car, just to see how bad the damage actually was. My mind may have been able to cope better than expected but my body had its own way of dealing... and it wasn't pretty.

Yep soaked through.

Crap and here I thought I had made a good impression. Well he seemed to appreciate some of the things I had said.

Although there was one good thing that came out of this. He did understand that I love his daughter and getting that point across was my goal with this man.

Hopefully it was enough for him to think I was in anyway worthy of his daughter. Okay so in his eyes I would never be worthy but as long as he felt she wasn't wasting her time with me and had some belief that this relationship could work I was pretty happy. So many people didn't think I could do this, maybe if her father was in some way supportive it remind Bella that I would keep trying for her until I got this right.

Because honestly I knew I wasn't good enough, she deserved so much more. But I would like her father to think she wasn't dating a complete bum.

Driving home I was worried about Bella but she was in good hands. Charlie was definitely a good father. Hopefully one day when I was a father I could be somewhat like him.

But in the same thought... I really hope I never had a daughter, because who was I kidding she was going to look like Bella and break a lot of hearts, or have her heart broken by some scum bag.

Oh great, just another thing to worry about really.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Edward will he ever stop worrying? I hope you guys liked this and it was what you thought Edward and Charlie's first meeting together would go like.<strong>

**Review please as I would love to hear what you have to say about the out-take.**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


End file.
